How to Seduce a Werewolf
by leelator
Summary: First Place Winner "All Time Favorite Wolf Story" JacobBlack-N-Pack Awards 2012. Years have passed since Edward left Bella in the forest. She treats her best friend, Jake, like a beloved pair of old jeans. Jake is NOT happy. When he takes matters into his own hands, Bella realizes she needs to learn how to seduce a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1 He's With Amy

**Chapter 1 "He's with Amy"**

**BPOV**

I tried to focus on the cheesy Valentine's decorations tacked up around the school gymnasium to keep my eyes from glazing over. I was so bored; I thought I might actually fall asleep standing up. I stared at Quil Ateara's moving mouth, not hearing a word he was saying. It felt like he'd been talking non-stop about his precious imprint, five year old Claire, for hours. She was a darling child, but my tolerance for listening about Claire's antics had run out at least twenty minutes earlier.

"And then I read _Big Busy Bus Bounces to Boise_ to her and…" Quil droned on. My smile felt like it was set in concrete. I tried to act interested as I nodded and struggled to keep my eyes from crossing. At least Quil looked handsome in his new Raf Simons suit. I glanced around numbly, mindlessly agreeing when there was a pause in the endless monologue. All the pack members who'd attended tonight's dance were dressed beautifully. I smiled to myself. Things certainly had undergone a radical transformation for the pack since the old days of ratty cut off sweatpants.

The change began about three years ago when events at La Push began to domino. In a defense against Victoria's newborn army, the pack began growing explosively. Much to everyone's shock, twelve and thirteen year old boys began phasing left and right. With the demands of round the clock patrols, the boys were sleep deprived and regularly missing classes at school. The tribal council realized that the entire pack was in danger of failing out of school. The elders put their collective foot down. Pack members were role models and the future leaders of the Quileute tribe. Not only did they need to finish high school, they needed to attend and graduate from college as well. Private tutors were to be hired to home school the pack year round from middle school through college, the council concluded. Since the pack couldn't make it to school, school would come to them.

It was a great idea but the problem was money, or lack of it. Finally, I had an epiphany. I liked to see the tall, dark and handsome men half naked…wouldn't everyone else? So the idea of a pack member calendar was born, and wouldn't you know it, it had been a huge hit. (My personal favorite was Mr. January, a steamy picture of an apparently naked Jacob rising out of a snowy lake and waterfall.)

An up and coming Seattle modeling firm saw Jake, and offered him and the rest of the pack contracts for modeling jobs. This ended up being a great opportunity to boost revenues at the reservation, pay pack members and fund the education of the pack. I spent the past few years managing their jobs and schedules, but I eventually hired an assistant, my good friend Leah Clearwater, and began attending the University of Washington (a.k.a. UDub) when Jake suggested we start college together.

Jacob and I had become inseparable ever since Edward left me in the forest some three and a half years ago. Throughout college, we were practically joined at the hip. There was never even a question that we'd come to tonight's dance together.

With Jake's gregarious personality, I always had a great time at school functions but something strange was going on tonight. For some reason, he had abandoned me as soon as we'd arrived at the dance. Friends had pulled us in different directions and, without a word to me, Jacob disappeared to the other side of the gym. I watched him from across the room sitting with Embry Call, as he flirted outrageously with a herd of panting undergraduates. What the hell was he doing?

I was getting annoyed with Jacob. When he'd picked me up this evening, he'd instantly brought up one of my classmates, Amy Nichols. I didn't know they even knew each other. He barely got me in the car when he started grilling me for information, asking me all sorts of questions about her. Did I like her? Didn't I think she was cute? What did I really think of her? I was perplexed and none too pleased. Why did he need to know anything about Amy Nichols? And why was he flirting with every girl at UDub leaving me stuck listening to Quil all night? I didn't understand. Why didn't he come over? Didn't he want to be with me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amy Nichols come into the gym and head over to the swarming mob surrounding Jake and Embry. I gave up any pretense of listening to Quil and watched her intently. To my amazement, Jacob waved Amy over and then shoved Embry off his stool and waited while Amy sat down next to him. My mouth fell open as he picked up Amy on her stool, and plopped her as close to him as possible.

The two of them began talking intimately; leaning into each other so closely it looked as if they were glued together. Jacob was gazing deeply into her eyes and seemed to be nuzzling her ear, whispering to her. Blood started pounding at my temples. I saw him staring down at her chest like it was calling his name. I was afraid if he got any closer, he'd get his nose wedged in between her boobs and be permanently stuck there. My jaw and fists were clenched so tightly blood couldn't flow through them. Jacob stretched out a hand and rubbed his finger sensuously over her collarbone. Then he looked down into her face and he… Suddenly, I went ballistic.

Oh. My. God! Did he just smile? He did. My beautiful Jacob was smiling down into the eyes of that bitch! He was giving MY smile to somebody else. _MY_ smile! He was sitting there looking delectable in the stunning black suit and red silk tie that I had picked out for this very night. His hand was on _her_ arm. _How dare he???_

My fury faded away and a lump formed in my throat. I painfully reminded myself that my Jacob could do anything he wanted. He was a free agent. He'd made his feelings for me known, time and time again. And I'd rebuffed him. Constantly. Any time he'd become too physical, I'd brushed him off with a smile. He'd had enough of it. Just like me, he was moving on. Why wouldn't he? He was a gorgeous man, and really, Amy wasn't a bitch. She was a nice, cute girl. She wasn't good enough for my Jacob, but then, who was?

Tears pooled behind my eyelids as I sawed my lips with my teeth, trying to keep them from trembling. Please, don't let me break down into tears in the middle of this god forsaken dance floor! What had I been thinking? How selfish could I possibly be?

I had been so consumed by the pain I had gone through when Edward left me that I _had_ to have Jacob love me, whether I wanted him or not. I needed him to love me because at least then I knew that someonewanted me, since Edward hadn't. Now that I finally had gotten through the pain of Edward moving on…I finally grasped that the one thing that could make me whole again had been in front of me this entire time! The realization hit me right between the eyes. The one thing I needed was Jacob Black - because I was in love with him. The breath suddenly escaped my body and I gasped for air feeling like I was being crushed under a ton of bricks. My knees felt weak and I wondered if I'd be able to remain standing.

My brain started screaming at me, "YOU LOVE JAKE, YOU IDIOT!" Not in the sweet, friendship way I'd always thought, the way I'd always told him. No, I really LOVED him; the way a woman loves the man with whom she wanted to spend her life. I _craved_ him.

Someone was saying something to me. I had to move. Why were these people bothering me? Why wouldn't they just _leave me alone_? Didn't they realize my life was crumbling before my very eyes? I stumbled to the refreshment table, trying to look occupied. Holy crap, couldn't I come to this conclusion in private? Did I really have to realize I was a total moron and completely in love with my best friend in front of three hundred witnesses? I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to see anyone, especially not Jake and Amy, with their hands all over each other, looking like they were having a wonderful time. Dear God, he couldn't have imprinted, could he? Oh no, no, no, no, no please God, no.

I didn't deserve Jake. It was probably best that he was with Amy. She was sweet and she most likely would think of Jake first. She was looking at him like he was all she could think about. She wasn't a self-absorbed shit that took Jake for granted, like me, who had always blamed Edward for wrecking my life. Talk about someone ruining lives…I had acted no better than Edward. Jake had loved me, really loved me but I'd tossed that love to the side like it wasn't good enough for me, like I had something that was so much better.

Jake had never pushed me. He'd never made decisions for me. He'd talked to me; he'd included me in every aspect of his life. Unlike Edward, he'd been there for me whenever I'd needed him; he'd been whatever I'd needed. And what had I done? I'd trampled on him and his love, expecting him to always be there for me to lean on, but now? Now he was moving on. I wanted so badly to be happy for him, but I couldn't get beyond my own pain as I tried to choke back my sobs.

I had to get myself together. I grabbed a glass of the punch that had been put out, just to find that it had been spiked as usual. Good. Maybe I'd get shit faced and make my life so much better. I downed it quickly and reached for another. I never drank. One glass of punch should put me on my butt. Two would be even better. As I tipped that one down, I felt someone at my shoulder and a burning warm hand touched my waist. I inhaled and whipped around. Jake? No, it was Embry. I felt the air slowly rush out of me and I knocked down a third glass of punch, toasting silently to my disappointment.

"Hey, Bells! You look fab-u-LOUS, girl!" he leered down my neckline and waggled his eyebrows like a goofball. "Are you trying to make Jake insane?" he grinned as he pushed my shoulder.

"I think Jacob is otherwise occupied, Embry," I smiled weakly. Please don't let me humiliate myself in front of Jake's pack; I silently prayed to anyone who might be listening from above. Any embarrassing deed of mine would be passed in a flash to the rest of the pack members like a You Tube video through the Internet as soon as they phased. I downed another glass of punch. With some false courage, I would be able to fake happiness through this horrible night.

"Well, Hell's Bells, if he's not looking, let's take advantage and wrap around each other on the dance floor," he snickered as he dragged me to the floor.

The last glass of punch I'd gulped was giving me a nice, numb feeling. Embry was a good dancer and thanks to his ability to think fast in tight situations, he was able to haul me around without being knocked over by my lack of dancing skills. The alcohol helped relax me, and I was able to lean into Embry, closing my eyes and pretending that it was my Jacob's warm arms that were guiding me. Jake told me once that Embry always had a little crush on me. He snuggled me closer, and as he did, I realized that he didn't smell right, that he didn't smell like my Jacob. I sighed against his chest. Maybe I'd use Embry and crush his heart, too. Maybe he, too, would get sick of me and start drooling over Amy. Maybe I should introduce them now so she'd get her mitts off my Jacob.

Suddenly, Embry tensed. "Uh, Bells, I don't think Jake is all that occupied." I heard him gulp loudly. "Actually," he stuttered, sounding a little worried, "I think he's going to come over here and de-nut me." I scoffed. Like Jake cared what I did or who I did it with.

"He's with Amy," I mumbled into his shoulder. The four glasses of punch had taken immediate effect and I knew I wouldn't be able to turn and look at them. I couldn't deal with seeing Jake happy with somebody other than me.

"Look Bells, he's going to rip my head off if we keep dancing. What do you say we just go back and get something to drink," he dug me out of his shoulder and shepherded me back to the refreshment table.

Drink? Another drink? What a good idea; it sounded like it was just what I needed. Embry pushed another glass in my hand and took a step away from me. He was staring over his shoulder and seemed very concerned with what was there.

I owlishly glanced that way too and saw Jake staring at Embry with fire shooting out from his eyes. I smiled at Jacob and gave him a little wave. He was so sweet, all worried about me, I thought as my eyes tried to focus on his precious face. Actually, he didn't look all that sweet at present. His face was all tensed up and his nostrils were flaring. I saw that bimbo, Amy, tugging on his arm, trying to get his attention. No, she wasn't a bimbo; I reminded myself as I shook my head. She was a nice girl, a sweet girl. I wanted to rip all of her pretty blond hair out, and we'd see how cute she was then.

"Let's just sit you down over here, Bells, by these nice girls," Embry pushed me a little frantically towards a quiet group of single girls. He shoved me into a seat. "Here you go, Bells. Need anything? No? Well, I see someone I really need to talk to…gotta go!" He was gone in a flash.

I looked around, a little confused. A minute ago, I was comfortably into my Jacob fantasy, dancing against Embry's chest. In a matter of seconds, I'd had a drink shoved in my hands, a chair shoved under my butt and Embry had disappeared like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were after him. I snickered at the thought as I tried to focus on the crowd to see where he'd gone. My eyes fell to my hands. Oh, a cup! What goes in a cup? A drink! What a good idea! Let's have another one! Mmmm. I loved this punch. Maybe, I should have some more. How did I live without it before now?

Before I could stagger to my feet, two black shoes appeared before me. I looked up slowly, dragging in my breath. About a foot too soon, my eyes took in the face of one of my classmates, Rick Graves. Not Jake, Rick. The air left my chest again. God, this night was full of disappointments.

"Hey, Bella, want to dance?" he inquired, smiling pleasantly. It was a nice smile. It just wasn't _my _smile. _My_ smile was being given to that bitch, Amy. No, she wasn't a bitch. She just needed to get her ass away from _my _Jacob. She didn't deserve a Jacob smile.

"Shuuure, Rick!" I wasn't slurring yet, I noticed with pride. But the punch was making short work of any inhibitions I might have had. "I'd _love_ to dance. Wearing steel toed shoes?" I snickered. My classmates had seen my clumsiness on a daily basis. Anyone asking me to dance knew what he was getting into.

"Naw, I'm gonna tough it out. Just getting you in my arms is worth the risk." I thought this was very nice and patted the arm reaching around my hips. The arm wasn't long enough; it wasn't warm enough. It was the wrong arm. Another wrong arm came around my other side and I was crushed into another chest. This chest wasn't right, either. It was even worse than Embry's because at least Embry's chest was the right temperature and was almost the right height. I sighed. One of the arms came up and a hand touched my hair. That was nice. Jake touched my hair all the time. This hand wasn't doing it quite right, but it was good enough for my purposes. I closed my eyes and pretended it was _his _hand stroking my hair. I could go with this.

"I'm so glad to get you to myself, Bella," a wrong voice whispered into my ear. I looked up confused. Oh, yeah, Rick. I wished he'd shut up. He was messing up my hair fantasy. "It's good to see you away from Black, for once," he was blabbing again. If he kept running his mouth, I couldn't pretend he was Jake.

"He's with Amy," I frowned. I didn't need the reminder. Just get back to the hair thing, Rick, I thought irritably. He did. I smiled and turned into his chest. That was better. My blood warmed with the punch I'd consumed. Mmmm, Jake was running one hand up my back and digging into my hair. His sweet mouth was licking my ear and skating down my neck. His smell was off, probably because he'd been around that bitch, Amy, sweet, precious Amy. I was going to kick her ass in civics class. Jake was rubbing against me. I could feel his erection in my stomach. His lips were trailing my cheek and had just touched my lips when suddenly, Jake was jerked away from me. I started to stagger but was saved when I was pulled behind a huge, hot body. Jake? Huh? Wasn't I dancing with Jake?

A furious voice bit out, "What in the fuck do you think you're doing, Graves?" Somehow, Rick Graves had intruded into my Jacob fantasy. A burning hand, Jacob's hand was wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Jake had his other hand thrust into the neck of a very startled Rick Graves. Jake was shoving him against a wall, dragging me along behind.

"I am going to rip off your dick and shove it down your throat, you piece of shit," Jake's menacing voice growled into Rick's ear. "Don't you _ever_ lay a finger on her again."

I stumbled against Jake. "Heeeey, Jake!" I crowed. "You're with Amy," I nodded wisely.

Jake turned to look at me and suddenly his face took on a horrified expression. "Bella, you are drunk off your ass," he whispered savagely to me.

"Oh, no, I'm drunk on my feet, Jakey," I giggled. I was very pleased I'd stayed upright the whole night. "I haven't fallen down once," I announced proudly.

Jake turned his basilisk like stare on Rick once again and bounced his head against the wall. "What kind of low life fuck are you, getting her drunk and putting moves on her?"

Something terrible seemed to click in Jake's brain. His head whipped around to stare at me. A subtle change came over his face. It took on a feral quality I'd never seen before. He turned back to Rick and literally slid Rick up the wall a foot so he could stare straight into his eyes, making Rick's body dangle like a puppet's. Jake's lips curled back from his teeth. He shoved his face into Rick's and I watched as his eyes narrowed. He slowly and carefully turned his head as if he was positioning himself at just the right angle to rip out Rick's throat.

"Did you put something in her drink?" his voice dropped to a slow, vicious whisper. The menacing sound of Jake's voice and his primal stance made my hair stand on end. Rick's face had an expression of frozen horror. I tried to get Jake's attention but he was fixated on Rick with the intensity of a predator before it struck its prey. Rick gasped frantically as Jake's fingers tightened. Jake leaned in closer to Rick's throat, almost touching it. The low, intense whisper continued. "I am going to tear off your head and piss down your throat, you fucking-"

"Hey, Jake, we got it from here, bro." The anxious voices of Quil, Embry and Jared surrounded us as three of Jake's pack mates rushed up on either side of Rick. They gave Jake reassuring looks as they tried to pry his hand off Rick's throat. I could see Rick's face was turning a strange shade of purple and his eyes were starting to bug out in a peculiar manner. Now that the pack had arrived, I relaxed. I looked at Rick. He really looked very funny, dangling there. I started to giggle - loudly.

"Jake, man, JAKE! You got to let the son of a bitch go. You're going to kill him!" The guys couldn't peel Jake's iron fingers back from Rick's throat. "Jake, you can't rip his head off in public, dude." This struck me as funny, too.

"Take care of Bella. We'll take care of this guy. He won't bother her again. Ever. Will you?" They glared at Rick who was making hysterical wheezing noises. He tried to shake his head against Jake's vice like grip.

"You're gonna crush the asshole's windpipe, man. Bella needs you, Jake. You have gotta get her out of here." Embry pleaded with him.

Rick looked so funny, like he was going to poop his pants or pop his eyes out. I couldn't tell which first. I laughed uproariously as I weaved furiously about, anchored by Jake's clasp on my waist.

Jake glanced at me and finally relented his hold on Rick's neck. Rick crumpled to the floor and his breath rasped heavily in his throat. He looked about frantically for an escape but found none as four huge Quileutes surrounded him. His face went from purple to white in record time, with dark red swelling already showing on his neck. He looked up at Jake like Wile E. Coyote waiting for the anvil to fall on his head. By this time, I had deteriorated into snorting gales of laughter.

Jake turned me into him and seemed to be sniffing me cautiously. I started dancing in his arms, singing along with the music. This was a great song. I _loved_ dancing. I was a great dancer and an even better singer. Jake and Embry seemed to be arguing over something. Who cared? I was having a wonderful time. Amy Nichols was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, I was swung around and Jake strode out of the room, half carrying, and half dragging me behind him. He slammed open the closest exit door and dropped me on a bench just outside the building.

"Just what in the _holy fuck_ do you think you are doing, Bella?" Jake snarled in my ear. I smiled beatifically at him.

"Hey Jake, I loooved my head rubbing. Would you do it again?" I tried to burrow my head under his tense arm.

"Again?? Bella, I haven't touched you all night. That was Rick Graves who had his hands all over you. And that's not the only thing he was rubbing against you!" Jake seemed to be about to blow a gasket. "Did he give you a drink?"

"It's okay, Jake. I kept pretending he was you. It worked out just fine as long as he kept his mouth shut." I grinned at him so he would see everything was all right.

"It certainly is not OKAY, Bella! You were practically dry humping every guy you came in contact with!" He was _not _calming down. He seemed to be working himself up into an even more ferocious temper. "Did that son of a bitch give you a drink?"

I looped my arms around his neck as he was bending down with his face just inches from mine.

"Awww, don't fuss at me Jacob. No, he didn't give me a drink. I did it all on my own. And I didn't hump anybody. I danced with Embry 'cause he was warm and he reminded me of you and I just pretended Rick _was_ you rubbing me. That's okay, isn't it? You were with her, you know. You're not mad at me, are you?" I stared into his beautiful eyes. I could feel tears pooling in mine. I couldn't stand for Jake to be mad at me at any time, but especially not tonight.

He looked stricken at my expression. "No, honey, I'm not mad-" he started to say and then interrupted himself. "Hell, yeah, I'm mad, Bella. I don't care what you were pretending. I can tell you what was happening: and one thing that wasn't happening. You were NOT rubbing yourself against me! Embry and Graves were all over you at that miserable dance and you let it happen! _And_ you were drinking yourself into oblivion!" He was seething.

I stared up at his angry face and promptly burst into noisy tears. Jake instantly sat beside me and scooped me onto his lap. I sobbed into his sweet neck. He stroked my back soothingly.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. Don't cry now. I'm not mad anymore. I just don't understand. What's gotten into you?"

He was holding me close and rubbing my back in small circles. I shuddered and sniffed noisily. I leaned back so I could look him in the eye. "You were with Amy," I howled accusingly. I instantly felt the tears start again and I collapsed back into his chest, clutching his neck like it was a lifeline.

"Honey, I was just talking to her. I wasn't groping her or kissing her neck or humping her or even dancing with her."

"No," I sobbed, inconsolable. "She's too nice for that. She's so nice. I'm so ha-ha-hap-ahappy for you, Jake," I cried, clutching him as close as I could.

"You don't look too happy, Bells. Now, tell me what's the matter, sweetheart. You know you can tell me anything," he was stroking my hair and nuzzling my cheek.

"Oh, Jake, I'm such a stupid shit," I wailed, tears flowing.

"You are not a stupid shit, Bella. You just drank too much and acted like a stupid shit tonight. Now, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," I hiccupped. "It's just too hu-humiliating!" I couldn't look him in the eye; much less tell him what an idiot I'd been. I leaned my nose into Jacob's neck. I loved to smell my Jacob. His woodsy smell mixed invitingly with the clean linen of his shirt. He looked so handsome tonight in his beautiful black suit. I wanted to dive into his skin.

"You smell so good, Jake. Have I ever told you how good you smell?" I rubbed my nose against his neck and then traced a line from his collar to his ear with my tongue. My inhibitions were all _long _gone. "Mmmm, you taste good too, Jake." I'd wanted to taste him for months. I bit his earlobe and swirled my tongue along the outer edge of his ear. "I love this ear, Jake. Have I ever told you that? Mmmm, it's so sweet and it makes me want to just…" I breathed in his ear and traced the inner folds delicately with my tongue. His ears were so precious. I could spend an hour, just loving on that one sweet ear. I loved every little bit of him. All of him was wonderful to me. I squirmed on his lap.

It finally struck me that Jake had suddenly tensed up and was no longer stroking me. He probably wanted to dump my drunken ass on the ground and go get perfect Amy.

"Bella, honey, stop. You can't be doing that kind of stuff in your condition. I can't take it, sweetheart. Now, let's get your things and I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home, Jake. I want to be with you," I snuggled in his chest, happy again I'd gotten him away from that home wrecker, Amy. "Don't you want to be with me, Jake?" I ran my hand up his throat and turned his face till we touched noses.

He closed his eyes and groaned. His head fell forward into my neck and I could feel his nose slide up my neck to my jaw. Mmmm, felt soooo good. My hands encased his huge shoulders. I reached around and ran my fingers up the back of his neck and into his silky hair.

"Bella, please, sweetheart, you don't know what you're doing," he moaned. "Now, keep your hands to yourself and let's get out of here."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Jake," I whispered in his ear. "I'm seducing you," I giggled. "How do you think it's going?" I nudged my nose in his other sweet ear. "This one didn't get any attention, Jake. It feels neglected," I started drawing my tongue around its curves.

"Alright, that's it," Jake snapped and stood up abruptly. He held me in his arms and I wormed into his chest. I reached up to get his ear back. It needed more attention.

"Bella, keep your hands to yourself, now, I mean it!" he growled as he started moving towards the door.

I caressed the sweet ear. I wanted it back. I started to whine. "But Jake, it feels lonely. It didn't get-" My arms were suddenly grabbed in one huge hand and brought down to my waist.

"Bella, I'm telling you right now, you have driven me over the edge." he hissed viciously in my ear. "I can't take any more and unless you want me to pile drive you against the side of this godforsaken school, you are going to keep your goddamn hands and mouth to your goddamn self. Now, do I need to be any more fucking clear?"

"Okay," I giggled. "That looks like a good place over there," I pointed to a columned area behind the school.

Jake stared at my face in shock and then clenched his eyes closed and lowered his head. "Christ almighty," he gasped. "Please, Bella, please, no more. For me, honey, please just sit quietly and don't say another word. Please sweetheart!"

"Do you want her, Jake? Do you not want me any more? Did you imprint on her?" I didn't think I could take the answers but I couldn't seem to keep my mouth from spewing forth the questions.

Jake inhaled slowly and paused before opening his eyes. He stared deep into mine. "Bella, you know there is no one for me but you. I don't want any woman other than you. I can't think of any woman, other than you."

I stared up in his beautiful, sincere eyes and burst into tears yet again. "I'm such a horrible person, Jake. I don't deserve you," I sobbed down his neck.

"No you're not. Now quit talking about yourself like that. We're going to get you home and get some coffee in you. And after you sober up a little, we're going to get you in bed. I won't leave you, honey." He stroked my head. He was muttering under his breath.

A door slammed open and I heard Embry's voice. Jake stopped playing with my hair. What was Embry doing out here? Why couldn't he just _go away_ and leave me alone with my Jacob? I wished a sinkhole would conveniently appear and swallow Embry whole so I could have Jacob to myself again. I could hear their voices but didn't care what they said. My sobs subsided as I crawled up Jake's neck and started rubbing my hair against his jaw. He was so warm and loving. When he talked to Embry, I could feel the words vibrate through his chest. Mmmm. I closed my eyes and let the alcohol and Jake's nearness relax me. Maybe I'd take a little nap.

"Bella, Bella sweetheart," Jake's voice raised me from my stupor. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Eeeeyyeeedunno." That came out funny. I couldn't keep my words straight. I shook my head. Bad idea. I was starting to feel a little dizzy. How many drinks? I looked at both of my hands as if they could give me the answer. "Four or sssicksss or sumthun lik that." I made a three, then a five then a seven with my fingers, turning my hands back and forth.

Jake and Embry were exchanging sharp words. The only word I paid attention to was the dreaded H word-_hospital_.

"I'm not going ta the hoshpital, Jakey." I couldn't focus on both of his eyes simultaneously so I looked directly into one and tapped his chest as I made my point. "I tol you, I haven fallen dow once. I jus feel a liddle dizzy, thas all." What was the matter with him? I didn't need a hospital. I snuggled back and closed my eyes.

Embry kept running his mouth and upsetting Jake. We were moving and I cracked one eye open to see the parking lot. Their voices faded. The parking lot started going round and round. Uhggg. We got to Jake's car and I felt myself being moved to other arms. "Jake!" I whined, reaching frantically for him.

"Right here, sweetheart." I felt myself being carefully placed on his lap in the car. Hmmm, I nestled in his arms and closed my eyes, trying desperately to keep the car from swirling.

"I love you, Jake," I mumbled into his neck. I felt everything going quiet and black.

I heard Jake's voice from a distance.

"I know sweetheart. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2 Unleashing the Guard Dog

Chapter 2 "Unleashing the Guard Dog"

Rick Graves POV

She was sitting in a metal chair next to the dance floor, all alone, looking like sex on legs in that red dress and those fuck me heels. Jesus, I'd wanted her beautiful ass the first time I saw her, but now that I was seeing her dressed to the nines, I could feel myself hardening just looking at her.

She had been dancing with that Call idiot, but he seemed to be trying to get away as quickly as possible as he dumped her with the homely and unattached bow-wows along the wall. I looked around hastily.

Where was he? I knew he couldn't be far, because he never was. As much as I hated to admit it, Jacob Black scared the ever-loving shit out of me. And he was always around her, always, without fail, like some kind of fucking guard dog.

I didn't get their relationship. They seemed really happy together but you never saw them do more than hold hands or touch each other casually unlike the other couples around, who groped each other at every available chance. We all knew what he wanted, though. It was blatantly obvious every time he looked at her and snaked his possessive hand around her waist. And it was even more obvious when he stared at any guy he caught looking at her. It was like he had some weird kind of sixth sense that gave him the instinctive awareness that you were horning on his girl. When he caught me at it, he looked like he was going to rip off my arms and legs. It was bad enough to give me nightmares. Seriously, I could feel the violence rolling off of him and heading towards me like a stampeding herd thundering straight at me.

I looked around, anxiously scanning the throngs of people. Black was nowhere to be seen. Finally, she was alone! I hurried over before somebody else could grab her. As I stopped in front of her, she slowly looked up to my face. Her warm brown eyes had trouble focusing on mine but then they seemed to glaze over with lust as she realized it was me. God, she was so sexy and she didn't have a clue about it.

"Hey, Bella, want to dance?" I asked politely and smiled.

"Sure, Rick!" she flashed a smile at me. "I'd _love_ to dance. Wearing steel toed shoes?" she giggled adorably. Everybody knew what a klutz Bella was. There was an ongoing gambling pool in our history class betting on the next time she'd fall on her ass. My bet was this Tuesday at 10:45. I might have to trip her, but I'd win that two hundred and forty seven dollars.

"Naw, I'm gonna tough it out. Just getting you in my arms is worth the risk," I confessed as I inhaled her scent and wrapped my arms around her. Oh sweet Jesus, this had been a long time coming. Her hair rippled down her naked back and I peered over her shoulder at the folds of her dress caressing her ass, hoping to catch a glimpse of that fine behind. Maybe if I slid my arm a little lower down the back of her dress and clutched her against my hard-on, I might just get a look. Disappointed, I realized that no, I couldn't see anything but I brightened considerably when I noticed I could feel that fine ass moving against my hand. God, she felt amazing in my arms and I smiled as I heard her sigh. She must be feeling the same way. I tried not to lose my cool.

My other hand slid up her arm and I touched the mane of mahogany hair that I'd been fantasizing about all semester. It felt like liquid silk flowing down the creamy skin of her back. She seemed to burrow in closer to me when I rubbed her hair. At this point, I _knew_ she wanted me and all I'd have to do was to get her away from Black.

"I'm so glad to get you to myself, Bella," I whispered seductively into her ear. She looked up at me, confusion clearly written on her face. "It's good to see you away from Black for once."

"He's with Amy," she said, a frown crossing her beautiful features. _What?_ Fan_tastic_! Christ, was Jacob Black stupid enough to go for that dumb bimbo, Amy Nichols, when he could have this gorgeous sexpot instead? Blood pooled in my groin as I decided I was taking this beautiful girl home with me _tonight_. She snuggled closer into my chest. She'd never go back to that fucker after she had a night with Rick Graves.

I ran a hand up that naked back and dug my fingers into her curling hair. I licked her ear and snaked my tongue down her long, white neck. She tasted sweet, like nectarines. I heard her moan softly. The erotic sound made me realize she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I ground my erection against her and trailed my lips across that warm cheek to the lips I'd been fantasizing about for months. Just as I touched them, a burning, iron hand ripped me away from my sweet angel.

The voice of my nightmares snarled at me. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing, Graves?" Before I knew what was happening, that fucking inflexible hand had jammed into my neck and thrown me against the wall. Holy. Fuck. I was a dead man, I realized as I looked into the burning eyes of my executioner.

"I am going to rip off your dick and shove it down your throat, you piece of shit," Jacob Black hissed at me. "Don't you _ever_ lay a finger on her again. In fact, don't you ever so much as look at her again." Okay, that sounded like maybe I was going to live another day. I could live if he ripped off my dick, couldn't I? I knew he'd do it, too. I glanced around frantically for a means of escape as Black looked down at Bella. On the other side of the gym, my so-called friends were carefully avoiding my eye. I reached for Black's hand with both of mine; frantically trying to loosen his hold, but it felt like I was trying to bend steel. He was squeezing my neck so hard, it was impossible for me to whisper, much less screech the bloodcurdling scream for help I wanted to let loose.

I felt my head hit against the wall and any confidence I had in my survival abandoned me.

"What kind of lowlife fuck are you, getting her drunk and putting moves on her?" he snarled. His eyes seared into my brain. I started shaking. Black turned to Bella and then he whipped those icy eyes back at me. Something had changed. He was getting angrier, not calming down like I thought he would.

I was literally lifted off the floor by my neck and was hanging against the wall as Black brought me to his eye level. His fucking lips curled back from the biggest, whitest teeth I'd ever seen in my life. His face twisted, and his features became disfigured, making him appear…wild. Not crazy wild, no, more like…animal wild. His jaw seemed to lengthen and harden, his nostrils flared and his eyes, Jesus Christ, those eyes! I'd never seen anything like it. They were solid black, like the eyes of an animal, narrow with hate. He was going to fucking kill me. He shoved that terrifying face into mine and smiled. I almost soiled myself.

He slowly turned his head so his teeth were closer to my neck and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He was going to rip my goddamned throat out!

"Did you put something in her drink?" I could hardly hear his vicious whisper over the frantic beating of my heart. Surely he wasn't going to eat me right here in the middle of the Valentine's Dance. Someone would keep the crazy son of a bitch from killing me in public, right? I was sure that I only had a few more minutes before he dragged me out to the woods and tore the skin off my body. I was frozen in terror and breathing was becoming impossible. I tried to cry out but all that emerged was a pitiful squeak.

Black fixated on me with the intensity of a predator before it struck its prey. He wasn't human. No fucking way. I was dead meat and I was going to be eaten by the monster that was Jacob Fucking Black. The only question was how he was going to do it. I was betting on suffocation as I frantically gasped for air against his tightened grasp. He leaned in closer to my throat.

The low, intense whisper continued. "I am going to tear off your head and piss down your throat, you fucking-" I felt my own piss going down my leg at the thought.

"Hey, Jake, we got it from here, bro," came the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. Three of those monster Quileute guys rushed up around me. I could feel their hands try to pry the iron hand off my throat but to no avail. Waves of sound roared through my ears and black spots dotted my vision. Images came in and out of focus except for the savage face of Black. That sight relentlessly remained at the forefront of my air-deprived brain.

"Jake, man, JAKE! You got to let the son of a bitch go. You're going to kill him!" My gasps for oxygen had turned into hysterical wheezing.

"Jake, you can't rip his head off in public, dude. Take care of Bella. We'll take care of this guy. He won't bother her again. Ever. Will you?" They glared at me like I was capable of answering back. I tried to rasp an answer but failed. Shit, I couldn't even shake my head against that hand.

"You're gonna crush the asshole's windpipe, man. Bella needs you, Jake. You gotta get her out of here." At least _one_ of the three hundred friends and acquaintances I had here was pleading for my life. The pleader sounded more concerned for Black than interested in my survival. Everybody else was probably too frightened to confront Black. I would _never_ have interfered with the terrifying son of a bitch. If I survived the night, he was welcome to eat anyone he pleased as long as he kept those gruesome iron claws off me. I thought I heard maniacal female laughter in the background, but couldn't be sure. I was probably delusional at this point.

Finally, Black released the vice his hand made around my neck and stepped back. I fell to the floor like a pile of cooked noodles and I lay there, quivering. I gasped for breath and felt air pour into my starving lungs. As soon as I could breathe, my thoughts turned to escape. Could I crawl away from this tribe of killers? Was there anyway I could escape Black? I looked up to see four giant vultures surrounding me. I wasn't getting away unless they decided to grant me mercy, and there was no way I was going to receive mercy from Black. I stared at him pitifully.

Thank Christ his attention turned to Bella. She was snorting with laughter as she looked down at me. Well, she didn't seem too fucking concerned about my well-being. Fucking whore. It hit me for the first time; Bella was crocked. She was stumbling around and seemed to be trying to sing with the music, laughing up at Black. Holy shit, she didn't give a fuck about me or about what was going on here. She was all over Black and acted like I didn't exist, that I wasn't lying here, dying on the floor. Well, fuck me! I'd almost croaked here, been murdered by her psychopath of a boyfriend, and she obviously could have cared less…except that it had upset her precious Jacob. I saw him grab her and head out the back door. I stared up pathetically at the leftover Redwood Giants that surrounded me.

"Jesus, Graves, did you piss _and _shit yourself?" Call wrinkled his nose in disgust and I noticed the other two were turning their heads, gasping for breath.

"Well, hell, I thought I was dead, Embry. I couldn't help it," I croaked through my wrecked throat. The shit in my pants was the least of my concerns right now. But, damn, how bad did I stink that people five feet away could smell me?

"You touch Bella Swan again, fucker, and we won't pull him off you next time. He'd kill me for less and he likes me." Call laughed as if something in that statement was remotely funny.

"Just crawl your shit-ass right out the door and stay out of Jake's sight if you're planning on being a senior. We don't want to see the pile of bodies he's got out in the woods get any bigger. How many is it now, Jared? Seventy-three or seventy-four?" Quil Ateara asked.

My eyes rounded in horror. They were just kidding, weren't they? I knew they had to be kidding. Maybe not, though, I thought as I brought my hand up to my bruised throat, remembering that inflexible hand that would, for sure, be visiting me in my nightmares.

"Dude, you missed the first string football players over at Wellington State. Yeah, they came in Pappy Joe's Pizza a couple of weeks ago when Jake and Bella were there. Some guy tried to cop a feel while Bella was standing at the jukebox and snap!" He acted like he was breaking a bone to show how the poor dullards met their demise.

"Must have been when you were at Claire's. So that makes it what, Embry, eighty-six?"

"Yeah, I think he's going for a hundred by spring break. You want to be eighty-seven, Graves?"

"No, man, never! I swear I'll never touch Bella Swan again, I _swear_!"

"Hey, your funeral if you do, shit head. We're just tired of cleaning up the blood."

I gulped and glanced furtively at the back door, making sure _he_ hadn't returned. I climbed shakily to my feet but hunched over so I would be less visible if he came back in. I had to get out of there _now_. The Quileutes scowled at me but evidently were so disgusted by my stench that they seemed reluctant to personally throw my ass out the door. I remained crouched and hurriedly scurried away like some kind of fucking crab.

My mind was going a mile a minute. First thing Monday, I was dropping my engineering class. So what if I was an engineering major? Black was too. I was staying a minimum of a hundred yards from that motherfucker for the rest of my life. Maybe I needed a new major. I was dropping History of the Middle Ages, too. It was a stupid class anyway. While I'd miss seeing the beautiful Miss Swan, there was no point in taking chances that Black would see me in the class with her and get some crazy idea. In fact, I suddenly decided that I didn't really like this college all that much. Maybe it was time for a whole new scholastic experience, one that didn't include Wild Animal Jacob Black or Sweet Angel Isabella Swan.

But right now, my biggest challenge was to get into my car without Killer Psycho catching me. With my luck, he could probably _smell_ me across the parking lot! Shut up, Ricky, I thought to myself. I had to get a grip because my imagination was running wild. Even though he was scary, Jacob Black wasn't Superman. He was just a seven-foot muscle bound he-man that had hands like steel and eyes that looked like a rabid wolf's. Jesus Fucking Christ, those eyes. Yeah, there was no way I was going in the parking lot while there was a possibility that Jacob Black was out there. I was just going to hide in this nice dumpster until everybody in the parking lot went home. There was no way he'd catch and kill me tonight.

None of this was my fault, anyway. I'd been perfectly blameless in all of my actions at the dance. After all, was _I _to blame if Bella Swan couldn't keep her hands off of me? She was the fucking harlot here. I was merely the innocent object of her lust. Was it my fault she had a murdering maniac for a boyfriend? He'd been the one that abandoned her, plastered off her ass, in the middle of a school dance, not me! I'd simply tried to help out one of my fellow classmates during her time of need and what had been my reward? I'd been assaulted and nearly killed. Subsequently, I had lost all bodily functions, been verbally berated, as well as being figuratively tossed out on my ass in front of my fantasy girl. I had literally crawled out of a significant college event in front of most of my on-looking classmates and was now hiding in a fucking dumpster, frightened for my life.

Well, this had been a humiliating lesson for the ages. After coming so close to having Bella Swan, I'd taken a nosedive off the social ladder to the bottom rung. If I lived to be a thousand and Bella Swan was the only girl on the planet, I'd stay away from her as long as Jacob Black was alive. I'd learned my lesson; if I wanted to turn twenty-one, I'd better not ever glance at that fucking tease, Bella Swan, again.


	3. Chapter 3 Operation Amy

So I've never submitted to FanFic before and I'm a total computer moron. I didn't get how to add chapter notes so I just failed to do anything. I finally decided to just go ahead and add stuff to the beginning of the chapter so this story doesn't seem like it was produced from a black hole.

Not only have I never written a fan-fiction before, I have not written any work of fiction since the eighth grade so don't expect a work of Shakespeare here. What inspired me to go from reader to author a few months ago was reading _Moonshadow, _a fantastic fan-fic by chef diamond heart. I adored her idea of a wolf-ride between Jake and Bella and decided to write my own. Obviously, not only do I pilfer the characters of _Twilight_, I use other fan-fiction author's plot ideas. Sorry, I am incapable of original thought. Please don't sue me.

This story has only been submitted due to the blood, sweat and tears of my beta, the divine **bloodofbeckie **from **Team SOB**. Thank you, bb for holding my hand and dragging me, kicking and screaming, into the 21st century.

Everything in the Twilight universe belongs to the fabulous Ms. Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing, **nothing!** Seems like she could lend me Jacob on major holidays, couldn't she? Or better yet, I could lend her Jacob on major holidays. Well, some holidays. Okay, I'd give him back President's Day. All day. I promise.

**Chapter 3 "Operation Amy"**

**JPOV**

I looked across the room at the sound of her steps on the stairs. She came down the wooden stairs carefully and the first thing I saw were beautiful little diamond sandals. Looking at the tiny straps and high heel of her shoes, I was a little surprised that Bella hadn't fallen or tripped coming down the stairs. Her sandals matched the tiny diamond straps holding up the dress she wore. The soft, deep red silk folded and clung to her luscious curves while more little diamonds dotted the fabric. She almost shimmered when she moved. _God, could she be more beautiful? _I wondered in shock.

Her hair fell down her back; the sides held up with even more sparkling diamonds. Her face was so gorgeous; her huge eyes and silky lashes dominated her features but I found my attention being drawn to her full lips. Jeeeesus, it was always hard to keep my hands off her, but how the hell was I supposed to stay away from her tonight when she looked like this? And speaking of hard, I silently thanked Christ that Charlie was gone and he missed the rise in my pants. Hopefully, my jacket was covering me; I could hardly stare down at my crotch to make sure she couldn't see my hard on.

"Hey Bells," I greeted her casually as I walked to her and ran my hand up her bare arm. Her skin was silky as always and I closed my eyes as her spicy, sweet scent floated up to my nose. God, if Bella had any idea what she did to me on a daily basis, she'd run screaming out of the room, and never come back.

I collected her coat from the closet and stood behind her, holding it out as she turned so she could slip it on. When I looked down, I saw that the damned dress completely exposed her back and showed all of her delicate bones and muscles. I put my nose in her delicious hair and tried to keep my hands and my mind off that delectable back. Jesus Christ. I envied that fucking dress.

I made myself clear my head and focus. Tonight was all about Operation Amy. It was time to calm down and launch my initial attack.

"Ready to roll, Bells?" I asked nonchalantly. "You're gonna knock 'em dead tonight." I tried to be a little standoffish. If she noticed me drooling all over her now, she'd never realize I was engaging in Operation Amy.

"Sure, sure, Jake. Ready as I'll ever be."

As we crossed the uneven ground of the yard, I held her close to me, guiding her to my car, but Bella didn't stumble once. Good thing she had practiced forever walking in high heels with some of the agency's other models. They _had_ to practice and when they noticed she couldn't walk across a flat surface without falling on her butt, they'd forced her to join them. After a year of training, she could even walk across a room in heels without killing herself or anybody else in her path. I got her into my Mustang and immediately started on Operation Amy as we pulled down the street.

"I heard that Amy Nichols is going to come tonight, Bells." I let that one hang out there with no other comment. She slid me an annoyed look.

"So?" she asked. She sounded a little annoyed, too.

"Well, what do you think of her?" This was a seemingly innocent question.

"I don't know her, Jacob. Why? What do you think of her? She seems nice." She didn't sound any less annoyed.

"I just thought she was cute and she seemed really nice." I didn't add anything else to the evil seed I just planted. Hopefully, she'd snap at me again.

"Well, she's cute enough but she definitely isn't a brain surgeon. She asked the professor a really stupid question in civics class yesterday," came the snarky reply. I hid a grin. Bella thought better of her comment. "But she's very nice. She's always sweet whenever I talk to her," she sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondered what you thought of her," I shrugged as I shifted gears. I received a cutting glare, then was ignored the rest of the trip.

Operation Amy was under way.

We arrived at the dance and were immediately surrounded by our classmates. Usually, wherever Bella and I went, we stayed together like two peas in a pod, always touching because I couldn't stand to be away from her and she always seemed to want to be with me. It wasn't as if she treated me like her boyfriend. No, I was more like the comfortable, old jeans she always wanted to be wearing. Sometimes, I thought that she gave me as much attention as she did her rattiest pair of jeans. I was just always there. Old reliable. Good old Jake, her best friend. Well, I was tired of being good, old reliable Jake. Hopefully, Operation Amy was going to shake things up and make her see me in a whole new light.

The next phase of my strategy flowed seamlessly as I let the crowd separate us and found myself being surrounded by my pack and lots of ladies. Let's face it: women liked me. Hell, they better like me, because I would be out of a job if they didn't. Usually I was always with Bella so they weren't a problem. Tonight, I wanted to attract them like liquid mercury flowing towards a magnet and it seemed I was doing that just fine. I sat on a stool by a high table with Embry and Quil and we flirted and laughed with the swarms of girls that surrounded us. Well, Embry and I did: Quil could have cared less. All he ever thought about was Claire. I understood where he was coming from, as all I thought about was Bella; but I was going to hide my obsession with her tonight.

Of course, this didn't mean I didn't track her every move. The only weak link in Operation Amy was that I wouldn't be by Bella. I knew every horny prick in the place would be lusting after her as she stood there looking mouth-watering in that fucking dress. Damn, I knew that they lusted after her when I was standing next to her with my arm around her waist, glaring at them. God only knew what they'd try to pull while I was across the room, trying to make her jealous.

"Quil, go talk to Bella. See if she wants to dance," I whispered urgently, suddenly nervous.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on, Jake. You know she won't want to dance with me. I think this plan is stupid, anyway."

I had to include Quil in Operation Amy. He'd never come to a dance if I hadn't bribed him. I needed his help guarding Bella from the local wolves, human and non. Quil and Jared were imprinted. They were the only guys here I trusted to be around her; I sure as hell couldn't trust Embry.

"Go on, Quil. Go talk to her about Claire. You know Bella will want to hear how she's doing." It was a stroke of genius. Quil happily trotted off to bore poor Bella with unending drivel about his darling imprint. She'd be safe _and _bored. Perfect. You could only hear about the adorable antics of a five year old for so long before you got glassy eyed. Quil would ramble on for hours and Bella's mind and eyes would have to start wandering before long. If things went according to plan, they'd wander right over to me.

Embry was doing his part and girls continued to buzz to us. I'd kept Embry in the dark about Operation Amy. No need to waste money bribing him. It was natural for him to be horn-dogging it with every girl in the room. We joked and laughed while I acted like we were having a wonderful time. I saw Bella sneaking a peek my way every few minutes as she continually nodded at Quil, a strained smile plastered to her face.

I looked away to hide my grin and noticed I was just about to acquire my target, the person I had been waiting for all evening. Amy Nichols: cute, nice, sweet and irrevocably in love with her hometown honey, had just entered the field of battle. She was perfect for my plan. Amy was a friend of Jared's imprint Kim and I learned from Jared that Amy and her boyfriend were secretly engaged. I stored this valuable information away for my personal use. I needed to look like I was hitting on a girl but it would make things a whole lot simpler if that girl was taken. I didn't want anyone, other than Bella, to get the wrong idea.

"Hey, Amy!" I called. She looked up at me with a sweet expression on her face. "Come over here, girl, I need to talk to you." Amy complied, looking a little mystified.

I noticed Bella's head had turned to get a good look as I pulled Embry's seat out from under him, dumping his ass off the stool. He glared at me and stalked off.

"Have a seat." I leaned into Amy while putting my hand on her arm. "I hear you're engaged. Is that true?" Amy blushed and got a huge smile on her face as she sat down. She actually ducked her head and bit her lip as I picked up her stool and plopped it closer to mine.

"Well, I don't know if we're _officially_ engaged. He gave me a ring, but we decided to keep it on a chain. Less questions, you know."

"Really?" I asked breathlessly. Bella was getting a good look. "Can I see?" I put a finger on her necklace, hoping Amy didn't think I was overstepping the line but also hoping that Bella did.

Amy was oblivious. She proudly pulled her necklace out of her neckline and put the ring in my waiting hand. I made a big fuss at the tiny thing as I leaned in closer to Amy. This had to look bad from across the room. I smiled down at her.

"Tell me about him, Amy. What's he like?" She beamed lovingly as she thought about her fiancé. She reached out and put her hand on my sleeve.

"You know, Jacob, when you just know someone makes you complete?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know." I covered her hand. Operation Amy was going perfectly to plan. I couldn't have asked for anything better if I'd employed Amy. I snuck a look at Bella.

A major fissure in my plan appeared. All parts of Operation Amy ceased; in fact, any notice of Amy disappeared as I politely excused myself. I never thought of her again.

Embry, that sneaky little son of a bitch, was dancing with Bella. I guess you could call it dancing. It didn't really look like dancing to me; he was all over her. Red took over my vision. Embry had always had a crush on Bella. He couldn't keep it from me because when we were in wolf form, I got to hear every one of his sick thoughts and desires about her.

Now, it looked like he was trying to play out one of his little fantasies in the middle of the dance floor. Bella was clinging to Embry as he dragged her around the floor. He had his arms wrapped around her like he was trying to feel every curve (I'm sure he was) and had his hands placed dangerously close to her ass.

I stood up and it felt like fire was shooting out of my eyes as I glared at Embry. The wolf in me wanted to race across the room and rip his fucking hands off her. He'd live if I tore his hands off. It'd be kind of tough for him to run in wolf form without his two front paws, but it would serve the son of a bitch right. Embry looked up and stared straight into my eyes. The stupid, shit-eating grin fell from his face as he came to an abrupt halt.

I saw him pull Bella away from his body and race her over to a chair surrounded by single girls. He tried to shrink down and disappear into the crowd as he left Bella. Like he could hide from me. I followed his every move like a stalker. I caught his traitorous ass just as he was trying to sneak out the back.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" he started apologizing when he smelled me close in on him. He turned around with his hands up. "I saw you hitting on that Nichols chick and thought, 'What the hell? Might as well try my luck.' " He looked at me with a sickly smile. "Guess you're not going after the Nichols chick, huh?"

"No, I am not going after anybody but Bella Swan, Shit for Brains. And if you don't know that by now -"

"Well, what the hell are you doing drooling down Amy Nichol's tits if you aren't going after her? Even if those tits are mighty fine…"

"I'm trying to make Bella jealous, you dickwad. I did not need you trying to put your filthy paws on her ass in the meantime." If I kicked him in the balls, he probably would still be able to have kids one day. Well, it was worth the risk. I moved over to him.

"Jake, look at that Graves dude, man! He is all over Bella!" These are probably the only words that would have saved Embry's hide. Sure enough, Rick Graves, a soon to be dead fellow engineering student, was gripping my Bella like they were going to start screwing in the middle of the dance floor. He was running his fucking hand in her hair and down her naked back. The prick's lips were on her neck and ear. And Bella was going right along with it! She was buried into the son of a bitch's chest like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I hadn't killed Embry; I'd restrained myself. But this bastard was going to die right here where he defiled my Bella. As I closed in on them, I saw him hump his fucking erection into Bella's stomach. This did not improve my mood. After I finished filleted Graves and got hold of Bella, it would be everything I could do not to tan her little butt for letting that bastard jizz in his pants on her in the middle of the fucking dance floor.

I was so pissed by the time I got my hand around the crotch stain's throat, I had no thought other than to pull off his body parts and stuff them down his throat. I slammed him against the back wall and growled in his ear, letting him know the fun times that would be coming his way. I had dragged Bella along with us and she was making a commotion, directing my attention away from the asshole's neck. I took a really good look at her and for the first time it struck me. Bella was drunk! My precious, sweet, innocent Bella was weaving around like a drunken sailor.

She stumbled against me. "Heeeey, Jake!" she bellowed, her alcohol-laced breath almost knocking me back on my heels. "You're with Amy," she announced and started nodding like a chicken.

I couldn't believe it! "Bella, you are drunk off your ass," I hissed at her.

"Oh, no, I'm drunk on my feet, Jakey," she giggled. "I haven't fallen down once." She seemed as if she was very proud of herself as she lurched around. No wonder Graves was able to slobber all over her!

I turned back to Graves and bounced his head against the wall. "What kind of low life fuck are you, getting her drunk and putting moves on her?" I snarled at him. Then, a light bulb went off in my head. I'd heard of date rape drugs. Who hadn't? Bella was acting just like somebody had…

Fury pounded through me. This dead asshole would be lucky if I only tore off his head. A better option would be to strip off his skin, piece-by-piece first. I picked him up by the neck, dragging his head up the wall about a foot so I could stare into his soon-to-be dead eyes. I was so fucking furious, I could feel my eyes start to change; and I clamped an iron hard control over myself. There was no way I was phasing. I felt more in tune with my wolf side than I ever had as a human. I could smell the fear dripping off his body. I smiled at him and turned my head so my teeth could get just the right grip on this motherfucker's throat. I was going to enjoy this.

"Did you put something in her drink?" I whispered. The fucker was frozen in fear as I closed in. My fingers involuntarily tightened on his soft throat and saliva gathered in my mouth as I thought about ripping apart that doughy flesh. Dead Asshole was gasping for air now. _Oh, no, it's not going to be nearly that easy,_ I thought with pleasure. I leaned in closer to that pulsating neck. I whispered in his ear very slowly, very quietly, "I am going to tear off your head and piss down your throat, you fucking -"

"Hey, Jake, we got it from here, bro," Quil, Embry and Jared piled in, rushing around Dead Asshole and me. They tried to look reassuring as they attempted to pry my hand off of Grave's throat. Wasn't going to happen. This rat bag was mine. He was turning colors. He'd turn even prettier colors as his corpse rotted. I heard Bella giggling behind me.

"Jake, man, JAKE! You gotta let the son of a bitch go. You're going to kill him!" Embry and Jared couldn't peel my fingers back from Dead Asshole.

"Jake, you can't rip his head off in public, dude." Quil pleaded. "Take care of Bella. We'll take care of this guy. He won't bother her again. Ever. Will you?" They glared at the miserable little fuck as he wheezed frantically. He tried to shake his head. Nope, that wasn't going to happen either.

"You're gonna crush the asshole's windpipe, man. Bella needs you, Jake. You gotta get her out of here." Embry finally got through to me. Bella.

She was laughing like a loon. She would never have remained upright if I hadn't anchored her to me. I couldn't take care of her and finish off this butt crust at the same time. As always, she was my number one priority. I released Dead Asshole. He fell to the floor like a corpse as his breath rattled through his throat.

I pulled Bella close and sniffed her carefully. She was lurching drunkenly around, singing loudly (and very off key) more or less along with the music. "That asshat had to have put something in her drink but I can't smell anything except the alcohol. If she wasn't drugged, how else could she have gotten so bombed in ten minutes?"

"Something set her off. I saw her down at least three glasses when I was with her…" Embry's voice dropped off apprehensively.

I raked Embry furiously with my eyes. "Don't think I've forgotten your role in all of this, Call. You had your hands all over her and _you_ fed her alcohol. I swear to God, Embry, don't you ever -"

"I know, Jake. Believe me, I know. I said I'm sorry. Now, please, man, get Bella out of here."

I swung Bella around and then dragged her out the door. Once outside, I unceremoniously dumped her on the nearest bench.

"Just what in the _holy fuck_ do you think you are doing, Bella?" I was beyond furious. Bella had the nerve to smile at me.

"Hey Jake, I loooved my head rubbing. Would you do it again?" She was actually trying to worm her way under my arm.

"Again? Bella, I haven't touched you all night. That was Rick Graves who had his hands all over you. And that's not the only thing he was rubbing against you!" God, I felt like I was going insane. "Did he give you a drink?"

"It's okay, Jake. I kept pretending he was you. It worked out just fine as long as he kept his mouth shut." She smiled like an idiot.

"It certainly is not OKAY, Bella! You were practically dry humping every guy you came in contact with!" I roared at her. "Did that son of a bitch give you a drink?"

She looped her little arms around my neck and brought my face inches from hers.

"Awww, don't fuss at me Jacob. No, he didn't give me a drink. I did it all on my own. And I didn't hump anybody. I danced with Embry 'cause he was warm and he reminded me of you and I just pretended Rick _was_ you rubbing me. That's okay, isn't it? You were with her, you know. You're not mad at me, are you?" She stared up at me. I could see the tears collecting in her eyes. It was one of my two worst nightmares, Bella crying because _I_ hurt her.

My heart constricted. "No, honey, I'm not mad-" I started and then stopped. What was I saying? "Hell, yeah, I'm mad, Bella. I don't care what you were pretending. I can tell you what was happening: and one thing that wasn't happening. You were NOT rubbing yourself against me! Embry and Graves were all over you at that miserable dance and you let them do it! _And_ you were drinking yourself into oblivion!" I was seething.

She looked at me like I had broken her heart and burst into tears. I couldn't take it anymore. Who was I trying to kid? I couldn't stay mad at her. I sat beside her and scooped her onto my lap. She cried down my neck as I tried to calm her.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. Don't cry now. I'm not mad any more. I just don't understand. What's gotten into you?"

I couldn't help myself from hugging her close and rubbing circles on that beautiful, naked back. I shuddered. She leaned back and glared at me. "You were with Amy," she howled accusingly. More tears followed and she grabbed my neck like I was keeping her afloat. I hid my smile. Operation Amy seemed to have been effective. It had some unexpected consequences, but it was effective. Bella finally realized that she wanted me, thank God.

"Honey, I was just talking to her. I wasn't groping her or kissing her neck or humping her or even dancing with her."

"No," she mumbled something into my neck, sobbing. "I'm so ha-ha-hap-happy for you, Jake," she cried, clutching me frantically.

"You don't look too happy, Bells. Now, tell me what's the matter, sweetheart. You know you can tell me anything." I stroked her hair and nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh, Jake, I'm such a stupid shit," she wailed, tears flowing down her beautiful face.

"You are not a stupid shit, Bella. You just drank too much and acted like a stupid shit tonight. Now, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," she was hiccupping. "It's just too hu-humiliating!" She was so cute. I felt a little guilty I had driven her to drink, but I'd had to do something. I just hoped she remembered her jealousy in the morning. She was rubbing her nose in my neck.

"You smell so good, Jake. Have I ever told you how good you smell?" she whispered. She licked my neck and fastened her little teeth on my ear. Uh-oh. Every thought and emotion abruptly fled my body as blood pooled in my groin and lust flooded my mind. Holy Christ.

"Mmmm, you taste good too, Jake." She swirled her tongue along the outer edge of my ear. "I love this ear, Jake. Have I ever told you that? Mmmm, it's so sweet and it makes me want to just…" she breathed in my ear and licked the inner folds with that hot, sweet tongue. I was vaguely aware my pants felt like they were going to split. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't even think because I was so stunned and aroused. Bella never did anything like this; she had never touched me in any way that could be considered sexual. I didn't know what to do. She squirmed on my incredibly aggravated erection. Jesus, I was as bad as Graves, letting Bella fall all over me when she was as soused as she was.

"Bella, honey, stop. You can't be doing that kind of stuff in your condition. I can't take it, sweetheart. Now, let's get your things and I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home, Jake. I want to be with you," she curled up to me, a smile in her voice. Then she glided her hand up my neck, turning my face into her melting eyes. "Don't you want to be with me, Jake?" God, this was torture. I closed my eyes and groaned. I ran my nose down her jaw line, unable to keep away from her sweet neck. I couldn't help myself; she was so tempting. I felt her hands stroke my shoulders and reach into my hair. Jesus, I had to get her to quit.

"Bella, please, sweetheart, you don't know what you're doing," I gasped. "Now, keep your hands to yourself and let's get out of here."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Jake," that sultry voice whispered. "I'm seducing you," she giggled sweetly. "How am I doing?" she started in on my other ear. Blood hammered through my body. "This one didn't get any attention, Jake. It feels neglected," her talented tongue began swirling and darting in my ear.

"Alright, that's it," I snapped and stood up abruptly, unable to take any more. I picked her up but tried to keep her away from my body. She cuddled up to me and went at my ear again. Christ, I could only take so much. I wasn't a saint. Hell, even a saint would probably succumb to Bella right now.

"Bella, keep your hands to yourself, now! I mean it!" I tried my best to sound stern as my insides heated and melted into my crotch. I headed towards the door to collect her things so I could get her home. I had to get away from this living torture.

She stroked my ear and breathed in that charcoal voice, "But Jake, it feels lonely. It didn't get-" That was it. I had exceeded my limit. I'd wanted Bella for years and I couldn't handle her crawling all over me. I wanted to bury myself in her body and never surface. If she didn't get her hands off me I was going to explode. I grabbed her hands and anchored them to her waist.

"Bella, I'm telling you right now, you have driven me over the edge," I snarled at her. "I can't take any more and unless you want me to pile drive you against the side of this godforsaken school, you are going to keep your goddamn hands and mouth to your goddamn self. Now, do I need to be any fucking clearer?" That should do it.

"Okay," she laughed softly. "That looks like a good place over there," she pointed to a columned area behind the school.

I absolutely could not believe it. I just couldn't do this. I would never forgive myself (and neither would she) if I took advantage of her condition and I wasn't strong enough to resist her. "Christ almighty," I prayed, hoping that someone, anyone, was listening to me. She _had_ to help me. "Please, Bella, please, no more. For me, honey, please just sit quietly and don't say another word. Please sweetheart!" I begged, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind.

"Do you want her, Jake? Do you not want me any more? Did you imprint on her?" My eyes flicked open and I watched hers fill with tears. They looked like a straight conduit to her broken heart.

I inhaled slowly and paused before I stared deep into her eyes. All my heart poured into my words. "Bella, you know there is no one for me but you. I don't want any woman other than you. I can't think of any woman, other than you."

She burst into tears and mumbled down my neck, "I'm such a horrible person, Jake. I don't deserve you."

"No, you're not. Now quit talking about yourself like that. We're going to get you home and get some coffee in you. And after you sober up a little, we're going to get you in bed. I won't leave you, honey." I stroked her head. "Thank God Charlie's not home. You are going to feel like hammered shit in the morning," I muttered under my breath.

Embry flung out the door, arms full. "Thank Christ!" I breathed. "Embry, if that's her stuff, I swear I won't kill you tonight no matter what you do."

"Yeah, I figured you could use some help." He stared at Bella as she crawled up my chest and wrapped herself around me like a kitten. She nosed against my neck and then started rubbing her head back and forth along my jaw, purring softly. Embry's mouth fell open and his eyes looked glazed. He was stuttering and it was everything I could do to concentrate on his words. "D-do you kn-know uh…how much of tha-that shit she drank?"

I could feel my temper heating up again, thankfully getting my mind off of Bella's caresses. "You've got a better idea about that than me. I didn't give her any of it. Do you think that son of a bitch could have slipped something to her? She acts like somebody put a roofie in her drink."

"Shit, man, anybody could have snuck anything in that bowl of punch. Can you smell anything on her?"

I shook my head as I raked my nose over her face. No, nothing but sweet Bella and traces of Embry and that fucking son of a bitch, Graves. And - "What was in that punch, anyway? Do you know?"

"Uh, I think Paul dumped rez moonshine in it," Embry replied quietly.

"Fuck! Five drinks of that shit in ten minutes would have me on _my_ ass, much less Bella. I thought I smelled that crap. Bells, Bella sweetheart, how many drinks did you have?"

"Eeeeyyeeedunno." Her head rolled around as she held up her fingers as if trying to count. She waved them around as she mumbled, "Four or sssicksss or sumthun lik that." She made different numbers with her hands, turning them back and forth, staring at them glassily as if they held the wisdom of the ages.

"Jesus Christ, I should probably take her to the hospital and get her stomach pumped. She could get alcohol poisoning with as much as she's had." Shit, shit, shit! Bella couldn't hold her alcohol. God knows what could happen with her luck.

"She'll be fine, Jake. Just take her home and let her sleep it off. You don't need to take her to the hospital, for God's sake. And if you did, Charlie would hear about it before he hit the city limits."

"I don't give a fuck if Charlie finds out. Charlie sure as shit will find out if she dies from too much alcohol. And Bella never drinks, Embry. I don't know how she's going to hold up. Here," I said, thrusting my iPhone at him. "Look on my favorites for webMD." With Bella around, I always had it at the ready. "Read off the symptoms for alcohol poisoning." Embry stared at me for a moment before sighing and doing what I asked. As he was reading through the text, Bella stirred.

"I'm not going ta the hoshpital, Jakey," she interrupted, staring drunkenly into one of my eyes as she tapped my chest. "I tol you, I haven fallen dow once. I jus feel a liddle dizzy, thas all."

"Christ, man, you better keep her head out the window of your car. She is going to puke everywhere before you get her home."

"I hope she does. She needs to get that shit out of her."

"Not all over the Mustang, man. Please, Jake, you gotta protect Ethel. I ride in that car."

"Embry, just shut the fuck up and bring her stuff to _my_ car. She's drunk and she's going to be sick as a dog. You drive and I'll hold her in the back. Let's just get her home."

"Alright, man, but if she blows, I can't be responsible for my actions. It makes me sick just -"

"Embry!"

Bella seemed to pass out as we strode quickly to the car. I handed her off to Embry and crawled into the backseat. Not an easy task for a giant to get in the backseat of a 1965 Mustang. Bella started to cry for me as soon as she realized I was gone.

"Jake!" she cried, reaching frantically. Embry carefully handed her back to me.

"Right here, sweetheart," I murmured in her ear. Even though she was drunk, I just felt thankful that I got to fold her in my arms and nuzzle her sweet, drunk cheek.

"I love you, Jake," she mumbled into my neck.

"I know, sweetheart. I love you too."

Embry thrust a plastic shopping bag into my face, ruining my moment. "Protect the interior, man," he whined. "You can't let anybody hurl all over these rolled leather seats, Jake. It's sacrilege!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Embry, would you just drive and quit worrying about the interior of my fucking car? I'll set fire to the thing if she ruins it. _I don't give a shit! _I'm just worried about, Bella."

Embry sat in stunned silence. He loved Ethel, my 65 Mustang Fastback as much, if not more, than I did. I knew he lusted after her perfectly restored flanks and black, liquid paint as much as he lusted after Bella.

"Jesus, Jake," he breathed disbelievingly.

Bella was passed out in my arms. I looked over the symptoms for alcohol poisoning again and concluded she seemed pretty much in the clear. Every couple of miles, I'd whispered her name, making sure she responded. She'd smile and kiss my neck or murmur my name. I decided to chance it and take her home. Other than being drunk as a boiled owl, she displayed no symptoms. If I took her to the hospital for being drunk when it wasn't necessary and Charlie found out, shit, Bella would never forgive me.

As the miles flew by, she snuggled deeper into my aching groin and rubbed her nose against my neck. I groaned quietly and stroked her hair back from her sweet face. I was truly grateful that I was able to take care of her now, when she really needed me; but if this was a sign of what was to come, it was going to be a very long fucking night.

**Shameless Pimping Section**:

"Anger Management" by bloodofbeckie and mybrandofheroin

Bella/Jacob stories I love:

"Moonshadow: a Twilight Bella and Jacob Story" by chef diamond heart (inspiration for this story)

"Jacob's Ladder" by Diamondheart (Part 2 of Moonshadow) found on Twilighted

"A Life Lived" by Labrattus Chapter 6 of this story may be my all time favorite fan fic chapter. HOLY TOLETO, it is hot, wild and kinky so make sure you are in an air-conditioned room when you read it! You have been warned! Found on Twilighted

"Seventh Inning Stretch" by Live720

You can see Jake's car, Ethel, 1965 Mustang Fastback at:

http://www(dot)seriouswheels(dot)com/1960-1969/1965-Ford-Mustang-Fastback-Black-FA(dot)htm

(obviously, replace the word dot with a .)

Sorry to keep everybody at the dance for three chapters. Jake will tell you what happens next and believe me; it is _very_ interesting! So, did you figure out what Jake was up to before you read any of "Operation Amy"? Was it fair for Jake to do this to Bella?

**The Yes, I Know I'm Not Your Mother But...Section**

I've had a fun time with Bella getting liquored up at the Valentine's Dance but in real life, what she did was incredibly stupid and dangerous. Even though we're all adults reading this, _(right???)_ everybody here realizes you never drink an alcoholic drink from a public source such as a spiked punch bowl. Anybody could put drugs into an open supply like this and then prey on the indulgers.

Alcohol poisoning is when a person does exactly what Bella did, drinks too much alcohol too fast. It affects 50,000 dopes per year and kills 1 person a week, usually some dumb ass playing drinking games or being initiated. Symptoms are slow, shallow or irregular breathing, blue tinged skin, seizures, absent reflexes, unconsciousness, confusion, difficulty being awakened and no withdrawal from pain stimuli.

The ONLY cure is to seek medical attention, meaning you _have_ to drag their drunk ass to the hospital. Coffee and showers don't help. Sleeping it off is not the answer because frequently, drunks start vomiting when they are unconscious and if they are on their backs, they can choke or fatally injure their lungs and die. Translation: somebody has to stay awake all night and watch the drunkard, making sure they don't roll over on their back until they wake up and said drunk can still die from other alcohol related issues. Fun, huh? _Be careful!_

Please make sure to leave a rating and review. We crave them like heroin addicts crave a hit because they are the only reward we receive for our work. Thanks, love and hugs go to all of my brilliant reviewers. You are the best!


	4. Chapter 4 I Should Be Canonized

My endless gratitude goes to the fabulous **bloodofbeckie**, my beta, who was pulling her hair out with all the demands of her incredibly busy life, yet was able to, once again, always be there for me and save my butt.

Thank you, **mybrandofheroin**, my grandbeta for all of your support and endless patience dealing with and listening to my constant needs and incessant whining. You are very special.

Many thanks go to **purelyamuse,** who forced me to rewrite all my goofs and incorporate her ideas, regardless of my bitching and moaning.

**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**, I am merely a lowly parasite living vicariously with her characters.

The "I Know I'm Not Your Mother But…" Section  
Just a note to those of you who may be under 18 and illegally reading this story; you are aware that the FBI has direct access to all readers of stories rated NC-17. They are authorized to track and incarcerate anyone who is underage and has illegally obtained and/or read this material. I just wanted you to be aware of what is coming your way when you are hauled off to the pokey under the eyes of your horrified family members and found guilty of a sex crime. Thank you.

Chapter 4 "I Should Be Canonized"

JPOV

It seemed like an endless drive to Charlie's house. Embry tore into the driveway and flew around to help me get Bella out of the car. I would have been grateful, but I knew his major concern was Ethel's interior, not the well being of the precious bundle in my arms.

"Made it!" Embry grinned.

I threw him a nasty look. "Just go on home, Embry. And hey, do you think for once you could keep your big trap shut about this?"

"Yeah, right," he snorted as he started to walk towards the woods. "Good luck, Jake. Hey, do you need any help getting her out of her clothes?" he taunted, laughing as he reached the tree line, well out of my reach.

I flipped him off as I grabbed some of my clothes out of Ethel and carried Bella into the house.

"Jakey," Bella moaned. Jesus, what now?

"Yes, honey?"

"I think I need another drink."

"No, baby. You've had plenty, believe me." I carried her up to her room so we'd be close to the toilet.

"I don't feel so good, Jacob," she whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart. Listen, let's get you out of your dress so we won't mess it up, okay?" This was going to be a freaking nightmare.

"Mmmm, you wanna take off my dress?" she giggled. Obviously, this idea wasn't upsetting her in the least.

"Yes, honey. If you get sick, you don't want to have it on, do you?"

"Nooooo, Jake. Take it off. Take it off! Take it _allllllll_ off!" she slurred, laughing as she threw her arms around like that burlesque stripper, Gypsy Rose Lee. Good_ Lord._ I sat her on the edge of her bed. She flopped over, nose-diving for the floor as I caught her and laid her on her side. I got to her shoes first. Those sexy little sandals were so tiny in my hands. I slipped them off and rubbed her little feet.

She moaned, "Mmmm, Jacob, that feels soooo good. Keep going." Man, could I keep going! I rubbed her tiny arches as I sat her feet on my knees noticing that her little toenails were painted a ruby red. Who knew feet could be such a turn on?

I kissed one and picked up the other because it just looked good enough to eat. I kissed it and opened my mouth to graze my teeth along the side. Okay, so I knew I shouldn't have done it, but Jesus, I'd had a constant hard on for this girl for four years. For the first time, I was taking her clothes off. So what if she was drunker than a prom queen at an after-party? I could control myself, couldn't I?

I knelt on the bed over her body and found the zipper on her dress. I exhaled sharply and unzipped her. _Hell on toast!_ The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of tiny little black lace panties. That was _it._

I couldn't take my eyes off her nearly naked body and the vast expanse of Bella skin before me. Her beautiful back had been exposed by that fucking dress before, but now it was covered in nothing but waves of mahogany hair. Her tiny waist curved down to the finest ass I'd ever seen. The panties clung to sleek cheeks, which peeked out of the high cut sides. I made myself close my mouth. I would get a grip.

She had fallen over on to her chest, which was a good thing. I couldn't take looking at her breasts, I really couldn't. It was bad enough that I was going to have to touch her in order to undress her. I took a deep breath as I enfolded her tiny shoulders in my hands and smoothed the delicate straps down her arms.

I was able to gently extricate her arms and pull the dress down to her waist, but was left with the dilemma of how to remove it without touching her hips and stomach or tearing the fabric; it was impossible. I gingerly cradled her lower body in my arms and slipped the dress off.

My hands seemed to have a will of their own as they lingered on the silky cream of her stomach and thighs. I closed my eyes as I realized the fine-grained skin of her belly felt like the velvet covering a flawless, ripe peach. _Fuck me! _My hands were shaking by the time I got that damned dress off of her.

Okay, so self-control wasn't working. _Think like a paramedic, Jake. This is nothing but the business of helping Bella, nothing else! _I made myself focus and felt better. I looked around and found a huge t-shirt of mine she must use to sleep in. I decided it was smart to keep her chest down as I slid the t-shirt on her. I was able to complete this torment without seeing or feeling her breasts, thank God.

"Jake," she mumbled, her face in her bedspread.

"Yes, baby?"

"I think I'm gonna get sick," she moaned.

I'd been waiting for this. I hoisted her up carefully and rushed to the toilet, just in time. She started heaving and emptied her stomach right when we got there. I was thrilled to see her get rid of all of that god-awful rez moonshine and as I moved forward to flush the toilet, she leaned back. Before I could get to her, her poor stomach heaved once more, pouring out the last of its contents down the front of her shirt, all in her hair.

"Jake!" she wailed.

"It's okay, sweetheart. See, you got all of that crap out of you. You're going to feel lots better soon." I leaned her against the wall and while she was stationary, I quickly stripped off my clothes down to my boxers.

I sat her on the counter and filled a cup of water for her. "Rinse your mouth out, honey," I instructed. She followed my orders like a little child. I poured some mouthwash in her cup. "Okay, Bella, don't swallow this." As she awkwardly swirled it around her mouth again and again, I hid my smile. She was just so damned cute. I gently instructed her to spit it out and she did as I told her and then rested her forehead in the center of my chest.

"Alright, baby doll, we're going to get you in the shower and get all this mess off you." I stripped off her soiled shirt trying desperately not to think of what I'd uncovered. I carried her to the stall and turned on the water, warming it up. Her little face was ghostly white and she clung tightly to my neck.

"I feel awful," she gasped.

"I know you do. You'll feel so much better when we get you bathed," I promised her.

"Mmmm-hmmm."

I tested the water. It was strong and warm. I carried her in and let the stream pour down her back before carefully turning her into the jets. She pressed her head against my shoulder and seemed to revel in the cleansing spray. I tried to concentrate on her face and not let my gaze drift down to her arching back, but it was hopeless.

She groaned as she thrust her chest forward, trying to catch every drop of liquid on her gleaming skin. I literally gasped, actually shocked, as I took in Bella in all her glory. Her breasts were perfect, firm mounds topped with the sweetest bubble-gum pink nipples imaginable. The water sluiced down her skin, highlighting every move she made. The picture exceeded every erotic fantasy I'd ever had of her and in four years, I'd been _very _imaginative.

I tried standing her up on her feet so I could get her bathed as quickly as possible. She crumpled into my neck and those succulent breasts crushed against my chest. My body was so sensitized, I could feel every contour of her nipples as they teased my skin. Holy Mother of Jesus, how in the _hell_ was I going to do this without attacking her?

"Bells, Bella honey, can you stand?"

"Idonthinso," she mumbled in my chest. I didn't think so either.

"Okay, baby, I'm going to sit you down on the floor and clean you up." I propped her up in the corner of the shower against the tile walls as I searched for soap and shampoo. She immediately slid to her side when I had my back turned. Sighing, I crouched over her and set her upright.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to wash you, honey, and get that stuff off of you."

"Jake, do you want me?" she whispered, her hand creeping up my thigh.

Cha-rist! Not this again. It was bad enough when she had her clothes on, I didn't know if I could take it with her practically naked in front of me, touching me. I could already smell her arousal.

"Yes, sweetheart, but let's get the puke off of you first." Maybe that would cool her ardor. In all honesty, it didn't cool mine. I could care less what she was covered in; I loved her and absolutely lusted for her. How pathetic was I? Drunk, almost passed out, and partially covered in vomit; I wanted her so bad I was afraid to touch her.

I started lathering the soap between my hands. Damn! Where was a washcloth? I really shouldn't touch that luscious skin with my bare hands. It would be much safer for both of us to have something between my soapy fingers and her wet body. _God._ Could anyone invent a torment worse than this? My erection felt like it was going to burst through the seams of my boxers and my hands were shaking so hard I didn't know how I was going to get through this frigging torture of Tantalus.

I wanted to bury my fingers in Bella. I wanted to palm and lick those sweet breasts and nipples. I wanted to rip off her panties, run my fingers in her delicious folds, put my head between her legs and drink the sweetest juice I'd ever smelled - _God, how was I going to get a hold of myself?_ Yeah, that was a great question. Maybe I could just whank off here in front of Bella. I put my head down and whipped myself with my thoughts.

_Bella needs you, you horny sack of shit. She needs you to help her, not lust over her and certainly not to rape her. You'd kill anyone having the thoughts you're having. Now get your shit together and get on with it!_

I inhaled sharply and shook my head to clear it. I slipped behind her and pulled her between my legs. Since I didn't trust myself to clean her with my hands, I used the cake of soap to wash her. I tried to ignore the beauty under my fingers as I gently slid the soap over her breasts and down to her legs.

She started rubbing against me and moaned as I cleaned her. She was clearly starting to feel a little better. This was not good news for my peace of mind.

"Now, Jake?" she asked as she stretched her back and raised her arms over her head to grasp my neck behind her. "Do you want me now?" she whispered. Her breasts arched into my hands. I gasped for air frantically. Shit! Shit! _Shit!_ What the _hell _was I going to do? I couldn't just run out of the shower and leave her. My mind was becoming blank as blood deserted my brain and pounded to my groin.

She slowly rolled over and faced me. She stared into my eyes as she draped her arms over my shoulders and then she deliberately straddled my lap, causing my erection to literally burst through the opening in my wet boxers. My raging hard on should have terrified her. I mean it was so enormous it scared the shit out of _me._

Slowly, leisurely, she slid her black silk crotch along the naked length of my cock as her eyes locked onto mine. I lost myself in those huge, chocolate eyes as my hands slid down her waist and cupped the luscious cheeks of her ass. The scent of her arousal filled my nostrils in the steamy little shower. I could smell as well as feel the thick, warm juice flow from her core, soaking her panties with her fluids.

She rubbed those firm breasts against my chest and I could feel her pink nipples harden. Her lips skimmed up my neck to my ear and then she delicately nibbled down my jaw line until she reached my lips. Her eyes focused on mine as she slowly leaned into me and deliberately licked my lips.

"I want you, Jake, right now." She centered herself over my erection. I could feel everything through the thin, wet silk.

Bella kissed me softly and slipped her tongue in my mouth as she lowered herself so just the tip of my length entered her. The delicate fabric of her underwear clung to me as I felt my cock invading the hot, wet walls of her core. She gently ground herself clockwise on me as her tongue simulated the same actions. HOLY FUCK!!! Just the thinnest strip of silk separated me from the heaven I'd been fantasizing about for four torturous, fuckless years. I tried to keep my hips from bucking into her. I'd never wanted anything more than to rip off those damned panties and shove myself to the hilt in her sweet, tight passage.

I reached down to the liquid petals between her legs and shoved the offending silk to the side. She groaned and quickly resumed her torment, actually sliding her glorious, hot vagina down on my aching cock. Now there was nothing between us. I'd never felt anything remotely like it in my life. She was so wet, so hot, and so tight as she slowly slid down another inch of my throbbing member. The smell of her blood hit me in the face as I tore through her hymen. _Holy Fucking Christ!_

_JAKE! SHE'S DRUNK! SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!!!_ I screamed at myself.

We had reached the point of no return. With a shaking hand, I stretched forward and turned the shower to cold. Ice-cold water poured over our heads and down our bodies. I was desperate. It was my only hope.

"JAKE!" she screeched. "It's freezing!" She jumped off me in her shock and I groaned in pain, feeling as if she'd ripped part of my soul from me. I drew in a deep breath.

"I know baby, but we both needed it. Now, you're going to turn around and behave and I'm going to shampoo your hair. But if you don't keep your hands and, uh, everything else to yourself, we're both going to get the ice shower, okay?"

"ALL RIGHT, Jake, just turn the warm water back on! Holy Crow!" She shivered as she turned around. I reached over, my hand still shaking, and adjusted the faucet. Thank God for that cold water. I'd been a goner…ice-cold water could do a number on a raging hard on. Trying to distract myself, I grabbed her shampoo and went to work on her thick hair, carefully scrubbing it and kneading her scalp. She sunk back into me and gradually relaxed as I worked in the shampoo. I could feel her breathing steady and deepen. I methodically massaged her head until I could tell she had drifted off to sleep.

My groin still throbbed but I was able to take calming breaths as I rinsed and conditioned her hair. I held my breath as I stripped off her panties and washed her sweet arousal off from between her legs. I didn't think I could stay in the same room with her with that smell. It was driving me insane.

As I sat behind her, I washed myself as well and did so reluctantly. I loved being covered in her essence and fluids, in fact being coated in part of her. I felt a possessive, feral heat rush through me at the thought that I'd been the first man to enter her, the only man to be in her. My jaws clenched. It was almost impossible to keep myself in check. I wanted desperately to lick her sweet, torn flesh, to taste every part of her, to taste everything I had done to her, to soothe any pain I caused. _Fuck!_

I lifted her out of the shower, dried her and brushed her hair as I tried to calm my raging lust, thinking of the sweet girl in my arms. She was going to feel like boiled crap in the morning. I didn't know what was going to be worse for her, her hangover or her memories. Hopefully, she wouldn't forget it _all._ I smiled and kissed her head. I seemed to have awakened a sleeping tiger with Operation Amy.

After I'd dried her hair as well as I could and laid her on her bed, I searched for thick, covering clothes for Bella. I found some granny panties, an old cotton bra, a heavy undershirt and the ugliest flannel pajamas I'd ever seen in my life. I bundled her up as heavily as possible because I wasn't about to take any more chances. She'd scared the ever-living shit out of me and tested my will power beyond all bounds. There was no way I could take any more. If she pulled that act on me while I was asleep, I'd be dead meat. I'd be in her to the hilt before either of us would know what had happened.

I thought it was in both of our best interests for me to relieve myself of the wood I still sported before I crawled into bed with Bella. I got back in the shower and sat down in our corner and relived the last few minutes.

This time, in my mind, I wouldn't stop Bella. She would climb on my lap and sink down on my cock sheathing it with the filmy, wet silk of her underpants. I would rip off those fucking panties and shove Bella roughly down to the hilt of my huge erection. I gripped myself as I remembered her heat, and her tight, wet pussy. Reality had been so beyond any fantasy I could have had. I imagined how I would thrust up in her, balance her on my tip and then slam her down again and again on my iron hard cock, as I would rock her sweet hips. And she would grip me so sweetly and tightly in that wet glove that seemed to be made just for me, for my cock. She was _mine._

I imagined how I would churn in her, as I raised my hips, how I would feel her passage grip me. Her breasts would bounce and her pink nipples would trace patterns on my chest. I would cup those beautiful breasts and suck them as I fucked her so hard, she'd throw her head back and scream my name. I would feel her little channel grip my cock as she came. She would shutter and convulse. Her passage would clinch me again and again, clinging to me, milking me as I poured into her.

I spewed all over myself. I didn't think I'd ever stop coming; I had never come so hard in my life. But I'd had the real thing, for once. Never again did I just have to imagine what it felt like and smelled like to be in Bella; I'd been there. It was the sweetest place on earth and I'd get there again. I'd relive my shower fantasy, but next time for real.

I did feel some relief. Maybe I could get through the next hours of torture. I cleaned myself up and threw on all the clothes I'd brought in from the car. We were both going to cook in the layers of clothes I'd covered us in but we obviously couldn't sleep together without clothes, lots and lots of clothes. I didn't trust her, or myself. I didn't care what I had to wear; after what we'd been through, I wasn't about to give up this chance to hold Bella all night. I raised her window and let the cold February air pour in. I clamored into bed and reached over to snuggle Bella next to me. She smiled in her sleep and whispered, "I love you, Jacob." It had been one _hell_ of a night.

**Chapter End Notes:**

What do you think is going to happen between Bella and Jake in the morning? Any thoughts? It's already written so I'm just wondering what _you _think will occur next. Of course, I'm never above shamelessly pilfering your great ideas.

Canonize

To declare a person to be a saint

To define someone as a saint

Accorded sacrosanct standing

Canonization

The final step in the process towards sainthood. Before a person is canonized, the Church must determine that God has worked a miracle through an individual's intercession.

/Archives/History

**I've been informed that several explicit stories have been booted off of fanfic. Should this happen to "How to Seduce a Werewolf", you can find it at Twilighted(dot)net under the same title and author name. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Hair of the Dog That Bite

Extra thanks go to the many wonderful people who helped me get this difficult chapter out! My betas **bloodofbeckie** and **mybrandofheroin** are remarkable, talented, and patient women. Thank you, angels, for sharing your vast talent and time with me.

I got input and help from some of you and I really appreciate it. **Toooldforthis, author of "Coming Full Circle", morrigan author of "Turn of Events", diamondheart (aka chef diamond heart) and enajaim**, all suggested or wrote the great title "The Hair of the Dog That Bites". Thank you so much! I _love _the title!

The price I extracted from them for receiving a rough copy in advance was sending me feedback. They all did and were extremely helpful. I also got useful suggestions **from xFireSpritex (who just started her own ff on Twilighted "Everyone Makes Mistakes") and k a hall**. I'm sure I'm forgetting someone. Thanks so much, guys! I really needed the help!

(**Diamondheart,** who almost rewrote Chapter 5 for me, wrote a wonderful one shot with the same name. Check out her "**The Hair of the Dog That Bit Me**" one shot. You'll love it. **She has also started **_**part two**_** of "Moonshadow" called "Jacob's Ladder"!!** Put it on your favorites because you _know_ it will be fabulous! It already is.)

As always, Ms. Meyer owns all; I own debt and three dirty little ill behaved dogs.

**WARNING**: Although there is no rape in this chapter, the word rape is used. If this is going to bother you, don't read it.

**Chapter 5 "The Hair of the Dog That Bites" **

**BPOV**

_**Oh. My. Holy. Mother. Of. God.**_ I couldn't move; I refused to move, I was sure I was going to die if I ever moved again. It felt as if a thousand sledgehammers were beating on one single anvil inside my pounding head. Hell on a biscuit, I _wanted_ to die right there, whether I moved or not.

My thick tongue searched desperately inside my mouth for a drop of moisture for my aching throat. I winced; Holy Balls of Fire, my mouth tasted like a battalion of tanks had tracked through Botswana and trooped across my tongue and my eyes felt like they would explode if I opened them. Simultaneously, my stomach violently cursed me in Klingonese as it roiled and burned.

I groaned and braced myself as I warily squinted one eyelid open. Blinding light poured through the tiny sliver and caused me to utter a guttural moan of pain. _Holy Crow!_ Stilettos dug viciously into my eyes and skull. My eyelid snapped close and refused to function. I'd never been so miserable in my life.

I lay there on my side panting, willing the brutal torment in my head to cease and desist. Seconds passed before I noticed the intense heat warming my back as cool air chilled my hot, blotchy face.

I felt a huge arm draped over my waist and a hand gently rubbed my warring stomach. Another warm hand stroked my hair away from my pulsating head. I finally realized I was being held firmly against a thickly ridged chest and body that was spooning me into melting heat. I couldn't help but smile. I loved sleeping next to Jacob.

I supposed that if you were going to wake up with the Horrific Hangover from Hades, having a Quileute demi-god folding you into his simmering core made things almost bearable. Fearing my head might detonate if I moved it too quickly, I gingerly turned and encountered the sweetest sight I could imagine. Jacob's head was buried next to mine, his shiny hair poured onto my pillow.

One warm, soft eye cracked open. "Hey Drunkerella. How ya feeling?" he asked huskily.

"Uhhgg, Jake, I feel horrible." My voice sounded like a five-pack-a-day smoker's as I laboriously rolled over on his shoulder.

"Well, that's no surprise, honey. Feel like getting up? I'll make you some breakfast," the sadist offered.

I moved with all the speed and grace of an octogenarian with double hip fractures as I carefully crawled over onto my stomach, moaning and nuzzling into his neck, my arm inching around his shoulder.

"I don't ever want to get up and nobody in this bed who wants to live should ever mention food again!" I mumbled into his skin. The thought of ingesting anything made the Klingon in my stomach stab me viciously with his bat'leth. "What on earth happened last night?" I rasped.

I could hear and feel laughter rumble beneath me. A big hand came up and resumed stroking my throbbing head. Jake leaned forward and kissed my neck. "Whatcha remember, honey?" he murmured.

I loved that low, growly voice in my ear, and smiled in response, clutching tighter to his warm body. If anything could make me feel like a human being this morning, it was Jake. He always knew, wherever I hurt, whatever it was I needed. His caressing hand was allowing my abused brain to function.

I was suddenly flooded with the most peaceful feeling I'd ever felt. My Jacob. I was in love with _my Jacob_. Of course I was; finally, _finally_ I'd had a stunning revelation. I was wonderfully, totally, irrevocably in love with Jake. I smiled contentedly and snuggled closer. This beautiful, god-like man was mine.

How had I been so clueless, so incredibly, and stubbornly oblivious? A five year old could have assessed the situation in about three minutes. He was my world; he was everything to me, my own personal sun. I adored him and I had been in love with him for years. _Jake,_ I sighed with blinding happiness as I burrowed into his body and rubbed my leg between his. _My Jacob. My own Jak-_

Images started flipping through my head. Scenes from last night bombarded my aching brain. Slowly, I could feel my body tensing as one scene filled my head and wouldn't leave, Jake with Amy Nichols, Jacob practically drooling down the chest of that cow-like Amy Nichols and her throwing herself all over my Jacob. Fury pounded through me as I thought of her touching him, flirting with him, shoving her stupid udders in his face.

He'd smiled at her. He had touched her and gazed into her eyes and onto her flabby bosoms like he'd wanted to dive in and never surface. _No, no, __**NO! **_ I clenched my eyes shut as wild emotions flooded through me. My head was pounding so hard I could barely think. _My God, he wasn't my Jacob_. God help me_, was he __**her**__ Jacob? Crap, crap, __**crap**__, what had happened? What in__the__ hell had I done?_ _What in the hell had __**they**__ done??_

_Oh, my holy God, _I groaned. I remembered dancing, not with Jake but with Embry. What on earth would have possessed me to dance with Embry and - that Rick guy; yeah, it _was_ that little squirrel, Rick Graves from my History of the Middle Ages class. What had I been thinking?

_Right, you weren't thinking_, I remembered. _You were drinking that horrible spiked punch so you didn't have to think about Jacob with Amy Nichols._

I could still taste that atrocious crap in my mouth and my nose. I glanced at Jake and saw a tiny smile on his lips at the chaotic play of emotions flooding my face.

I remembered I'd been pretending I was dancing with Jake and he was rubbing my hair. Then Jacob, the real Jacob, had come over in a towering rage. I searched my foggy brain but couldn't remember why he'd been so furious. Jake had terrorized poor Rick and then laid into me for some reason.

I could remember whining to him about that obnoxious girl, that wretched Amy Nichols. I'd even asked Jacob if he had imprinted on her. I hadn't been able to keep my mouth from spewing the question. God, I don't remember him saying he hadn't. _He __**never**__ said he hadn't._ Oh, holy crow_, had_ he imprinted on that – that syrupy sweet, frigging _Home Ec._ major?

Think, Bella, think! What had happened next? Jake had carried me. Crap, I'd been so crocked, I hadn't even been able to walk. I vaguely remember being in Ethel's back seat snuggling into his lap. Somebody else had driven us home.

Then what? It was pretty hazy at that point. Everything had been going round and round. I remembered being in my bedroom with Jake. Something played at the edges of my memory.

"Jake," I whispered, "what happened after you got me up here last night?" It hurt to concentrate.

"Do you remember getting sick, honey?" came the soft question.

"Sick? Uhhhh, oh yeah. I remember," I croaked. God, how could I forget? I had tossed my cookies until my stomach spasmed. No wonder that damned Klingon kept launching attacks on my intestines.

Jake had been holding me, keeping my hair back. When he'd let me go I had puked all over myself and in my hair, my _hair _for criminey's sake! How'd I manage to forget that charming little tidbit?

"Jeeze, Jake, did I throw up on you?" Please, God, please spare me that one humiliation. Bad enough I had yakked up in front of him. Please don't tell me that I hurled on his gorgeous new suit.

"No, baby. You didn't get a thing on me. A little on you, but that was all."

A flickering picture of the shower invaded my brain. I'd taken a shower and something – more - had happened there. God, what was it? Images and flashes of scenes spun through my abused head. Holy crap, I'd been in the shower, practically naked _with Jake!_ The water had felt so wonderful and I had reveled in it. I had thrown back my head and let the water pour down my chest. Oh, God. Jake had been holding me.

I could feel myself blanch as I lay in Jake's shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. There was more, but I was afraid to remember it. What the hell had I done?

I'd been lying against Jake's chest with the warm water pouring over us. I remembered his huge hand holding a small cake of soap and running it over my body gently. There were suds sliding down me as that beautiful dark hand rubbed my white skin.

I remembered staring at his hands and thinking how erotic they looked on me. We looked like two different species, his deep copper skin against my pale body. I'd wanted those hands everywhere, all over me. He'd run the soap lightly over my breasts, washing them. I could remember arching my back, hoping those dark hands would cup my aching breasts.

Oh, no, no, I hadn't, had I? _Oh, yes, I had._ I remembered the intense throbbing between my legs, my skin feeling alive as I felt those beautiful fingers on my sensitive skin. I'd wanted him desperately. I remembered. I closed my eyes in disgust not wanting to think about my next actions.

I'd reached up and pulled his head down to mine and then I'd… oh, no, no, no. I _remembered._ I remembered his incredible heat and his enormous erection that I'd squirmed and rubbed against. It had felt so erotic and I'd wanted him so badly; I couldn't stop myself. I'd turned around and rubbed my breasts on his gorgeous, chiseled chest. He was so heartbreakingly beautiful.

I'd straddled his thighs and rubbed my panties on the full length of him. It had felt so inevitable, so right. I was burning for him. I couldn't wait. I'd lowered myself down on him and felt him enter me, the wet, steaming cloth of my panties a hated barrier between our flesh. I'd been aching and he was hot and so huge.

Then he'd reached down and pulled away the silk separating him from my core. I'd quickly sunk down on him, reveling in the tiny barrier disappearing, feeling for the first time his naked flesh entering my body. He'd felt so hot, like smoldering iron covered in velvet inching into me, my smooth fluids making it all work, finally satisfying my aching need and then – ice-cold water hitting me in the back, pouring over my head.

Oh. MY. GOD!!! I'd-I'd raped Jake! There was no other word for it. I'd climbed up on him like some kind of skanky bar slut and I'd rubbed my crotch all over him. Then I'd…Oh, my holy Jesus, no! _NO!_ This had to be a dream, didn't it? I'd been having erotic dreams about Jake for months and months. This was just an incredibly realistic dream, wasn't it?

Please, please, God, don't let me have drunkenly assaulted my best friend in the shower while he was trying to wash my vomit out of my hair. I couldn't have sunk that low, could I? I turned my horrified face to Jake. My mouth wouldn't close and my eyes felt like they were going to bug out of my face.

"Jake," I gasped, "what did I do to you?" My eyes pleaded with him to tell me.

He propped himself up on his elbow and pulled a piece of my hair around his finger. "Aside from raping me in the shower?" he laughed. I wheezed in horror and covered my mouth.

"Jake!" I squeaked as tears formed in my eyes.

"No, no, honey, don't get upset. There's nothing to get upset about. I was just teasing you. Don't feel bad," he smiled. _Don't feel bad??_

"Jacob, I-I-I actually did _rape_ _you_! I have no excuse. You could file a report on me and have my dad arrest me." I couldn't meet his eyes. I'd never been so ashamed in my life because I'd never acted so horribly in my life.

"Now, hold on a minute. I should never have used that word, honey. What happened last night was in no way, shape or form a rape. Don't you ever say that again, Bella.

"It was my great idea to strip off your clothes and wash you in the shower. I was the one with the tree-trunk sized hard on. It was me who shoved your panties aside when you were sitting on my lap." He raised my face and I could see his worried expression and soft eyes. "It was all my doing and my idea. I was a total participant, and unlike you, _I _wasn't blasted out of my mind.

"We just were in a bad situation and we went a little too far, baby. I knew you'd regret it in the morning." I was horrified. He was going to try to take responsibility for my disgusting actions.

"Yeah, Jake, you're the one that took off my shirt I'd just barfed all over. And you washed all the crap off that I'd just upchucked all over my hair and myself. It was your idea to douse me with ice-cold water so I'd get the hell off you. Yeah, I can see how this whole scenario was entirely your fault." My head pounded and my eyes filled with unshed tears. Shame burned my cheeks red. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I have no excuse. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Bella, listen to me. I love you, honey, everything about you. Nothing you can do is gross to me. I don't care that you puked up your guts except that it hurt you. And what happened in the shower was my fault…"

I turned into his throat. God, he was so damned sweet. I could feel his voice vibrating through his chest but I just couldn't make out the words, I was trying so hard not to burst into a full-blown blubbering fit. I couldn't keep the shaking sobs from racking my body.

I knew Jake would forgive me. Heck, he would forgive me if I accidentally blew up Zimbabwe. That didn't mean that he _should_ forgive my hideous behavior. I sniffled into his neck and I tried to get my act together so I could make sense out of his words.

"…I just told myself you would hate me in the morning if I let things continue." I heard him finish up.

"I'm so ashamed of myself, Jacob." Tears leaked out and ran down his neck.

"Quit being stupid, Bella. We're two healthy adults who were practically naked together in a shower. Why is that anything to be ashamed about?" he raked his fingers through my hair and pulled it away from my face.

"Yeah, you say that when you get bombed and attack _me_ in the shower. I've never been more humiliated in my life," I mumbled into his skin.

"Don't even kid about me getting drunk around you, sweetheart. If I attacked you, you'd never have gotten away from me. I'm so much stronger than you are, I could hurt you without even knowing it. You were just a sexy little kitten that wanted to play. Things could have gotten ugly had the situation been reversed."

He must have thought that would upset me in some way. I have to admit, the thought of Jacob compelling me down and forcing that huge erection between my legs made me quiver with excitement. Jeez, I was such a sick puppy. _Quit it, Bella! Get your mind off of Jake's crotch. You are not going to think of sex…look where it got you last night._

"Jacob Black, you know good and well that you could never hurt me; it isn't possible."

He gave me a dark, unfathomable look. "You do not _ever_ want to see me lose total control of myself, Bella. If I got really tanked around you, honey, it would be a very dangerous situation."

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes. "It's not like any of you guys can get loaded anyway."

"Just because those morons haven't figured out a way to do it yet doesn't mean it's not possible."

"I swear, Jake, I never want to taste, smell or look at liquor again as long as I live."

"Oh, come here, silly girl." He flipped me over, pillowed my head on his shoulder, and rubbed my aching head. "You didn't just take a drink, Bells. You downed about a quart of that rez shit in less than ten minutes. Jesus, that would put a bull moose on its ass, much less a lightweight like you. What set you off, anyway?"

The color drained from my face. How much mortification could one hung-over dolt stand in one morning? After all I'd put him through, the least I could do was to give him an honest, if incomplete, answer.

"I saw you with Amy Nichols and I didn't like it." The words came out in a humiliated whisper.

He chuckled, "Well, I saw you with Embry and that Graves fuck and almost committed murder right in the middle of the Valentine's Dance." He took a deep sigh.

"Honestly, I would have killed that little Graves prick if the guys hadn't pulled me off him. You were out of it so fast, I thought he put something in your drink." He gently traced a finger up my arm.

"So that's what you were so ticked about."

"I came really close to losing it, Bella." Jake's voice was hushed as he confessed in my ear. "If he had hurt you, there's no way I wouldn't have ripped off that fucker's skin. I'm sorry, honey. You don't deserve to be around somebody who acts like an uncivilized animal."

I turned my head to look at his sweet face. His eyes were closed like he was trying to repress a painful memory. That had to stop immediately.

"Jacob, I love your wolf side," came my stout reply. "It's part of you and you know I love every bit of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you pulled Rick Graves off of me, you probably had a good reason. I was too out of it to know what he was doing. And if he did give me or any other girl a roofie, he deserved to be flayed alive.

"There isn't another guy on the planet who would have done what you did last night. You proved what a wonderful friend you are to have taken care of me the way you did. And the way you got me off of you, well, let's just say I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a best friend who has such discipline over himself. You are wonderful, Jake. _I_ don't deserve _you_." Turning over, I kissed his shoulder.

He grunted, sounding none too pleased with my little speech and rolled out of the bed. I took a good look at him for the first time. "Jacob, what on earth do you have on?" I saw all sorts of layers of clothing sticking out on him. He looked like the Michelin tire man.

"Well, I decided we needed as much stuff as possible between our skin after our shower nightmare. So I put on everything I could find," he said sheepishly as he started stripping off a multitude of t-shirts and sweatshirts, pants and shorts. "Look at what you're wearing before you make fun of me," he snorted.

I looked down. Jacob had unearthed some hideous boys camping pajamas Charlie had sent me when I was sixteen. I didn't think I even still had the flannel horrors, much less that I would ever be caught dead in them. It looked like the Forks chapter of the National Rifle Association had dressed me.

I snorted and started to giggle in spite of myself. Jake joined in and soon we were roaring with laughter. I clutched my head in agony.

"Owww, Jake, stop, I can't stand it. My head is killing me!" I cried.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Quileute Magical Cure coming right up." He flashed me a grin and disappeared down the stairs leaving me missing his soothing hands. After a few clangs and curses had drifted up from the kitchen, he came back with what looked to be some sort of - well, some sort of blended excrement in a glass.

"Here you go, honey, drink up," he proclaimed proudly. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't honestly expect me to consume that - that…_sewage _he was holding…could he? I looked up at him wide-eyed and could see by his expression he could. I took it carefully and gave it a suspicious sniff. It actually smelled better than it looked, which wasn't saying much. I put it to my lips like I was taking a drink.

"Oh, no, it all goes down and the quicker the better." He put his hands on his hips and frowned at me like a disapproving parent.

"Okay, _Dad_, but if I puke again, it'll be all your fault this time." I held my nose, closed my eyes and swallowed. Holy Crow, it was nasty. But by the time I'd finished the last of it, my stomach felt like the Klingon had been quashed and the throbbing in my head had been reduced to a bearable level.

I looked at him in surprise. "I do feel better Jake. I _think_ the cure is better than the ailment, but I'm not sure. That was some revolting crap."

He sat down facing me on the bed and leaned over, stroking my hair with a concerned look on his face. I stared up at him, worried. Something was up. "I'm glad you feel better, baby, since we need to talk for a minute; there's something I think you should know." He looked so serious, I braced for the worst. _Oh, God, he's going to tell me imprinted on her._

"Bella, in the shower, when we – well, when I, uh, entered you, I broke your uh, well, you're no longer a virgin, honey. I found the blood on me and on you."

"Oh..._ohh."_ My eyes grew big as his words sunk in and I was momentarily stunned. Quickly, I wondered why it hadn't occurred to me before.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to -" his expression looked remorseful, like _he'd_ done something wrong. I blocked his soft lips with my fingers.

"Jake, not another word. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't enter me. I forced myself on you. I'm…I'm so sorry, Jacob." My voice suddenly disappeared as tears shimmered over my eyes.

He pulled me into his arms as he rubbed my hair. "Shhh, shhh, honey, none of that." He quieted my silent sniveling. "I just got your head to feel better and you're going to feel awful again if you keep crying," he soothed me. "I'll just have to make you another glass of Quileute Magic if you don't stop." I could hear the smile in his voice and I shakily laughed and rubbed my runny nose into his shirt.

"Gee, thanks, Bells. I'm so glad to have to deal with another one of your bodily fluids," he chuckled as he pulled the wet fabric away from his body.

I giggled and buried my nose in his chest. I so didn't deserve Jacob. We both grew quiet and I turned my face up to look in his soft eyes. "Was that your first time, Jake? Were you a virgin too?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked but I suddenly had to know.

A little color stained the high blades of his cheekbones as his mouth softened. "Yeah, honey, you're my first too." _Thank God!_ I was shocked at how much I cared. I realized if I had my way, I'd be his first, last and only. I turned my head into his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart. I wasn't going to lose Jacob no matter what I had to do.

He kissed my head and got up, grabbing my empty glass. "Okay, out of that bed, Swan and get some decent clothes on. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" I groaned, flipping him a salute and struggling out of bed as he walked out the door.

A burning sensation between my legs made my cheeks warm and my head fill with memories of last night and what Jake had just shared. _I'm not a virgin anymore. In the strictly literal sense, Jake and I had had sex._

Blood thrummed through my body as well as a feeling of fierce satisfaction. I'd had that gorgeous man in me. Our first sexual experiences had been with each other and nothing could take that away now.

My thoughts were shocking; I was _glad_ my blood had been on him. _Jeeze, Bella, that's sick,_ but I'd finally realized my feelings for Jacob and he was _mine._ I loved him fiercely and possessively and no other woman was going to experience his beautiful body, certainly not that blasted Amy Nichols, she of the huge mammary sacks.

Whether he knew it or not, _I _was the only girl he was going to have that way or any way. I just had to figure out how to convince him of that.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him banging away downstairs and I shuddered thinking about the aftermath I would face following one of Jake's meals. Jacob's good traits did not translate into neatness. He could occasionally produce an edible meal, but the resulting pandemonium would take me forever to clean up. _God, please let him stay out of the bacon,_ I prayed and grinned to myself. He was sooo worth the hellish mess I knew he was creating.

I started undressing and noticed Jake had dressed me in an old cotton bra, ugly camisole and grandma panties my Great Aunt Celeste had sent me years ago. I guess he didn't want anything coming loose. He'd obviously put a plethora of clothes on both of us to keep me from attacking him again. God, how mortifying! The guy I'd just realized I'd been in love with for years had to practically don armor to keep me off of him at night.

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was a sobering sight. My face was splotchy and swollen, my eyes were bloodshot and my hair looked as if rabid squirrels had been having gladiatorial battles on top of my head.

"So, this is how you intend to entice Jake," I muttered quietly to my reflection so I wouldn't be overheard by a certain culinary werewolf. "You get soused, you barf on him, then you act like the biggest bar slag in the state of Washington and attack him while he's trying to take care of you. Well, congratulations, Bella. That was a real evening of accomplishments. If he wasn't before, he'll be sprinting to Amy Nichols as soon as he can run screaming out your door. C-_rap!"_

I struggled into my most conservative sweater hoping to do some damage control. "And no matter how gorgeous he looks, Bella, you will _not_ do another Spruill Avenue hooker imitation."

Great, the only real sexual experience I'd ever had in my life; I had acted like a whore and the guy involved thought of the incident as "our shower nightmare". It hadn't been a _nightmare_ to me. _No, no, do NOT go there, Bella. You do __not__ want to think__ about how hot and beautiful and hard – no, no, __NO!_ He had felt and looked so fantastic and he thought the experience was a damned _nightmare__**.**_ _Fabulous work, Bella._

God, how could I have screwed up so royally? Liquor was only part of the problem. Let's face it; I'd been sex dreaming - steamy, incredibly erotic dreams - about Jake for months. Apparently my subconscious was telling me something.

The fact that _all_ of them exclusively and explicitly involved my best friend had been cause for a vague feeling of discomfort, but I had shrugged it off, putting it down to our close relationship and the inevitable horniness of a twenty-two year old virgin.

I was aware something was missing from my life but it had all been too easy, too comfortable. I'd just been floating through each day for the last couple of years, finally at peace with Edward's departure. I had Jacob at my side, the perfect guy. He was loving, funny, smart, and beautiful and he never made demands I couldn't meet. I knew he wanted more, but I knew he'd never force the issue.

Then, last night, I'd felt like I was standing in the middle of an exploding building as it pan caked on top of me. When I saw Jacob smiling down at another woman, it was suddenly so obvious, so clear. Jacob had become everything to me.

The thought of being without him was so horrible, I knew I'd fall back into that frozen black pool I'd lived in when Edward left, but this time I'd never resurface. And I'd used him mercilessly. I, I, I… did I ever think of anything else? How self absorbed I'd been this whole time!

For years, I'd been a selfish user. He continued to give and give to me and all I'd done was to take. Why would he continue to put up with me, much less want me? Jeeze, he'd be so much better off with Amy Nichols. He _should_ dump my self-centered, needy ass.

Now what on earth was I going to do? I had a gorgeous sex god downstairs cooking me breakfast after the most humiliating hours of my life. Could I begin to face him? Nope, it was waaaay too soon. I was just going to hope I could slink under the carpet and act like I didn't exist. I stared into my bloodshot eyes. Why couldn't there be a convenient hole in the floor? That way I could fall into it and arrive in China where no one knew what an idiot I'd made of myself.

Speaking of which, not only did I have to remember last night's humiliation, but the whole pack was going to get a firsthand look as well. God, could I kill myself now, or should I wait until later? Maybe if I barricaded myself in my room and took correspondence courses, in a few years, nobody would remember. I buried my head in my hands. God, I felt like I needed another glass of rez moonshine!

A piercing racket erupted downstairs as the fire alarms were set off by whatever disaster Jake was concocting over the stove. This was standard operating procedure whenever he attempted to make a meal but the earsplitting din was making the anvil whackers in my head re-engage their sledgehammers.

"God, I _knew_ he'd try to cook bacon again,"I winced. I heard the vent fans roar and howls of belligerent profanity add to the cacophony Jacob orchestrated downstairs. At least he wouldn't be able to hear me above the chaos he was reigning over in the kitchen.

I looked up and faced myself in the mirror. "Things are going to change, Isabella Marie. You are going to change them. That's enough with the 'Jake, I need you, but keep your hands to yourself' crap.

"You are going to let him see that you know he's the sexiest guy alive. You are going to act like a woman in love instead of a frozen mummy. You are going to make Jacob Black feel like the luckiest man on the face of the earth. And if you are very, very lucky, maybe you can make him love you a fraction of the amount you love him."

We were going to be flying to Milan for a major shoot and show in ten days. By then, I'd get my act together. I'd figure out what I had to do to make Jake as insane about me as I was about him, and I knew just who to ask for help. I was _going _to change.

"And that freaking Amy Nichols and anyone else that wants him better keep their…" I hesitated for a moment before I clenched my jaw and told my reflection what I really wanted to say, "…they better keep their _**goddamned mitts off of MY Jacob!"**_

JPOV

Friends, fucking _friends_! After all we went through last night, after all she said, all she did, she still thought of me as a fucking _friend!_ I slammed another pan in the teeming sink adding more mess to the kitchen I'd wrecked. I didn't care.

All I could think about were her words ringing in my ears, "You proved what a wonderful friend you are to have taken care of me the way you did. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a best friend who has such discipline over himself."

_Discipline _over myself? Are you _kidding_ me? Last night, I had come so close to phasing in front of half of the student body, my eyes had turned wolf. I'd wanted to rip Graves apart at the seams and I might have done it if the guys hadn't pulled me off the little creep.

God, if he _had_ slipped a date rape drug in her drink, I would have torn out the prick's guts and gorged on them. And what I'd wanted to do with Bella last night, well, let's just say that the words "discipline" and "friend" did not quite cover it.

Shit, friends! I wasn't her fucking _friend_, I was her mate – for life - and she better start fucking getting used to it. _Yeah, right._ I groaned and buried my head in my hands. _Fuck!_ I'd been so close. I thought for sure I'd clinched the deal and pulled Bella past the fucking friends stage with my plan last night.

Operation Amy had worked better than my wildest dreams. Bella had been crushed by the thought of me wanting someone else. _Selfish little shit, _I smiled. She'd gotten bombed out of her gourd and she hadn't been able to stay off of me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I remembered that part of the evening's activities.

Lord knows I'd seen, with stomach churning detail, the rest of my pack's sex lives. My own fantasies were full of images of Bella and me. But the real thing – oh, my holy God, the real thing was so beyond anything I'd seen, heard, or imagined. No wonder it felt so amazing! The memory of her tight, wet– _stop it, Jake!_

Unless I wanted to walk around with the hard on from hell, I had to keep my mind off of my moments with Bella in the shower. I had other wonderful memories of the night that didn't cause near the amount of physical pain.

It had been the best and worst night of my life. After reading again all of the consequences of alcohol poisoning, I'd been too terrified to sleep; worried she might go into some sort of alcohol-induced convulsions or start vomiting in her sleep or something. I was also afraid she might attack me again if I fell asleep or, much more horrifying, I might attack her. I was pouring sweat, wearing a huge pile of my sweatshirts and sweatpants, breathing in frigid February night air…and it had still been the best night of my life.

I had held Bella all night long, warming her with my body. I'd listened to her sighing, her heavy breathing, and then the talking; as always, I'd been fascinated by each action.

Was she dreaming about me? Sleeping with her now was so different since our encounter in the shower. I wondered if she'd press herself into me, rub against me or touch me in any new way in her sleep. I watched her carefully, trying to see the slightest change in her actions; feeling thrilled when she said my name again and again and burrowed closer into my body.

Her groaning and moaning when she woke and then her total horror remembering her actions last night were so cute they made me want to hold her in my lap, hug and kiss her, and never let her go. That's how she made me feel and how did I make her feel? Like a fucking _friend?_ Shit, shit, _shit!_

I don't know if I could have been more direct with her. I'd laid it all out on the line when I told her about how her "attack" on me made me feel.

"_I love you, honey, everything about you. Nothing you can do is gross to me.. I don't care that you puked up your guts except that it hurt you. And what happened in the shower was my fault, Bells. You don't know how hard it was for me just to take off your dress and not attack you._

"_I've dreamed of that shower scene or something like it for years, for __**years**__, Bella. And it exceeded every erotic fantasy I've ever had. Now, I am not going to let you beat yourself up about the greatest ten minutes I've had in my life._

"_Honey, if you hadn't been drunk off your ass last night, we'd still be in that shower, going at it. Do you have any idea how fabulous you felt? I was thrilled that you got turned on by me. I had to scream at myself to make me turn on that cold water. I've never done anything more difficult or more painful in my life because I've never wanted anything as badly as I wanted you. I just told myself you would hate me in the morning if I let things continue."_

She'd just lain there, crying into my neck, like she didn't hear a word I said. _Fuck it all to hell and back! _I braced my arms on the countertop and hung my head.

_Okay, smart guy; what's your next move? _I sighed heavily.

Suddenly, the fire alarms started screaming at me, bringing me back to the present with a start. I stared in disgust at my Bacon Surprise, which I'd completely neglected, as it went up in smoke. Shit! It had looked like a mutilated tumor before I'd let it burn to a crisp. Now it looked like a dead asteroid. _Fuck!_

I threw the mess in the sink, turned on the exhaust fans and opened the windows to let out the smoke and stink. Charlie's fucking stove hated me and the feeling was mutual. In ten minutes, I'd managed to cover the son of a bitch in bacon grease, egg shells and burnt on egg guts. _Take that, fucker!_

A few minutes later, as I was finishing her scrambled eggs, I heard Bella stumbling down the stairs and looked up. She was clean and neat, conservatively dressed after her night of debauchery. I snorted. _No, darlin'_, I thought. _You can put on all the buttoned up shirts and high-necked sweaters you want. Ain't gonna change what happened last night._ Her cheeks were flaming and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

I acted as if it was a perfectly normal morning and tried to relax her. I yammered away as I served her breakfast, laughing as I tried to fish out the pieces of eggshell I'd accidentally gotten in her rubbery scrambled eggs. Meanwhile, I watched every move she made out of the corner of my eye. She seemed too humiliated to look at me.

I kept making small talk as she sat there like a blood-red rock. Regardless of why she was embarrassed, she was humiliated by last night's activities. Maybe I needed to give her a little space. We'd made a quantum leap in our relationship. Perhaps I needed to let my girl regain her footing before I pushed her again.

I could usually read her so easily but I couldn't figure her out this morning and she wasn't helping. What was going on in that brain of hers? My mind raced a mile a minute as I thought of all the different scenarios that could be going on in her head.

What if she was horrified she'd thrown herself all over me when she didn't really give a crap about me? Maybe she'd just been drunk and horny and I'd been the next guy in line. God, that thought made _me_ want to puke.

If that's what she wanted or needed, count me out. I was not going to be some sort of short term lay for Bella. My goal was to have her for the rest of my life and after all we'd been through, I'd be damned if she'd use me for sex and then toss me aside. Since the shower scene, I didn't know _where_ her head was.

I was going to let the situation settle for a few days. If Bella wanted me, she'd figure it out fast. If she loved me, it may take her a little longer. She just needed a little time to sort out all her feelings. Hell, I'd waited four years already. I could give her a few days more.

Our trip to Milan was coming up in ten days. Then we'd see. I looked at her downcast face and my jaw clenched. _Ten more days, baby, that's about all the time you've got, _I thought. _Ten more days and then the shit is going to hit the fan - hard._

Chapter End Notes

I had a _really_ tough time with this chapter. Many of you know, I hate angsty, whiney Bella and I couldn't really get away from her so I struggled mightily writing this. Hope you all didn't hate it as much as I did during the 594 rewrites I wrote.

So I want to ask you all some questions:

Did anyone's reactions and actions surprise you? Did you expect this?

I've written in something fairly casually in this chapter that is a little surprising, I think. Anybody catch it or question it?

Why do some readers really hate Jacob? Any theories? Is anyone out there a former or current Jake hater? Could you share your thoughts? The only conclusion I've come to is that some people feel Jacob is too much of a threat to Bella's relationship to Edward. Even though I'm team Jake, I love both guys and don't understand the animosity some readers truly feel towards Jake. Anyone have any thoughts about this?

How do you all keep up with what's going on in the stories you follow if you don't write any story notes for yourselves? Do you all have photographic memories? I follow about 180 stories, some of which don't update for months. I always write a line about the plot in the comment section after each update but it's come to my attention, I'm the only person that does this. There is NO WAY I could remember what is going on with all of these stories if I didn't. How on earth do you do it? Are you geniuses or do you reread the whole story every time it updates?

**Origin of the saying "The Hair of the Dog That Bit You": **

Applied to drinks, it means, if overnight you have indulged too freely, take a glass of the same wine next morning to soothe the nerves. The origin of the phrase is literal, and comes from an erroneous **method of treatment of a rabid dog bite by placing hair from the dog in the bite wound.** Yikes! (Needless to say, this treatment was not real successful.)

Source(s): wikipedia 


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Not Dear Fcking Abby

**Author Notes:**

**Many thanks go to my wonderful beta team** headed by **mybrandofheroin, **the patient and knowledgeable one, from **Team SOB, **love and hugs, GB! And to **diamondheart** of **The Bella and Jacob Chronicles,** you are so dear and helpful to me, Snookie Ugums! Thanks for letting me waste so much of your time. To **bloodofbeckie** of **Team SOB**, thank you for your constant support and encouragement, BB.

**Shameless Pimping Section**

**Check out these tiny little gems. They take just a few minutes to read, and also link to these authors' **_fabulous_ multi-chapter fics while you're there."The Color of Rain" by chef diamond heart "The Neighbor: Anytime, Anyplace" by artbeatsandlife "Swan Dive" by BellaFlan "Written in Tiles" by aowalison, "Onside Kick" by wordslinger

net/community/Team_SOB_Challenge/73254/99/0/1/

As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all. I own a house I can't sell. Wanna buy it?

**Chapter 6 "I'm Not Dear F*cking Abby"**

**BPOV**

Later that afternoon, I faced Leah Clearwater in her bedroom. I couldn't believe I was actually going to spill my guts about the last twenty-four hours to another living soul, but I was an ignoramus when it came to sexual allure and neither Dear Abby nor Emily Post was going to do the job. I needed some expert help here and while I had been treading water for the last few years, Leah had taken charge of _her _life. She had moved on past Sam…_way_ on.

Gone was the bitter, hate filled wolf girl. In her place was a tough as nails, acerbic, and sophisticated woman who controlled men with all of the finesse of a symphony conductor directing an orchestra. She delicately curled her fingers and they ran to do her bidding. Eventually, she'd taken me under her wing; I adored her and _loved _watching her work her magic.

"Of course I can keep my thoughts private, Bella. I've told you that over and over. _What __**is**__ it?"_

"Leah, I swear to God, if the other pack members find out about this, I'll tell Jake to think about the time Eric Yorkie found your panties in the men's room at-"

"Bella! I told you, _no one will find out!_ Now _give!"_

I hung my head and peeked up at her out of the corner of my eyes. "Jake wants Amy Nichols," I whispered.

"What? _What_?!" she screeched. My head throbbed in pain. "That's total _bullshit_, Bella! That boy's so tied up over you he can barely move."

"Well, maybe before, but I'm telling you, Leah, he's going to move on unless I do something quick."

"I don't believe it for a second. …What have you got in mind?"

"I want to learn how to seduce him," I mumbled quietly, my face flaming.

"We _are_ talking about Jake here, right? Jesus, Bella, just walk into his room and drop trou. Believe me, that's all you'll have to do."

"What do you mean, _believe you?_ How would _you_ know? Have you _'dropped trou'_ in Jacob's room?" I couldn't help my feelings of jealousy. Once I'd opened that Pandora's box last night, I was having trouble getting the lid back on.

"_WHAT?!"_ Her shriek ricocheted around my brainpan as I grabbed my aching head. "Are you _nuts_? I know because I can live inside his tiny mind and see for myself exactly what he'd like to do to you. _Jesus Christ,_ Bella! Give me a break. He's had the whole pack in a constant state of blue balls over you for years. His level of sexual frustration is just about to drive all of us over a cliff. _Please,_ for God's sake, just fuck him and let the rest of us get some relief!"

Mortified but determined, I blundered on, "Leah, I'm not joking. He was practically drooling into that whore's cleavage!" I sighed and closed my eyes. "She's not _really_ a whore. She's actually very nice. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let her take him away from me. I have to do something and it better be drastic! I've been such a freaking idiot!" I fell back on her pillows in disgust.

"Spill girlfriend. What did you do?" Leah eyed me with unvarnished curiosity.

"Oh my God, Leah, what _didn't_ I do!" I moaned, thinking of the multiple humiliating events of the night. I couldn't begin to figure out which one topped the list. Well, yes, I could.

"Well, first of all, I'm standing there, bored out of my mind, talking to Quil at that horrible dance," I started.

"He was blathering about Claire," she supplemented.

"Of course. Anyway, I looked over at Jacob, who'd dumped me as soon as we got there, and he was …well, _pantin_g into Amy Nichols' bra. I kid you not, Leah! I thought he was going to dive in there, hands and all, right in the middle of the gymnasium!" Luckily, Leah looked as appalled as I felt.

"What the fuck was that all about?" she breathed.

"Beats the heck out of me. I could have killed him. Except I realized it's not his fault, Leah." Sitting up, I looked at her pitifully. "_I'm_ the one that drove him away. Of _course_ he's going to look elsewhere."

I'd held up pretty well so far, but tears started leaking out at this point. "But oh, Leah, I'm just going to die if he does!" Sobs started shaking my shoulders and Leah's hot, hard arms folded around me. She hugged me to her and shushed me as she stroked my back.

Wiping my eyes, I straightened up to look up at her. "I'm crazy about him, Leah. I have been for ages. I was just too flipping stupid to realize I fell in love with him years ago."

"Just figured that out last night, huh?" she smiled sympathetically as I flopped back on her bed.

"Yeah, so I made a bigger dope out of myself by getting wasted."

She looked horrified. "You didn't get into the rez moonshine, did you?"

"Oh yes, I did, and ended up dancing, if you can believe it. I danced with Embry _and_ that horrible little weasel, Rick Graves."

"You are kidding. _Christ_, what on earth were you thinking, Bella?"

"_Thinking?_ Crap, that's the _last_ thing I was doing! I was just so crushed seeing Jacob and that – that _girl,"_ I ground out fiercely. "I wasn't thinking. I was just drinking."

"So what did Jacob do?"

"I d--don't remember all that well," I admitted miserably. "He seemed pretty ticked off, so he dragged me away and started fussing at me and then I cried 'cause he was mad at me and then he felt bad that he yelled at me, so then I started drooling all over him." I could feel my cheeks flaming as I completed this remarkable recital of events.

"_What?_ What the hell does that mean? What kind of _drooling_ were you doing?"

"Well, it started off pretty harmlessly, I guess. But then, in the shower, I-"

"Hold on here. _What _did you say, '_in the shower'?!_ How did you get from the dance to the shower? _Whose_ shower?"

"Well, I don't really remember that part too well, either. Jake took me home and I puked all over myself and he had to put me in the shower." I put my hands over my face and closed my eyes as I relived that particular humiliation.

"'_He had to put you in the shower'?_ What'd he do, throw you in there, clothes and all, to deal with it on your own after you just barfed all over yourself?" Leah looked pissed. I snapped my eyes open.

"No, of _course_ not, Leah! Gosh, he was wonderful. He carried me in and started washing all that crap off me… and - and I attacked him, Leah, like I was a cannibal and he was a piece of raw meat or something!" I let it all out in a rush.

"What do you mean, you _attacked _him?"

"_What do you mean, what do I mean?_ I mean I freaking _attacked him!_ And I'm _NOT _going to go into the gory details! Just believe me, I attacked him and leave it at that!" Too ashamed to look her in the eye, I pulled a pillow over my face so I didn't have to see her expression. She was eerily quiet. Finally, I gathered enough nerve to meet her amazed stare.

"So then what happened?"

I inhaled and tried to race through it. "He doused me with ice cold water to get me off of him and then dressed me in layers of flannel armor so I wouldn't attack him again." As long as I lived, there could never be another day that was more humiliating than this one. I could feel the blistering temperature of my skin; my face was so hot with embarrassment.

Leah looked stunned. "Humph. Well, that doesn't sound like Jake." I sat bolt upright.

"What do you mean, it doesn't _sound _like him?! What did you think he'd do, take advantage of me when I was drunk? He was only the kindest, sweetest, most considerate-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry to impugn Golden Boy's honor. _Christ,_ what a mess! Boy, when you let go, you really let go, don't you?" I groaned in humiliation. "Okay, I get it. So, what's next, Mata Hari? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make me seductive," I whispered into my lap.

"Well, damn, if you can't even _say_ it, how do you expect me to _do_ it?" she questioned me intently.

I looked full in her face and clenched my jaw. "_I want you to teach me how to seduce Jake,_" I snarled at her through my gritted teeth.

"Now, _that's_ better. Hmmm, make you seductive," she stared at me speculatively. "Well, what are we talking here, going to a bar in something other than those horrible Converse things? Or a one hundred percent, head to foot, no questions asked, no bitching and complaining makeover?"

"The whole nine yards, Leah," I sighed heavily. "I'll do anything. I swear, no griping, no questioning. I don't want it just to be on the surface. I want to change down to the core. I want him so crazy in love and in lust with me, he doesn't see any other girl."

"Well believe me, he's already there, but I'll take any opportunity to get you out of those homeless person rags you normally schlepp around in and into some decent clothes for once," she sniped, but her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Leah had wanted to shape up my act for years and she started in with gusto. "Hmmm, well, the first thing you need to do is to get any idea of romance out of your head. This is a seduction, not some nambly-assed falling in love shit. Guys hate that crap. They may do it, but they really get tired of us whining about it all the time.

"You worry about fucking his eyes out and you won't have a problem with the love part. Besides, the boy's _totally _in love with you anyway." My eyes rolled at this delusion.

"But you're right," she continued. "You have absolutely _no_ time to waste. I can't believe the moron has waited four years for your dumb ass anyway." I had to agree with her brutal assessment.

"Rule number one - be confident. A bashful, inexperienced pansy is _NOT_ seductive," she asserted.

That was a first in the list of thousands of Leah's Rules for Seduction. She had so many of them, they started going around and around in my head. _Confidence, eye contact, body contact,_ the list went on and on and ranged from the simplest look to the most graphic description of intimate acts and how best to perform them.

During some of the more explicit sessions, in which Leah incorporated visual aids and props, it felt like my red-hot skin might actually singe my hair off. But I didn't know this stuff and _somebody_ needed to tell me so I didn't look like a total doofus when I tried it out. My normal shy, gauche clumsiness wasn't acceptable any more. I was determined to make Jacob see me differently and finally realize that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

She made me write all of her rules down and drilled me on an hourly basis. We hit a few bumps in the road along the way and a huge blockade when she came over to evaluate my closet.

"Holy crap, Bella, this is a _complete_ disaster!" was her unvarnished assessment. Leah did not believe in pulling any punches.

"What's the matter?" I was perplexed. I had some very nice clothes I'd compiled over the years.

"Well, you've got a few good things the clients have given to you out of pity," she started.

I snorted my disagreement.

"I've got beautiful work clothes," I pointed out, defensively.

"Yeah, as I said, you've got a few acceptable things here," she pulled out a gorgeous black jacket and matching pencil slim skirt. "Who gave you this? Sucia Dawn?" She peered at the label.

"Mmmm hmmm," I mumbled. So what if most of my good things were model cast offs? They worked perfectly fine and looked great on the job.

"Well, first off, you can only do so much with office wear, you know. Well, actually, _I _can make it look absolutely fantastic, but I'll bet a dollar to a donut, _you_ put on those god-awful ballet slippers or those dorky librarian flats when you wear this fabulous suit, _don't_ you?"

"What's the matter with my ballet slippers? They're cute and they feel great."

"They are _not_ cute unless you are four fucking years old or maybe, I don't know, say, _an actual ballet dancer._ They, along with those horrible high-topped tennis shoes of yours, are going in the dumpster or in the incinerator. I wouldn't put it past you to wear those damned things with a short cocktail dress or something else _totally_ inappropriate." She ignored my shrieks of horror, envisioning my beloved Chucks' demise.

"I would not_,_ Leah!" I protested. "You know I have _some_ fashion sense. Nobody would be _that _stupid!"

"I'm telling you, Bella, the sexiest thing in the world you can do for yourself is to put on a pair of four inch fuck-me heels and continue wearing them while you strip off your clothes, whether you're dressed for a funeral or the sleaziest bar in town." Picturing it, I couldn't help the blood that flooded to my cheeks.

"How many times do I have to tell you, girlfriend? Blushing is not sexy. Men want a woman with some experience, _not_ a blushing virgin." My color increased by geometrical proportions at this statement.

"A little too late to keep him from knowing about that," I mumbled into my clothes rack, remembering the sore flesh between my legs.

I received a speculative look for that comment. Darned wolf hearing! "I don't _even_ want to know, Bella. _Christ_," she shook her gorgeous head as if she couldn't believe the Herculean task she'd undertaken and stared with disdain at my closet floor.

"You walk around naked with only a pair of stilettos on and, believe me, Jake will melt into the floor. But you'll look like a total dweeb if you continue wearing these fucking Wal-Mart cashier shoes. Nothing worse than ruining a fuck-me outfit with sensible shoes." She glared at the entire collection of practical, flat shoes lining the floor of my closet with fire in her eyes. "Jesus, Bella, your shoes have all the sex appeal of Mother Theresa's orthopedic lace-ups."

"I wore these rhinestone sandals to the dance." I held them up, defending myself. "And this Elie Saab dress!" I shoved my beautiful red dress under her nose.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Nice. Who gave you this? Yari?" I nodded.

"Well, he's already seen that. You can't wear it again for _ages_." I groaned. "Face it, Bella, we've got to do a total overhaul here from the foundation up. And all of these sweats and this baggy shit are going right out with the Chuck high tops." She callously ignored my pitiful cries.

"Thank Christ the models made you learn how to walk in heels or you'd really be screwed. Now you have to learn how to _dance_ in them. Well, at least you took my advice and started taking kickboxing. That should help you with your balance when you learn to dance, _without_ the Chucks." She shoved all of my sputtering and gasping aside with a single eye roll and pursed lips.

"You asked _me_, sweet pea," she snapped. "You want to learn to seduce Jake, take my advice. Wanna see him make babies with that Nichols chick, keep your fucking high tops." That effectively shut me up as she led me to another round of torture.

Leah decided my case was too desperate to stay in Forks. She packed us up and off we drove to Seattle for the week. With the Milan trip coming up, there was plenty of work for us to do there, and an unending number of shops for Leah to drag me through.

She had me in high heels the entire trip. Even I had to admit, not only was I getting better at staying upright, but soon it was possible for me to walk with confidence and even a little flair. If only I'd known what that evil vixen had planned for me next.

The day had certainly begun with a bang. Having a vaginal/rectal exam, discussing my semi-virginal condition and boyfriend-less state and receiving my first birth control shot were not high on my list of great ways to start the day.

Leah was absolutely relentless. She had flustered me at the gynecologist during my awkward examination and consultation, totally embarrassed me at Le Bourget hosiery, making me get stockings I was positive I'd never have the nerve to wear, and outraged me at Lise Charmel, having been bullied into spending $130.00 for a pair of panties.

"I don't care if they make my behind smell like roses, Leah, no pair of panties is worth a hundred and thirty freaking dollars!" I railed at her.

"These are, believe me." She smiled. "Just don't let Jake tear them off of you."

I tried not to let my imagination run in that direction as Jake seemed to be more determined to stuff me into clothes rather than rip them off of me. "Regardless, I can't afford them," I groused.

"That's total bullshit! We both make an excellent salary and you know it," Leah snapped. "Quit being a cheapskate and live a little, Bella. That's your whole problem anyway. You can afford a pair of extravagant fucking panties once in a while, for Christ's sake. Besides, look at all the stuff they gave you. It was the least you could do." Well, I had to agree with her there.

We hit up all of our clients and female model friends for runway and display items. There was no way I could afford the astronomical couture clothing prices, but used items were donated or sold to us at a tiny fraction of their original costs. I could fit into display-sized shoes and Leah and I went crazy looking at the exquisite creations from which our benefactors allowed us to pick.

Leah had been guiding me along, listening to my chatter and finally opened the door to a small brick building and herded me inside. She ignored my questions as she led me upstairs and opened an unmarked door.

I stumbled in behind and looked around curiously. As my eyes darted about, it began to dawn on me exactly where we were and what actually took place in this plain room. I gasped in horror as a sickening feeling formed in my stomach.

Oh. My. Holy. God. _Leah had brought me to a __**freaking pole dancing class**__!_

Slim poles, running from the ceiling to the floor and anchored securely in place, filled the room. At each pole stood a woman of a varying age, dressed in tight-fitting leotards and high-heeled shoes. I felt my eyes bugging out of my sockets. My voice no longer worked and the only sounds I was able to emit were horrible choking croaks. I stared at Leah in sheer terror.

"You must be Bella!" a warmly attractive thirty-something woman came up and took my arm. "Leah said you'd be joining us but that you might want to only observe at first." She dragged me over to a couple of waiting chairs as I stared at her in stunned silence.

Leah walked behind me, prodding me into one of the seats as she crowded her chair next to mine, trapping me in the corner so I couldn't escape.

"I've arranged for a private lesson for you right after this class, Bella, but you need to _watch and absorb_," Leah whispered intently into my ear. Well, I didn't know if she'd given me a reprieve or led me straight to the guillotine. Jesus, Lord, _please_ help me, I prayed frantically. For the next hour, I watched in fascinated horror (or maybe it was just plain horror) as the eight women in class gyrated about their poles in various states of sexual frenzy.

"Leah, you don't honestly expect I would ever attempt something _remotely _like this in front of witnesses, much less Jacob, do you? He would laugh himself into convulsions if he ever saw me try anything resembling this! I can't think of _anything_ worth this total humiliation!" I hissed at her furiously.

"Well, just keep thinking of a pregnant Amy Nichols Black with Jacob standing behind her, rubbing her belly. I bet _she'd_ come to a stupid pole dancing class," she slung back at me.

I closed my eyes and shuddered at _that _horrific image. I told myself I'd do anything for Jacob. I'd subject myself to any humiliation and I was going to prove it this very hour. I was right; the entire episode was a nightmare of unparalleled proportions. At least I was able to suffer through with few witnesses.

Erin, my instructor, and Leah hovered over me like I was an infant taking her first steps. Many times, I knew an infant would be infinitely more coordinated than I as I flapped and flailed about. Erin taught me some basic moves around the hated pole that I mentally cursed as I fell and tripped and fell again, constantly foiled by the diabolical high-heeled shoes. How seductive was _that?_

Erin made it look so simple as she slithered about in smooth, fluid movements, but it was impossible for me and I felt myself becoming more and more frustrated at my body's total lack of coordination. With the double whammy of dancing _and _wearing heels, the task of trying to release my inner sex goddess was hopeless especially since I suspected she'd pulled a groin muscle.

After forty minutes of complete humiliation, Erin stopped her instructions and sat next to me on my mat. As uncomfortable as this was, I felt an instant connection with Erin. She had heard it all before and I had no trouble telling her about Jacob. I knew I needed all the expert advice I could get to help me overcome the awkwardness I had with my own body.

"Bella, did you ever see True Lies with Jamie Lee Curtis and Arnold Schwarzenegger?" she asked.

"Uh, maybe," I was too shaken to remember something as trivial as a movie at this lowly moment.

"Well, if you'll remember, she was a stogy housewife that got mixed up in international spying and she had to do a pole dance for a master spy."

I laughed and relaxed a little. "Yeah, I do remember that. Right in the middle of her dance, she took a header right off the bedpost and fell flat on her face. Remind you of anybody?" I had to smile.

"Actually, what I remember is that a woman who was not in touch with her sexuality learned to reach within herself, to feel herself and to realize she was a powerful, sensual being. It's what we all have within us, Bella. We just need to be willing to reach inward and grab it. Now, do you remember how she did it?" I shook my head. Erin reached over and switched on some slow, throbbing, sensual music.

"Well, she closed her eyes and relaxed and then she started feeling the skin of her body. She let the beat of the music flow over her and she let it take over her body's movement. Why don't you try it?" she asked quietly.

"Don't think about the dance moves. Just think about your body and think about Jacob." She went over and dimmed the lights. She and Leah gave me some space as they stood by the mirror and closed their eyes, shifting to the intoxicating music.

Closing my eyes, too, I let the powerful music thrum inside of me. They had dressed me in some clingy gym shorts and a sports bra so I let my hands travel over my exposed body. My skin did feel smooth and nice.

The image of Jacob's beautiful skin filled my mind and I imagined moving my fingers all over it, smelling and licking the warm copper silk. When we had been in the shower, I remembered how erotic his dark hands had looked sliding over my body and how desperately I'd wanted them to cup my aching breasts and rub my nipples. It had felt _soooo_ good when he'd stroked his huge fingers down my stomach and traced the skin of my legs. I cracked open my heavy eyes and looked at myself in the mirror.

I could see the lust flowing from my eyes as I imagined Jacob seeing me like this, running my hands all over my body. I leaned into the pole and arched my back, rubbing my bottom against the rod, replaying the feel of Jacob's huge erection nestled behind me in the shower.

Thinking of him, I closed my eyes, straightened my legs hip width apart and leaned forward, imagining bucking into him, exposing my behind, knowing he would grab my hips and grind me to his heat. My hair fell to the floor and I dragged my hands up one leg, feeling my silky hair sweep my skin as I stood back up, touching my body, thinking of those hot, coppery fingers feeling every inch of me.

He'd stared at my breasts like he'd wanted to eat them, I remembered. I touched them myself, wishing he were suckling them and I had his silky head clasped to my chest, running my fingers through his hair. I slipped around the pole, pretending he was in front of me. I slid my hands up its length and wrapped myself around it, slowly sliding my leg down, like I was sliding down his naked body.

I was vaguely aware that Erin and Leah had been watching me for some time, but my Jacob fantasy had me too caught up to care. As the music wound down, I lifted my eyes fully and stared into their shocked faces.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"What the hell brought that on?" Leah asked, stunned.

"I was just thinking of Jacob, Leah. What, did I look like a spastic again?" I asked worriedly.

"No, honey, you looked _fantastic!_" Erin breathed. "Everything you did was totally sensual. If this were a club, every man in the audience would have – God - jizzed in his pants and slipped a Franklin in your g-string or something when they saw _that _performance. You do that for your Jacob and you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand." I turned to Leah for her reaction.

"Holy _fuck_, Bella, you turned _me_ on and girls do not do it for me. Jake will blow sky high if you ever pull that off. You _have_ to put that in your arsenal, Bella, I'm not kidding. Girl, that made my temperature rise even _higher_. _Whew_!" she fanned herself furiously.

I stared at myself in the mirror. _Note to self_, I thought determinedly. _If I want to seduce Jacob, all I have to do is close my eyes and think of Jacob. Well, that should be easy enough. It's all I ever do anyway._

**JPOV**

I stared at Sam who looked just as miserable and uncomfortable as I did.

"Well, what do I look like, Dear Fucking Abby? I don't know any more about this shit than you do, Jake!" he groused at me.

"I've got to talk to _somebody_, Sam. I'm losing my mind here." I told him desperately. "Who else am I going to talk to?"

"What about Embry?" he started. When he saw my look of appalled horror, he added, "Yeah, right, forget Embry and Quil. Everybody would know every intimate moment you've ever had." Besides being the biggest gossips on the reservation, the two of them were clueless when it came to keeping the rest of us out of their thoughts. Telling Embry and Quil a secret was like printing it in the National Enquirer and then displaying it in every Loaf 'N Jug between Forks and Walla Walla.

"What about Seth?" Sam was casting about, desperately trying to pawn me off on somebody else.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, besides the fact that Seth knows as much about women as Charlie knows about dancing the Cha-cha, Seth is practically a member of the family. It'd be like talking about it with her brother." I thought for a moment. "Or it _should_ be," I added grumpily. I knew Seth adored Bella from afar and was much too shy to act on any of his feelings for her especially since Sue and Charlie were almost joined at the hip. Didn't mean I liked listening to his fantasies whenever one snuck out when we were phased.

"Can't you talk to your dad about this, Jake?" I glared at him, not bothering to reply to _that_ stupid ass suggestion.

"What about Emily?" Sam was reaching the dregs of the bottle, pushing me off on his wife.

"_Jesus Christ_, Sam," I snapped. "I'm not asking you to divulge sacred tribal rites here. I just want to ask your advice about Bella, damn it. Do you have to embarrass me in front of Emily? Can't the two of us talk, guy to guy? I mean you are in a committed relationship with somebody of the opposite sex, aren't you? This can't _all_ be foreign territory to you."

God, I had to be desperate, coming to Sam for advice on my love life. He was just about as communicative as a Dungeness crab and his advice would probably be worse.

We glared at each other silently. Sam looked like he was about to be keelhauled. I think he would have preferred it to having the discussion that was about to start. I took a deep breath.

"So last night, Bella and I went to the Valentine's Dance and she saw me with someone and got loaded," I determinedly plowed ahead.

"Yeah, I went on patrol with Embry this afternoon so I saw the whole thing. What are you doing with that Nichols chick? Are you screwing around with her for practice or something?" Sam's face showed his contempt.

"What? _No!_ _Jesus_, Sam, you know me better than that," I was stunned Sam would think I would use anyone like that.

"Well, I saw your face practically smashed between her boobs, Jacob. What the hell are you doing if you're not going after her?"

"Damn, Sam, didn't Embry fill you in? He obviously let you see every other aspect of the night. I was _trying_ to make Bella jealous. And I did _not_ have my face '_smashed_ _between her boobs'_, for your information. I was looking at her frigging engagement ring." This advice idea was turning out to be better and better by the minute.

"Looked to me _and_ everybody else like you were trying to cop a feel or something," Sam threw back at me.

"Christ, man, I'm touched by the high regard you hold for me. I wasn't trying to _cop a feel _and _Amy Nichols_ didn't think I was trying to _cop a feel_, alright?" I shook my head pissed he would think I was such a slime ball.

Sam and I were very close since we had switched roles on my eighteenth birthday. He had seemed as relieved to dump the alpha duties as I was eager to assume them. He was a great beta to me and I leaned on him heavily. This was our first foray into the field of advice for the lovelorn, however, and it wasn't starting well.

"So did Bella think you were trying to cop a feel?" he wondered.

"Shit, Sam, we're not in seventh grade. Would you get off the 'cop a feel' thing?" I snapped. I did not want to be reminded of Amy Freaking Nichol's tits again.

"Bella thought I was interested in Amy and she got hammered. And then-"

"I just can't believe Bella got drunk, not _Bella_," he interrupted passionately. "Hell, I don't know that I've ever seen her drink. And to think she got into that rez moonshine. _Jeeeesus_," he shook his head in disbelief.

"Man, you would not _believe_, Sam-" I stopped myself. The fewer details the pack knew of my little drunken sot, the better. I wasn't going to share a _word_ about our precious time at Bella's house. Seeing her, smelling her, being in her, knowing that I was the first man to do so was the biggest turn on of my almost twenty-one years, and it was reserved for Bella, me, and my private fantasies _alone._ I'd learned how to control my thoughts around the pack and I'd be _damned_ if they were going to get one glance at that incredible interlude.

"Uhmm, yeah, she was really wasted but that's kind of what my question's about, Sam," I took a deep breath and forged ahead.

"What I'm trying to figure out is when she was drunk, how much of what she said and did she really meant. I mean, has Emily really tied one on and then acted completely out of character?" Maybe he'd get off Amy Nichols tits and Bella's drunken antics if I focused him on Emily. I saw color creep up in his cheeks and knew I had hit pay dirt.

"Well, not that Emily drinks or anything," he started out slowly, "but if she ever _does_ she's extremely uh…well, eh…" his color was deepening, "uh, well… erm, _loving _I guess you'd say." His eyes dropped from mine and he seemed fascinated by a thread in the seam of his jeans.

I hid a smirk. I'll just _bet_ she was. "Well, that's the thing, Sam. Bella was very uh, er, _loving_ too, I guess you'd call it," my turn for color to flood _my_ face, "but I just wanted to figure out if any of it was real or if she was just so soused, she would have acted like that with _anybody_."

"Well, you know, _'In vino veritas._ In wine there is truth.' Did she act that way with somebody else or just with you?" It was a question I'd been dreading.

"Well what did Embry think? She told me she was pretending Embry and that Graves fuck were me. She danced with them, which is a big thing for her. You know she'd rather be staked and eaten by ants than dance, Sam. I guess she didn't do anything _too_ awful with them. They put their hands on her, though, and she let them grope all over her."

"Aw, that's nothing, Jake. Hell, Emily let – uh, well, let's just say, if she's an affectionate drunk, more than likely she won't push people away from her. That fits what she was doing with Embry. She never seemed to look at him or talk to him. How'd she act with you? Did she look at you when she was acting, uh, affectionate? I mean did she know it was you she was uh, eh, talking to or whatever?"

More color flooded my cheeks. Shit, he was going to start calling me Bella if I didn't quit blushing. What was incredibly sexy on her was ridiculous on me.

"Uh, yeah, Sam, she knew it was me and um, she looked at me _really_ closely." Christ, we looked and sounded like fucktarded idiots; blushing and stammering like a couple of twelve-year-old girls.

"Well, I'd say she probably meant it, but what the hell do I know, Jake?" _Real _fucking helpful. Jesus, maybe I _should_ go talk to Emily.

"Crap, I don't think you know a damned thing, Sam. Try to remember you're a married man and help me out here, okay? I think I'm _finally_ making some real progress with Bella and I need to know how to move to the next step."

"Well, _praise the Lord and_ _thank Christ!_" he uttered with more devout reverence than I'd ever heard from him before. "Please, _please, _justnail her as soon as possible and put the rest of us out of our damned misery, Jake! _Jesus_, it's been four fucking miserable years of having to put up with your horny ass and I seriously don't think we can take it much longer.

"And as for the kids, _my God_, what you have been putting _them _through! I mean, bad enough going through puberty, but these poor kids; becoming a wolf and having to listen to fifteen other voices in your head all of the time, one of which is so sexually frustrated he makes _me_ go nuts, I don't know how the poor kids keep it in their pants with you around."

I sat there, stunned, my mouth gaping as I listened to this scorching speech. "Thanks, Sam. That makes me feel just great. You acted disgusted a minute ago that I might be screwing around with Amy Nichols, but you obviously can't _wait_ until I get laid. Go one way or the other, buddy."

"Jacob, you are a great guy and a wonderful alpha. I consider you my closest brother and you're the best young man I know. But some days, I want to take you to The Pink Pussy Cat and pay for an all day session for you if I have to put up with your goddamned blue balls for another minute.

"I admire you for being true to Bella, I really do. But it ain't easy on the rest of us either, dude, _believe me! _You may keep us out of your thoughts and memories, Jake, but we are all too familiar with your emotions as well as your cravings and urges."

Well, that was _terrific_, just what I needed to hear. "Okay, instead of bitching at me, how about helping me so neither of us has to put up with my horny ass anymore?" I groused.

"Fine. I'll do _anything_. Lay it out," he agreed eagerly. _Jesus, _just how much more embarrassing could this get?

"So, like I was saying, I think I'm making some real progress with Bella. I think she's looking at me as something other than good old Jake for once, at her beck and call at every second of the day and night, and I'm thinking that maybe she wants me. Physically. You know." More blushing ensued. God, I _did_ feel like Bella.

Sam was silent for a while and then groaned and shook his head disgustedly. "Well, as much as I'd _love_ for you to get laid in the next thirty minutes and as much as I absolutely _hate_ to say this, I have to; I don't think you should push Bella into a physical relationship right away. You know, Jake, she really is an innocent, after all. Other than what she did with the bloodsucker, she's never-"

"_**Nothing!"**_ I snarled at him. "She did practically _nothing_ with that asshole! I _know_ he barely touched her." I shouldn't have spilled any of Bella's secrets but I couldn't stand the thought of anyone thinking _that corpse_ had touched her, hell that _anyone_ had touched her other than me. Shit, I was pissed Embry even _danced_ with her.

"Damn, don't take my head off," he snapped back. "That's even more reason why you shouldn't push it too fast. She's an innocent girl, Jake. You need to romance her first, _I_ think, before you rush into her pants." I gave Sam a furious look. I knew what he meant, I knew he didn't want to, but it still bugged me to hear another guy talk about getting into Bella's pants.

"I wasn't going to attack her the next time I see her, Sam. Give me some credit."

"Yeah, but that's what you'd _like_ to do. And I really think you ought to take it slow."

"I love her, Sam, with every part of me. Sure, I want her but that's not the most important thing here. I can go slowly if I need to. Hell, I've waited for four fucking years already. The big thing is for her to realize she loves me. And I mean _really _loves me."

" Jake, she tells you all the time. _I've_ heard her tell you she loves you a thousand times."

"Yeah, she says it like I'm her pet dog or something, man. I want her _in_ love with me, Sam. I want her as crazy about me as I am about her. _Big _difference." I stared at my feet not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Hmmm, go with the romance thing, Jake. Girls love that shit. You know, flowers, cards, candy--the whole nine yards." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, those were some real winning ideas. I could just see myself at Charlie's front door with a bunch of wilted posies and a heart shaped box of chocolate. I was sure that would be a _huge_ fucking hit. Charlie would laugh his ass off if nothing else.

"Well, you know what she likes, bro. You gotta think of something special. You know, something that will be meaningful to her and just between the two of you. Take her someplace she'd love or make her a card. I'm telling you, man, she'll fall for it hook, line and sinker."

" '_Make her a card'?_ Are you fucking _kidding me?_ What, do you want me to join the six year olds in Aunt Rosie's Arts and Crafts class at the Tribal School? I don't think my hands are gonna quite fit in the kiddie scissors they provide. _Jesus_, Sam!"

"I'm telling ya, that shit works. You can roll your eyes all you want, Jake, but I _got _mygirl. I'm just letting you know what worked for me."

I saw the way to get a little payback from Sam. He'd irritated, embarrassed and frustrated me enough for one day. "So what did you do for Emily? What was really meaningful to her?" Color flooded his face.

"Er, well, uh, nothing really. Just the usual stuff, you know." _Nuh uh_, he wasn't getting out of it that easy.

"Come on, man, tell me. I need all the input I can get." I hoped that he'd fall for my seemingly innocent and sincere act.

He looked furtively around as if somebody might be spying on us. "I swear to God, Black, if this _ever_ gets out…"

"Jeeze, Sam, you know me better than that. _You're_ the one telling me to do this shit, after all."

His shoulders slumped in humiliation. I mentally rubbed my hands in glee. This was going to be good. "Uh, well, umm, er, ya see," he stared doggedly at his shuffling feet, "Em likes it when I sing," he mumbled at the ground.

"What was that, Sam? You weren't too clear. What'd you say?" Oh, this was too rich for words.

"I said, Emily likes me to sing to her," he barked out; face red and still unable to meet my eyes.

"Say, that's a good idea. Like what did she want to hear? Love songs or what?" I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep this up before I split my sides laughing at the poor dolt.

"Yeah, she likes old love songs."

"Well, like what, Sam? Give me some titles. I might be able to use this on Bella." Deep sincerity rang from my voice as I thought about my dad alternately begging me and ordering me to shut the hell up whenever I tried singing in the shower. My singing voice caused dogs to howl -- literally. Sam's face was now beet red.

I wasn't missing this for the world.

"Er, let me think. Uh, I think she liked 'Faithfully' by Journey and 'I Will Always Love You', you know, that version Whitney Houston did and uh, 'You Light Up My Life' by Debbie Boone."

I was holding it together by the tiniest of threads. "Oh, yeah? I think I heard Bella say something about Whitney Houston. How does that one go?" God, if I could get him to actually sing the cheesy thing and not cry with laughter, it would be a miracle. Sam's voice sucked worse than mine did.

He actually fell for it. He cleared his throat nervously, his eyes darting around, and started in, his brusque voice quavering:

"If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm"

My shoulders were shaking so badly and I was silently laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. Tears poured down my face as I clutched my stomach in agony. I thought I was going to wet myself.

"You _ASSHOLE!_" was all I heard before Sam launched himself at me and started pounding me in the stomach. I couldn't defend myself because I was howling with laughter.

"Come on Sam," I managed to choke out. "I gotta hear you do 'You Light Up My Life' just once! I know Bella would _love _that one!" The slugging in my sides didn't let up. I couldn't remember when I'd laughed so hard in my life. I was going to throw this one in his face for as long as he lived. I'd never heard anything as silly as Sam warbling that sappy, dumb ass song.

As I fought back against the punches, trying to keep Sam from killing me, I realized this was just what I deserved, asking Sam 'I Can Barely Speak' Uley for advice on my love life; flowers, cards, candy and singing the most horrible songs ever written by man or woman. Crap, I _should_ have asked Dear Fucking Abby.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Wonderful reader/reviewers named in this chapter are Erin, the pole dancing instructor, inspired by **Erin Brennan** and **Erin Ludwig** and the generous models that gave Bella beautiful, free clothes were inspired by **Sucia Dawn** and **Yari**. Thanks so much, ladies, for taking time out to review and support me! Hope you don't mind my stealing your great names. It was really fun to put you into the story!

I've always had a love/hate relationship with Leah. I loved her fierce independence and take no shit attitude and hated her bitterness and constant carping. What do you think of her now?

So was Leah and Sam's advice good or did it suck?

Anybody have any ideas as to what's going to happen in Italy? They are going to be there for a couple of weeks so several things could happen, you know.

My apologies to Journey, Whitney Houston, Dolly Parton and Debbie Boone. Sam's love songs were not my choices but Emily's and "The Cheesiest Love Song Play List" assembled by The Y, Music Play list Blog by Robert of the Radish.

The Arts, Crafts and Games Collaboration Station representative for the Quileute Tribal School at La Push, Washington is **Ms. Rosalie Black. **She teaches basket weaving, drumming, dancing, singing and card making. Really.

**Mata Hari** – a Dutch exotic dancer, convicted of spying for Germany in WWI. During the war, she was a courtesan to many high-ranking military officers and politicians on both sides of the conflict and earlier to the Crown Prince of Germany. She was accused of causing the death of 50,000 allied soldiers and was executed by a French firing squad in 1918. She was not known as a classic beauty but more for her sensuality and eroticism.

**See her ****at **admiraltwin(dot)com(backslash)matahari(dot)html** or **heniford(dot)net/1234/1m1f mhs(dot)htm **and read more about her at**

Scandalouswoman(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2008/10/truth-about-mata-hari-part-ii(dot)html

**To be keelhauled**: **Keel haul** - A grisly death indeed. Keelhauling was a brutal punishment inflicted on seamen guilty of mutiny or some other high crime in the "good old days" of sail. It practically amounted to a death sentence, for the chances of recovery after the ordeal were slight.

The seaman is tied by a rope at the front of the ship at full sail. He is then kicked off and made to drag along the keel, or bottom spine of the ship, hauled along the sharp, barnacle-encrusted bottom, which would act as a cheese grater, and then hoisted up and onto the deck on the port side. If the barnacles didn't kill him by cutting him to pieces, the victim would be severly mutilated but many drowned during the process.

Ref: Wiki how Ref: Naval History & Heritage Command

**I haven't been informed that this story will be pulled from FanFiction yet, but I know many NC-17 stories have been. If it is, please go to Twilighted(dot)net where I have it posted.** I also take _very_ good care of my reviewers there and I send out a newsletter and sneak peeks of the next chapter. I know I seem very ungrateful for not responding to all reviews here, but this site really confuses me and I can't figure out what the hell I'm doing. Sorry. I'm a dullard.

_Please leave a review if you have the time. We really work hard for them, you know._


	7. Chapter 7 American Werewolves in Italy

**Author Notes:**

Many, many thanks go to my ever patient, ever kind beta, **mybrandofheroin**. How she puts up with my constant demands, questions and bitching is beyond me. If she hears me whine one more time, "But _whyyyyyy_, Meg??_"_ I'm sure she'll blow her brains out. I love you very much, GB. My love and thanks to my little Sachertorte, **diamondheart**, who contributes so many hysterical sparkling lines, ideas, corrections and emails. Thank you, angel face.

There were three winners of the "Name a Chapter for a Sloth" contest: **Terry_Deanne**, **btrimble**, and **BellaFlan**. All gave me not only a great title, but also excellent feedback, which I really appreciate. Btrimble contributed some stellar ideas that I immediately stole and BellaFlan offered to not only give me her brilliant thoughts and suggestions, but actually edited my crappy grammar and sentence structure. Wow! You all are the cheese and melted butter on my grits. ;) Thank you! Thank you!

**Shameless Pimping Section**

I have been reading some really outrageous stories that I think you should check out:

**Becoming Bella Swan by BellaFlan**

**Distortion by Wordslinger**

**Fate's Idea of Fun by little furry cannibals (my beloved twin)**

**Fire and Ice by Franny **

**1001 Jacobian Nights by Amanda Wilder**

**The Neighbor: Anytime, Anyplace by artbeatsandlife (she's expanding it)**

**To Choose a Star by purelyamuse**

These stories are a wild ride through the Twilight universe and may not be for everyone. But _my, my_, are they hot, crazy and outrageous! Again, they are _not_ for the mild and retiring!

One precious story I adore that just posted here is the award winning **The Color of Rain** by **chef diamondheart**, an adult Seth story that is just as sweet and adorable as Seth himself. Diamondheart is expanding the original oneshot. Check it out. I have more, but you all are on overload already.

If you are looking for more Jake/Bella stories, you HAVE to check out the _fabulous_ new fanfic site, **The Air, The Sun A Jacob/Bella Fanfic Community** – all Jake and Bella 24/7

community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)theair_thesun(slash)

As always, Ms Meyer owns all, I own nothing. Not even a house. We finally sold the damned thing and soon will be living under a bridge near you.

**A little recap:**

Bella finally realizes she's in love with Jake when Jake deliberately flirts and ogles another girl, Amy Nichols at a college dance. (Amy is actually engaged, which Jacob knows and Bella doesn't.) After observing the flirtation, Bella gets schnockered and dances with a real slime ball, Rick Graves, who proceeds to grope, grab and grind all over Bella. Jacob sweetly informs Rick this may not be the best course of action and escorts Bella home.

Bella gets, er, close to Jake in the shower, while he is trying to rid her of bodily fluids. Jake ends the encounter with the liberal application of cold shower water. Bella feels like shit the next morning. She seeks out Leah for advice, who encourages her to try to seduce Jacob and proceeds to give her some helpful tips. They go to Seattle to purchase clothes. Meanwhile, Jake is concerned Bella may just be horny, not in love with him. He seeks advice from Sam who encourages him to romance Bella. Jake, Bella, Leah and half of the guys in the pack are going to Milan for a modeling gig. (Oh, in case you haven't realized it by now, Jake's language is a little…er, um…crude. If this is going to bother you, you really should have stopped at chapter one, you know.)

**Chapter 7 "American Werewolves in Italy"**

**JPOV**

The past ten days completely sucked and were getting worse every minute. Since my heart to heart with Sam and after hearing his advice to the truly pussy-whipped, I'd been in a foul temper, but my real problem was that I missed my Bella. I hadn't seen her in days and my mood was becoming blacker hour by hour.

The entire pack was trying to keep as far away from me as possible. I made that easier by staying holed up in my house so I could fume in private. Embry had been the only one idiotic enough to brave me in my den and almost had his head ripped off—literally—for his efforts.

Hell, I knew I was being a prick, but I didn't give a shit. If only I could see or hear from her, I knew I'd quit being such a grumpy asshole, but she had been "busy" (i.e. avoiding me) ever since the infamous Morning After.

She and my BFF, Leah, had beat feet for Seattle immediately after the Valentine's Dance. I barely heard from Bella the whole time she was there other than a few lousy text messages, so all of my big plans to push our relationship forward were going right down the toilet.

While it was a welcome relief to have a break from Leah's bitchy mouth, I felt like I had a hole in my chest where Bella should have been. The headquarters of our modeling agency, Black Moon, were in Seattle, but there was no reason that I could think of for her to spend a fucking week there. She'd handed me some line of crap when she told me she was leaving, but I honestly couldn't figure out what she was really up to.

Two days ago when she finally came home, she told me she was too busy packing to see me, and she'd been packing ever since. That _had_ to be a load of bullshit. I'd known Bella most of her life. We'd been traveling together for years, and it usually took her thirty minutes to throw her crap in a bag. Why in _hell_ would it take her two days to get ready for this particular two-week job?

When I offered to help her pack, she'd been almost frantic and had adamantly refused to let me come over. She acted like I was going to paw through all of her panties or something. Well, hell. Of course I would have gone through all of her underwear when she wasn't looking. Jesus, I'm a guy. I would have been discreet about it, though. I figured she was just trying to hide from me again, and my nasty mood became even surlier.

To Bella, I'd been pleasant and understanding. Well, on the surface. Inside, I felt like exploding I wanted to be with her so badly. God, just thinking about the way she'd been all over me That Night made me crazy. I'd gnaw off my right arm to get that kind of passion from her when she was sober.

I was beginning to think it would never come, but _finally_ the day of our departure for Italy arrived and I drove over to Bella's house to meet her. We were riding together to catch our flight and I couldn't wait to see her and get her in my arms again.

Since we were taking Bella's truck to the airport, I'd driven Ethel over to Charlie's house and was storing her there to protect her from unscrupulous borrowers, namely the pack members who were remaining behind at La Push during our Italy trip. I'd been in such a shitty mood, I was glad to be thwarting any of their entertainment ideas concerning Ethel. I'd come home too many times to find her odometer had increased by hundreds of miles to trust those sneaky shits again.

As I dumped my bags on Charlie's driveway, the earsplitting shriek of automotive brakes pierced the air causing my head to snap around to identify the source. Fifty feet down the road, a car swerved dramatically, sliding and shivering to a stop, and narrowly avoiding the ditch lining the street. A familiar scent hit my nose, and my eyes zeroed in like a laser on the driver right before he ducked down in the seat of his car.

_Rick Graves,_ _that little __**cocksucker!**_What, did he think I wouldn't notice him if he hid on the floor of his car as he drove by? Seeing me rightfully scared the bejesus out of him. From his floorboard, he swerved his car erratically to the opposite side of the road before making a wild u-turn, skidding out of control and donut-ing down the street. The car appeared to be driverless and it started doubling back the same direction it had come, its engine roaring as Dead Asshole accelerated maniacally.

"Yeah, you better keep that fucking head out of my sight, _you __**fucking prick!"**_ I bellowed after him. Piece of shit; I _still_ wanted to rip the little rat bastard apart. I didn't give a crap if he _hadn't _drugged Bella; he'd still run his fucking paws and his fucking dick all over her as if he had some kind of right to touch her.

My rapid heartbeat didn't slow down a fraction as Bella walked out of her house, obviously drawn by all the racket going on outside. It was my first glimpse of her since The Morning After and I couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. Her hair seemed to be framing her sweet face and she glowed as she looked at me. Normally, she wore baggy sweats on our plane trips, but today she was wearing some kind of pants thing and it outlined each and every one of those curves I couldn't get out of my head.

"Bella!" I cried as I flew across the yard and pulled her into my arms, burying my nose in her hair. I could feel the tension and anger that had ruled my days seep out of me as she hugged me back, laying her head against my chest.

"Hey, Jacob!" she whispered, seemingly as thrilled to see me as I was to see her. I ran my hands up her back and inhaled the fragrance I'd missed so badly. God, it was so good to have her sweet little body snuggled up to mine and to feel her tiny hands on my skin.

Some deep, primal instinct told me to just wrap her legs around my waist and keep right on going into the woods so she couldn't get away from me again. It was everything I could do to make myself release her and feel Bella's body slowly slip down against mine until her feet were on the ground.

Separation from Bella was not good for my health or for the health of anybody unlucky enough to be around me. I actually felt sick being away from her, and my resulting pissy mood made it possible to literally "kick the dog" when I was around my pack mates. At least I was going to get her to myself for the next two weeks, day and night, Leah be damned. I grabbed her bags as we walked over to her old red truck.

We were taking the red monster she'd christened Fred Mertz, and as we approached it, I saw its back end was practically covered from view. As I dropped our bags by the truck bed, what I saw stunned me. I assumed the small bags she'd handed me were her baggage for the trip. That was before I saw the heaping pile of luggage she'd packed and dumped by Fred's rear end. Shit, maybe she _had _been packing for two days!

"_Jesus_, Bella, are you _moving _to Italy? I thought we were coming back in a couple weeks. What the hell _is_ all this stuff?" I was shocked. "How'd you drag all this crap out here by yourself? Did Charlie help you?" How she got it all down the stairs without killing herself was another good question.

"It was no problem, Jake. I just wanted to bring a few things I got in Seattle."

"_A few things?"_ I asked incredulously. "The plane only holds 6,500 pounds and you've got half of that right here! We're not flying in a 767 and there are other people going too, you know. What are we supposed to do, throw our crap out, strap ourselves to your bags and ride them all the way to Milan?"

I couldn't help laughing, "I can't wait to tell Embry and Quil. They've always wanted to ride on the plane instead of in it. I don't think they're going to have a choice, now." It felt so good to laugh again after a ten-day drought.

She broke into a huge grin and started chasing me around Fred, trying to pinch and tickle me as I ran from her. I let her catch me and I hauled her into my arms and kissed her neck. She giggled into my hair and nipped at my ear, kissing it softly.

I covered my surprise, but this was a real switch for Bella. We'd hugged and held hands, we'd touched each other and I snuck in a few harmless kisses, but _her_ kissing _me,_ much less _biting_ me, was a _totally _different story. She had always kept things strictly platonic between us until That Night. Jesus, maybe I'd been right to tell Sam something _was _changing with Bells.

As we were loading Bella's mountain of luggage, a car slowed down as it approached Charlie's drive and Amy Nichols rolled down her window, greeted us, and then called me over to her car. I made my way to her driver's side window and, leaning down, saw she had two of her cute little classmates with her, Amanda Williamson and Wendy Cole. I greeted the girls with a grin and then turned towards Amy as she reached for my shoulder.

"Listen, Jacob, I just wanted to tell you it was really nice talking to you the other night. And guess what? He's _here!"_ she squealed and then launched herself onto me, pulling my shoulder and whispering conspiratorially into my ear. "Robert—my fiancé is Robert Curry—and he's here in town. I mean Port Angeles.

"But you can't tell _anybody_ about this, okay Jake? Not even Bella. Robert made me promise I wouldn't say a word to a soul about our engagement. His family isn't going to be thrilled with the idea at first and he doesn't want any chance of them finding out before he can smooth things over." She clasped my hand and looked at me earnestly. What could I do but agree?

"Well, don't Amanda and Wendy know?" I asked, glancing at the two girls who seemed to be gawking at me, absorbing my every move.

"Oh, sure, they know. But Robert knows they know, so it's ok. He doesn't know you know though, Jake. And I _really_ don't want him or anybody else to find out about you, alright?"

Jesus, she made it sound as if we were having some sort of illicit affair or something. "Sure, sure, I won't say a word," I promised. I wondered how closed mouthed Amanda and Wendy were going to be. They caught each other's eye and burst into giggles. I couldn't help chuckling at them as I waved goodbye. I turned and started back to the truck only to encounter Bella's furious face.

"Holy crow, what did she do, track you down to my house, Jacob?" she snapped. Hell, I didn't know. She probably had.

"Uh, no, er, she just wanted to tell us goodbye when she saw us getting ready to leave," I mumbled. I couldn't lie convincingly to Bella. She could spot my B.S. as easily as I could spot hers.

"Sure, sure. She just _happened_ to be driving by all the way from Port Angeles. I'm _sure_ it was _just_ a coincidence." Bella glared down the street at Amy's retreating car then seemed to shake herself off and plastered a smile over her obvious anger.

"Well, come on. Let's go! We don't want to miss the plane!" she tried to laugh off her irritation, but did a piss poor job of it as we finished loading the truck and headed to the airport.

The short trip was smooth; Bella made an obvious effort to be pleasant, and we got to the charter plane early. Trying to jam eight giant male wolves, one wolf bitch, and a sweet little lamb on a twenty-four hour commercial flight with connections was pretty much a nightmare any way you looked at it. Thankfully, the agency took great care of us and we could arrive at our destination in our private jet eight hours faster with everyone on board alive, sane, and in one piece.

My only concern leaving was when the luggage handler tried to pick up Bella's baggage and seemed to wrench his back when lifting the enormous suitcases she'd evidently stuffed with slabs of granite. The plane actually shuddered when her bags dropped into its belly. I hoped the damned airplane would be able to lift off the runway with the extra ton of weight Bella was dragging along with us.

On the long plane ride over, Bella and I sat next to each other as usual, and we finally were able to talk about everything and nothing. It was so good to spend time with her. The ache in my body I got when separated from her only stopped when I was with her again. We lifted the armrest between us and stretched out on the large reclining seats.

After an hour or so, she snuggled into my chest and promptly fell asleep. I think she really was exhausted from all her packing because she looked and acted as if she hadn't slept in days. I cuddled her next to me and closed my eyes. If Embry and Quil would shut the hell up, I'd be in paradise. Finally, just as I was about to doze off, I heard her begin to mumble in her sleep.

"Jake, Jake, where are you?" After plenty of experiences with Bella's sleep talking, I'd learned to go with the flow and respond as if she were awake.

"I'm right here, honey." I squeezed her tighter and stroked her head.

"Mmmm, _my_ Jacob, _mine_," she sighed heavily. She moved restlessly and wedged a leg in-between mine. "I want you, Jake," she breathed and seemed to settle down again.

I looked around cautiously. Had any of the eight extremely powerful sets of ears caught that? As I peered into the back of the plane, I saw that six of my brothers and my wolf sister were down for the count. Most were snoring loudly, but one pair of laughing eyes was staring my way. Embry. Damn it! I sighed; I didn't know who Embry would rib more—Bella or me. Yes, I did—he'd taunt me for the rest of the trip if not longer.

"_My_ Jacob, I want you." He started in already, quoting Bella in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"Fuck off, Embry," I couldn't help but grin. He was such a twat. "You know you're seething with jealousy back there." We could both speak quietly and easily hear each other.

"Yeah, you're right, man. I am," his quiet admission shocked me. "Good luck, Jake. I hope it works out just the way you want, bro."

"Thanks, Em. I'm working on it." I leaned over and kissed Bella's hair. God, please let this finally happen, I prayed sincerely. I closed my eyes and smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

We arrived in Milan a little jet lagged, but unlike Bella, I felt pretty well rested. Even though we'd both napped a few hours on the plane, I could tell she was still exhausted. Arriving at our hotel, we quickly settled into our rooms. As usual, the agency reserved a huge double suite for Bella and me.

A few years earlier on our very first trip out, Bella woke the entire hotel with a screaming nightmare at 3A.M. This had continued for four nights in a row until the management had threatened to throw all of us out on our asses unless "something was done".

I guess we should have figured this would happen. When Victoria started sniffing around Forks years ago, all of us became very familiar with Bella's nightmares once we began patrolling her house. She eventually told me about her dreams, and it was just one more thing I added to Corpse Boy's tally. _I_ still dreamed about sinking my teeth into the bloodless jugular of that filthy, no good sack of shit.

As I was the only one that could calm Bells, we tried adjoining rooms with an open door so I could get to her easily, but after a week of stumbling to her bed each night, shushing her and quieting her trembling body, I decided the hell with it. I'd moved my stuff into her room and she never uttered a peep in protest. Every evening, we climbed into one bed and I cuddled her next to me, snuggling into her neck. She never had another nightmare.

We kept up the façade of our adjoining room arrangement for a while but there was a serious downside to it; all of the other pack members began congregating in our rooms. We finally got smart and started reserving a suite with a huge living room and two bedrooms. Most nights, the younger pack members ended up sleeping on our sofas and in the empty bedroom. At least we could keep one bedroom off limits from the pillaging hoard. We'd gotten so used to this arrangement, neither one of us wanted to sleep without the other, anyway. Going back to Forks and being alone in my bed caused me sleepless nights every return trip.

Until now, our room sharing had always been a totally platonic, totally innocent situation except for the erotic thoughts and dreams going around in my head. As much as I wanted to change this situation immediately, Sam's dumb-assed warnings kept rumbling through my head.

_Don't push Bella into a physical relationship. She's an innocent girl. You need to romance her._

Jesus, how stupid was I to even _listen_ to that shit, much less plan on doing it? But I was determined to make sure that Bella really loved me before things got even more complicated. I'd be damned if she was going to fuck me and toss my ass aside so she could move on to somebody else. She needed to realize that once we had sex, I wasn't going to let her go. Hell, even if she never touched me again, I'd never let her go.

Our first night in Milan as usual, everybody piled into our suite and we prepared for our first night travel ritual. After having so many high-energy wolves confined in an airplane for sixteen hours, we were far less likely to kill each other or an innocent bystander if we got together for a long pack run when night hit.

Quil pulled out a huge map of the surrounding area and we looked at the lay of the land. While the rest of us argued over the areas we wanted to cover, Bella was busy getting a shower and throwing on thermal underwear for the cold trip ahead. As much as I resented Sam's crappy advice, I realized there _were _some special things I could do and I wanted to do for Bella.

The last few times we'd come to Italy, Bella talked about wanting to see a tiny area of the northern Italian coastline called the Cinque Terre. She'd shown me pictures of the group of five ancient towns set along the cliffs of the craggy coast. I knew she'd love to see it for herself and I hoped it would be a special surprise for her. The pack agreed the trip would be a great stretch of the legs and the guys promised me they wouldn't blab our destination.

As soon as Bella was ready, we trooped through the hotel lobby and out to our waiting cars, getting the usual stares from the hotel guests and employees. When we went somewhere as a group, we always attracted gawkers. I don't know if they thought we were basketball players, members of some weird cult or part of a circus act, but people couldn't keep their eyes off us. Come to think of it, the weird cult thing wasn't too far off the mark.

We piled into our waiting cars with instructions for our drivers to drop us at the edge of a forest well outside the city and told them we would call for a pick up in a few hours. What the drivers thought the group of us was doing always made me snicker. We had eight enormous guys, a ripped towering she-devil, and one petite little angel carrying nothing but a huge duffle bag. We were always dropped off in the middle of nowhere and left there for hours. I could only imagine what was going through their minds. They were probably imagining weird cult scenarios as well. They'd be right.

Leah headed off to phase and Bella followed the rest of us, discreetly turning around as we threw our cell phones, clothes and shoes for her to stow away into her duffle. We phased and Leah joined us, dropping her clothes she'd carried in her mouth into the growing bag. Bella stuffed it under a bush, making sure it was hidden as we stretched and shook out our fur. Man, sometimes it was great to be a wolf.

Most of the pack took off, howling with delight at the freedom of running wild through unchartered territory. Bella turned to me and a huge smile split her face.

Bells loved being around me when I was in wolf form. I thought she'd be terrified the first time she was really close to me when I turned into a huge copper hairball, but she'd shocked all of us. Just like the first time, just like every time, tonight when Bella saw me as a wolf, smiling wonder spilled across her face.

She approached me gently and ran her hands through my fur, scratching and massaging me. "Hey, wolf boy," she murmured as she reached for my neck. She ran her hands through my fur and scratched the base of my ears. I closed my eyes and pushed into her soft hands. She whispered in my ears and then kissed my face like I was her lap dog. Before That Night, these were the only kisses I got from Bella and I treasured each and every one of them.

I understood her actions completely. When I became a wolf, I was no longer a sexual being, no longer a threatening male to Bella and she could show me all the love and affection she had for me without worrying things would go beyond her line in the sand. I relished each and every second of it and never pointed out to her it was still me under all the fur.

The person I least wanted to hear from flooded my brain in her usual acidic voice.

_Jesus, is she going to do this __**again?**_ _Can't she ever just get on already? Does she have to rub all over you every time like you're a fucking shih tzu?_

Leah's thoughts were never enjoyable for me. Everybody else got her vision of me with a pink bow on my topknot, just like a girly lapdog and roared with laughter. I tried not to grin.

_Sure, sure, snipe and laugh all you want, guys. I'm the one with the love of my life kissing my face and running her sweet hands all over me._

_God, she **is** doing that kissing thing again! I **hate** it when she smacks all over your face like that. **Please** don't—Oh, for fuck's sake, Jake, do you **have** to lick her face? That is just disgusting!_

Wolf whistles and crude images flooded my brain from my laughing pack mates.

_My Jacob, **mine**, I want you, Jake,_ Embry cooed in his Bella voice. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Embry had remained behind and could appreciate the gesture.

_I know you do, Embry, but I'm Bella's, _I crooned back at him. _You're just going to have to keep your paws to yourself, sweetness! Think that's possible, big boy? Every time you phase, I've seen how you like it right up the a—_

_Everything I like, I've learned from my big, bad Alpha, MY Jacob!_ Embry interrupted me as he made mental kissy sounds and fluttered his eyelashes at me.

_Oh, would you two homophobic assholes just shut it for once, _the Bitch snapped at us.

_I am **NOT** homophobic!_ I protested, offended. _I love Embry very much, regardless of his sexual orientation. I think of him the same way I think of you, Leah. By the way, are you two going to start phasing together, because you know Embry keeps getting turned on whenever he phases with the rest of the pack—_

Embry snarled and made a lunge towards me.

_**GET THE FUCK BACK, NOW!!** _I roared in my strongest alpha voice, hackles raised, teeth bared as I snapped around, positioning my body to shield Bella. Embry hit the deck immediately, turning over onto his back in the weakest, most submissive position possible.

_**What in the name of holy Christ do you think you're doing, you stupid prick?** Are you **seriously** going to attack me with Bella standing right here? **Fuck**, Embry!_

_Sorry, man! I just got carried away and was going to give you a friendly shove. I couldn't see her and I just forgot she was standing there for a second._

_Fucking Hell! I don't want to kill you, you dumb motherfucker, but you know I would in a second if I thought you were going to hurt her. I wouldn't have a choice. For fuck's sake, could you possibly be any stupider, shit head?_

_Sorry Jake, _Embry mumbled clearly ashamed as he slowly rolled to his feet, backing away and taking off along with the remainder of the pack.

Bella had moved back to my neck, her hands stroking deeply into my fur, seemingly oblivious to what had just taken place. I don't know if she thought of me as her own personal guard dog or what, but anything the rest of the pack did when we were in wolf form never even startled her. Her unflinching trust amazed me.

I turned back to my beautiful girl. This was one the best things about being a wolf and I was going to enjoy every second. I knelt down and Bella crawled onto my back wrapping her arms around my neck. I stood up and cocked my head in inquiry. "Let's go, Jake," she whispered in my ear and off we went.

The cold night Italian air delighted my nose. It smelled so different, rich, and intriguing. I turned towards the coastline and stretched my long limbs as far and as fast as they would go.

We flew through the forest, and out into the bare countryside and ate up the miles. The land was rocky and hilly as we finally approached the coast. The salt spray from the sea was comforting, but still tantalizingly different from our own coast. I slowed as I approached the cliffs and came to a stop to look at the amazing site before us. Bella gasped as she hovered over my ears.

"You remembered! It is the Cinque Terre, isn't it? Holy crow, it's so gorgeous, Jake, it doesn't look real." She was right. The most beautiful little village I'd ever seen sat like a jewel at the end of a finger of land extending into the Mediterranean Sea. The soft but vibrant colors of the old buildings were amazing. I hated that Bella didn't share my night vision. She was missing so much of the scene in front of us.

"I can't believe you brought me here. Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered in my ear. "I never would have seen it if you hadn't taken me tonight." God, she called me sweetheart. It was the first time she'd called me any kind of endearment. I hoped it wasn't because I was a freaking wolf. I wanted to explore this beautiful area with Bella all night. It seemed so magical and peaceful in the moonlight.

The rest of the pack was busy trying to throw each other off the cliffs into the icy, rocky waters below. Of course, no one approached Leah, who was rolling her eyes in irritation at the sophomoric play.

_Great idea, dipshits!_ I growled._ Who's going to volunteer to see how far their brains will splatter all over the fucking rocks down there?_

_Aaah, you're just pissed you've got a girl on your back and you can't dive in with the rest of us!_ Paul snarked.

_Oh, you got that right, asshole! I'd so much rather be playing with you than having my girl wrapped around me._

Hoots and hollers greeted that statement. _Keep it clean! I'm not listening to that shit about Bella! Come on! If you guys want to get wet so bad, let's go down to the beach so we don't have to carry somebody's dead ass back to the hotel in a body bag; unless it's Paul's, of course._

Snorts, laughs and curses greeted that statement as we easily loped to the tiny, rocky beach where the guys piled into the sea, snapping, biting and knocking each other down as they charged through the waves. I walked over to a sheltered bluff and lay down as Bella slipped from my back. She snuggled into my side as I curled around her, my thick fur and body heat keeping her warm as she burrowed closer.

I lay my head on my paws and sighed. The moonlight glowed down on the Mediterranean Sea and the fighting, splashing wolves. I could hear their thoughts as they razzed and pushed one another, each having a great time. I looked at the fairytale village to my right and nuzzled the sweet girl wrapped around my side. Sometimes, life couldn't get much better.

I watched Bella carefully as she settled against my shoulder, sinking into my fur, lower and lower. She finally drifted off, exhaustion overtaking her. I curled completely around her; my tail lapped my face as I encircled her. As I relaxed in this beautiful place, I felt my eyes grow heavy, too.

Bella smelled so wonderful. Her scent was certainly stronger when I was a wolf, but now her aroma seemed totally intoxicating. Maybe I was just relating to our shower scene and the way the fragrance of her – I cut off my thoughts to that door immediately.

The guys were still having a great time in the cold waters of the Mediterranean. I tried to concentrate on their thoughts instead of the deepening addictive scent burrowing into my fur. Tiny little whispers and moans reached my ears, and I turned my head to see what Bella was doing. She seemed to be uncomfortable as she moved around, seeming to be searching for something while she slept.

"Jake," she cried softly. I nuzzled her and pushed my nose under her arm, trying to comfort her without being able to speak. It didn't seem to be working as she shifted again, not finding what she wanted.

Her hands dug into my fur. She arched her back and cried again, louder this time, "Jacob!" as she rubbed her head against me. All at once, her scent hit me in the face with the force of a wrecking ball. _**Holy shit! **__Bella was having a sex- __**SLAM!! **_The iron door of control smashed down on my thoughts. Not only was the pack around me physically, they could hear everything I was thinking. _What the __**fuck**__ was I going to do?_

**Chapter Ending Notes:**

Want a vagina exploding Jake picture? Write a review over at **Twilighted(dot)net** and I'll send one along with a tiny little peek at Chapter 8. Even if you do not want said picture and peek, please review. It's the only reward we get for our work, you know.

Ok, so I have a teeny little cliffy here. I know. I know. I'm ready for the hot tar and chicken feathers. Originally, Chapter 7 was 15,000 words long and I was forced to cut it into two parts so you all wouldn't fall asleep on top of your laptops when you read it. The good news is, Chapter 8 is finished other than beta'ing and rewrites! So it really will go up quickly. Promise. I swear!

Wonderful reader/reviewers named in this chapter are Amy's fiancée, Roberta Curry (sorry about that, Roberta!) and Amy's friends Amanda Williamson and Wendy Cole. (Bella is not very happy with those two _at all!)_ Thanks so much, ladies, for taking time out to review and support me! Hope you don't mind my stealing your great names. It was really fun to put you into the story!

So how did you like the wolf ride? Have you ever envisioned one? How is Jake going to get out of this mess? Are any of you familiar with where they are? Here is a link so you can see it for yourself even though I couldn't find a picture that did it justice.

wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/File:Vernazza(dot)JPG

(It is beyond incredible. Hubby and I almost didn't leave. We thought we could become Bagiggi fishermen and live off the sea. Well, it was a good thought, anyway.)


	8. Chapter 8 To Ride a Wild Wolf

**MANY THANKS **go to all the folks that help me with beta'ing this chapter. **Mybrandofheroin** somehow fits me into her hectic and busy life, corrects all of my many grammar messes, advises, and leads me by the hand (or hair) in the right direction. **Chefd****iamondheart** has become such an important sounding board and always has hysterically funny input. I crave her comments and appreciate all the hours she spends dealing with me. Thank you so much, loves! **Mellyfrisco6**, author of "**Dealing with the Kangaroo**" and **BellaFlan** took a shot at guest beta'ing and were very helpful in pointing out weaknesses that should be addressed. Thanks guys!

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**The Faithful Shipper Awards** (Just what the hell _is_ a faithful shipper, exactly, keeping in mind AH stories are included in this?)

"**Coming Full Circle**" by toooldforthis was nominated for Best AU, "**The Bella and Jacob Chronicles**" by diamondheart (a series in which many of your favorite B&J stories are featured including my story and "Coming Full Circle") was nominated for Best Series, and "**How to Seduce a Werewolf**" was nominated for Best Fluff (yes, Fluff) in the Faithful Shipper Awards. Thanks so much to whoever nominated us! Second round of voting is finished. Voting for the third round starts May 2nd and stays open until May 12th, so please keep this in mind and vote for us should any of us make it to the next round.

Thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com(slash)listofnominatedfics(dot)htm

You only get one shot at voting, so make sure you vote for everyone you want.

Thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com(slash)vote(dot)htm

The Silent Tear Awards

Two of my favorite authors, stories and people are up for Best Jacob and Bella story in the Silent Tear Awards: my beloved twin, little furry cannibals, for "**Fate's Idea of Fun**", and my angelic first beta, bloodofbeckie, for "**Heart in a Headlock**". Voting starts this week so check it out and _**vote!**_

silent-tear-awards(dot)webs(dot)com(slash)nominees(dot)htm

silent-tear-awards(dot)webs(dot)com(slash)vote(dot)htm

Congratulations, horn tooting, and many toasts go to BellaFlan who won Best Canon or AU story that knocks you off your feet WIP at the Indies for her incredible fic "**Becoming Bella Swan**"!

**SHAMLESS PIMPING SECTION**

Many of you want more J&B and who can blame you? One of my favorite AH J/B is "**Alternative to Apologizing**" by aowalison. It is wonderful! I also enjoyed "**Say It Out Loud**" by Mombailey. BellaFlan is expanding "**Swan Dive**" into a multichapter fic. It's really good. If we bug her enough, maybe she'll keep going with it.

I did find two J&B sites besides the marvelous _The Air, The Sun: A Jacob and Bella Fanfic Community _community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)theair_thesun

One is _JACOB BLACK ~N~PACK _at jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com(slash)

Another is Jacob Black My Jacob at fanfiction(dot)net(slash)community(slash)Jacob_Black_My_Jacob(slash)66771(slash) There are many wonderful J&B stories listed at these sites. Check them out and let me know what you think.

**THE USUAL B.S. **

Yes, yes, we all know the wonderful Stephenie Meyer wrote, owns, and is deservedly making a gazillion dollars from _The Twilight Saga._ I am merely a poor, lowly peon who enjoys playing with her characters and prays daily not to be sued.

A little synopsis: Three and a half years after Edward leaves, Bella has finally discovered she's in love with Jake when she sees him with another girl, Amy Nichols. Amy is secretly engaged, which Jake knows and Bella doesn't. Leah takes Bella to Seattle to scrounge up a new wardrobe for her and gives her some valuable seduction tips. Leah wants Bella to seduce Jake, not to tell him she loves him. Jake gets advice from Sam telling him to romance Bella and, for God's sake, to stay out of her pants for a while. Jake is aware Bella may be awakening sexually and he wants to make sure she's in love with him, not just in lust. Bella, Jacob, Leah and half of the pack are flying to Milan for a modeling job

**Chapter 8 "To Ride a Wild Wolf"**

**BPOV**

After Leah had subjected me to every torture known to man or woman while in Seattle, we finally returned to Forks two days before our trip to Italy. Once in my driveway, she practically shoved me out of her car with instructions to GET PACKING! IMMEDIATELY! When I stared at the massive pile that had to be sorted through and organized, I decided she was absolutely right.

As much as I missed my Jacob, I knew if I didn't get busy right away, I'd be up the creek trying to get packed for this work trip that had suddenly become the most important event of my life. It was exhausting trying to remember all the different shoes, boots, underwear and accessories that went with the beautiful outfits I'd acquired. There were so many things I wanted to take with me, hoping Jake would admire them, that my clothes collection swallowed my bed and began exploding onto every square inch of my bedroom floor.

To add to the chaos, Jacob kept calling offering to help me pack. After I got my breathing under control at the idea of him standing in my room, hip deep in the seductive underwear I'd compiled for his pleasure, I'd frantically refused him. There was no way I could face that embarrassment, regardless of Leah's tutorials.

_Leah's Rules for Seduction #52 _Let him see your underwear whether or not you are wearing it. The imagination works wonders on a man's libido.

Sorry, I couldn't handle that one at this juncture.

After an emergency trip for new luggage and staying up all night trying to whittle away at the mounding heap, I eventually cried uncle and just shoved it all in, thankful the new zippers held as I jumped up and down on the hideously overstuffed suitcases. Between the mountain of make-up, toiletries, hair dryers, curlers, flat combs, curling irons, coats, clothes, lingerie, shoes, boots, travel books, and schoolbooks, my suitcases had to weigh in at close to four hundred pounds.

I was exhausted by the time I hauled them all down to Fred myself, trying to hide the evidence from Charlie. There was no way I was going to explain to him why I was taking a metric ton of luggage for a two-week work trip.

I was so anxious to see Jacob again that I couldn't keep from pacing in the living room fifteen minutes before he was to arrive. When a terrible racket pierced the air outside our house, I peered out the front window to see what was happening. Some car was screeching up our street, and then I saw him. He was here; the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen was standing in my front yard. I raced to the front door, threw it open, and grinned as his beautiful smile lit up his face.

"Bella!" he cried as he flashed across the yard and pulled me into a Jake bear hug. All of my anxiety and tension seemed to disappear as I clung to his hard body and breathed in the scent that was Jacob's own. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest, listening to the strong thump of his heart. God, I'd missed him so much it hurt.

"Hey, Jacob!" I whispered, hugging his neck, reveling in the touch of his skin. All too soon, Jacob set me down and grabbed my bags as we walked over to Fred. He kidded me mercilessly about my piles of luggage; I laughed and started chasing him around my old truck trying to pinch and tickle him as he ran from me. When I caught him, he hauled me into his arms and kissed my neck as I giggled into his silky hair. Remembering all of Leah's rules, I did what I wanted, and nipped at his sweet ear, kissing it softly.

_Leah's Rules for Seduction #73__ If you feel like doing something erotic, __**do it**__ for Christ's sake. Don't just sit there like a lump of damned blubber. _

Thank God I didn't seem to scare him off. In fact, I heard a sexy little growly purr deep in his chest as he held me close. Maybe Leah was right and I _could _pull this off. Much to my disappointment, Jacob set me down and started piling my mountain of bags in Fred's truck bed. I began helping him when a car rolled up to my driveway, and the last person on earth I wanted to see stuck her fat, smiling face out the window of her car.

"Hi, Bella! Hey, Jake! Are you two going on a trip?" Amy Nichols chirped like the idiot she was. What _the __**hell**_ was she doing here, staring at my Jacob like he was hot sausage on a stick?

"No, genius," I muttered under my breath. "We're suitcase thieves trafficking luggage on the black market. What the heck does it look like?" God, the girl was dumber than a box of hair. Any charitable feelings I ever had for the stupid cow faded into obscurity as I saw her grinning at Jacob.

Jake, on the other hand, beamed his beautiful smile at her, bounded over to her car with all of the eagerness of an adoring puppy, and leaned down into her window. Maybe he wanted a bird's eye view so he could properly examine the way her fatty bosoms were bursting out of her sweater.

My blood pressure rose as Amy slithered her hands all over Jacob and pulled him towards her. Crap, was she going to yank him through the window and onto her lap, or what? I gritted my teeth as she pulled on his shoulder and squealed into his ear as he smiled sweetly at her. How the heck did he _stand_ her? I wanted to slap the snot out of both of them.

She had two of her cutesy little friends with her, Amanda Williamson and Wendy Cole. All three of them probably wanted to kidnap Jacob and do God knows what sick and disgusting things to his beautiful body. It was everything I could do to prevent myself from running over there and ripping him away from the man-eater and her lecherous little sidekicks as they tried to tempt him away from me.

Now Ms. McFloozy was grabbing his hand and whispering earnestly to him. I really didn't think I could take much more of this. _Leah's Rules for Seduction_ had not included launching oneself onto a rival and viciously pummeling her into a bloody mass, but it seemed like the only sensible solution to me.

As they all giggled and laughed at some stupidity, I clenched my jaw and fists and started to stalk their way. I'd had reached the end of my patience, but before I could get to them, Jacob stood and all of them laughed and waved happily at each other.

God, she made me nauseous. I wanted to hurl, preferably all down Amy Nichols cleavage. Didn't the loathsome girl have any shame? Did she _have_ to advertise her wretched flesh blobs on every occasion she was around Jacob? (They were probably silicone underneath the blubber anyway!) I couldn't believe I'd ever had a pleasant thought about the fat tart.

As Jacob turned towards me, I couldn't disguise the fury in my voice. "Holy crow, what did she do, track you down to my house, Jacob?" I snapped. His face flooded with color and he avoided my eyes, a sure sign a Jake lie was coming.

"Uh, no, er, she just wanted to tell us goodbye when she saw us getting ready to leave," he mumbled. Jake couldn't lie to me any better than I could lie to him.

"Sure, sure. She just _happened_ to be driving by, all the way from Port Angeles. I'm _sure_ it was _just_ a coincidence." I glared down the street at Amy's retreating car, hoping it would spontaneously combust. Before I could tear into Jake, another rule reverberated in my head:

_Leah's Rules for Seduction Rule #123_ _Do not act like a jealous bitch, not matter what the provocation!_

It was everything I could do to give myself a mental shake, and plaster a smile over my fury and jealousy. "Well, come on. Let's go! We don't want to miss the plane!" I tried to laugh, but failed miserably as we finished loading the truck and headed to the airport. At least I had restrained myself from screaming at him like some kind of mythological gorgon. But every time I thought of Jake with Amy Nichols, I felt like Medusa's snakes were going to erupt out of my skull.

Our trip to Port Angeles was uneventful, and by the time we arrived, I'd recovered. I started getting excited about spending the next sixteen hours of uninterrupted time next to Jacob. We piled into the two huge adjoining seats in the front of the plane, and lifted the armrest so we could cuddle next to each other. It was so good to talk and laugh and catch up after our long separation.

There was no tension or uncomfortable silence over the Valentine's Dance fiasco, thank God. It was just wonderful to be with him again; I had missed him terribly. After an hour or so, I couldn't keep my eyes open any more so I snuggled into his warm chest and fell asleep immediately, listening to his heartbeat and inhaling his delicious scent. I'm sure I had a goofy grin on my face the entire time I slept. I couldn't remember when I'd been so happy.

When we arrived in Milan, it was everything Jake could do to roust me from the plane and airport limo before we checked into our hotel. Every time I sat still, my eyelids felt like they weighed fifty pounds apiece, and it seemed almost impossible for me to keep them open.

Luckily, our gorgeous suite at the Hotel Principe di Savoia was like a shot of caffeine to my system. Rich inlayed woods and luxurious silks covered the walls of the dining room, living room, and two bedrooms. But what was really stunning was the jaw droppingly enormous Roman style bath and spa that was just off our bedroom.

Before I had time to even think of a proper application for _Leah's Rules of Seduction_ in that den of iniquity, the whole pack came piling into the living room and, as usual, made themselves right at home in our suite. They sprawled all over the furniture, emptied the mini fridge, wrestled over the food stores I brought, and squabbled boisterously over which DVD they wanted to watch on the huge flat screen television above our fireplace.

I stared at them in stunned dismay. As much as I loved the wolf pack, this was _not_ the scenario I imagined would be taking place the first night we spent in Milan. Why this hadn't occurred to me earlier, I didn't know, but it was obvious the guys were going to seriously crimp my plans for some intense "alone time" with Jake. Maybe their presence in our rooms had never bothered me before, but it _sure_ was bothering me now as all my plans and schemes were in danger of going up in smoke.

The whole situation depressed and exhausted me, so I decided I needed a pep talk from my advisor and sought Leah out in her room. Immediately, my blood pressure spiked as I told her of Amy Nichols' tracking Jacob down like she was a freaking bloodhound and he some sort of escapee from Sobibor.

"And she started pulling him into the car, Leah, like they were going to kidnap him and force him to become their personal sex slave or something!"

"_Force _him?" she snorted before she caught my furious eye. "Who all was with her? Wendy and Amanda? They wouldn't do that. They're nice girls, Bella. I don't know what you are getting so bent out of shape about," she tried to placate me.

"_Nice girls?_ You say that when they run off with _your _boyfriend!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "What were they doing besides sitting there? Did they _try_ to drag him into the car? Did they even touch him?"

"No, but they wanted to, I could tell by the way they were looking at him they could have devoured him whole. But it was mainly that little slut's fault! You should have seen her cleavage falling out of that sweater thing she was poured into! I mean it was 11:45 in the morning and she's dressed like she's out trolling for Johns! And she couldn't keep her fat paws off of him!"

"She is _not_ fat, Bella. And you're the one who kept telling me how nice she is."

"Well, that's before I saw the real person. She just covers it all up with this sickening sweet façade when what she's _really_ trying to do is lure away some innocent guy with her wiles!"

"Wiles, huh? _Relax,_ Bella, _Jesus!_ She's five thousand miles away from him! You've got the next two weeks to make him forget she ever existed! I think you're losing it because you're so tired. You look absolutely exhausted. Didn't you sleep on the plane?"

"A little, but I stayed up for two days packing. I had a terrible time getting all that stuff in my bags and ended up having to buy new suitcases just so I could cram it all in."

"Holy shit, did you bring _all_ that crap we got? Christ, how'd you get it on the plane?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I was so worn out trying to shove it all into my bags and then moving it out of the house without Charlie seeing, getting it on the plane was the least of my problems."

"Damn, girl! Well—at least you have plenty of material to work with. Now, what are your plans for tonight during the run, or do you have any?"

"Er, well, I don't have anything definite," I mumbled, knowing I was going to get it.

"Christ! Haven't I taught you _anything?_ Put on some sexy underwear under all of that thermal shit, and see if you can figure out a way for him to see it, or at least feel it. Always take the initiative, girlfriend, and never let an opportunity go to waste!"

"_Rule 24_. Yeah, I know," I sighed and hung my head. "I just don't see how I'm going to pull that off unless I strip in front of the entire pack, Leah. And I don't care _how_ bold you want me to be; I will _not _get almost naked in front of an entire pack of horny wolves!

"You know they'll all be following him around on the run tonight," I continued. "I'll probably never get him to myself. You should see everybody already hanging out in our suite, making themselves right at home. And there is _no way_ the kids won't spend the night in our rooms."

All the wolves wanted to be around Jacob, particularly the young guys: Nikki, Mick and Randi; they seemed to crave his company. Jake explained it as having to do with some sort of Alpha/pack connection.

Because of the group dynamic, the younger pack members in particular didn't like being by themselves in a solitary room. They'd much rather sleep on a sofa in Jake's proximity than in their own bed. They'd probably happily camp out on the floor at the foot of our bed if we'd let them. I'd never really understood the whole Alpha/pack mystique before, and now I was coming to thoroughly resent it as it was throwing a huge monkey wrench right in the middle of my love life.

"Hmmm. That _is_ a problem. Well, a full court press in your rooms may have to wait until you guys go to Florence, but you can certainly set the ground floor. And you never can tell when an opportunity is going to arise, Bella," she smiled wickedly. "Just be prepared, and look for anything that comes your way, okay? And remember _Rule # 25_, be bold and go with the flow."

I nodded and repeated to myself over and over again as she sent me on my way, back to our suite, "You can do this, Bella. Be bold and go with the flow. Be bold and go with the flow. Be bold and go…."

An hour later in the most decadent bathroom I'd ever seen or set foot in, I was prepping myself for anything. Leah had convinced me that taking extra care of my body was an essential element of our plan, and I'd taken the message to heart. If Jake was going to see me, (and I mean _most _of me) I wanted to be at my best, so I'd shaved, clipped, plucked, scrubbed, washed, conditioned, dried, buffed, painted, powdered and creamed every item I could, and was ready to dive into some sinfully delicious lingerie.

If, by some miracle of God, I could get Jake and _only_ Jake to see me in my undies, I decided ivory silk would show up best on a dark, moonlit night. Just thinking about the possibility made me shiver with anticipation as I put on the skimpy set. I'll have to say, it covered very little, but the fabric felt sensuous against my skin and made me imagine Jake's strong hands stroking the satiny layer and kneading my body underneath.

Disappointed I couldn't leave my hair down or put it up in a sexy 'just out of the tub' updo Leah had shown me, I had no choice other than to put it in a tight ponytail for the trip, but I put a hair clip in my pocket in case an opportunity might arise. Leah had drilled into me the necessity of always being prepared. I looked at my sleek ski jacket and slim fitting cover up, and decided it was the best I could look on a cold night for a ride on a wild wolf.

Leah had gone down to check on our transportation, but the guys had all piled into our suite, and our room was buzzing with excitement as they laughed and pushed at each other, their bottled up energy seemingly ready to ignite. Thank heavens there was a way to vent all their excessive vigor before violence broke out. The pack amazed me. I was completely worn out and jet lagged after our trip. Yet while _I _could barely stay awake, _they_ were so tightly wound, they were ready to literally explode from their skins.

My eyes rested on Jake, looking like a million dollars in his black jeans and sleek black leather jacket. God, Wendy and Amanda were right; he _did_ look good enough to eat as he came over to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Baby, you are so tired. Don't you think you ought to stay here and get some sleep? We won't be gone too long," he told me softly as he rubbed my aching neck. I almost gasped at the thought of missing out on riding my wolf—up 'til now my most favorite thing in the world to do.

"What? Are you _kidding?_ You aren't leaving me behind! You know how much I love going, Jake!"

"Are you sure, honey?" At my enthusiastic nod, he looked relieved and just as eager as I at the prospect of our run through the Italian countryside, and he tucked me into his side as we left our rooms.

Going through the lobby, we received a typical reaction from the guests and hotel employees. There was almost a stunned silence as everyone in the lobby seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at the compelling sight the pack made and, really, there was no wonder why. Individually, each man was gorgeous, but together the La Push wolves were absolutely jaw dropping.

They were beautifully matched, almost like pieces of a living chess set with their black hair and eyes, copper skin and elegant bone structure. It was stunning on eight such huge, physically perfect specimens of ripped machismo.

But it was more than their looks that mesmerized an audience. It was their movement and the barely leashed violence that seemed to emanate from them. They didn't walk; they silently stalked with a fierce animal grace and a coordinated awareness that was noticeably feral.

Although outsiders didn't understand it, they found themselves watching the pack with hypnotized fascination. I tried to hide my little smile of pride as I walked with them and out to Leah and the waiting cars.

We had to drive some distance out of town in order to find woods where the pack could change. It was everything I could do to stay awake on the drive so Jake wouldn't have second thoughts about taking me along on the run.

After we trooped through the woods out of sight, and as everyone stripped and phased, I located a good covering for the huge duffel and stuffed everyone's clothing inside. Then I turned to look for Jacob among the stretching, playing wolves. His coloring was so distinctive, so beautiful that I couldn't keep from grinning at him like a loon as soon as I spotted him.

As most of the pack took off with delighted howls, I approached my wolf with the same wonderment that struck me every time I saw him. This night, realization finally hit me as I sunk my hands into his beautiful russet fur. I'd always adored Jake when he was in wolf form. I'd never been able to keep my hands off of him; I'd kissed him and I'd whispered sweet, silly words in his ears whenever he phased.

Why had I never realized what he meant to me? I never felt or acted like this around the rest of the pack, but I'd cooed and slobbered over Jake for years whenever he was phased. As I scratched and massaged his neck and head, I couldn't help burying myself into his side, inhaling his scent that was a little different: wilder, and more intense, but every bit as dear to me as when he was human.

I whispered into his ears as I stroked them and laughed as I rubbed my face into his, kissing the beautiful black markings around his eyes, ears and nose as he arched his head down so I could reach him more easily. He "whuffed" into my hands, his eyes closed in pleasure and I could feel the vibrations of a soft, contented growl emanating deep in his chest as he leaned in and licked my face slowly and thoroughly.

I squealed and laughed as I pushed his muzzle away, throwing my arms around his neck. As I snuggled into the black hairs of his mane, I ran my fingers through the soft, fine undercoat beneath. For years, it had been so easy for me to show my love to Jake when he was phased. He probably had guessed ages ago what I was too stupid to realize until tonight; I adored him regardless of what form he took.

He tensed slightly and I could tell by his expressions and body language he was communicating with the rest of his pack. A few members had remained and soft growls, barks, and whines were being passed to and fro.

Suddenly, I heard a powerful exchange of snarls and Jake whirled around and faced Embry, positioning himself in front of me. I saw Embry on the ground, tail between his legs and stomach and neck exposed to Jake, and figured he was making serious amends to the Alpha for whatever line he had crossed.

Jake quickly had the situation under control, and I returned to his side as I saw Embry back up and take off, clearly shaken. I hid a smile as I leaned in and softly kissed behind the ears and neck I was stroking. Jake always fretted about my safety being around the pack, which was just ridiculous. There was nowhere on earth where I was more secure or protected than when I was next to my wolf.

I knew it was time to join the others when he nudged me with his nose. He knelt down so I could crawl on his enormous back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As he stood up, he turned his head to see if I was ready. "Let's go, Jake," I whispered and off we went.

The trip across the rocky terrain was thrilling and chilly. I burrowed down into Jake's thick coat and clung to his neck, warming in the heat pouring off of his body. I could feel the wonderful play of his huge muscles rippling underneath me, and hear the strong beat of his heart as he ran through the countryside. Burying my face in his coat, I closed my eyes, surrounded by all that was Jacob. His coat, his smell, his powerful body overwhelmed my senses, and I relaxed and enjoyed feeling at one with him.

I'd never fully realized what a sensual experience wolf rides could be even though they'd been the closest physical contact I had with Jacob before That Night. My mind started whirling. _Leah's Rules for Seduction _might come in very handy if I could get Jacob alone.

I sighed as the other wolves quickly formed a line behind him after their play romping had settled down. A while back, I had asked Jake why they traveled in a single line like this. It was instinctual behavior, he informed me. Wolves step in each other's footprints, so someone tracking them wouldn't be able to determine their numbers.

It didn't make a whole lot of sense that anyone would actually want to find what had made the dinner plate sized paw prints cutting across the Italian countryside. It seemed to me any sensible person would actually run screaming in the opposite direction once they encountered such a sight.

I giggled at the thought and rubbed my face in the thick, long mane surrounding Jake's neck. His nose started lifting and I could tell he smelled something that interested him. Of course, I noticed nothing, but the rest of the pack broke formation and started running at his sides as our speed increased.

Suddenly, everything cleared in front of us, and Jacob walked carefully to the edge of a cliff. I peered over his neck and was stunned by what lay below us. I recognized it; it had to be the Cinque Terre, a terribly remote area of the northern coast of Italy I'd been dying to see ever since we'd started coming to Milan. I'd seen pictures of the site before, but nothing prepared me for the remarkable beauty of the exquisite little fishing village.

"You remembered! It's part of the Cinque Terre, isn't it? Holy crow, it's so gorgeous, Jake, it doesn't even look real." The full moon lit a beautiful, ancient village clinging to the craggy cliffs below. The bright pink, soft yellow, and peach colored buildings blended perfectly with the dark landscape and gray cliffs. Above the tiny village, ancient grape vines clung to terraced hills. It was an incredible picture.

I'd whined about wanting to come for ages and Jake had never forgotten. Instantly, I knew he'd planned this whole expedition for me as a wonderful surprise. When had someone done something so special and thoughtful just for me? I couldn't remember.

"I can't believe you brought me here. Thank you, sweetheart," I whispered in his ear. "I never would have seen it if you hadn't taken me tonight."

I needed to thank Leah again for beating me over the head with another one of her rules:

_Rule # 84. Use pet names, for God's sake! There's nothing wrong with them and they make the namee feel special. And, after all, that's what you're after._

Charlie and I were not pet name kind of people. It actually felt weird and was kind of hard saying it for the first time, but after I got it out, it felt really good—like it showed that Jake's and my special bond was a reality. Jake seemed to like it, too, as he turned his head and rubbed his face against me.

I hoped we could stay a while in this enchanting place before we had to rush back to the city. As if he understood my silent wish, Jake climbed carefully down the rocky embankments and ledges until we reached a miniature beach a good distance away from the village.

The rest of the pack came barreling down the cliff, nudging each other out of the way, barking in triumph if one of them lost their balance and tumbled down the rocks. They continued charging and attacking each other out into the dark waters, seeming to delight in their play warfare. Leah, on the other hand, remained perched on top of the cliff, her nose turned up in elegant disdain at the antics of her less sophisticated brothers.

Jake came to a secluded little bluff, nestled down next to it, and I slid from his back. This was probably my favorite part of our wolf runs. At the halfway point of the trip, the guys would usually start staging their mock battles, and Jake and I would take the opportunity to have some private time.

As I sank down next to him, he wrapped his huge body around me, wholly encompassing me. I laid my head down on his shoulder and relaxed. God, I was in paradise. It was like sinking into a heated fur blanket that smelled wonderful. As well as being physically warm, I felt emotionally heated, too, because I knew I was cherished and protected. Running my fingers through his rich fur, I let my heavy eyes close.

Leah's words and rules kept reverberating through my head:

_Rules #24 and # 25: Put on some sexy underwear under all of that thermal shit, and see if you can figure out a way for him to see it, or at least feel it. **Always** take the initiative, girlfriend, and **never** let an opportunity go to waste. **Be bold and go with the flow!**_

If only I could get him away from the rest of the pack and he could phase back. Then the thick russet fur would turn into silky copper skin. I soooo loved the feel of that wonderful…satiny……skin….

I was deep asleep in no time, and a dream started forming in my mind almost at once. Jacob and I were back at First Beach. The moon was full and I could feel his delicious heat surrounding me as we lay on a thick fur blanket. His body temperature was perfect, and his scent mesmerized me.

I cuddled up to him, but realized he seemed to somehow be wrapped in the fur blanket. That had to go so I could feel and lick that copper skin I'd become so addicted to. Worming against him wasn't working as the heavy blanket remained between us.

Frustrated, I rubbed my body next to Jake's, thinking of the way he'd put his hands all over me and stroked me. Remembering the feel of my breasts in his strong fingers, I shuddered and arched against him, hoping he'd cup them again. I rolled over, facing him, and remembered the way the tips of my nipples had traced the hard, flat slabs of his gorgeous chest. I wanted that feeling again.

Suddenly, the fur blanket was gone, and Jake's beautiful skin was all on display and mine to lick and stroke as I desired. And I did desire.

**JPOV**

The guys were still having a great time in the cold waters of the Mediterranean. I tried to concentrate on their thoughts instead of the deepening addictive scent burrowing into my fur. Tiny little whispers and moans reached my ears, and I turned my head to see what Bella was doing. She seemed to be uncomfortable as she moved around, seemingly searching for something while she slept.

"Jake," she cried softly. I nuzzled her and pushed my nose under her arm, trying to comfort her without being able to speak. It didn't seem to be working as she shifted again, not finding what she wanted.

Her hands dug into my fur. She arched her back and cried again, louder this time, "Jacob!" as she rubbed her head against me. All at once, her scent hit me in the face with the force of a wrecking ball. **Holy shit! **Bella was having a sex- **SLAM!! **The iron door of control smashed down on my thoughts. Not only was the pack around me physically, they could hear everything I was thinking. What the **fuck** was I going to do?

I focused with grim determination on the thoughts of the pack.

_Okay, guys, time to go. We've got an ass-load of work tomorrow. Time to get back. General groaning and moaning greeted these thoughts as the guys shoved each other towards the rocky land._

_You all head back. Bella's sleeping and I'm going to let her nap for a little longer. Just leave my stuff in the duffle bag when you get back. I'll call a cab when we get there._

_What?! Damn, man, just wake her up. We don't want to leave you here by yourselves. _Several similar thoughts invaded my brain. The pack did not like to leave any member behind, especially their Alpha.

_I promise I'll be very careful, and I'll alert all of you as soon as a coven of vampires surrounds us. Now get going. I want to let Bells get a little more sleep; she's exhausted, but you guys have a tough day tomorrow. We'll be fine, I promise._

After a few more protests, the last voice I expected to hear was the one to cut in.

_Oh, for Christ's sake, they can travel a few miles without all of you along as an armed escort. I hardly think they'll run into anything too dangerous out here in the middle of Bumfuck except for a few fermented grapes. And if they do, more than likely our big, bad Alpha can handle it._

Shocked surprise greeted Leah's assessment, particularly from me. Leah supporting my wishes was as normal as a tiger dining on tofu. There just was no such beast. But I was grateful to her for once, as she prodded the pack to leave.

I forced my thoughts to surround me like a concrete wall, concentrating fiercely on their actions and comments so they wouldn't know what was rubbing against me. I worked like a maniac to keep them from seeing how desperate I was to get rid of them.

Growls and grumbles accompanied them as they headed off, climbing up the rocky cliffs and out to the terraced land. I kept my thoughts vigilantly neutral until they were out of earshot. As soon as I knew they couldn't hear us, I phased back, relief pouring through me that I finally blocked them from my thoughts for good.

At last, I could turn my attention to the beautiful woman in my arms and what I saw there stunned me. Ho-ly shit**!** By this time, Bella was worming her way into me, the smell of her arousal tantalizing my nose. She rolled over onto my naked body and straddled me, barely inches above my instant hard on. Her hands glided over my skin and plowed into my hair.

"Mmmm, Jake, I need you!" she groaned quietly, rubbing against me.

"Bella, Bells, sweetheart, wake up!" I murmured into her ear, trying to wake her gently. Her beautiful eyes opened slowly and she looked at me wonderingly.

"Jake, God, hold me, please!" her voice had a charcoal rasp to it that was incredibly sexy. "Mmmm, you feel so good," she breathed as she ran her tongue leisurely up the base of my neck and behind my ears, licking the sweat she found along the way. God, please no, not again. I could tell Bella wasn't conscious of the fact she'd been dreaming and now she was turning that dream into a reality.

"Bells, wake up honey. You've been dreaming. Time to wake up now."

Bella lifted her head slowly and stared deep into my eyes, awareness and lust making hers huge as she gradually became conscious of our situation. She paused for a moment, then smiled gently down at me and buried her sweet face in my neck as she traced the cords of my throat with her nose.

"Oh, I'm awake all right, Jacob," she purred softly before she resumed dipping her hot little tongue in the whorls of my ear. "I'm totally… and completely… awake," she haltingly breathed the words between tiny nips and licks. I shivered involuntarily and my dick pulsed as blood pounded to my groin.

"Baby, you shouldn't do that," I mumbled weakly. This didn't seem to have the desired effect as Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, and skimmed down my body wriggling agonizingly against my erection. The feel of her fingers dragging down me made my naked skin tingle as her hands slid along my chest.

"I love your skin, Jacob," she whispered. "It feels like hot coppery silk. I dream about it, you know. I love having it under my hands and having it surround me. It's wonderful having you naked, so I can see and feel each and every little bit. I can't get enough of it, honey."

Fucking hell! What was she doing to me now? "Bella, sweetheart, we can't do this here," I muttered desperately.

"Why not, Jake?" she murmured, nuzzling under my chin as she leisurely moved towards my other ear. "Don't you want to? I can feel that you do." She closed her thighs around my cock and slid herself down and up gently, the sleek nylon of her pants creating a delicate friction that was driving me out of my mind.

"Honey, first off, we are out in the middle of nowhere. This isn't exactly the best place for this." She tisked softly in my ear and continued her rocking movements, biting and licking lightly on my earlobe.

I stifled my moan and continued quickly, "And secondly, baby, you were just having a dream about me. You're just acting out what you were dreaming. I don't think that's the way we want to do this, Bells."

She laughed softly, reached down, and gently wrapped her fingers around my length, caressing me, causing me to buck into her hand. Where the hell had she learned to do _that?_ Jesus, she was shocking the ever-living _shit _out of me! But what she was doing felt so good; she was driving me wild.

I growled as I ran my hands down her back, wanting to rip off her clothes and dive into her sweet body. My fingers skimmed under her layers of clothing to feel the delicate skin of her back, and I reached around to cup her luscious breasts. Remembering the bubble gum pink nipples, I thumbed them lightly and heard her whimper as they peaked against my skin. Remembered them, hell; I had barely thought of anything else for the last ten days. I wanted to lick them so badly my mouth watered.

If Bella hadn't been covered in layers of clothing, I would have stripped her naked in seconds. I wanted to expose and lave the pink tips carefully, stroking and suckling them gently with my tongue and lips until I memorized every texture and taste, and figured out exactly how to make her as crazy with need as she made me. My groin throbbed as I imagined it.

I made myself move on. I slid my hands down to her waist, burrowing under her pants, and I clutched her sweet, firm ass, grinding her against my aching dick. Fuck, it felt so good! My eyes rolled back in my head and our moans filled the quiet night. The warm texture of the beautiful skin of her bottom and that delicious friction I created as I gripped her was almost my undoing. I wanted to dip my fingers down into that slick, sweet liquid that was flowing between her legs.

_Wait a minute! What in the fuck was I doing? Couldn't I keep my hands out of her for five minutes? And what the hell was she doing? Did she just want to get laid so bad she figured since I was naked I could conveniently do the job?_

As these thoughts flooded my brain, Sam's words echoed in my ears, "You shouldn't rush into her pants, Jake."

"I wasn't going to attack her the next time I see her, Sam. Give me some credit."

"Yeah, but that's what you'd like to do. And I really think you ought to take it slow. I don't think you should push Bella into a physical relationship right away. You know, Jake, she really is an innocent girl and you shouldn't push it too fast. You need to romance her first."

_**Awwww,** **FUUUUCK ME!!** _Jesus, just look at me! I _was _rushing into her pants and attacking her the first second I had her alone—literally—just like Sam had warned! I had to stop. I knew where this road led, and I didn't trust myself to do another U-turn this time.

"Bells, we need to stop," I whispered.

"Hmmm?" she murmured into my throat. "Why, Jake? I don't want to stop," she laughed softly, and she nibbled gently on the cord of my neck, licking it with her soft little tongue.

I had to come up with a realistic excuse that would stop her, and fast. "Honey, everything we do is going to be known by the pack as soon as we walk into our room."

She reacted as if I'd thrown cold seawater on her.

"What?!" she cried. "How can they possibly know what we're doing before you phase?"

"They can smell it. They'll smell it on both of us. Now let's stop, honey, before we can't stop. This really isn't a good idea right now, okay?" She looked stunned and had a shocked look on her pretty face.

"Why isn't it a good idea? I think it's a great idea and a long time coming. Don't you want to make love with me, Jake?" Her voice quivered just the tiniest bit. Damn, she was breaking my heart.

"Of course I do, baby, that's not it at all. If we do something like this—really do it—it should be private—just between the two of us. I don't want to announce our every move to the world." I smiled at her and rubbed her cheeks, hoping for a return smile. "Any way, sand and cold and …all the things I want to do with you…aren't such a good combination."

Jesus, seeing the look in her eyes, I realized, if I wanted things to slow down, I should have never let that comment out of the bag. I quickly continued, "And you know if Embry and Quil find out, everyone in Forks will know about it before we get back into town." She rewarded me with a soft little chuckle.

I went on, "And Bells, we haven't even gone out on a date yet. Don't you think we ought to start with that first? I'd like for us to go out somewhere really special, just the two of us. Wouldn't you?" Her beautiful eyes started sparkling and her smile lit her face.

"Really?" she cried. "Ohhh, Jacob, could we? What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" she questioned enthusiastically. "And when are we going to-"

"Nun uh, nosey! I'm not telling you a thing," I grinned at her. "It's going to be a surprise, so you just better be ready for anything, Miss Swan, okay?"

She propped her arms on my chest and stared down in my face, happiness glowing from every pore. She leaned down, licked my lips gently, and then deepened the kiss, her sweet tongue dipping into my mouth and stroking mine lovingly. She was so innocently sensual, I could feel myself throb in response and I groaned, trying to keep my raging boner still and under control.

She ended the sweet kiss and looked at me with those huge chocolate eyes. "I love y-kissing you, Jake," she stumbled, color flooding her cheeks.

I smiled at her and rolled her to my side. All contact with my dick needed to end - pronto. "I love kissing you, too, Bells. And I want to get lots more practice, okay? Just here and now is not the best time." She nodded at me and I sat up.

"All right, sweetheart. I'm going to turn around and I want you to take off your panties and hand them to me, and then I'm going to jump in the water and cool off."

"What? I don't understand, Jake. Why am I giving you my panties? I thought you didn't want to-" I cut her off. Best if we didn't discuss what she thought I didn't want to do.

"I'm going to go get them wet, and then I want you to wash yourself off with them, like a wash rag, honey. We'll have to throw them away before we get up to the suite. And don't put your sweat suit back on until you have a chance to wash off, Bells, because we want to keep them as clean and scent free as possible. Just lay it over your legs until I get back, okay?"

I expected her blush, but she floored me with her next question. "Why don't I just come into the water with you, Jake? Then I can wash off really well, and we don't have to worry about it."

"No, baby!" I replied, stunned. She must not understand what that would entail. "Bells, we can't get your clothes wet. You can't get in the water."

"I know that, silly," she laughed. "I'll take my clothes off before I get in, just like you." My mouth fell open.

"What?? Jesus Christ, Bella, _no_, you can't come frolic naked in the water with me!"

"Why not, Jake? Skinny-dipping is fun and I do need to wash off. We could consider it kind of like a little date. You said-"

"No! It would not be like a little date! I didn't say anything about running around naked in the damned Mediterranean Sea in the middle of winter, and it certainly would not be a good first date! What are you thinking, Bella?" I cut her off ruthlessly as she tried to protest.

"But Jake, I could ride you piggy back and we could-" The thought of Bella wrapped around me naked, piggy back style with those sweet, succulent nipples pressed into my back was tipping me over the edge.

"_Jesus Christ on a ladder!_ No! Now give me your panties before you drive me out of my mind! Damn!" Was she deliberately trying to drive me completely fucking nuts? I stood up and turned around, trying to keep my raging lust under control.

She scrambled around behind me, taking off her shoes and then pulling down her pants. For once, I wished my hearing wasn't super human as I tried not to visualize everything I could hear her doing. When she stripped off her underwear, the enticing smell of her arousal overwhelmed my senses making me shiver with need.

I stuck out my hand as she approached me, hoping she didn't touch me. No such luck. She nestled up to me, half-naked. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I felt her clothed stomach mould around my ass and her naked hips and legs graze against mine. One of her arms was snaking around my waist, and the other reached out to place the soft silk gently in my waiting hand.

Hoping to cut off any of her attempts to get that searching hand near my groin, I snatched the tiny panties and strode off for the icy water in front of me, my dick pointing towards the North Star like a fucking compass. Holy Mother of God, just how much more of this shit was I expected to take?

I dove head first into the sea, relishing the blessedly cold waters as they surrounded my heated body and cooled my burning hard on. _Fuck!_ If I got her back to our hotel without fucking her or spanking her, it would be a miracle.

Diving deep underwater, I tried to clear my head and my lust. As I finally drew near to the surface, I heard a tiny little voice.

"Jake, Jake! Where are you?" I broke through the water and looked towards the shore. There stood Bella, stark naked on the beach, looking every bit as beautiful as she had in that thrice damned shower, her hair curling on top of her head so every tempting curve of her body was clearly visible in the glowing moonlight.

As soon as she saw me, she grinned and started running in my direction, water splashing all over her gorgeous body. Fuck me running and steal my shoes! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I was going to kill her when I got a hold of her luscious, naked ass. I started for her, murder in my eyes.

She only got about calf high when she came to a stunned stop, the freezing temperature of the icy water obviously registering for the first time. Backing up in an attempt to escape it, Bella tripped and fell, completely disappearing into the black sea as a wave washed up and over her. As panic seized my heart, she popped up, a shocked look on her face.

She clasped her arms over her chest and stuttered, "Holy crap, Jake, it's freezing out here!"

I reached her side and grabbed her into my arms. "Well, no shit, Sherlock! What do you expect in fucking February?" I snapped at her furiously. "I am going to beat your ass for this one, little girl! Don't you know any better than to run naked into icy water like this?" I stormed to the beach as the frigid water poured off of our bodies.

"And just what in the hell do you think I'm going to warm you up with, Bella?" I growled. "If we use your clothes, they'll be soaking wet on the trip back to Milan and you'll have hypothermia or pneumonia or both before we get half way there. And in case you didn't notice, I don't have any fucking clothes I can use to warm you up. I can't believe you would be so lame-brained, honey! Did you think I was just being mean? There actually was a reason I didn't want you to get in the water. We are out in the middle of nowhere and you pull a dumb ass stunt like this! Damn it, Bella!"

Tears started to pool in her eyes, but I refused to feel bad for what I said. "Don't you pull that crying shit on me, Bella! You deserve every word for putting yourself at risk like this and you know it!"

She looked up at me, guilt in her eyes. "Your r-r-right-t-t, J-Jake," her teeth were chattering already. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! I'm j-j-just s-s-so c-c-cold," she shivered violently in my arms. Her white skin was goose pimpled and faintly tinged with blue.

_Christ!_ I rushed back to the bluff we'd been lounging against, hoping it would shelter her from the cold wind. I sat down with her in my arms and snuggled her into my chest, praying I could warm her quickly as I ran my arms down hers, trying vainly to get her circulation to restore the heat of her body. It wasn't working. Her body was racked with cold. I was re-establishing some of the heat to her core, but her arms and legs were getting worse as the wind hit her wet skin and she shivered harder.

"Okay, sweetheart, I want you to lie down as close as you can get to the bluff, and I'm going to cover you up. Let me know if I get too heavy." She stared at me desperately and nodded, her little face scared.

I could feel the ice melting off of my heart. Damn it! I should be able to stay mad at her for fifteen fucking minutes for doing something this asinine! I shook my head, knowing it was impossible.

"Don't fret, Bells. You know I'll never let anything happen to you, don't you?" I looked intently into her worried eyes. She nodded and tried to smile at me.

"A-a-and y-you know-w-w, I-I-I'll n-n-never let-t a-anyth-thing h-happen t-t-to you, r-r-right?" she stuttered. God, she was so precious. I smiled at her and rolled over so I covered her body, keeping her arms folded in her chest, and wrapping my huge legs around her sleek, cold ones. I dug my arms behind her, rubbing her back and sweet little ass, trying to warm her icy flesh. Her shivering was a little better, but I was still scared to death.

"Sweetheart, look at me." She stared at me with her pale lips trembling, but her color seemed a little less blue. "Bells, I'm going to phase and wrap myself around you. I want you to burrow in my fur as much as you can, and just tell me if you get uncomfortable, ok?" She nodded and stared at me. She'd never been this close to me when I phased and she seemed to want to absorb the entire process up close and personal.

I rolled away from her sweet little body, quickly phased, and immediately nudged her away from the embankment, so I could totally encompass her. I wrapped myself around every bit of her precious flesh, and couldn't stop the low hum of approval as she inched herself under me. I knew from experience, being surrounded by a hot fur blanket was going to warm her in no time.

She groaned, "Mmmm, Jake, G-God, that feels so good. I'm going to be s-sweating s-soon," she whispered with a smile in her voice. Thank God! Jesus, she'd scared the shit out of me. I rubbed my head against her contentedly. I could feel her cold skin warming up immediately, and I huffed a sigh of relief.

We cuddled for several minutes; her shivering and chattering teeth disappeared, and her skin finally felt a normal temperature again. As my panic about her symptoms faded, I became all too aware that the object of four years of lustful thoughts was buried naked next to my body—wolf or no. I felt the smooth skin of her beautiful back and ass rub against my fur and heat poured through my veins. I recalled my fingers teasing her nipples and breasts just minutes ago and I longed to phase back and feel them again. _Fuck!_

_Don't think of her tits! Don't think of her tits! Don't think of her tits! _I told myself over and over again in a litany. I racked my brain trying to come up with something to distract myself from becoming further aroused by the beautiful woman underneath me. Finally, I recalled Sam's depressing advice, and my body cooled instantly.

As much as I craved it, it would have been such a mistake for us to have had a meaningless roll in the sand tonight, even if it would have been meaningless for only one of us. I would romance my girl instead of racing straight into some sort of shallow "fuckbuddy" relationship. I would make her as crazy in love with me as I was with her before we had sex, goddamn it! When we finally made love, it was going to mean as much to her as it did to me. And it meant everything to me.

She sighed, "I'm really warm now, Jake. I guess we should be getting back." She seemed as disappointed as I felt. I growled deep in my throat, and pushed her back into my fur.

She giggled in response and sighed contentedly. "I don't want to go back either, Jacob. I'd like to stay out here forever." She reached out a little hand and stroked my fur with incredible tenderness. I felt a rumble in my chest, and closed my eyes, reveling in the sensation of my beautiful naked girl curling into my body. If only I could keep her happy and all to myself. That was the only thing I really wanted in life.

Eventually, I nudged Bella into action and tossed her clothing to her. She'd been right about one thing. Her little dip in the Mediterranean had certainly taken care of any sexual smell. Now she smelled salty and fishy, but then so did I. Getting past the pack was no longer a problem.

I turned around as she dressed, (not that she had any secrets left) and knelt down next to her when she was finished. As she scrambled onto my back, she buried herself in my fur.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me again, Jake," she whispered in my ear, snuggling as close as she could get. I rubbed my head into her stroking hands. "Let's go home, wolf boy," she murmured. And we did.

**Ending Notes:**

**Leave me a review at Twilighted or email me at leelator(at)bellsouth(dot)net and I'll send you a sneak peek at Chapter 9.** It won't fit through the fanfic system. If you use the message system here to send me your email address, you have to use the stupid ( ) deal.

So, is Jacob or Bella the dumb ass here? Are both being dopes or do you understand their motivations for their actions? If you were in love with someone, would you have sex with them if you thought they didn't love you? Would you or did you do something extreme to get them?

Would you all enjoy guest beta'ing a chapter? I'd get a kick out of sending a chapter to **one** of you to get your feedback. If you're interested, leave a review and tell me why you'd like to beta one of my chapters. ("They suck and need all the help they can get," may be accurate, but not really what I'm looking for here.)

By the way, if you haven't received one, my sneak peeks are usually around 1,000 words, so maybe I should call them sneak stares. I'll try to find and appropriate pic y'all might enjoy. Chapter 9 is written and in the middle of the beta process.

Regardless of the reason, please leave a review. I'm going to have a horrible few weeks and y'all will be my only escape from the chaos that will consume my life. (We're moving from beautiful Charleston, S.C. to Bumfuck. Not gonna be pretty.)

**Reviewers whose names I've purloined and included as characters in this chapter are:**

Amanda Williamson, a.k.a. MZmanda, author of "**A Moment of Clarity**" and Wendy Cole, a.k.a. wendeline – two really nice girls, regardless of what Bella says or thinks.

The new brat pack members of the La Push wolves are named for three fabulous reviewers and pals: Mick, Randi S., (y'all know who you are) and Nikki a.k.a morrigan, author of the wonderful "**Turn of Events**". Thanks for all of your support and help!

The "I Can't Control My Teaching Moments" Section

The non-werewolf descriptions of the wolves are accurate: coat descriptions, Jake and Embry's body language during their dust up, the single file pack movement, Jake curling his tail over his face, (discussed in Chapter 7 although that's usually done in extreme cold) and, particularly, the brat pack's irritating desire to be around and sleep nearby their alpha.

Neat Wolf Stuff: search(dot)com/reference/Gray_Wolf

Sobibor was the site of the most successful uprising by Jewish prisoners at a German extermination camp in World War II. The German command was terrified the prisoners would spread word about the "Final Solution", so Sobibor was dismantled, disguised, and the escaping prisoners were hunted relentlessly throughout the duration of the war.

More on Sobibor: en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash) Sobibor_extermintion_camp

Hotel Principe di Savoia is a real hotel in Milan suggested by our local Milan reader/reviewer clover. Check it out: hotelprincipedisavaia(dot)com(slash)signature-suites

The room with the private Roman bath runs about €9,000.00 a night, roughly about $12,000.00. Really.


	9. Chapter 9 Dances with Wolves

**Thanks So Much!**

Great thanks go to all the folks responsible for getting this chapter together. My wonderful beta, **mybrandofheroin**, works so hard on all my mess-ups despite her incredibly busy life. I really couldn't do this without you, sweetheart! Many hugs and thanks go to **diamondheart**, who wastes so much of her valuable time, effort, and brilliant wit on my stuff. Thank you, love! I had a few guest betas that really helped me out with this. **Graveyarder03** took up the challenge of beta'ing this chapter and did a terrific job. She was not only very thorough and insightful, but quick! Thank you! **Toooldforthis** read and gave many good suggestions for the last pivotal scene. I really needed your input, Meany. **Bloodofbeckie **checked over my Paul commentary (of which she thoroughly disapproves) and **Clover** was instrumental in not only finding our fabulous hotel, but supplied me with restaurants and translations. Thank you so very, very much, dear one**. Alipeel** provided me with the title, which I love.

**Shameless Pimping Section**:

I am enjoying "Forks in the Road" by **sowrong**, a one shot, "I Said NOW!" by **alisonswhim**, and a very special story, "Bonded Eyes" by **GiftfromtheGods**, a story based on the vagina exploding picture of Jake discussed in Chapter 7 chapter notes. It is spicy fun.

**Blah, Blah, Blah:**

As always, SM is the rightful proprietor, owner and profit maker of Twilight. I don't necessarily want to make money; I just want Jacob to be all mine. I mean, honestly, that would certainly be worth a few zillion dollars, wouldn't it?

**WARNING**: Someone (Paul) makes extremely insensitive comments about special needs folks. He is supposed to be making a total ass of himself by doing this. If it is going to offend you, please do not read.

**Read this:**

If you want to understand what's going on in this chapter, I HIGHLY recommend you look at this picture before you read it:

http(colon double back slash) i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)ae283(slash)leelator(slash)PresidentialSuite2(dot)png

(If you read the chapter over at Twilighted, you don't have to go through this stupidity; you can just click on the link like a normal person.) Even though I've described it, no one actually believes this is what the bath in Jake and Bella's room looks like and they end up being confused about what is going on. This link shows a picture that actually _is_ the _private bath_ of the suite in the hotel where they are staying. Amazing.

**A little synopsis:**

Years after Edward leaves, Bella discovers she's in love with Jacob when she sees him with another girl, Amy Nichols. Later that night, drunk and naked, she attacks Jake in the shower. Jake is madly in love with her, but he's afraid she's only interested in a physical relationship after years of celibacy and is worried she's not in love with him. Bella seeks advice from Leah, who gives her lists of Rules of Seduction and takes her to a pole dancing class in Seattle. Jake, Bella, Leah, and half the pack go to Milan, Italy for some modeling jobs. Arriving there, the pack goes on a run to the coast where Bella tries unsuccessfully to seduce Jake. Leah herds the rest of the pack back to Milan so Jake and Bella can spend some time alone.

**Chapter 9 "Dances With Wolves"**

**Leah's POV**

God, I love Italian men. Just looking at one dreamy Italian model after the other was like sitting in front of three different cartons of your favorite gelato and trying to decide which one you wanted to taste first. _Well, I'll take a little of that one, a long lick of that one and __**that**__ one—mmmm, I want a whole delicious scoop._

I tried to clear my mind of the visual pornucopia in front of me and concentrate on Bella. Where the hell was she? I'd been dying of curiosity ever since last night on the beach when I'd caught the fleeting image of her rubbing up against Jake as she slept. (And _not_ because she was cold, mind you.) Then Jake had slammed the mental door on his thoughts; damn, the boy was good at keeping me and everybody else out of his head.

If I hadn't been totally zeroed in on his every thought and feeling, I would have never caught a glimpse of what was going on. So what if I was being nosy? How else was a girl going to find out what was happening with those two, especially while it was happening? And, after all, _I _was the one who got the pack out of Jake's hair, so to speak, and back to the hotel before they all discovered what was really taking place on that tiny beach thirty miles east of Bumfuck. Not that they didn't have their suspicions; as soon as they realized Jake had phased, the questions started to fly.

_What the fuck is Jake doing out in the middle of nowhere with none of us around him?_ Embry seemed positive he was abandoning Jake and Bella to become some sort of appetizer at a vampire convention.

I tried a non-personal approach first, trying to allay their curiosity. _Embry, they're two healthy adults, one of whom is a werewolf. Do they really need you to hold their hands while they spend a few minutes at a perfectly safe beach? And who on earth could find them anyway? We have to be 200 miles past East Hell out here. Jesus,__** I**__ don't know where we are. I'm positive no one else does either._

_I don't see why Jake didn't want to come with us, Leah. We should travel together when we're in a strange place like this, _my baby brother worried. That damned pack mentality.

_All right, you guys, _I gave up being subtle and tried to explain, _Jake constantly has the entire pack crawling all over him 24/7—in his room and in his thoughts. Don't you think you could give the guy some fucking privacy for once?_ Mistake.

_Why's he need privacy? _Randi wondered to the rest of us.

Instantly, various visions flashed in the brains of the seven male minds running with me, ranging from sweet innocent cuddling to thoughts that were …er…disturbing, to say the least, to some seriously messed up shit.

_Stop it—right the fuck now. Bella is the nearest thing all of you have to a sister. Do you think crap like that about your sister? You do it again and I'll shove one of my Jimmy Choo stilettos up your ass. Then I'll let Jake see what kind of kinky shit you've thought about doing with his girl and watch him beat the ever-living fuck out of you! I mean it, Paul. _God help me, having access to that sick twist's thoughts was probably the worst aspect of being a werewolf.

_Why else would he want to get rid of us for some "privacy"?_

_Well, maybe he'd like to spend a few minutes away from your nosey asses! Do you **have **to make everything a fuckfest, idiot? _Jesus! Paul really got on my last nerve.

_Only when it is one, sweetheart. Speaking of which, how about you and I go for a cold, wet roll in the sand? We could join—"_

Vicious snarls and snaps greeted that repulsive image. Only Paul would be stupid enough or ballsy enough to proposition a wolf bitch, much less do it while her brother listened in. While I got a good swipe at an ear, I couldn't help but laugh at Seth's gleeful expression just as he viciously chomped down on Paul's tail. No one felt like putting up with Paul's shit tonight, and after a quick skirmish, he found himself bringing up hind tit at the rear of the pack, his tail drooping like a broken feather.

Once we resumed the trail towards Milan, the pack picked up right where they left off, wondering what the hell was going on back at the beach. My patience, always in short supply, had reached its limit.

_Oh, can it, for fuck's sake! Bella is sleeping and Jake is letting her rest. What's the big freaking deal? For once, can't you mind your own damn business? Christ! He's your Alpha, not your two year old. You do **not** need to watch his every move since I'm pretty sure he didn't hire you guys as a group of fucking babysitters. Now, back off and leave the poor guy alone!_

Other than a few grumblings from Paul regarding the bee that was stuck up my butt, the pack was properly abashed, and they dutifully tried to turn their thoughts in a new direction. I gave them some spicy images sure to take up the majority of their tiny minds as I pictured several of the hot female models they'd be working with in the next few days. Worked like a charm even though I had to endure another nasty batch of x-rated images from my wolf brothers. God, men were so disgustingly predictable.

Once back atthe hotel, I'd lounged around Jake and Bella's suite as long as I could, subtly trying to push everyone out and into their own rooms. Eventually, everybody bailed except for the pups: Randi, Mick and Nikki.

They totally ignored my razzing as I told them to grow a set and learn to sleep without their AlphaMama nearby. A fight between the three soon broke out, quickly won by Mick, as he bowled over Nikki and kicked the crap out of Randi. He cheerfully claimed the spare bedroom while the other two promptly took over the sofa beds in the living room and settled in for the night.

I huffed in frustration. Bella was going to have a fit when she realized that sleeping wolves had entrenched themselves in almost every corner of her and Jake's suite. But she'd seen the handwriting on the wall and I felt sure she wouldn't be surprised. Frustrated, yes—surprised, no. She sure needed to take advantage of the deserted beach while she had Jake to herself.

Back in my own room, I was on the lookout for the two of them and cracked the door so I would know when they returned. Finally, I heard the elevator ding and smelled the overwhelming scent of wolf and fishy seawater as it hit the hallway. What the fuck? Why the hell had they gone swimming and what was Jake doing letting Bella get into the icy waters of the Mediterranean?

_Please don't have fallen in the water, Bella! _I sighed to myself.

I peeked down the hallway and saw Jake with his arms full of sleeping Bella. Hmmm. Did he wear her out so badly she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer? Unfortunately, I didn't pick up a mating scent on either one of them, and Jake's face did not have the satisfied look of someone who had finally received the cure for a four-year case of blue balls.

_Damn it! What the hell had happened? _

Obviously, as out of it as she looked, Bella wasn't even going to be conscious anytime soon, much less be able to put into play my excellent platonic sleeping rules, (main rule # 48 plus addendums a, b, c, and d.)*

A whole night of opportunity gone to waste! And I didn't even know what had triggered her fishy and exhausted condition. I couldn't wait to pull her aside and find out the inside scoop.

The next morning, we all congregated down at breakfast except for Bella. Jake explained she'd passed out in the cab on the way to the hotel and she was still sleeping; she hadn't slept before the flight and she was seriously jet lagged. He seemed concerned about her, though; he was going to let her sleep in and join us at the studio when she got enough rest.

I examined Jacob closely and realized my impressions last night were correct. This guy did not have the look of someone who had finally gotten laid. In fact, he looked tenser than usual. What the hell could have happened? When Bella's ass showed up at the studio, we needed to have a private one on one, immediately.

All of us had photo shoots to do. Bella and I had lined up some fitness ads for me while we were in town, and I was having a marvelous time drooling over the hot Italian sports models with whom I was paired.

Thank God the rest of the pack had been booked and weren't available to do this job. Nothing was worse than sliding and slinking all over my pack brothers, acting like they turned me on. However, sliding and slinking all over perfect strangers—gorgeous, Italian, perfect strangers, was a whole different story! Phone numbers and hotel names were exchanged. I had limited time in Milan, but I was going to take advantage of every free minute I had. There was no harm in sampling a small variety of the local male flavor before we packed up and went home. Some days, I loved being me.

Once my stint was over, I went to look for Bella. The guys had a massive photo shoot for our new contract, the debuting Band of Outsiders line, and I quickly found the photography studio where everyone was congregating.

Bella and I had worked for months to secure this deal and it was going to pay off in spades for both the company and for us. We had forged a seamless meld of the right product line to the perfect models; the clothes of Band of Outsiders were compelling, elemental, bold, and utterly alpha male—in other words, totally Jake.

The only problem with the product was its creator – Carmen Bianca Silva – one beautiful, talented, and unscrupulous cougar. Carmen was Brazilian, but she'd lived in Italy for years. She'd properly earned the reputation as a creative, man-hungry egomaniac and she wielded her power with elegant malice. I hated her guts, but she had money, talent and influence. She could make our lives very easy if we stayed on her good side, and she adored Jake. I was positive she'd created this entire line while fantasizing about him and nobody would convince me differently.

Bella thought that silly little Amy Nichols was a problem. She had no _idea _what she was in for now. If Amy was a cute little duck paddling after Jake, then Carmen was a crocodile with its prey in its sight. And here she was, staring at Jake like he was tonight's entrée and she hadn't eaten in a week. Jesus, looking at him, even _I _could understand her hunger. Jake was the main component in the new campaign, and I had to say, he made one hell of a statement.

He was stretched out on some sort of long metallic leather bench, supporting himself on an elbow. An unbuttoned shirt flowed on either side of those mind-blowing abs of his and the partially unzipped pants showed a line of dark hair that traced down to an area I really didn't want to think about. I'd never had anything but sisterly thoughts about Jake, but even I could feel my temperature rise looking at him now. Carmen, on the other hand, looked like a rabid jackal about to attack its next victim; I was sure I saw spittle gathering at the corners of her mouth.

About that time, I heard a slight squeak beside me and looked over to see Bella, her jaw slack as she stared at Jake. I could only hope she wouldn't start drooling, as well. If Jacob's appearance affected me, I could only imagine what he was doing to poor Bella.

I took the opportunity to look her over from top to bottom, and I heartily approved of what I saw. She was wearing Sucia Dawn's gorgeous black suit, sheer black stockings with tiny seams running up the back that she'd managed to get straight, (thank Christ) and fabulous black stacked heels that showed off her legs to perfection. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail, and her make-up was flawless. Hmmm, at least some of my lessons were taking effect.

She looked stunning and several of the guys in the room seemed to be taking note, particularly Val, one of the gorgeous models I'd worked with today. Bella had certainly caught his attention; he was staring at her legs and ass like he wanted to become permanently attached there.

I turned back to Jake to see if he'd noticed her arrival and had my question answered immediately. Ho-ly shit! He'd noticed all right! His eyes darkened as he honed in on her, and his face resembled that of a hungry animal when he deeply inhaled to catch her scent. I tried to control my satisfied smile.

As the camera clicked wildly, I detected a swelling in Jake's pants as he continued to stare at Bella. Jesus, if he didn't get himself under control, he was going to burst what little zipper he had left and all would be uncovered to the crowd as well as recorded on film for posterity. Like all my wolf brothers, I'd seen Jake naked. He'd never get rid of that Carmen bitch if she got a look or a picture of what was still in his pants.

I coughed to break the spell and when he caught my eye, I gave him a glare and stared at his crotch, meaningfully. He gave me a little smirk, lay back with his arms behind his head, and stared at Bella like she was his last sustenance on earth.

The camera continued to click and I knew editorial quality pictures were being taken. Luckily, no further parts of Jake were exposed, much to the bitter disappointment of the women in the room and probably several of the men. After a few more rolls of film were shot, Jake was finished, went off to change, and Embry came in for his shoot. I noticed Val approaching Bella, and I cut him off before he could reach his target. I grabbed Bella and shoved her in an adjoining office, locking the door behind us.

"Spill, girlfriend. I want all the details. What the hell happened last night?" Bella wouldn't meet my eyes—I knew bad news was coming.

"Well, I guess I fell asleep and then you all left. When I woke up, Jake had phased back."

"Okay. So?"

"Uh, well…we were kind of in an intimate position, him being naked and all, and really, I tried to seduce him, Leah, honest! It seemed to be working for a while; I thought it was going really well—it all felt wonderful. I used several of the things you taught me and he seemed to love it. And then he just backed off, and told me it wasn't the right time or place." She looked so dejected that I couldn't fuss at her.

"Awww, honey! Did he say why?"

"He said if we made love, the whole pack would know as soon as we got back to the hotel."

Unfortunately, Jake was dead right. Everyone would have smelled it before they even got to their rooms, damn it!

"But I was thinking about it later and there's something I don't understand. At first, he was going to wet my panties and have me use them to wash off. Wouldn't that have taken care of the smell no matter what we did?"

"Nope," I shook my head emphatically. "Sweetie, our sense of smell is literally thousands if not a million times better than yours. You think we wouldn't smell what happened because you washed off with a rag?"

She looked taken aback at my words, and seemed to mull the situation over in her mind. Then she shook her head worriedly. "You know, Leah, I don't think that's the whole thing. It's like there's some other reason he keeps pushing me away. I don't know if I'm doing something wrong, or if he's just not that interested."

_Fuck, what could be going wrong?_ As far as not being interested, I knew damn good and well _that _wasn't the problem! What the _hell_ was going on in that dipshit's brain?

Then she brightened up considerably and her eyes started to sparkle. "But then he asked me out on a date, Leah! He said we should start by going out somewhere really special, and he told me it was going to be a surprise." She looked delighted by that news and I was thrilled for her.

"That's fantastic, Bella! See! I keep telling you he's wild about you. When are you going to start believing me?"

"At least I got him away from that damned Amy Nichols. Now maybe I've got a chance with him." I hated to rain on her parade, but the image of Carmen Bianca's lust-ridden face as she stared at Jake filled my mind. No point in bringing that up now, as it would be all too obvious to her soon. And I had more questions about the previous evening's activities.

"So what the hell did you two do, decide to go fishing for mackerel after you made out?" I queried sharply. "Why did you smell like a couple of tuna when you got back to the hotel?" Her face turned deep pink. Uh-oh.

"Well…I was remembering what you kept telling me, and I was trying to be bold."

"Uh huh." I was getting bad vibes about what was coming next.

"Yeah, er, so Jake took a little swim and I decided it would be a good idea to join him," came her mumbled reply.

"You _WHAT?"_ I screeched.

"You encouraged me to do it, Leah! Remember:

"_Rule #25_, _be bold and go with the flow! __**And**__ Rule #100, if all else fails, get naked._

"That's what _you_ told me to do! And everything else failed and it was all I could come up with in the spur of the moment. I was trying to think of a way to be bold and that seemed to be pretty bold to me."

"I told you to be bold, not insane! What in God's name were you thinking, Bella? It was 35 degrees last night! Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I knew Jake would warm me up, Leah. I thought it would be fun to go skinny-dipping with him. You see those people in Minnesota jumping in icy waters and stuff having a great time."

"Well the idiots in Minnesota have a hot tub at the ready when they get out and they don't have to travel halfway across Italy on the back of a wolf at night. I'm surprised Jake didn't tear a strip off your ass for that little stunt, Bella."

"He wanted to, believe me. I don't know when he's been so mad at me. Well, he was pretty ticked at the Valentine's Dance, but I thought he was actually going to turn me over his knee last night."

"You deserved it, girl. He seems to be over it, though. I thought he was going to start eating you during his photo shoot just now. How did you manage to calm the fireworks so fast?"

"I think he got worried I was going to freeze to death on him and he started concerning himself with warming up my behind instead of just spanking it. It was a close call there for a minute, though. And then I fell asleep again in the cab, and that's the last thing I remember. I woke up in my long johns at 10 A.M. and then ran over here as soon as I got ready."

"You look fabulous, I must say." She smiled relieved she'd done something right, I'm sure. "But, Jesus, Bella, stay out of the water if it's under 50 degrees, okay?"

"Okay, Leah, I promise. Speaking of which, I can't wait to get into that spa and pool in our bathroom. Have you checked that thing out? It looks like something Nero designed back in the 1st century or something. It's unbelievable. God, if only I could entice Jake in there and throw away the key so I could have him to myself for a few hours."

"Well, why don't you do it, then?" She looked shocked. "Remember, Bella, be bold—just not nuts. What could be sexier than Jake joining you in that incredible hot spa?" I _had_ checked out the bath and Bella was right. It was sybaritic and absolutely reeked with decadence—the perfect place for a seduction.

"Leah, he runs from me every time I put a move on him. How am I supposed to get him to join me for a bath?"

"We'll trick him. What else?" I laughed. "Now, we just have to put our heads together and figure out how to pull it off!"

**BPOV**

I couldn't get the image of Jake sprawled out on that leather bench out of my mind. God, he'd looked—like smoldering sex being served on a platter. The black shirt and pants had folded around his body, framing his beautiful washboard stomach and groin, and revealing just a hint of the dark line of hair that grew there. Holy crow, I could hardly remain standing thinking about him. And the look on his face when he stared at me—it was if he knew and shared every one of the lustful thoughts I was having and then some. I had to shake my head to clear the image from my head.

Our workday was over and it was time to put my next plan of action into effect. Leah and I had snooped around and discovered a small theater on our floor of the hotel where recent movies were shown. She found out a current werewolf movie was playing, and the rest of the pack was game to see it. I always got a kick out of them laughing and making fun of werewolf movies, but they adored watching them.

I'd begged off, telling Jake I may go to bed early and encouraged him to join the rest of the gang so he wouldn't suspect he was being set up. Our plan was simple: thirty minutes into the movie, I would call Jake and tell him I needed him. What exactly I needed him for, I would think of in the next few minutes or so while I was soaking in the spa.

Only accent lights flickered up into the Roman arches and columns surrounding the pool. I'd tipped the concierge of the hotel to have candles set up in strategic places throughout the bath; I lit them, stood back, and examined the effect. When I switched on the water lights in the pool and spa, the room was soft, seductive, and a dream of Roman decadence. Surely if Jake saw me lounging naked in the lit waters, he would at least join me, wouldn't he?

I took off the thick terry cloth robe the hotel provided and folded it and my towel on a chair 20 feet away from me. If I wanted it, I'd have to get out of the pool naked in order to retrieve it. My hair was carefully piled in an artless arrangement on my head with little tendrils curling down my neck as if Leah hadn't coaxed them perfectly into place. My makeup was delicate enough to look like I wasn't really wearing any and I knew I was glowing with excitement.

I climbed into the spa, set my cell phone next to the edge, and groaned with pleasure. Wearing those blasted high heels was still a trial, but I caught the look of masculine appreciation on the faces of several men today—most importantly, on Jake's face. Several times, I saw his eyes rake my legs like he wanted to shove my tight skirt up and out of the way so he could examine every bit of those sheer black stockings and take things from there. It sounded like a great idea to me.

I stretched out, floating in the water, my head resting against the side of the pool, and my arms lying on top of the water as I contemplated that scenario. _Hmmm, just about time to call Jake_, I thought with relaxed pleasure.

Suddenly, the door of the bath flew open, and in walked Nikki, the youngest member of the pack. We stared at each other for a horrified split second as he took in my nudity and I took in him observing it. Finally, I found my voice, opened my mouth and screeched bloody murder. His jaw dropped at my reaction, and then, abruptly, he let lose his own shocked howl.

It seemed hours ticked by before he finally realized he needed to get out—instantly. As he turned, frantically scrambling to escape, he narrowly missed being flattened by the door of the bath as it violently slammed against the wall, cracking several tiles on impact. Jake flew into the room searching wildly for whatever had caused our alarm. Piling in behind him came the entire pack, followed by Leah, who immediately understood what had occurred and raised her face to the heavens with an expression of total disgust.

Jacob was instantly at my side and started pulling me out of the spa.

"Bells, Bella, what is it, honey? What happened? Did somebody hurt you?"

I struggled with him and tried to dive back into the water to hide, but I was totally ineffective against his strength. He pulled me up to him and started searching my vividly flushing body, feeling every inch while the rest of the pack looked on with avid interest.

"I'm fine, Jake, really! Just let me get back into the water and get everybody out of here, okay?"

"Bella, what in the holy fuck is going on? I'm not moving a muscle until you tell me what happened. Did Nikki do something?" He turned on Nikki with a snarl.

Nikki gulped and carefully, silently started to retreat away from his idol, horrified at the hornet's nest he had inadvertently stirred. Meanwhile, I shrunk into Jacob's side and, at the same time, tried to keep him from bludgeoning poor Nikki. "No, of course he didn't do anything! He walked in on me and startled me to death; I startled him and we both started yelling. Now will you _please_ get everybody out of here?"

The entire pack stared at me in shock and then, suddenly, Embry and Quil burst into gales of shouted laughter. All the rest of the guys soon joined in and quickly the room was full of laughing hyenas. I could have shot every single one of them. Jake turned around and shielded me with his body as he addressed the pack with a tiny laugh in his voice.

"Okay, you guys, enough, enough! Everybody out before Bella kills all of us! Out!"

They were still chuckling and guffawing like the idiots they were except for poor Nikki, who appeared to have aged a year in the preceding melee. He looked shell-shocked and ready to bolt from Jake in an instant as the rest of the guys grabbed his shoulders and congratulated him on his good work.

Meanwhile, Leah was shoving them out the door as fast as possible trying to block their view as they leered back to get a final glimpse. As soon as she got the last one out, she looked at me and shook her head in sympathy as she walked out the door. What a freaking mess! Jake and I were alone at last, but the ambiance of my seductive Roman spa was totally shattered and seemed to lie around my naked feet in piles of rubble.

"Honey, if you wanted to get in the spa, why didn't you just lock the door? You know the guys use this bathroom as if it were their own."

Holy crow, I was so humiliated, I could barely look at him. "Uh, I guess I figured you were all watching the movie. I didn't think about one of them coming in here," I whispered. At least not _that _one. God, this was so embarrassing.

Jake fetched my robe and helped me into it. I felt like a complete and total moron.

"Do you want to get back in the bath, Bells? I'll stay outside the door and make sure nobody else comes charging in on you," he promised, grinning.

I shook my head, defeated. If I never looked at the damned spa for the rest of my life, it would be too soon. Gosh, how did such a simple plan go so horribly wrong? I just wanted the night to end as quickly and painlessly as possible.

As I lay next to him in bed that night, Jake seemed to have no problem going to sleep. I listened to his even breathing and snuggled closer to his inviting warmth. The evening's humiliation had put the kibosh on my lust for the night. I could only imagine a scene where I was groaning with pleasure as Jake ran his hands over my naked body and the pack came flying in through the door to find out exactly what was going on. Darn each and every one of them! At least I had him to myself now.

Wiggling my bottom until I was back against Jake's groin, I pulled his arm around me, intertwined my fingers with his and sighed in deep satisfaction. How I loved sleeping next to him. I closed my eyes and, before I knew it, I was out like a light.

The next morning, the sun came shining in and things looked much more optimistic. Surely, today I could make some progress with him. The day was a whirlwind of activity. Our big show was early that evening and the day was filled with rehearsals and fittings. Leah and I were going crazy trying to make sure every i was dotted and every t was crossed. And supervising all was Carmen Bianca Silva.

I'd never really noticed before, but Carmen seemed to keep Jake in the center of her orbit at all times. She was constantly flirting and joking with him. Any chance she got, she put those elegant hands with her perfect nails all over him. I watched like a hawk for Jake's reaction to her. While he didn't exactly flirt with her, he sure wasn't pushing her away, either. He seemed to avoid her touches adroitly, but he certainly smiled and joked with her comfortably enough.

I tried to keep my blood pressure from rising. "He has to be nice to her. She's an incredibly important client," I told myself over and over again. Luckily, she was as busy as we were and didn't have the time to monopolize him. And anytime Jake caught my eye, I got a glimpse of that special heat I'd seen on his face yesterday during his photo shoot. I became instantly lost in the world of Jake until Leah would give me a tug or someone would yell my name.

Throughout the busy day, some guy kept trying to get my attention to the point of becoming annoying. Leah told me he was one of the Italian sports models she'd worked with the day before, and finally, he planted himself in front of me and wouldn't budge, oblivious to how busy I was.

"Signorina, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Valentino Simonetti." He said it with such a flare, I felt as if I had just been introduced to the Italian Prime Minister. I gave him a brief nod and turned to Leah to continue our work. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was incredibly busy and totally uninterested.

He captured my hand and turned me towards him. "But you may call me Val. _Tutti i miei amici lo fanno_." At my confused look, he translated in a low, velvety voice, "All of my friends do, Isabella." He tried to tug my hand up towards his mouth and I pulled it free, taking a step back. He seemed a little shocked I wasn't falling all over him like some sort of star-struck teenybopper.

I really could understand his confusion. He was a beautiful man and I'm sure he was accustomed to women flocking around him instead of pulling away. But I had a thousand things to do and could have cared less about Valentino Simonetti, regardless of how lovely he was.

Suddenly, Jake was at my side, pulling me to him, and lifting me up for a nose rub into my neck. Giggling, I returned the favor, slyly licking the skin under his ear. Those were the _sweetest_ darned ears. I was set down gently and Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist, clamping me to his side. Slowly, he turned and glared into the unsuspecting face of poor Mr. Simonetti.

"And just who the fuck might you be?" Jake growled as he examined Val with a hostile stare.

The model stared up into Jacob's menacing face, gulped, and edged a step back. Retreating may have been the wrong decision to make as Jake looked over the Italian apparently evaluating him for weakness. He seemed to absorb every detail of the man's appearance and, evidently, was none too impressed with what he saw. Jacob leaned in towards him, silently and slowly invading Val's personal space, almost trapping him against the walls of the room.

I had the eerie impression I was seeing a predator sizing up his competition before fighting him for the prey they both wanted. Jacob's body language was ruthlessly effective, as Val had literally backed himself into a corner. Of course, a threatening Jake was frightening enough to make a vampire turn tail and run, much less a simple human like Valentino Simonetti.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Easy, Tiger. This is one of the models I worked with yesterday, Jake—Val Simonetti." She reached out and took Val's arm like they were a couple. That little ploy didn't work.

"Oh yeah? So what the hell are you doing here today, _Valerie?"_ Jacob snarled. He wasn't quite falling in line with the congenial atmosphere Leah was trying to promote.

"It's _Valentino_, Jake. He wanted to see how I was faring, didn't you, Val?" Val nodded like a bobble head doll as he stared up into the cold face of the man looming over him. I could hear a deep growl emanating from Jacob's chest, and, as Val's eyes widened, I realized he could hear it, too. Val retreated another step, his face alarmed and confused.

"Come on, Val, I want to show you something," Leah pulled the stunned model away, dragging him off before the situation deteriorated further. Jake turned me in his arms and drew me close.

"You let me know if that prick tries anything else, Bells. I'll take care of it immediately."

I smiled into his chest. "Don't be silly, Jacob. He just introduced himself to me. He's a friend of Leah's."

"Yeah, right. You don't really expect me to fall for that line of shit, do you? I saw the way he's been looking at you. He's no more interested in Leah than my sister is. You just watch it around the son of a bitch."

"Jake, I'm surrounded by nine werewolves, one of whom treats me like an overprotective mama. I don't think anybody is going to try anything, okay? I'm sure you scared the pants off the poor guy, anyway."

"The last thing I want to do is scare the pants off that bastard. He better be damn sure he keeps the fuckers on."

Jake grabbed me, lifted me into a Jacob bear hug, and growled sexily into my ear, "An overprotective mama, huh? That is _not_ how I want to act around you at all, little girl." One of his huge hands came down to cup my behind and squeezed it gently. I closed my eyes with pleasure and had to force my legs not to curl around his waist since a crowd of people surrounded us.

"So how do you want to treat me, Jake? And when are we going to have our date? Hmmm? I'm tired of waiting," I whispered back into that precious ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his beautiful black hair. I felt him shiver underneath me.

"How about tomorrow night, honey? The show will be over and it's a free night we don't have anything scheduled."

"I can't wait, Jacob," I whispered softly, reaching in and giving that ear a little lingering nip with my teeth. God, if only we were alone.

_Rule #62 Use your teeth to bite, nip and graze gently. A tiny bit of pain is amazingly sexy._

He seemed to have gotten that memo since I felt a hardening of his groin. He chuckled softly. "You little tease. You are going to get me into all sorts of trouble if you don't stop it, bad girl." I groaned as he slid me slowly down his body. Both of us were reluctant to release the other, but we finally turned back to our work. I tried to concentrate on what I was doing and not think about what would occur the next evening.

Before I knew it, the day had flown by and the show was starting. Leah and I were back in the huge dressing area, trying to keep everyone on schedule and clothed properly. The scene was complete and utter chaos.

As the guys took turns down the runway, the pair of us ran to each one and made sure he could easily slip into the next awaiting outfit. Once in a while, the younger kids had issues, but everyone else moved with quiet, efficient grace. Thank God for all the phasing they had done over the years; the pack could change clothes quicker than a prom date in a back seat.

Everyone moved without issue except for Paul that is. I didn't know what his problem was, but every time Jake was out of sight, Paul made it his personal mission to make me as uncomfortable as he could. There wasn't anyone on this earth that loved mocking and taunting me more than Paul Young.

He started in right away. "Bella, I'm having a terrible time with these pants. Can you come take them off me?"

Leah snarled at him from across the studio, "I'll take them off your ass, you prick! And some other little mounds of flesh you seem to be attached to while I'm at it." Paul visibly flinched, turned his crotch away from the glaring Leah, and was miraculously able to undress himself in a matter of seconds. Round One to Leah.

Round Two came fifteen minutes later. "Bella," he whined. I turned towards him and tried to keep my cursed skin from coloring as I saw what he was doing. He was partially naked with his pants unzipped and his sweater in a tangle over his head, as he shoved his naked chest into my face.

"I can't get this sweater on, Bella. Can you fix it for me?" I knew it was just another ploy to fluster me as much as possible. I couldn't figure out why he derived so much pleasure from making me feel like an idiot, but it seemed to be his favorite game when Jake wasn't around. I yanked down the sweater as he slowly zipped up his pants, giving me a wicked smirk and staring at me ludely. Round Two to Paul. To quote Jake, some days Paul really was a rat bastard.

It seemed like only seconds before Round Three began. "Bella!" I heard from across the giant room. Damn it, what was that jerk going to pull now? I looked over at him and my face dropped as I saw what he had managed to accomplish.

Paul had broken the zipper of his pants. What was a small irritant in the regular world was a horrible disaster in the modeling world. He was supposed to be on the runway in just a matter of minutes and those pants _had _to be on him. They alone went with the outfit he was slated to model and nothing else in the collection of clothes matched. Carmen would be furious if we didn't make this happen.

I raced to his side to see if I could repair the damage he'd inflicted. The moron started grinding against me as I tried to get his zipper back on track. "For God's sake, would you please stop acting like a prepubescent cretin with a hormone problem and stand still?" I snapped at him.

"Ooooh, Bella, that feels soooo good!" he groaned. I wanted to slap the crap out of him. While he gyrated around trying to make me look like a dolt, valuable time was ticking by. I pulled out the needle and thread I kept with me for just such occasions. I was truly going to enjoy this.

My needle was already threaded and knotted and I plunged it straight into his groin right along the zipper line. He screamed like I'd branded him and jumped two feet into the air away from me. I marched over to him and grabbed hold of his waistband.

"Shut up and quit acting like a four year old. You did this so deal with the consequences. And if you grind on me one more time, so help me, I'll sew these pants right through your scrotum! You got it?" I stared straight into his widened eyes. Round Three to Bella.

By the end of the program, Leah and I were exhausted but ecstatic with the success of the show. Carmen was thrilled everything had gone off seamlessly, (or so she thought) and the crowd and the press seemed to be gaga over her new line. I chalked much of it up to the aura of the pack.

Even the jaded crowd of Milan fashionistas seemed stunned by the wild beauty of the guys, and they stared at them with avid fascination, their mouths agape. Carmen Bianca Silva had a sensation on her hands and she was going to rake in a fortune. Luckily, the pack was going to be a big part of that success.

Dinner was next on the agenda and everybody was really looking forward to it. We always went out as a group to celebrate after a big show like this; everyone was starving, and craving a hearty Italian meal.

After the wild ride of a day we'd had, Leah informed me I looked like hammered cow dung and she wanted me looking my best. She'd insisted we bring appropriate outfits, we rapidly showered and made ourselves ready. Finally, I pulled out the dress I'd been itching to wear ever since I'd laid eyes on it. It certainly wasn't the sexiest dress I had in my new arsenal, but it absolutely was the most romantic.

It was an azure blue color, made of airy silk, sleeveless, and the fabric was ruched to the fitted waist where it flowed into an incredibly wide floating skirt. I couldn't keep my hands off the gorgeous layers of the skirt and I constantly wanted to hold it up, twirl around, and watch it float in the air. The dress made me feel like Audrey Hepburn in _Roman Holiday,_ and I adored it. I slipped on silver heeled sandals, a matching metallic leather coat, let my hair flow freely down my back, and put the finishing touches on my makeup. I felt ready for anything.

The concierge had recommended a well-known family style restaurant, Il Carroccio, close to the hotel; we all eagerly piled in the door and to our awaiting table. We ordered an appalling amount of food and polished it off with great gusto, savoring every wonderful mouthful.

Everyone was served a delicious red wine, even the younger guys and me. Evidently, all Italians had wine with dinner, and we enjoyed going right along with the custom. _When in Rome,_ I thought with a smile, or Milan as the case may be.

I looked around me with warm and relaxed satisfaction. With the notable exception of Paul, these people were my family. I snuggled next to Jake and felt him stroke my back gently as we intertwined our fingers on his lap. He, Embry and Quil joked and teased over my head. I looked across the table at Leah and Seth, my brother and sister to be in the not too distant future if Charlie ever pulled his head out of his behind and proposed to Sue Clearwater. I felt totally content and realized just how lucky I was.

Not too many years ago, I thought my life was over with the disappearance of the Cullens. Now, I realized—I was actually glad they left. I shocked myself with that thought, but as I mulled it over, I recognized it was true.

Had the Cullens stayed, I never would have known and loved these people. Not only would I have given up my own family, (something I couldn't believe I'd ever wanted) but also I never would have known this vital sense of community and belonging had I been turned. By their very nature, the Cullens _had_ to be outsiders—they had no choice. With the wolves of La Push, I felt like a treasured member of a huge, extended family.

Most important of all, I never would have found the warmth, the friendship, and the love I felt for my Jacob. I couldn't imagine my life without him, and my body— God, I had to get control over myself. I wanted him with the hunger of an addict craving a hit, and the wine I'd consumed was making that ache start to burn. If only I could make him love me and yearn for me as I did him.

As the guys joked and jibed with each other while finishing up their desserts, an announcement was made in Italian, and we noticed a group of exotically dressed people coming out onto the floor of the restaurant. Instruments were positioned, and instantly the entire room was flooded with the earthy strains of the music of gypsies.

Some of the group played while others danced, and they put on quite a show. Part flamenco, part wild tribal line dance, the men stomped their feet and the women flicked their skirts seductively. It was sensual and primitive at the same time. When they finished, a roar of approval rose from the crowd and we all applauded rowdily.

The troupe then went over to a nearby table and invited one of the diners to join them. We looked on with amusement as a portly, middle-aged gentleman joined the action, stamping his feet enthusiastically in time with the whirling music. He danced and danced with the exotic music, having the time of his life. The musicians finished with a flourish, and he collapsed in his chair, breathing hard, but with a huge grin on his face.

The next victim, er, participant was a young boy at the next table over and I watched fascinated as he twirled about, snapping his fingers along with the music. He, too, seemed to be entranced as the music flowed and the other dancers shouted out encouragement to him. We clapped in time with the music until it finally ended and his parents had to convince him to retake his seat, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Jake and I were sharing a laugh over his antics when suddenly a large, brown hand appeared under my chin. I looked up into the smiling dark eyes of one of the handsome dancers as he encouraged me, wordlessly, to take his hand.

After a shocked silence, the pack exploded with laughter, all except Jake, Leah and Seth. I heard raucous comments about my non-existent dancing abilities, and I had to giggle in agreement. I was surely the only person in Italy with two left feet, and this poor man expected me to join him in some kind of intricate ethnic dance in public? The pack couldn't help but tease me. Jake pulled me back into his warm chest and chuckled as he kissed my head. Then one mocking voice made itself heard above all of the rest.

"Yeah, Bella, why don't you dance for Jake and _really_ get him going? After all, aren't you trying out for the dancing competition in the Forks Special Olympics this year? Too bad there aren't any retards or spastic quadriplegics here to watch you tonight. Those are the only kind of people _you_ could turn with your dancing," Paul sneered.

There was a horrified gasp from the entire table, and then Jake tensed to lunge at him. I tried to hold him back.

"It's okay, Jacob," I whispered urgently. "Don't make a scene here. There's no reason." I guess I'd dug that sewing needle a little deeper in Paul's crotch than I realized.

Jake snarled so quietly he wouldn't be heard outside of our table. "I am going to suck out your eyes and spit them across the table if you don't keep your fucking mouth shut, Young."

"Yeah, you and who else, Jakey?" Paul taunted.

"Me, that's who, you piece of shit!" Leah chimed in.

Jake glared with such ferocity that Paul was forced to turn his head away, and he seemed unable to look Jake in the eye. Another wolf interaction, I realized. Jacob pulled me closer until I was nestled into his side and he squeezed me reassuringly. Looking at the gypsy, he began to make my excuses.

Meanwhile, I was staring a hole through Paul's head, imagining different pleasant scenarios of sewing his penis to his pants; my jaw was so tight I could have been chewing lumber. Leah was staring at me and, when I caught her eye, she nodded at me with grim determination. I stood abruptly, smiled sweetly at Jacob and Paul, and placed my hand in the gypsy's.

"It's okay, Jake. If Paul thinks I'm that incapable, evidently I need the practice. Let's see if he's right."

Jake looked dumbfounded and immediately a worried expression covered his face. I knew he was concerned I'd fall on my behind and embarrass myself further in front of Paul—giving him more ammunition.

There was stunned silence from our party as I took the floor. I followed the dancer's lead as he led me to the rest of his group, then he stopped and turned me in his arms so I was facing the table. I caught a glimpse of wildly varying emotions on the faces of the pack—from Jake's concern, Leah's fierce support, Seth and the younger boys' shock, Quil and Embry's laughter and Paul's scorn. I panicked for a moment then I closed my eyes and concentrated fiercely on Erin, my dance instructor's words.

_Tell yourself you are confident, know you can do this, and believe it! Think of Jake—think of his beautiful skin and his gorgeous body._ _You can do this, Bella! You've got this in the palm of your hand—you've got __**all**__ of these people in the palm of your hand!_

Warmth, confidence and wine flowed through me as I heard the delicate notes that were being plucked from some kind of stringed instrument by one of the musicians. Two women started singing a slow, sensuous wail of want and desire; I lifted my head and stared into Jacob's burning eyes. He watched me with a look so fierce I felt as if his heat poured through my veins. The man behind me picked up my hands, lifted them to his neck, and traced his fingers down my raised arms, spooning me into his body as he pulled me against him.

_He is not here,_ I told myself. _He is the pole from my class, a Jacob pole_. I started moving my body against the pole. _It's all about Jacob_. _Focus on Jacob. Watch his every move and imagine it's just the two of you, Bella, just Jake and you._ _What do you want to do to him? What __**are**__ you going to do to him?_

**JPOV**

"Yeah, Bella, why don't you dance for Jake and _really_ get him going? After all, aren't you trying out for the dancing competition in the Forks Special Olympics this year? Too bad there aren't any retards or spastic quadriplegics here to watch you tonight. Those are the only kind of people _you_ could turn on with your dancing."

I could kill that son of a bitch with a cheerful smile on my face most days of the week. Paul viewed Bella as the weak link in my armor, but the way he tried to hurt someone so vulnerable made me want to rip off the protruding parts of his body.

Bella tried to calm the scene, but I could tell by her clenched jaw she was furious. Just as I was about to make her excuses to the inquiring dancer, she shocked the crap out of me by smiling and placing her hand in his.

My stomach twisted sharply as I saw her go with the gypsy. _What the hell was she doing?_ As much as I wanted her to do well, I couldn't see this scenario being anything other than a total humiliation for my Bells in front of that asshole. I didn't give a shit what she said, if Paul opened that fucking nasty mouth of his one more time, I _would_ spit his eyeballs across the table.

As I watched her join the little group of musicians, I was amazed to see grim determination etched on Bella's face. Her partner held her hands, turned her in his arms so she faced us, and she closed her eyes as the first slow strains of the music began.

_God, please don't let her fall on her ass in front of all of these people_, I prayed to myself silently with fierce intensity. About that time, Bella opened her eyes and stared at me with an expression of such heated desire, I felt my body clench.

The man behind her picked up her hands, lifted them to his neck, and then leisurely traced his fingers down her raised arms. A slow, aching cry poured from two singers, which was filled with such an erotic need that it made blood start to pound in my veins.

Bella began to move languidly against the dancer, and rested her hands above her head on either side of his neck, almost grinding into his body. I heard the fucker quietly gasp and groan behind her, and for a second, I wanted to leap up and rip her away from him. But as I looked at Bella, she was consuming me with those deep, liquid eyes, and I began to understand what she was doing.

She was dancing for me, thinking of me, grinding herself into me, not the son of a bitch behind her. He didn't matter to Bella; it was as if he wasn't there. Really, the only two people in the room were Bella and me. Her movements were soft and sensual; she seemed relaxed and even confident about what she was doing as she swayed her hips. But most of all…she was so, so sexy as she stared deep into my eyes. My temperature started to rise and blood started flooding to my groin.

Bella caressed the dancer's throat; her tiny pale hands touched the dark skin lovingly, and then they slowly slid to her own beautiful white neck, smoothing down her body and then coming to rest on his hips.

She seemed to take pleasure in tracing her fingers over the warm hollows and swells of her own skin. My eyes widened as she moved her head to rub it against the gypsy's chest and then slowly turned back to stare at me. Her hair was a sexy tangle against him, and I longed to put my hands in the silky mess.

The dancer picked up the edge of her skirt, lifted it to his face, and inhaled her scent from the delicate cloth. Bella grabbed the other side of her full skirt wrapping it around both of their bodies, and lingeringly let the silky fabric slide against their skin. Suddenly, the image of her wrapped in the sheets of our bed, luxuriating in the feel of her naked body rubbing against the smooth cloth snaked through my mind. I thought about the upcoming night when _I_ would be the one nestling Bella into my body and wanted to be there—now_._

Her hand gently traced the gypsy's face above her, and then glided to her neck, moving down over her breasts, and I remembered _my_ hands on the delicate skin she was feeling. The scene brought me back a few weeks, I was instantly back in the shower behind Bella as she arched back into me, and my hands were cupping her beautiful pebbling breasts. I wanted to rub my thumbs over those soft pink nipples again, squeeze them gently, and feel them harden in my hand. As I stared at her, I could almost hear her moan my name while moving against me.

I watched her dance as she spread her fingers wide; they skimmed across her body, snaking around to her hip and thigh. _Fuck! _God, I wanted her to do this just for me, to dance for me naked, to rub her hands all over the silky cream of her stomach and thighs, to touch her skin, and show me exactly how she liked to pleasure herself. The women continued crying their song, and I let the sounds surround me as I thought about how much I wanted to see her stroke herself, dip her fingers inside that sweet, wet pussy, and make herself come as I watched.

Her back arched against the dancer, her hair sliding against his chest as she grasped his hands and curled her fingers into them. She raised their clasped hands to her face, and then brought them to her mouth where she slowly opened her lips. I saw her little pink tongue and white teeth gently lick, suckle, and nip the man's fingers delicately. There were shocked gasps all around me, but all I could think about was having her suckle _me,_ and having her graze those teeth over every part of _my_ body. The image of my cock in Bella's mouth consumed my mind.

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_ I imagined everything she was doing to that fucker's hands she wanted to do to me, running her teeth and tongue up and down my shaft, ever so gently nibbling me, and then licking and sucking the spot she'd nipped. I could smell her arousal and I inhaled deeply, unable to get enough of that addictive scent. _What the fuck was she doing to me?_ My dick felt like it was going to explode any second.

Bella continued sliding their hands down her neck, and then slowly, so slowly, dragged them down her sides just grazing the edge of her breasts and waist. God, she had to touch her tits again—and have him touch them as well. I'd just felt that velvety skin at the beach two nights ago. My hands ached to feel it again.

She rested her fingers on her hips as she rubbed her sweet ass against the gypsy, all the time staring at me as if she was biding her time until she could strip me naked and fuck me senseless. I wanted Bella soft and warm underneath me. If only I could probe into that liquid channel again, thrusting just the head of my cock into her incredible sweet, wet entrance. Forcing myself to stay still in my seat, I continued to fantasize about doing it to her.

As the women raised the volume and tempo of the song, Bella leaned into the gypsy as she raised one tiny little foot, slid it up and down his leg sensuously, and raised her hands to her hair. Lifting it off her neck, she moved her head under the dancer's neck, sliding her hair against his skin as he clutched her across her hips and pulled her into his body.

My fantasies continued as I imagined her sitting naked on my lap, straddling my erection, her back to my chest as she lifted her hair exposing her delicate neck and back. She would lower herself on me gently and let her thick juices lubricate my head as she ground herself on me again and again until I was in her to the hilt. I would grab her hips and rock her against me, feeling the cheeks of her ass rubbing against my stomach, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until she screamed my name.

The women came to a climactic cry as Bella slithered one last time against the gypsy, rubbing into him, biting her lip slowly and softly as she drank in the heat of my face. I tried to get my head away from the hot sex my brain had been fully engaged in and act like I had just witnessed a simple dance at a restaurant. _Simple?_ My God, it was singularly the most erotic fucking thing I had ever seen in my life.

Suddenly, the dance was over, thank fuck, before I came like Old Faithful in the middle of this god-forsaken fucking restaurant. Bella smiled sweetly over her shoulder at the dancer and stared at the faces of the pack. I looked around me at the slack jaws and roiling lust on all the male faces at the table. Jesus Christ on a ladder, the little siren had turned every fucking one of us into a seething mass of blue balls.

Meanwhile, Bella was focusing in on Paul and she moved to where he was sitting. As she reached him, she looked down and stared at the huge, straining bulge in his jeans. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she smiled sweetly at him, and leaned over to speak directly into his ear.

"So Paul, you tell me," she paused. "Are you a retard, a spastic paraplegic, or both? Because you seem to be—" she stared down at his crotch for a moment and then looked straight into his eyes, "er, well, turned on, wouldn't you say?"

After a stunned silence, the entire table abruptly exploded into shouts of laughter until tears actually ran down Quil and Embry's cheeks. Paul stared dumbly into Bella's eyes before color stained his face and then he grinned like the tool that he was. Bella walked around quietly, slipped a little wink to Leah, and sat down on my lap, taking my hand and lacing her fingers through it. Suddenly, the silent diners broke into raucous shouts and applause, including the little troupe of dancers and musicians, and the restaurant seemed to burst with noise.

Bella's gypsy had a staggered look on his face; he stared hungrily at her and acted like he intended to join us in our hotel room. I skewered him with a murderous glare as I wrapped her in my arms. He stumbled back abruptly, almost tripping over the other dancers as he hurriedly moved on to the next table. I'd had enough of that fucking son of a bitch.

As I shifted Bella on my lap so she wasn't rubbing against my bursting dick, I noticed most of the men around the table and restaurant were shifting uncomfortably or making much needed adjustments to their pants. Who could blame them? We'd all just been fucked fully clothed.

"Holy shit, Bella!" I growled into Bella's ear in a voice so husky I hardly recognized it as my own, "What in the blue fuck was _that?_"

"Oh, nothing really, Jacob," she smiled at me innocently. "Just a little something I picked up in Seattle."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**If you leave me a review, I'll send you a peek at Chapter 10.** Regardless, I'd love to hear from you. You all make my day, and you inspire me to write. If you review me at Twilighted(dot)net, I'll also send along a mouthwatering picture of Jake. As well as not allowing you publish internet addresses, (now somebody, please tell me what's the reason behind that one!) this site doesn't allow a computer dullard such as myself to send pics. Really pisses me off.

What do you think of Bella's seduction attempts? Are they in any way believable? Think it will work? I'm considering naming Chapter 10 "Date Night" but would love to hear your suggestions. The position of guest beta is available if anyone is interested. Let me know. Chapter 1, 2, and 8 are really in need of rewrites. Anybody want to take it on? I'll send an advance copy of Chapter 10 if you beta them for me.

**Reviewers who are named in this chapter are**:

The pivotal character of Carmen Bianca Silva was named for several reviewers. Carmen just happens to be the name of my betas, **mybrandofheroin **and **diamondheart**. Sorry, guys. I couldn't resist. Bianca is named for **Bforqueen**, (author of the fascinating new story "Fallen Princess") and Silva comes from that Brazilian bombshell Diana Chica-Brazilian a.k.a. **anginha**, a.k.a. Angela Silva. Val was named for **MischievousMe** and **valelf**, both Valeries as well as **Jenny True**, a.k.a. Jennifer Simonetti. Hope you don't mind me naming a gorgeous male model after you three. (**Clover**, our Italian reader and contributor, informed me that in Italy, the nickname for Valentino is Vale, not Val. Sorry for the inaccuracy.) **Sucia Dawn** was again much appreciated for donating her beautiful black suit and Bella's dance instructor was named for **Erin Brennan **and** Erin Ludwig**. **Beckie Young** (bloodofbeckie) supplied her last name to her beloved Paul. The brat pack was named for **Randi, Nikki, **and** Mick**. Thanks to all of you for being such great supporters of this story.

By the way, Erin's advice to Bella about having confidence is probably the best advice I've ever received. It _really_ works.

_*Leah's Rules for Seduction #48__ Spooning rules when sleeping "platonically" with a man._

_When spooning a man, allow your nipples to rub against his back through silky lingerie and keep your free arm around his waist allowing your hand to rest on his hip or just into the crease of his groin._

_When being spooned, always scoot back into his crotch as much as possible and "unconsciously" rock into him. Bring his free arm around you and hold his hand between your breasts. (__**On**__ your breast is the desired location, but can call into question the entire "platonic" issue.)_

_In either case, keep one leg between his, running your calf sensuously up his. And for the love of God, make sure it is a shaved leg!_

_Wanna ruin any chance of something happening? No? Then for Christ's sake, keep those damned frigid clodhoppers off of him. Not much cools a man's sex drive faster than planting two blocks of ice between his legs!_

Nero actually did design an enormous complex in the 1st century A.D. complete with baths, fountains, and intricate mosaic ceilings, the first time such artistry had ever been done. He was enormously involved in the process. Read more at:

www(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Domus_Aurea

Band of Outsiders is an actual high-end clothing line designed by Scott Sternberg. Most of his clothing is a little too preppy for the pack, but I loved the name.

It was suggested that I not use the word _sybaritic, _as no one would know what I was talking about, but it's such a great word, and based on a city in Italy, I couldn't resist.

Syb·a·rit·ic

1. (usually lowercase) pertaining to or characteristic of a sybarite; characterized by or loving luxury or sensuous pleasure: to wallow in sybaritic splendor.

2. of, pertaining to, or characteristic of Sybaris or its inhabitants.

Sybaris - an ancient Greek city in S Italy: noted for its wealth and luxury; destroyed 510 b.c.

britannica(dot)com

The word Sybaritic has become a byword meaning extreme luxury and a seeking for pleasure and comfort. One story has a Sybarite turning in his bed sleeplessly, because a crumpled rose petal had gotten into it. The best known anecdote of the Sybarites is of their defeat in battle. It is told that to amuse themselves the Sybarite cavalrymen trained their horses to dance to pipe music. Armed with pipes, an invading army from nearby Crotonia assailed the Sybarite cavalry with music. The attacking forces easily passed through the dancing horses and their helpless riders, and conquered the city.

wikipedia(dot)org

Leah's comment about a werewolf's sense of smell is based on fact. The actual ratio is not known for certain, however dogs have a sense of smell that is at least thousands of times better than our own and a wolf's sense of smell is at least seven times greater than a dog. So how much better is a werewolf's sense of smell than a wolf's? The scientific study has not been completed yet. ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Il Mostro di Milano The Mo

Chapter 10 Author Notes:

Many, Many Thanks:

**Mybrandofheroin**, main beta and grammar goddess, did an outstanding job as usual, but really went above the call of duty on this one. Thank you so much, angel. Love and hugs to **diamondheart** for allowing me in her incredibly busy life even through moving and working waaaay too many hours. **Clover** also took a shot at a little guest beta work. Thank you! I also got some helpful advice from **belialsotona **and **btrimble**. I relied very heavily on my translation team of **Clover** and **Diana Chica-Brazilian** for this chapter. They did all of my many, many translations in Italian and Portuguese, gave me pronunciation tips, Brazilian women tips, pointed me to appropriate restaurants and were wonderful, reliable support for everything I needed.

**Shameless Pimping Section:**

I wanted to tell you about a couple of blogs I just discovered and loved:

http(colon double slash)sparklingcitrus(dot)weebly(dot)com

AND

http(colon double slash)tazz0617(dot)blogspot(dot)com

They do several reviews and interviews of some of your favorite authors that are always interesting. Check them out. (Warning: heavy E influence)

**Award Time:**

**The** **Underdog Awards** are going on over at **The Air_The Sun** and you gotta check these puppies out! Wild categories abound for some terrific J&B stories with links to the appropriate scene. Here are some of the nominees and categories:

_**Best Foot Popping Kiss:**_

**Coming Full Circle** by toooldforthis and **Zenith** by majestamoniet

_**Best Kick in the Balls:**_

**Fate's Idea of Fun** by LittleFurryCannibals, **Zenith** by majestamoniet and **Sublimation** by sfiddy

_**Best Performance by an Inanimate Object:**_

**Dreaming of Butterflies** by stretch (only one I've read but I hear **The Ballad of the Blueberry Muffin** by IllegalWL is hysterical)

_**Best Panty Soaker:**_

**How to Seduce a Werewolf** by leelator (yes, I know. I don't have a chance of winning this one—again. Hell, I don't even know if _I'll_ vote for me with all of these terrific fics in here! And for some strange reason, I've read almost all of the Panty Soakers.) **Wedding Sex** by ExquisitelyUgly, **Seventh Inning Stretch** by live720, **House on Wolf Lane** by Amanda Wilder, **Fall for You** by live720, **1001 Jacobian Nights** by Amanda Wilder, **With Bonded Eyes** by MyTwiDreams, **The Neighbor: Anytime, Anyplace **by artbeatsandlife

_**Best Use of Quembry:**_

**After the Rain** by WolvesCanEatMe a.k.a. Graveyarder03, **Thunder Cake** by majestamoniet, **Advice **by audreyii fic

**Go read and go vote** **at:** http(colon doubleslash)community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)theair_thesun (slash)67707(dot)html

Voting ends on MONDAY, July 12! New nominations for the next wave start July 12.

**Usual B.S:**

Stephanie Meyer is a genius and deserves her multimillions of dollars for her brilliant characters. I am merely a parasitic Oxpecker eating ticks off the butt of a talented rhinoceros—for no money.

_**Previously**…Best friends Jake and Bella along with half of the Wolfpack are in Milan working for Carmen Bianca Silva, a Brazilian bombshell who wants Jake like a feral cat in heat. (Now, really, can you blame her?) A good-looking Italian male model, Valentino Simonetti, has his eye on Bella. She is totally uninterested in him, but regardless, Jake does not approve of Val's behavior and—er—subtlety lets him know. _

_Bella has finally realized she is deeply in love and in lust with Jake and, with Leah's help, is trying to seduce him. When the pack goes out to dinner at Il Carroccio, Bella has a few glasses of wine and ends up doing an erotic dance Leah helped her learn in Seattle. She succeeds in turning every guy in the restaurant on, particularly Jacob. He is wildly in love with her, but is worried she just wants a guy since she hasn't dated anyone since Edward left her years earlier. He is determined to hold off having sex with her until she tells him she's in love with him. _

_They have been planning their first date for the next evening and both of them can't wait to go. The youngest members of the pack, the brat pack, love being around Jake and stay in other parts of Jake and Bella's rooms while the rest of the pack uses their suite as a club hangout. Really pisses Bella off since she rarely gets Jake to herself. (Oh, the night Bella finally realized she was in love with Jacob, she got rip-roaring drunk. Jake made her a hangover cure the next morning—the Quileute Magical Cure—a yummy mixture of coffee, tonic water, orange juice, honey, bitter almonds and eel blended together.)_

**Chapter 10 "**_**Il Mostro di Milano"**_** (The Monster of Milan)**

**JPOV**

After a couple more glasses of wine, Bella became so relaxed at _Il Carroccio_; I thought she might start drooling. Snuggling her closer to me so she didn't slide off my lap, I smiled down at her sweet head. The little sot still couldn't hold her liquor.

Jesus, what an exhibition she had put on tonight! My body and brain were overloaded with the seductive images of her performance. Every time I remembered how she slithered against that gypsy fuck, my hormones went into overdrive. If I had any hope of controlling my dick, I had to get my mind on something other than Bella seducing me with that dance of the seven veils she'd just pulled off.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, numbnuts! _I kept telling myself until something other than Bella's beautiful, naked body sliding against mine entered my head.

Eventually, I began to wonder how Bella had managed to do the whole dancing thing to begin with; she usually had a hard time walking across a paved surface. She'd said it was "a little something" she'd picked up in Seattle. _Seattle?_ Is that where she'd learned this stuff? And all the other things she'd been doing recently that had been driving me wild?

Thinking back, I realized things had started changing with Bella the night of the Valentine's Dance, radically continued at the Cinque Terra beach, and then come to a spectacular climax tonight. Maybe she'd just been drunk and jealous at the school dance. I could even say the night at the beach was the scenery getting to her head. But tonight, tonight was something all together different. What Bella did this evening she'd been taught.

_Taught?_ _What the fuck?_ I glanced around the table until my gaze settled on Leah and I remembered the looks that had passed between Leah and Bella before her dance with the gypsy. Something in my brain clicked—Leah was the source of information here. Just what the hell had gone on that week they'd spent together in fucking Seattle?

Shit! Of all the members of the pack, Leah's thoughts were probably the toughest to crack. She guarded them like they were secret communiqués from the C.I.A. or something. Chances of me extracting information out of her were zilch, damn it all. I was going to have to figure out by myself why Leah would teach Bella to perform like some sort of erotic sea siren.

Not only had Bella's actions changed, she looked different, too—sexier and even more beautiful since we'd left for Italy. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what she'd altered other than all of a sudden the girl who could go to Europe with only a backpack had now packed more shit than Paris Hilton.

Of course, there was the whole shoe thing that had happened. Most of her life, Bella lived in ratty Converse sneakers, but since we'd arrived in Milan, she'd been wearing the most amazing fuck-me pumps constantly. And what the damn things did for her legs and ass gave me a hard on each time I looked; I was pretty sure every other horny son of a bitch in Italy was having the same reaction.

What in Christ's name was going on? Something was happening right in front of my eyes and I better get to the bottom of it fast; otherwise, I could easily lose my chance with Bella. She could decide any minute she was ready to move on to somebody else and I knew Leah would cheer her on every step of the way, fuck it all.

Gathering the troops together, I insisted we head back to the hotel before Bella passed out altogether. When we got to our room, she crawled into bed, gave a little grunt, and immediately, I heard a tiny snore drift up from her open mouth. I thought she was adorable even when she was drunk and snoring, for fuck's sake. Jesus, I had it bad.

Stepping into the bathroom, I suddenly heard and smelled something that made my blood pressure skyrocket. That little—! I stalked out into the hall and pounded on the door of the other bedroom.

"Get the fuck out here, NOW!" I roared through the door. I heard some frantic scramblings from the other side.

"Jake, I'll be there in a minute!" came Mick's strained response.

"_Right fucking now!"_ He had no choice but to obey. Mick finally fumbled at the lock until the door swung open. He wouldn't look me in the eye as he stumbled by and joined the rest of the guys in the living room. All members of the brat pack sat carefully on one sofa looking like three angelic choirboys while the rest of the pack glanced over at Mick and smirked, some in amusement, some out of pity. That expression quickly changed as I came storming into the room. At least the younger ones had the decency to look guilty for what they'd been thinking.

"What's up, dude?" Embry had discovered a liking for Italian wine at dinner and was comfortably sprawled all over the furniture, as were Quil, Paul and Seth.

"Are you going to make me say it?" I growled at the group of them furiously. "The next one of you that I hear or smell slapping their salami while thinking of Bella dancing, or of her at all for that matter, is going to deal with me personally and you can guaran-damn-tee it won't be a happy encounter. I'm going to check out every fucking one of you the next time we phase, I swear to Jesus. Now, get out of here, go to bed, and just forget about the whole dance thing because you really don't want to piss me off about this."

Except for the usual culprits, they sullenly piled out the door. I gave those three a disgusted look and returned to our room. Christ, bad enough I had to keep _my _dick in my pants while Bella drove me insane; now I had to deal with seven guys who wanted to blow their load while they thought about _my girl._ Not only that, but I would be able to see them fantasizing about it the next time we phased. That was _my_ fantasy come to life, not theirs, and unless they wanted to die a slow, agonizing death, they better keep their dirty fucking minds off my Bella.

As I headed for the shower, I passed her sleeping form; her soft mouth was slightly open as she breathed. Instantly, my earlier fantasy of Bella's lips and tongue on every part of my body flooded my mind. I groaned in disgust. Shit, I couldn't keep my thoughts from circling back to that incredible dance. Why the hell did I think I could keep every other horny jerk-off from thinking about it?

Pulling off my clothes, I dove into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful cascading over my tense body. My dick was rock hard as the memories of the night flooded through my mind. Screw it, she was my girl and if I wanted to think about her and get my nuts off, I had every right. Besides, _I _was going to have to lie next to her all night and act like a goddamned boy scout. It only took me a few quiet seconds to finally feel some relief from Bella's latest seduction attempts. Jesus, maybe I could survive another platonic night lying next to her.

Quickly, I stripped and climbed in bed next to her, pulling her into my side. what I would give to sleep with her every night. When we got back to Forks, convincing her to move in with me was going to be my number two priority, right after making her fall wildly in love with me. I snorted at my own stupidity. After working on that one for four fruitless years, I had little to fucking show for it.

I lay in bed, savoring the sensation of having her in my arms. The first four nights we'd spent together had been sheer torture as I tried to keep my brain and my cock under control. Feeling her warm, silky body curled around me made that feat impossible. Tonight, I knew Bella wouldn't be waking up any time soon, so I let myself hold and touch her like I'd wanted to every night. Well, the non-erotic touches I wanted to give her, anyway.

Scooping her into my body, I put her head on my shoulder so I could stroke her silky hair away from her face. I ran my fingers down her skin, touching the thick fans of her eyelashes and rested one finger on her full lower lip, slightly open now as she breathed heavily. God, I loved her so fucking much it hurt.

My brain raced as I stroked my hands up and down her bare arms, thinking back over the events in Italy. Suddenly, I had another brilliant revelation—Bella hadn't said she loved me in weeks. I played back every conversation we'd had since the Valentine's Dance, looking for a time when she'd told me; I couldn't remember one single damn incident. She wasn't _in_ love with me I knew, but Jesus; even though she'd said it like I was her pet turtle or something, at least she'd said she loved me almost every day. Even Sam had noticed.

_FUCK!_ Not only was she _not_ falling in love with me, maybe I was losing her love as a friend as well. Christ in a bucket, no matter what went on, _that_ wasn't happening. Her friendship meant the world to me. We were going to talk this out first thing in the morning. I cuddled her next to me all night as I thought about how I would broach the subject. So much for getting a good fucking night's sleep.

The next morning, Bella rolled over and cracked open one eye. "I need a Quileute with a magic cure. Know where I can find one?" she croaked.

I grinned down at her. "Hangover?" I asked sympathetically.

"Psshhh, this is nothing compared to a few weeks ago. I'd have to feel a whole lot worse than this to face that eel and coffee horror you fixed for me the morning after the dance. Holy Crow, I thought you were trying to poison me for sure."

"You are such a delicate little flower for a hung over drunk!" I teased her. "I should never have told you how I make my magic. Some things in life you're just better off not knowing."

"Well, I just wish _you_ hadn't known what went in the Quileute Magical Cure. Bleeeeccccckkk! I can still taste that crap in the back of my mouth if I think about it hard enough."

"Did it or did it not cure your hang over, Miss Pansy Ass?"

She nodded with a slow smile in her eyes, so I continued, grinning at her. "Well, I recommend you quit your bitching and get out of that bed and into the shower before I go check on the eel supply in this very fine, well stocked hotel, and force another batch of the stuff down your throat."

She gave a mock cry of terror as she erratically launched herself off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. "Anything, anything but that!" she yelped over her shoulder as she reached for the shower door.

While the pack congregated for breakfast, I called for room service and told Bella I wanted to have a private talk while we ate breakfast. She seemed happy about the idea; it was a beautiful morning, and we decided to eat out on a little balcony off our room overlooking the city. When breakfast was delivered, I stared at her sweet face for a moment and then dove into the conversation I'd been rehearsing for the last six damn hours.

"Bella, you know you are my best friend in the world, don't you?"

She smiled like I'd given her the most wonderful gift I could find and took my hand. "Of course I do, Jacob. Just like you're my best friend and always will be."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, honey. So many people seem to lose sight of why they even started dating and I don't ever want that to happen with us, okay? You mean the world to me, Bella. No matter what happens, I want you always to remember that."

The strangest look crossed her face before she got determinedly cheerful. Uh oh. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself here. Shit, she never said she wanted to _date_; she'd just agreed to go out on _one_ date. _Damn it!_

"You know, Jake, we're just going to have a fantastic time, a fun time. We don't need to get hung up on silly stuff and I want you to know you don't have to worry."

"Worry about what? What are you talking about, Bells?" She'd lost me somewhere along the way.

"About the whole imprinting issue. I know it's a problem for you, Jacob, and I'm telling you up front—I don't care. We're going out to have a good time and I don't want us driving ourselves crazy over other people. If we want to go out with someone else, we do, right? If you imprint on someone, I'm going to be okay with it. We'll still be best friends, won't we?"

I felt like a boulder had just crashed into the pit of my stomach. She'd just mentioned two things I couldn't tolerate in my life: Bella dating someone else and me imprinting—ever. Both thoughts made me want to puke.

Bella looked at me expectantly, like I was just supposed to go along with her. Didn't she want me for herself? And did she actually think I was going to smile sweetly and be pleased for her if she became attracted to some other son of a bitch? Not likely. Any prick unlucky enough to turn Bella on was gonna die as soon as her back was turned. My mind was blank and I had no idea how to respond to her.

I heard myself mumbling, "Er, yeah, Bells, we'll always be friends no matter what." Well, at least I hadn't lied. She looked happy as if she thought I was agreeing to this bullshit idea of hers.

I'd willingly serve myself to a vampire before I let some other fucker touch her, much less date her. Fine tremors started in my hands testifying to how furious I was just at the thought. Trying to calm down, I told myself there was no reason to go apeshit over this because Bella dating someone else was never going to happen. I'd guarantee it.

"And besides, I think imprinting is for the birds," she blithely continued. "I'd hate to think the only reason someone wanted to be with me was because of some sort of werewolf magic.

"Then you get into the whole breeding thing, which honestly is kind of gross, Jake. You know, it's like Hitler's _Lebensborn_ program or some sort of futuristic genetic engineering: people expected to breed with each other so they produce the proper offspring and then being stuck together for life. Thank God nothing like that will ever happen between the two of us."

_What the fuck? _As much as I hated imprinting, (and I hated it more than anyone except Leah) I was shocked by Bella's words. _Hitler's breeding program?_ _Futuristic genetic engineering?_ _Fuck me running!_ God, she made it sound even worse than it was. The pack members fiercely loved their imprinted mates; they would gladly die for them. Imprinting wasn't some cold, analytical, scientific experiment.

But I guess I could understand Bella's point of view. Imprinted pairs suddenly attached themselves to each other like they were forged together or given some sort of experimental drug. I hated to even think about it, so I could understand why Bella never wanted anything like that to happen to her.

I sure as hell didn't want to imprint—ever. The thought of some stranger suddenly becoming the center of my universe was nauseating. So was the fact that imprinting would force me to feel like I should immediately go off and make wolf babies with said stranger.

Whatever happened, I would never stop loving Bella. She was my other half whether I had imprinted on her or not. My life was not going to take any other path because I wasn't going to let it. Somehow, wolf genetics fucked up and didn't let me imprint on my mate. I didn't give a shit.

Obviously Bella was my fate, since the Great Wolf Gods in the Sky hadn't needed to use their powers to show me The One. In a matter of days, I'd turn 21; if I was going to imprint, it would have happened years ago. I shoved the fact that neither Paul nor Embry had imprinted out of my mind.

Since wolves mated for life, nothing was going to change the fact that Bella was the beginning and the end for me. But she obviously didn't think our dating held special significance. Fuck, she didn't even want to be exclusive. Marriage sure as shit didn't seem to be on her radar screen. Did this mean she didn't want to have kids? Was the prospect of having a baby wolf that bad for her? I wanted her in every possible way: lover, wife, mother of my children, and companion for life. Would she ever want the same from me? _Jesus Fucking Christ!_

I scrambled to get off this radioactive topic and back to what I wanted to talk about.

"Honey, I'm never going to imprint, so let's not worry about it. I just don't want us to lose sight of what we mean to each other and how important you are to me. You are my best friend and I love you, Bella." There. I knew she'd say it back to me.

"You're my best friend, too, Jake. You always will be."

God _damn_ it, she _still_ didn't say it! What the hell had happened that she wouldn't even tell her best friend she loved him? And here I thought we were actually making progress. Fuck me blue!

Bella tried to wheedle the details of our date out of me. That wasn't happening. I told her to wear a nice dress and be prepared for anything. I'd worked hard on the planning of this very special night and I wanted each part to surprise and thrill her.

I'd called in 100 favors and come up with an evening I hoped she'd never forget.

The first thing tonight was a visit to see Leonardo da Vinci's "The Last Supper." I'd set up a private showing (almost impossible, I'd been told) and couldn't wait for her to see it. Next, we were going to visit the Duomo. The Cathedral of Milan was maybe the most fantastic building I'd ever been in and Bella would love it. Visiting it at night, by ourselves, would be a once in a lifetime experience.

Following that, we were going to have dinner on the roof of one of the best restaurants in Milan and then I had some serious seducing to do after we ate. I was determined Bella was going to tell me she was in love with me and, if I had to drive her insane with wanting me, I was prepared to make the sacrifice. I'd reserved a room in a hotel on the other side of Milan so we wouldn't be the sole form of entertainment for a group of bored werewolves.

We joined the rest of the pack after breakfast and arrived at the studio; I was eager to finish our work, get the hell out of Dodge, and dress for our date. Shortly after we arrived, I was told Carmen needed to see me and I made my way to her office. I was not looking forward to the meeting. Carmen usually had one thing on her agenda and business wasn't it. Shit.

When I arrived, she had her usual five pounds of makeup on and a dress designed to show every lump and bump of her body. Jesus, I was so tired of this bitch constantly coming on to me. I wasn't interested; I didn't know how to tell her in plainer terms, but she never seemed to get the message. Maybe I needed to start writing it on my forehead or better yet my chest, since that's what she spent her time staring at. Of course, because of the huge contract we had with her, I couldn't be outright rude even though some days I'd pay good money to tell her exactly what I thought of her little games.

"_Jack-obb_, _Meu amor_," she purred at me. It cheesed my grits every time she pronounced my name "_Jack-obb,_" with her lips full and pursed like a fish. I quickly ducked into a chair before she could invade my body space the way she normally did.

"Hey, Carmen," I greeted her cheerfully. I always acted totally unaware of the moves she put on me. She slinked over to my chair and ran one of those copper tipped nails down my face.

"My _Jack-obb_, where were you last night?" she pouted. "You should have been with me at the after party, _meu anjo_. Everyone wanted to know where you were."

I captured her hand and pulled it away from my face. Her heavy perfume almost made me sick.

"The pack always goes out together after the show, Carmen. You know that." How the hell many times I told her, I'd lost count.

"I know, _querido_, but it's time for things to change. You are the centerpiece of my collection, _Jack-obb_." _Don't roll your eyes and keep your fucking mouth shut, _I hissed to myself as she cooed, "I need you to be with me at these functions. _Informe para os meninos_ _que você tem outras coisas para fazer_. Tell the little boys you have other things to do—_Coisas mais importantes—_more important things." She leaned into me, her lips only an inch from mine. I tried not to shudder as I stared at the layers of crap coating her mouth.

"Sorry, C." This was my favorite nickname for her. She had no idea what the 'C' stood for in my mind every time I called her that. "I can't desert the guys. If you want us to work together right, we've got to intermingle most of the time."

I'd pulled out this old excuse every time she tried to get me alone with her at night. It had the advantage of working and being true.

"Well, you'll just have to do without them tonight. We have a very important dinner to attend this evening and I won't take no for an answer, _querido_."

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I can go. I've been planning a special dinner with Bella for days now, C, and I've finally got it all lined up. Tonight's the only night we can go out, and I wouldn't miss it for a million bucks."

One of the best defenses against Carmen was to tell her how crazy I was about my Bella. I wanted her to know I was head over heels in love with someone else. She'd always acted supportive and interested to my face when behind my back she did everything she could to sabotage my relationship with Bella.

"Well, we'll have to test out that theory, _namorada_. Is tonight really worth a million dollars to you? Because that's how much the contract I'm negotiating will be worth. And I know how badly you need that money at the reservation, _Jack-obb_. Such a pity if I have to go with another group of models and you lose out on the Band of Outsiders profits, _meu amor."_

"What are you saying, Carmen? We have a contract for the line and you know it."

"Yes, my_ Jack-obb_, I do know it. And in that contract it says you and the pack will make all such appearances that I deem necessary with corporate sponsors: page 6, section 4, paragraph c. _Eu julgo muito necessario hoje, precioso. _And I deem tonight very necessary, precious. _Muito, Muito. Necessário de fato. _Very, very necessary indeed, I'm afraid.

"So sorry about your little date with Bella. Perhaps you can squeeze it in another night." She leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips with her shiny lipstick. I could barely wait to wipe that thick shit off my mouth.

She knew damn good and well there was no other night available in Milan. This was our only free night and Carmen Bianca Silva had just made sure it wasn't free for me, the fucking cunt. This whole dinner ploy was just that, a goddamned ploy to keep me away from Bella and to try to get into my pants. I was so sick of this skank trying to wheedle her way into my personal life and I could kill her for destroying my plans for tonight of all nights.

What was I to do? I knew if I didn't go along with her fucking demands she'd pull the contract sure as shit. I couldn't endanger the financial health of the entire reservation because I wanted to go on a date, no matter how important it was to me. Bella and I would just have to wait for a few more days. God, I didn't know who would be more pissed about tonight, Bella or me. Fuck it! Fuck it! _Fuck it!_

"Q_uerido_, I'd like you to go see Marta and Jenn down in wardrobe now. They have to do a last minute fitting for the suit you're wearing tonight. Do you need me to come with you?"

Fuck, NO, I didn't "need" her to come anywhere with me, especially somewhere that I had to take off my clothes. "No thanks, C. I've got it."

"_Maravilhoso_, _namorada_. Wonderful! I have so many things to take care of here in the office. We're going to have an early dinner at _Trussardi's_ at 8 P.M. and I want you to look like the million euros you'll be earning when we win this contract. I'll pick you up in the lobby at your hotel, _o amor Certo? _Alright, love?_"_

"I'll meet you at _Trussardi's_, C. Bella is really going to be pissed about this. I'm going to have to do some damage control tonight."

"Don't worry about little Bella, _anjo_. She won't mind. Just tell her it's for the good of the company and she'll understand. _Querido_, Marta and Jenn are waiting on you, so please go see them immediately. The girls must get to work right now on your suit if it's to be finished by tonight because they leave in a few minutes for another project."

"Sure, sure," I replied, not bothering to hide my irritation as I stomped out to see Marta and Jenn. At least The Cunt was too busy to tell Bella what was going on. I needed to make sure _I_ was the one that broke the news to her in person. If Carmen told her, no telling how she'd make the situation sound.

I ran down to wardrobe to see the girls and get my fitting done. I felt like a bomb was ticking right under my feet, just ready to go off as soon as Carmen got hold of Bella. Marta and Jenn were sweethearts. They were totally sympathetic when I told them what was going on. They had less love for Carmen than I did and they knew how long I'd been crazy about Bella. The two of them worked quickly to finish the fitting and in less than 20 minutes I was headed back to see Bells.

The pack was congregated in the large studio and I strode in, searching for Bella. As soon as I walked in the door, all conversation stopped abruptly and everyone stared at me like I'd just beaten a kitten. I saw Bella sitting in the far corner with Leah leaning over her, obviously consoling her. When I got closer, I could see tear stains on Bella's face, her eyes were red and her skin was blotchy. Leah threw me a look of total contempt and Bella looked like a wounded deer. She turned her head to stare my way and fire ignited in her eyes.

"Well, I hope you and Carmen have a wonderful time tonight on your _date, _Jacob Black!_"_ she spat at me. Holy shit, that fucking bitch Carmen! _What had she done?_

BPOV

"So many people seem to lose sight of why they even started dating and I don't ever want that to happen with us, okay? You mean the world to me, Bella. No matter what happens, I want you always to remember that," Jacob had said.

This morning's conversation over breakfast had some twists and turns I'd wanted to avoid, but I was proud of the way I'd handled it. When Jake started talking about how we'd always be friends, no matter what, I knew what he was really talking about—imprinting. He was trying to prepare me for the inevitable, earth-shattering event that would shape his future—one without me.

God, I hated imprinting and I really didn't understand it. Why couldn't he have imprinted on me? Was it such an impossibility? I would love him more than any other woman on the face of the earth would. I would give him all the babies he wanted and more. I would be everything and anything for him. Why hadn't it happened for us? It broke my heart to think about it. The only way I could remain sane was to block it out of my mind.

Leah had given me some wonderful advice about the imprinting issue. "Bella, you can never be positive about anyone's love. There is a possibility that _any_ man with whom you fall in love could one day want another woman. Had the whole werewolf thing never happened and Sam and I gotten married, he still could have developed feelings for Emily. At least it happened up front and not after three kids and years of marriage."

Leah was right; there were no guarantees in life or in love. When Jacob had alluded to his future without me, I felt like I'd been socked in the stomach. But I couldn't let him feel guilty about something over which he had no control.

He needed to know I was aware things may be short term with us. I would take any time I had with him and I wouldn't be bitter when things ended. My eyes were wide open going into this and he needed to know I would always be there as his best friend, regardless.

I'd even managed to make imprinting sound like it was the last thing in the world I wanted to happen to me. And I'd meant what I said; I'd have been horrified if one of the other pack members had imprinted on me. Being forced into a lifetime relationship with someone because of werewolf genetics was repugnant, unless that someone was Jacob Black, of course.

My sweet Jake had assured me he'd never imprint, something he couldn't possibly

control, and he seemed worried about our friendship. He wanted to make sure dating didn't affect it; he'd even told me he loved me—as a friend, of course. Thank God Leah had helped me handle moments like this.

_Leah's Rules for Seduction #2__ NEVER tell a man you love him before you're sure he's wildly in love with you. Nothing scares off a man like a declaration of love. The next thing you'll see will be his ass headed for the hills. And it won't be returning!_

I knew Jake loved me, but _in_ love with me? Nope, he wasn't, and I wasn't about to screw up my chances with him by telling him all of what was in my heart. Once I started, I might never shut up.

Breakfast had passed with me badgering him about our date tonight. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. I was determined to wear something absolutely fabulous that would knock his socks off and I had just the outfit in mind.

We all headed out to work and, as soon as we arrived, Carmen sent for Jake. I was beginning to deeply resent that woman and her possessive attitude towards my Jacob. After seeing her put her hands all over him every day, I was starting to have really violent thoughts about her.

Several minutes later, Carmen strolled into the studio looking perfect as usual. The woman always made me feel gauche and terribly unsophisticated. Today she looked fabulous in creams and gold; she just possessed an elegance with which I couldn't compete. She wandered over to my desk and looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Bella, _querido_, _você olha hoje preciosa, Tão bonito e doce. _You look precious today, so cute and sweet. I love your little suit you're wearing."

She made me feel like I had on a bunny sleeper with the hands and feet sewn in instead of the two thousand dollar designer suit I wore. Sure it was a model cast off, but she couldn't possibly know that.

"Is _Jack-obb_ back?" she asked. God, even the way she said his name, with her lips full and open like she was waiting for his kiss, was exotically erotic, I thought enviously.

"Haven't seen him yet, Carmen," I replied sweetly while I imagined smacking the crap out of her.

She sank into a seat next to me and grabbed one of the model's mirrors from a nearby table, staring at her makeup and touching her lips.

"Oh, _que garoto mal, _that bad boy, my _Jack-obb_. I can never keep my lipstick on when we're alone," she laughed softly as I felt the blood drain from my face. I stared at her in horror. Sure enough, her perfect lips _were _mussed. Lipstick was missing and slightly smeared on her otherwise exquisite face. I felt my pulse pounding at my temples.

"_Querido_, I've got to have something—how do you say—drop dead gorgeous to wear tonight. _Jack-obb_ and I are going out for a very special dinner this evening and I want to look…mmmm…_ para ele_ _comestível…_edible for him." She gave a throaty chuckle and I thought I might throw up.

"But, of course, I need to be able to slip out of it in an instant," she smiled, "or he needs to be able to slip me out of it in seconds. Take it from me, _caro_, when you date a man like my _Jack-obb_, you certainly can't keep him waiting." She shook her head ruefully. "_Algumas noites tem sido um verdadeiro dilemma. _Some nights with him, it's been a real dilemma." I wanted to punch that smiling, smeared mouth so badly. She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a little wink as she sauntered out of the room.

I felt like my world had just shattered around me. There was deathly silence from everybody present. Even Paul had the decency to keep quiet for once. Hot tears formed in my eyes and I walked quickly to the bathroom before I lost it in front of everyone.

_How dare he! _On our special night, how could he dump me and go out with that wicked witch of Northern Italy? What _the hell_ was going on? Was he sleeping with that …that…_ floozy?_ He'd certainly been in our bed every night. I didn't know of any unaccountable time when he could have been with her, but something was sure as heck going on between the two of them. I could kill him and I wanted to pitch her chopped remains into the Mediterranean Sea.

I locked the bathroom door and sobbed my heart out. What had just happened? Things were going pretty well between us, weren't they? I knew Jake didn't want or love me like I did him, but hadn't he been moving in that direction? Maybe he just needed an older, more sophisticated woman than me. Maybe that's why I couldn't entice him no matter how hard I tried and how much of Leah's advice I put into play. I must look like such an idiot to him, trying to seduce him with my sophomoric skills. God, I felt so low.

"Bella, Bella, honey, let me in," Leah tapped on the door.

I unlocked the door and was instantly enfolded in her hard arms.

"Shhhh, shhh, sweetheart, don't cry. No man is worth crying over. Especially one that breaks a date at the last minute to go out with that Lucrezia Borgia knock-off. Shhh, now."

I tried to get my tears under control, but I was at the emotional pitch where I couldn't speak any more, only gasp for air and sob. Leah let me cry it out, then bathed my face and finally got me quieted down.

"Honey, we'll go back to the hotel and move all of your stuff into my room, don't you worry," she murmured to me as she hugged me tightly.

"Wh-why sh-sh-should I-I-I move out?" I hiccupped. "I-I-I h-h-haven't b-b-been the one ch-ch-cheating!" I finally was able to sob out the words. "I-i-if s-s-someb-b-body's going t-t-to move out, i-i-it should be J-J-Jake!" Of course, how Jacob was cheating, I didn't really reason out. Not only were we not dating, I'd even told him this morning if we wanted to date other people I would be fine with it. But that didn't actually mean it was okay for him to really _do_ it!

Leah shepherded me out to my desk and hovered protectively over me. The other pack members acted like they had no idea what had happened even though I knew they'd heard every stinking word that horrible woman had said _and_ the entire conversation between Leah and me in the bathroom, darn those sensitive ears of theirs. At least they pretended like they were oblivious.

Suddenly Jake strode in the room and all conversation came to a screeching halt. Everyone turned to stare at him like he was the lowest worm on earth. I tried to get my act together before I started blubbering all over Leah again.

As I looked at him, standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous and totally unaware of the way he'd just lobbed an armor-piercing bomb through my life, my temper exploded. How dare he fool around with Carmen at any time, but to do it on our special night reduced him to crawling scum status in my eyes.

"Well, I hope you and Carmen have a wonderful time tonight on your _date, _Jacob Black!_"_ I spat at him with every bit of venom I possessed.

All the color drained from his face and he looked like he'd been pole axed. "_Date? _What the fuck are you talking about, Bella?"

"Don't you swear at me, damn it! I said a _date _with Carmen Bianca Silva! She was just down here telling me all about you two. Is this why you wanted to have your little friends talk this morning, Jacob? So I'd still be your 'friend' while you date Carmen? Why didn't you just tell me what was going on? Why did you act so interested in me when you've been doing—doing God knows what with that—that _nymphomaniac! _

Jacob looked shell-shocked and seemed to search for his voice. "Bella, I swear to God, I don't know what you're talking about! I am NOT dating that witch from hell and I haven't been doing anything with her. Jesus, the thought makes me want to hurl!"

"Oh, yeah?" I honed in on him like a prosecuting attorney and ran a finger over that beautiful lower lip of his. "Then why do you have her lipstick on your mouth, Jake? Have you suddenly started wearing makeup?" I held the evidence under his nose and watched his eyes widen.

"Shit, Bella, I didn't have anything to do with that. I was sitting in her office because she commanded me to be there. Then she demanded I have dinner with her and a client and when I told her I couldn't possibly, that you and I had a very special evening planned, she threatened to pull her contract if I didn't go.

"When I told her she couldn't do that, she informed me the contract states the pack will make all such appearances with corporate sponsors she deems necessary and asked if the reservation could afford to lose a million dollars because you and I wanted to go on a date. Now, what the fuck was I supposed to tell her, Bella? You tell me!"

"Well, that's certainly not how she presented the situation to me, Jake. She said she wanted to look edible for you and she was going to wear something you could slip off her in seconds. She said when she goes out with _'her Jack-obb'_ she certainly can't keep you waiting while she gets out of her clothes!"

Tears started forming in my eyes again at the painful words. Jacob looked stunned and sick to his stomach. He scooped me up in a Jake bear hug and whispered in my ear, "Sweetheart, sweetheart, she was lying. It's not true. I could care less about that bitch except that she pays the bills and I could kill her for hurting you like this."

I wanted to struggle against him, but buried in his arms and chest was exactly where I'd longed to be. I hugged his neck and shakily inhaled his wonderful scent. Jacob couldn't lie to me. I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Why would she do that, Jake? Why would she try to hurt us like this? I don't understand."

"Honey, she likes to play games. I don't know. I don't understand people on power trips. She's just a vicious bitch and I wish we never had to see her again."

"It's more than that, Jacob." I leaned back and looked at his face. "You still haven't explained the lipstick." I stared at him, daring him to lie to me. He stared straight into my eyes, his open and sincere.

"She pecked me on the lips in her office this morning. It's the first time she's ever done that, I swear. Then she made me run over to see Marta and Jenn, I'm sure so she could come down here and try to drive a wedge between you and me."

"There's more going on than just Carmen on an ego trip, isn't there Jake?" I looked at him speculatively and concluded, "She wants you." Color flooded his cheeks and he looked guilty and angry at the same time.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what she's after and I really don't care. If she does want me, she can't have me, okay? I'm totally not interested in Carmen Bianca Silva. I don't know how much clearer I can make it."

I _knew_ it! His evasive answer meant that he knew it, too. She was going after Jacob, beautiful talons extended. Regardless of the reason, they were basically going on a date together—my Jake and that beautiful, exotic tigress. How could he not be tempted? She was everything I wasn't and I knew she was going to pull out all the stops. I thought about my feeble attempts at seduction and got a sickening feeling when I imagined what kind of scheme the very experienced, very sophisticated Carmen Bianca would execute. Jacob was a dead duck.

"Well, isn't there any way you can get out of it, Jake? There's no telling what she's going to do tonight!"

"Baby, if there was any way I could, anything I could think of, I would. I'd rather chop off my right arm than spend a minute in that chank's company, but we just can't cut her off like that, Bella. You know it would devastate us financially. Not so much losing her contract—although that would be bad enough—but she knows everyone in the business. She'd come after us full bore."

I knew she would. Carmen Bianca hadn't reached her playing level without leaving a good many corpses in her wake. She was coldly ruthless when opposed. I had to concede Jake was right. He had to go, but that didn't mean I wasn't madder than a smashed cat about the entire situation.

"Jacob, there's a reason she's doing this. Are you sure you haven't given her the idea you're interested in her?"

He looked offended I'd even suggested it. "No, Bella, I've never done or said anything to encourage that bitch. I told you that. Look, we both know I've got to go, but it's strictly business as far as I'm concerned. You're just going to have to have a little faith in me, okay?"

"It's not you I'm worried about, Jake. It's her I don't trust."

"Honey, I don't know what I can do to convince you. I wish we didn't have to earn money, but this is the way we make life better for everybody, Bella. It's business, that's all. I'd understand if the situation were reversed. Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do to earn a paycheck. It's just one dinner, sweetheart."

The rational side of my brain knew he was right. The emotional side wanted to throw a screaming tantrum. The thought of the two of them together made my skin crawl. And I knew what that conniving woman would be wanting and planning every time she looked at my Jacob. The same thing _I_ wanted and planned every time I looked at him.

To make it all worse, now I had to act like a mature adult about the whole situation. And Jake's little comment about how he'd understand if the situation were reversed just dumped fuel on my emotional fire. _Like hell_ he'd understand. If I went out with someone else for "business," he'd pitch the same conniption fit I wanted to throw over the whole situation.

I tried to act like a civilized grown-up for the rest of the day, hiding the fact that I itched to murder Carmen and imprison Jacob in our room for the rest of our stay in Milan. Why did I have to be head over heels in love with someone that every woman in the world thought was mouthwateringly beautiful?

Leah's POV

Jesus, what a freaking mess! How I was going to keep Bella from launching herself at that manipulative bitch from Hell was beyond me. Bella was so pissed I thought flames were going to start shooting out the top of her head.

She was insanely jealous and really, who could blame her? Carmen Bianca was going to put the kind of full court press on Jacob that few men would be able to resist. I knew she was going to manufacture some kind of circumstance that ended up with Jake in her room and her slithering out of her clothes before he had any idea what bit him.

Obviously, that situation needed to be avoided at _all _costs. I actually trusted Jake implicitly. I knew nothing would happen between Carmen and him regardless of her machinations, but no one needed to be put in such a dangerous position with a rabid jackal. And besides, the rabid jackal needed to be taught a harsh lesson.

Jake could use a little kick in the ass as well. I knew that really, none of this was his fault, but his assurances that he'd understand a reverse situation rang a little hollow in my ears. He was so fucking jealous of Bella; all hell would break loose if she went on a "business date." My aching ass he'd understand, and I intended to prove it. After a little investigating into Carmen's plans for the evening, I was all ready to bait my trap.

Bella and I were in the studio setting things up for a photo shoot later that afternoon while the guys were down at alterations being fitted. The room was packed with models and their entourages waiting their turn with the camera. I searched the beautiful faces that filled the room and finally spotted the one I needed: Val Simonetti. While Bella was busy, I made my way over to him and noticed he was doing his usual: staring at Bella.

"Val, sweetie, how are you?" He jumped, startled, and began looking around a little frantically.

"_Ciao_, Leah! Is Jacob Black with you?" He seemed concerned that Jake was going to pop out of the woodwork and beat the crap out of him just for fun. Actually, that wasn't beyond the realm of possibility.

"No, Val, relax! He's down at alterations and he'll be there for a while. Besides, you really don't need to worry about Jacob for the time being."

"Not worry about him? _Tesoro_, he wants to kill me for just introducing myself to the beautiful _Signorina_ Swan. I saw it in his eyes; _Dio_, _mi spaventa—_ he scares me—what is the word—shitless!"

"Well, darling, the situation has changed since the last time you were around him. He and Bella had a little tiff when he bailed out on a special date the two of them had been planning for days. He has a business dinner Carmen is forcing him to attend, so poor Bella is going to be all alone tonight. I think she's really depressed about the whole thing and would love to have something to do."

"_Cara_, she has no interest in being with me. I think I have not a chance in the world with her."

I acted as though this was news to me. "Hmmm, you may be right, Val. Well, let's think about this for a minute. Maybe you're going about it in the wrong way." I paused as if I was giving the matter great thought. "Say, do you have a manager?"

He looked at me, confused. "A manager? No. Why, do I need one?"

This was going to be as easy as leading pigs to slaughter. Perhaps that violent image was a little too close to reality. Tough shit, I thought ruthlessly, and plowed ahead. "Val, every good model needs a manager. And you know, Bella is a very, very good manager." I gave him a wicked smile. He stared at me blankly. Well, maybe I was herding a very dumb pig to slaughter.

"Try a totally different tack, sweetie."

"Tack?" He looked thoroughly confused.

"A different approach, Val. If asking her out on a date won't work, try a business dinner. Tell her you understand she's a top-notch manager and ask her if you can take her out to dinner tonight so you can discuss the possibility of her becoming _your _manager. Assure her it's strictly business and see what happens. Couldn't hurt, could it? The worst that could happen is she says no." Actually, the worst thing that could happen would be Jacob ripping him limb from limb, but really, there was no need to worry the poor guy with little details like that.

His face split open into a grin. "_Brava_, Leah. That is a wonderful idea. And you say Jacob Black is going out tonight? He will not be around?"

"Carmen is dragging him to some sponsor's dinner. He'll be tied up all night and Bella has nothing to do."

He looked delighted with this turn of events. "_Fantastico!_ I'll go talk to her while Black is away." He started to move towards her when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute there, cowboy. Let's think this out a little. Where are you going to take her?"

"We will go to _Innocenti Evasioni._ It is very _intimo_." I made a face I was sure he would notice. "What is this expression you are making, Leah? Does she not like _Innocenti's?"_

"It's not that, but maybe you should take her somewhere a little less intimate and a little more impressive, somewhere you would take someone you really wanted to wow, not just seduce. You don't want her suspicious of your motives before you even sit down to dinner, do you?"

That seemed to slow him up for a moment. "Where do you think would really impress her, Leah? Does she have a favorite _ristorante_ or has she mentioned anywhere she would like to go?" God, it was just like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Hmmm, let me think. Well, she's always wanted to go to _Trussardi's_. I know she's never been there, and I'm sure it would make a real impression on her. Val, if you take her there, I guarantee you will have one hell of a night." Now, truer words could hardly be spoken. I just wasn't clarifying exactly what kind of hell he was in for.

"And by the way, quit worrying about Jake. He's really just a pussycat, all growl and bluster. He actually wouldn't hurt a fly." Okay, so I flat out lied, but the situation called for some desperate measures. And I did feel a little guilty about that one, however I couldn't have the coward bolt out the door the second he realized he and Bella were at the same restaurant as Jacob. I had to pump up his confidence a little bit.

"Everyone lets Jake get away with murder," I honestly informed Val. That much was certainly true. "It's high time somebody stands up to him and shows him what a real man is made of." Christ, I hoped the poor bastard would make it through the night with all of his important parts attached. Well, I'd have to worry about that later; right then, I had other webs to weave.

"Val, give me your cell phone number. Here's what we'll do. I'll make the arrangements at _Trussardi's_ and text you what time they can take you. Meanwhile, you go talk to Bella before Jake gets back. And remember, be all business!" He readily agreed and sauntered over to lure Bella into my snare.

I headed toward the door to catch a cab to _Trussardi's _since I needed to see the layout for myself to make sure this plan was going to work to perfection. A few minutes later, I arrived at the restaurant and took in the dining room, the anxious maitre d' at my elbow.

He showed me the table Carmen had reserved for her party, and since Jake always sat with his back to the wall, I could narrow down his potential location to one of two seats. After that, it was merely a matter of slipping the maitre d' a couple hundred euros to ensure Bella and Val sat directly in Jake's line of vision.

I was keeping my fingers crossed that Jacob wouldn't kill that gullible son of a bitch in a public venue. I did feel some responsibility to make sure my patsy made it through the evening alive. Perhaps I should send the pack over to _Trussardi's_ to hide in the wings in case physical violence broke out.

Jacob was going to be so pissed, I thought with an evil chuckle as I headed back to the studio. My only tasks left were to see that Bella didn't back out of this little soirée and to get her dressed in something that was guaranteed to make Jake go berserk. Of course, that was going to happen regardless of what she wore. I was just going to seal the deal on an interesting evening by dressing her as provocatively as possible. Ah, well, tonight was certainly shaping up to be a night to remember, thanks to me.

BPOV

Great, just what I need, I thought disgustedly as I saw Valentino Simonetti head my way. Why couldn't Carmen and Val set their sights on each other instead of Jake and me? They were both obviously on the prowl and needed some attention from someone of the opposite sex. I sighed; I was certainly not in the mood to be charmed by the smooth Italian. It would take everything I had to be pleasant and not bite off his head. I smiled at the thought. Actually, Jake was the one who would bite off Val's head if he saw the upcoming interaction.

"_Signorina_," Val approached me with a sweet smile. "May I talk with you a moment?" I was a little surprised by his manner. The charm that verged on oily was missing and all that seeped out was courteous warmth. He quickly disarmed me and I felt much more at ease.

"Of course, Mr. Simonetti. Would you like to sit down?" I thought it might be a good idea to maintain the formality he'd started.

"_Grazie._" He took a seat and looked at me carefully as if considering where to begin. "_Signorina_, I learned, not long ago, that I may have a better career if I hire a manager. I understand you are a _fantastica _manager for a group of models and I wonder if you might allow for me to join your group."

Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting! What a pleasant surprise not to be propositioned or pressed into a situation in which I had absolutely no interest. I smiled warmly at Val. "How kind you are, Mr. Simonetti. You know, I'm only working with a specific group of men and they're all Americans. I'm really not in Italy enough that I would be an effective manager for you. I'm sorry, but I do appreciate you thinking of me."

"_Si, Signorina_, I'm aware you are out of Washington, is it? Is it not the capitol of your country? Surely there is much going on there."

I giggled and gently explained the difference between Washington D.C. and Forks, Washington. Unfortunately for Val, Forks was not quite the modeling mecca Milan was. He listened carefully and seemed to be thinking intently.

"_Signorina_, you have joined the new firm Black Moon, no?" I nodded and told him we all had. He continued, "Me, I have no contract. I have always wanted to live in the States. Could you tell me about Black Moon? I would love to hear."

I was glad to share the information with him, but really didn't have the time and told him so. "Perhaps some other time, Mr. Simonetti. I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work." Jake should be returning before long and I was not up for another emotional scene if he saw me with Val.

"I would love to discuss this over dinner tonight, _Signorina._" He smiled at me winningly. I immediately backed off. I had no intention of going out to dinner with Val.

"As much as I would enjoy getting to know you, Mr. Simonetti, I'm already involved with someone, and right now, I'm not dating anyone else."

He looked shocked. "Oh, no, you misunderstand me. I am not suggesting a date. I'm suggesting a business dinner—_solo per affari_—and only business, _Signorina_. We will discuss the modeling business and perhaps see if we can work out some business arrangement between the two of us. That is all I'm interested in."

A business dinner to discuss only business—gosh, was that music to my ears! Just how much would I _love_ to go to a business dinner with a handsome man tonight, I thought with self-righteous anger. Jake would understand if the situation were reversed; he'd said it himself! I'd show him what it felt like to have your date go on a business dinner with an attractive member of the opposite sex.

"You know, Mr. Simonetti, I just happen to have a free night this evening. I would love to go out to a business dinner with you." Darn Jacob Black! Let's see how he likes getting a taste of his own medicine!

"_Ti prego chiamami Val e io posso chiamarti Isabela? _Please call me Val. And may I call you Isabella?"

Later that evening, I wasn't feeling nearly as gleeful. Leah was letting me hide out in her room and was putting the finishing touches on my hair. "No, Bella, I agree with you. No need to tell Jake about tonight. He'll just pitch a fit and, more than likely, you'll be in before he gets back. You know how long Carmen likes to drag out dinner."

I was a little surprised by Leah's attitude. Normally, she was all for shoving Jake's face into the middle of an explosive situation. My guess was she was placating me since she was worried I was going to back out of going altogether. She'd be right; the closer it came time for our dinner, the more I just wanted to bail on the whole thing.

Jake had already left to meet the witch. Between my anger at his dinner date and my guilt over my own plans for the evening, I'd avoided him all afternoon and evening, eventually turning off my phone. When he'd called Leah, she'd told him I was in the tub soaking. Sulking more like. After he'd hollered at her door telling me that he was going, I checked my messages. He'd called repeatedly and finally texted me saying he was leaving and would be back as soon as possible. Sure, sure, I thought bitterly; as soon as possible would be morning if Carmen had her way.

"Really, Leah, this feels wrong. I don't want to play games with Jacob and that is exactly what it feels like I'm doing. It's as if I'm trying to get even with him for going out with Carmen."

"Girl, you are going to drive yourself batty. Did he or did he not say that he would totally understand if you went out on a business dinner? Did he or did he not agree that you could date other people? So you tell me, Bella, how are you playing games or getting even with Jacob by going out on a business dinner to tell a very promising young model about the Black Moon agency and the work you and I do there? And, by the way, on the very same night when Jake has gone on a business dinner as well, so it's not like _you_ are breaking a date with him or anything."

She just had to remind me about our special date night and how we weren't going so Jake could have dinner with Carmen. I seethed every time I thought about it. God, Leah was like a seasoned matador, constantly jabbing me with her verbal pricks until my blood started to roil. Gritting my teeth, I let her finish my hair.

We went back to my suite and Leah browsed through my clothes. The gorgeous dress I'd wanted to wear on my special date with Jake was separate from the rest. Leah zeroed in on it like a heat-seeking missile. "What about this one?"

"Oh, no!" I answered, shocked. "I want to wear that one when Jake can see it." It was a beautiful, sexy creation and I'd planned to drive Jake wild when I wore it.

"Bella, it's very cutting edge. I think it's perfect for tonight. If you are advertising yourself as a manager for haute couture models, you need to wear something on the leading edge of fashion."

"But I want to wear it for Jake," I whined.

"Well, wear it for him. It's not like anyone you know is going to see you tonight. Just wear your coat out the door and keep your dress hidden until you get to the restaurant, then cover it up again when you return. Chances are, he'll never see it, so you can wear it for him another night."

She saw the unconvinced expression on my face. "Besides, Bella, you have to wear something very sharp at _Trussardi's._ Baby, that is one hot, high-end place. You can't go wearing any old thing, so make sure you take your coat off when you get there. Don't you dare look like some fucking logger from Snohomish and stay wrapped up in your jacket all night. Promise me?"

Obviously, Leah was going to insist I wear my date dress tonight and I wasn't up to arguing with her. She always knew the pulse of whatever city she was visiting. If she said this was the perfect dress for _Trussardi's,_ it was.

I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. How I wished I were getting ready for our date, the one Jake and I had looked forward to for days. I imagined the heated expression that would be on his face when he saw me wearing this dress.

It was black silk and fit like a loving caress. The neckline was heavy twisted silver that circled my throat and almost looked like a manacled collar. There was no fabric in the back, only more of the smooth silver lengths coiling around my body like snakes, holding the dress in place and allowing what little cloth that was there to fold around me in strategic locations. The front was simple; the silk draped across my chest underneath the metallic bands and then clung to my hips where the chains continued to make their way around me and were sewn into the beautiful material.

The entire effect was almost barbaric; it simultaneously made me feel both powerful and like a slave girl. I loved it and wanted to wear it just for Jake. He made me feel the same way the dress did.

My shoes were startlingly high; black leather encased my ankles and more silver bands serpentined around my feet. Leah had pulled my hair up on top of my head in a simple ponytail wrapped with my own hair. My makeup was heavy black around my eyes and lashes and delicate sheer pink on my lips. For once, my pale skin enhanced the outfit and I knew I actually looked pretty great.

"Holy shit, batgirl, you look smoking hot!" Leah seemed extremely pleased with her work.

"I don't know, Leah. I don't think this is very appropriate business dinner attire. What if Val gets the wrong idea?"

"Jesus, Bella, I told you what kind of a place _Trussardi's_ is. You can't go looking like some sort of touristy hick."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," I muttered underneath my breath.

"You know how fashion people dress when they're out. Just imagine what Carmen's going to pull out of her closet tonight." That did it; I was ready for battle. Just thinking of what that Bill Clinton in a mini skirt was doing to _my Jake_ this very moment made my blood pressure skyrocket.

"You're right; it's perfect," I snapped. Pulling on the silver leather coat, I snatched up my evening bag and stalked out to the main room of our suite where Seth and the brat pack were hanging out.

"Seth, I'm going out. Call me if you need me and make sure these savages here behave." I gave the boys a stern look as all four of them looked at me in shock.

"I don't know, Bella," Seth began. "I don't think Jake's gonna like you going out like this. Is Leah going too?" he questioned hopefully.

"Leah has her own plans, Seth. We're both big girls and can take care of ourselves." Seth looked none too sure about that brash statement.

"I'm not worried about Leah, but Jake is really going to be ticked if I tell him you're out somewhere."

"Well, don't tell him then. It's none of his business anyway and especially when he's out on a date with someone else," I snapped.

"Bella, you know he'd never go out with anyone else." Seth was loyally trying to defend his pack leader as he moved in front of me.

"I beg to differ with you since he is right this very minute out with someone other than me, Seth." God, every time I thought about it, I just went crazy with jealousy.

"You know he couldn't help it. He's as upset about it as you are."

"He couldn't possibly be. Now, quit worrying and get out of my way."

"I really don't think Jake would want me to let you go."

"Well, when you and Jake become my keepers, I'll give a rat's patootee what either of you think," I snarled at Seth. "Now, move." I tried to push him out of my way, but it was like pushing a giant redwood tree.

"Seth, you have no right to keep me from doing anything I want to do." Suddenly, it was absolutely imperative that I go to the dinner I'd wanted out of five minutes ago.

"You're right, Bella, and I'm really sorry. But you're not the one that's going to have to face Jake when he gets in and you're gone. He's going to be really pissed and I don't want to die tonight, okay? So for me, Bella, please don't go."

"Don't be ridiculous! Actually, Jake and I discussed this very situation twice today, and he was just fine with it." Seth looked totally unconvinced. "And besides, I promise I'll be in before Jake gets back. He'll never know, all right?"

"He always finds out about this stuff, Bella, and it's my ass that's going to be in a sling when he does. More than likely he'll be sweet and nice to you about the whole deal and then come beat the crap out of me for letting you do it."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Oh, for God's sake! Leah, would you get out here and deal with your baby brother?" I hollered.

Leah stuck her head out the door, one of my dresses on its hanger draped over her neck like an apron. "Jesus, Seth, grow the fuck up and get a set, will you? It's none of your fucking business what Bella does or who she does it with. Now get your ass out of her way before _I_ come beat the crap out of you."

"Are you going out on a _date_?" Ricki gasped. As color flooded my face, Seth's noticeably paled, Nikki looked scandalized, and Mick grinned from ear to ear.

"Please, Bella, he's seriously going to kill me!" Seth pleaded with me unashamedly. "He told me I was responsible for your safety tonight. Maybe we should just come along with you to make sure you're okay."

Holy crow, wouldn't that be cute? Maybe all six of us could sit down to dinner tonight: Val, me, and my four huge, young werewolf bodyguards. That would certainly be a professional situation. I could just imagine the four of them peering over my shoulder and glaring at everything Val said and did.

"You all were not invited, Seth, so no, you can't come along. I've been an adult for some time now and I can take care of myself. This is absolutely NONE of your business so you need to get out of my way_, now!"_

He stood there with a mulish expression on his sweet face. Evidently, he was determined I was going to be no more than an arm's length away from him if Jake was holding him personally responsible for my well being.

"Seth, you are starting to seriously piss me off and believe me, that's the last thing you want to do," Leah threatened him with steel in her voice. "Now, I'm only going to tell you this one time. I know where Bella is going. She's going to be 100 percent safe. I guarantee it. Do you think I'd let her go somewhere she could be hurt? She means more to me than she does to you, you know."

Seth started to sputter his disagreement with that statement when Leah cut him off. "I've told you she's going to be fine, so you have no reason to keep blocking her in this room. You've got exactly two seconds." She inhaled. "Now, _**MOVE!"**_ she bellowed like a freight train. Seth was so startled he stumbled back and I slipped by him before he could gather his wits and block me again. As I closed the door and hurried down the hall, I could hear Leah and Seth arguing behind me.

"Don't you dare follow her, damn it! I mean it, Seth. You chase after her and I swear I'll unload to Mom, Charlie, _and_ Jake every erotic fantasy you've ever had about Bella…" God, I loved Leah. I would have been imprisoned in my own room had it not been for her.

Down in the hotel bar, Val was waiting for me and we quickly caught a cab and headed for the restaurant. We pulled up to a glass fronted building, the door of the cab was opened, and I was helped out and ushered into the glamorous foyer.

_Trussardi's_ was visual candy, incredibly elegant and frankly overwhelming. I wanted to stand in the entrance like a goof and just drink it all in. Glass and mirrors were everywhere—the walls, the tables and the ceiling. Wildly original chandeliers hung at staggered heights casting light and shadows over the sophisticated glitterati as they ate. Although the restaurant basically had one floor, tables were set up at different levels all over the dining room, which were accessed by glass steps. The result was bizarrely palatial, yet warmly intimate. What a fascinating place!

This is just the sort of venue Carmen would love, I thought sourly and speculated where she had dragged Jake to dinner tonight. No doubt somewhere dark and closed in so she could run her nasty hands all over him, I reflected as acid bit into my stomach. I really needed to let it go for a little while. Val was in for a miserable night if I couldn't get my mind on something other than Jacob or, at least, on something other than Jacob and that snake.

A pretty girl came up and asked me something in Italian. Val leaned over and translated for me. "She wants to know if she can take your wrap, Isabella." Desperately, I clung to the beautiful acid washed leather coat covering my dress. But I had promised Leah and it was the least I could do after all she'd done for me.

_Leah's Rules for Seduction #1. Be confident. A bashful, inexperienced pansy is NOT seductive. _

Holy crow, what on earth was I doing thinking about Leah's Rules when I was out on a business dinner? She'd drilled them into me so many times they were leaking out in any social situation. Well, I did need to be confident, especially considering the dress I was unveiling.

I turned so Val could help me out of my coat and I couldn't help but hear the little gasped Italian he uttered when he uncovered my naked back. I didn't know for sure, but I had a pretty good idea he'd let slip a curse, especially when I saw the expression on the hostess' face. Turning around and facing him, I gave him an inquiring look and the heat in his eyes made me want to kick Leah. Darn it, I _knew_ I should have saved this dress for Jacob and only Jacob.

"You may not be aware, but in Italy girls do not call themselves Bella, or beautiful. Here you would call yourself Isa. But tonight, Isabella, you _are_ truly _bella,_" he crooned.

Crap, so much for our professional dinner. Well, what did I expect? I'd dressed in a way that guaranteed male attention, darn Leah. Evidently, I was going to get all the attention I could handle. At least I hoped I could handle it.

The maitre d' approached us with a delighted smile on his face and gestured for us to follow him. Val wrapped his arm around my hip and rested his hand on my bottom. As we moved forward, the hand started caressing my butt cheek as we walked through the dining room.

"Move your hand, Val, _now_," I whispered quietly. I wasn't about to embarrass him by making a scene, but I'd be darned if he was going to feel me up for all to see as we paraded through this restaurant.

The hand instantly went to my back. It dove under the silver chains and began exploring all the skin exposed by my dress. He lingeringly stroked my spine and shoulder blades then began gently rubbing the edge of my rib cage. Just when I was about to hiss at him again, he stopped in the middle of the dining room to greet someone who hailed him.

An attractive man came over and began to speak excitedly in Italian and Val responded in kind. The entire time the two talked, Val's hand was stroking my back intimately. He became familiar with all the peaks and valleys the dress exposed and some it didn't. I hated to confront him before his acquaintance and the huge crowd of onlookers in the restaurant, but if he didn't stop soon, he was going to have a small nub instead of a large hand.

I was introduced to the friend, Francesco Mauri, but as I didn't speak Italian and Francesco didn't speak English, little information either of us could understand was exchanged. Even though I didn't know what he was saying, I had a feeling I wouldn't like the way in which Val presented me to _Signor_ Mauri. Instead of business associates, I got the idea Val referred to me as some sort of an intimate, perhaps even as a lover. Something about the looks exchanged between the men and the warm tone of Val's voice gave me the idea Val was not touting my experience as a manager of haute couture models.

Jake had drilled into me for years to trust my instincts, which were telling me this dinner was going south in a big way. God, please don't let this be a nightmare, I prayed sincerely as we moved on, following the host around the dining room. I really didn't need more confrontations and emotional battles today.

When the maitre d' finally stopped, I was a bit surprised to see the only two chairs were arranged on one side of the table for four instead of facing each other. As I sat down, I turned towards Val in order to gain some essential space between us. Just to confirm my thoughts, he moved into my side and started stroking my face, his hand moving down my arm and skimming the edge of my dress, coming dangerously close to my breasts. His arms were rapidly reminding me of an octopus and he needed to be set straight before things deteriorated further.

Leaning over, I whispered in his ear. "Val, if you don't want me to skewer your hand with my dinner fork, I suggest you take it off my body and keep it off. Are we clear?" I asked sweetly. He tensed and then slowly pulled his hand away, reaching for the menu.

After seeing the menu was in Italian, I turned to face the restaurant, soaking in its beauty and quirky originality. Leah had been right; the people were as beautiful as the décor. Every table was filled with wealthy, powerful looking men and women, perfectly dressed and groomed.

I finally noticed a table directly across from us, but several levels up. The people there must be particularly important given the location and position of the setting. Back against the wall, it was one of the highest tables in the restaurant, giving it a perfect view of everything and everyone. I was curious who rated such a locale and focused in on the group.

The first person I noticed was a richly dressed woman with her back to me. She wore a skin tight, blood red dress that was pulled taut as she leaned over the table, her hands outstretched, holding on to the man across from her. Holy Crow, she acted as if she thought he was going to get away from her. Who could he be that would make such a woman act like that, I wondered as I stared at her clinging hands. My eyes shifted over to him, curious, and then they traveled up and up a beautiful, huge, familiar torso—right into the burning eyes of Jacob Black.

OH. MY. HOLY. _GOD!_ The look on his face should have set my dress on fire. Blood drained from my head, making me momentarily dizzy. As he stood up, towering over the table, his expression was tight with rage. I stared, horrified, and it seemed like I was suddenly being transported right in front of him. He became bigger and bigger in my field of vision until everything and everyone else disappeared and the only people left in the room were Jake and me. I could see him so clearly that I noticed the whites of his eyes gradually disappear until nothing was left but the eyes of my furious wolf. When his lips drew back into a snarl and he started moving towards me, I knew I was in deep, deep trouble.

**Leave me a review and I'll send you a sneak peek at Chapter 11.** Believe me, it is a _very _interesting chapter. If you don't get your peek, write me at at leelator(at)bellsouth(dot)net and I'll get it right out to you. Also, somebody please send me some title suggestions. I'm in serious need. I hate to leave you with a cliffy, but I had to chop this monster into two parts. It was just waaay too big.

So I have a bunch of questions for you: What the hell do you think is going to happen next? _I want to hear what you think!_ We all know Carmen is being a real skank, but is Leah being a sweet friend or very naughty here?

What did you think of Eclipse? Edward lovers, did it move your allegiance in any way? Are you even more Team Edward or do you have a different understanding of Team Jacob? What about Jacob fans?

I'm so sorry to be such a major fail in answering your reviews in a timely manner. However, my beta had some free time to work on Chapter 10, so I grabbed it while it was available and we worked hard to get it out for you. I have answered all of my lovely, wonderful reviews—finally. Thank you so much for each and every one. I know how fortunate I am to have such an intelligent, thoughtful, enthusiastic, talented group of readers.

The character of Carmen Bianca Silva is named after several supporters of my story: my two Carmens, **mybrandofheroin** author of **Anger Management**, and **diamondheart**, author of **The Moonshadow Continuum**, Bianca Stel, a.k.a. **bforqueen**, author of **Fallen Princess**, and Angela Silva a.k.a. Diana Chica-Brazilian a.k.a. **anginha**. These lovely, wonderful women want you to know that they in no way inspired the character or actions of the very nasty Carmen Bianca Silva. Val Simonetti was named for **MischievousMe** and **valelf**, author of **The Wedding**, as well as **Jenny True**, a.k.a. Jennifer Simonetti. Val's good looking friend at _Trussardi's_, Francesco Mauri,was named after our Milan resident, Francesca Mauri a.k.a. **Clover.** The sweet alteration ladies, Jenn and Marta, were named for **uinen**, author of **I Thought it was so Easy**, and **JBC719. **The brat pack was named for **Randi, Nikki, **author of **Turn of Events**, and** Mick**.

My apologies to loggers in Snohomish. I have no idea if you all are fashion mavens or if you actually do wear your jackets in restaurants while you eat. The restaurants mentioned in the chapter are actual restaurants in Milan although I took some _serious_ poetic license in describing _Trussardi's._

**Ill Mostro di Milano – **The title of this chapter has some historical reference. The most infamous serial killer in Italy was nicknamed _Ill Mostro di Firenze_. His murders were somewhat of a cross between Jack the Ripper and the Zodiac Killer. Watch a great video about this compelling case at: http(colon double slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=swZIL8es3nc

**Lucrezia Borgia** - Historical record portrays Lucrezia Borgia as a beautiful, manipulative creature who participated in incest and sexual orgies with her father and brother. She thought nothing of carrying out cold-blooded murders; some masterminded by herself others by her equally ruthless relatives. Lucrezia Borgia's name remains synonymous with material and carnal excess and cold-blooded murder. Find out more about her at http(colon double slash)www(dot)essortment(dot)com(slash)all(slash)lucreziaborgia_rldl(dot)htm

**Hitler's Lebensborn Program** – A program set up by German SS chief Heinrich Himmler in 1935 to propagate Aryan children. After the Nazis overran Germany's neighbor states in 1940, German occupation soldiers were encouraged to find suitable local mates. Many of the fathers were SS officers with their own familes. Heinrich Himmler, the head of the SS, encouraged his men to sire children outside of marriage as a way of building a German master race. Read more about it at http(colon double slash)www(dot)shoaheducation(dot)com(slash)lebensborn(dot)html References: fjordman(dot)blogspot(dot)com and www(dot)nytimes(dot)com

I'm thinking of having a HYSOA warning on some chapters. (Have Your Significant Other Available) What do you think? Good idea or not?


	11. Chapter 11 Hungry Like the Wolf

**Many, Many Thanks:**

Great thanks go to my betas who somehow work me into their incredibly busy lives. Head honcho **mybrandofheroin** does amazing work not only as a wordsmith and grammar goddess, but is an incredible support to all of my constant needs. **Diamondheart** is a wonderfully talented, incredibly busy virago that always is there with the perfect word and suggestion (except when it comes to female sexual organs.) Thank you so much ladies.

I have to give great kudos to my guest beta for this chapter, **Purelyamuse**, writer of the wonderful fics **To Choose a Star, Nothing Sort Of, **and** For Him.** Although I frequently wanted to throw week old cooked cabbage at her head, this chapter was made much better, longer, and warmer because of her incessant demands for more, more, more! Thank you, love.

Thank you **halobabe 22** for the terrific title suggestion. I think it's perfect. (**Amanda Wilder** also used it in her terrific fic **1001 Jacobian Nights**. Thank you for letting me share it, sweetie.) Thanks to **clover** for all of your invaluable help with Italian and Milano and **anginha** (a.k.a. Diana Chica-Brazilian) with all of the Portuguese/Brazilian assistance. I would be lost without you two.

Kisses and thanks to all of you that voted for me in Wave One of the Underdog Awards! Did you see my cool new banner by **fromthisisland**? I am sooo excited (even though it was really embarrassing explaining winning Best Panty Soaker to family members.)

**Shameless Pimping Section:**

I wanted to tell you about some undiscovered wolfy gems that I've been following. None of these stories are terribly long, so take a few minutes and go check them out. All of them have less than 100 reviews and they deserve many, many more.

**After the Rain** by Graveyarder03 http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=11212

**Until Dawn Arrives and Shadows Flee** by Nara http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=12541

**Singing to His Moon** by SacredJules http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=9110

**Days without Rain** by EnjoyyourJacob http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=12053

**Love This Pain** by cakes4547 http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=12986

**Fallen Princess** by Bforqueen http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=11841

**To the Wolves** by Jezunya http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=8126

**Not Just a Wolf** by wiccawitch http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=12401

And finally **Entering Twilight** by Bug Rehsom (even thought she's topped the 100 review thing) http(colon)/www(dot)Twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=9399

Here are two contests currently taking nominations at my two favorite wolf web sites:

**Wave Three of the Underdog Awards** at: http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/theair_thesun/55775(dot)html

and nominations for **Jacob Black N Pack** **Awards** are going on over at:

http(colon)/jacobblack-n-pack(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/summer-2010-categoriesx(dot)html

**Check out some great new stories here or nominate some of your favorites.**

**Usual B.S.**

A few lines in this chapter and three actions were ruthlessly stolen from Chapter 10 of "Burning Wild" by Christine Feehan. Great. Now I'm going to get sued by two people. Yeah, yeah, Stephenie Meyer thought up the characters as well. I told you I was incapable of original thought.

**Warning:** Jake is not a happy camper in much of this chapter and one of the people with whom he's displeased is Bella. If this is going to bother you, you might want to skip it, but I sure wouldn't if I were you.

**Previously…**Years have passed since Edward left Bella in the woods. Bella and Jacob are crazy in love with each other, but neither one has told the other. Jacob is desperately trying to get Bella to say the words before they go any further in their relationship. Bella is desperately trying to seduce Jacob so he'll fall in love with her.

Jake, Bella, and half the pack are in Milan, Italy modeling for Carmen Bianca Silva, their very wealthy Brazilian boss, who wants Jacob badly. Jake and Bella plan a big date, but Carmen ruins their night by forcing Jacob to go out to dinner with her, threatening to pull the huge contract she has with the pack if he refuses. Bella is furious and very jealous.

Leah manipulates a male model, Val, who has the hots for Bella, into asking Bella out on a business dinner, (and eliminates Val's fear of Jake by telling him Jake is a gentle as a putty cat.) Bella agrees to go with Val since Jake told her earlier he'd "understand" if _she_ had to go out on a business dinner. (She doesn't believe that load of crap for a second.) Unknown to everyone except Leah, Bella and Val are going to the same restaurant where Jake and Carmen are dining. Leah talks Bella into wearing a very suggestive dress and, much to Bella's irritation, Val starts feeling her up on the way to their table. When she and Val finally sit down, Bella sees a very pissed off Jake staring furiously at the two of them.

There is going to immediately be a reference to Norma Desmond. If you don't know who she is, watch and you will see exactly how Jake views Carmen:

http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xzYqUpV_B-A&feature=related*****Slide the time tab forward to 1:00 when it starts*** **

**AND FINALLY:**

**Chapter 11 "Hungry Like the Wolf"**

**JPOV**

God, would this horrible fucking night ever end? My head was tilted back as I stared at the glass ceiling over me. Stretching out my neck, I forced myself to sit up and act engaged in Carmen Bianca's ridiculous games as I glanced over at her and tried not to shudder. Christ, she looked like ten pounds of shit crammed into a five-pound bag. Could that fucking dress she had on be any tighter? Maybe if she took a vacuum hose and sucked all the air out like one of those space bags that compressed huge sweaters down to the size of a napkin. Hell, for all I knew, that's exactly what she'd done.

She was in her element. Carmen had all of the adult pack members fawning around her, as well as the two sponsors she'd dragged along. Six men didn't seem to be enough for the Brazilian Norma Desmond as she flirted shamelessly with the waiter, the maitre d' and the restaurant manager. I prayed one of them would attract her interest so that I wouldn't have to feel those red claws of hers raking down my suit sleeve.

Since being tossed into Carmen's trap this morning, I spent the day searching for a loophole, someway to ruin her plan of seduction for this evening. Finally, I figured out that even though I was roped into going, I could certainly drag some other male members of the contract along as well. And Carmen could hardly complain; she was the one who said we had to make an appearance at sponsor events.

I didn't give a shit how pissed off Embry, Quil, and Paul were; their asses were staying next to mine until the bitter end of the evening. No way was that conniving cunt going to get me alone. I'd called the restaurant in advance to make sure there were three more seats available at Carmen's table tonight, then I'd ordered Paul and Embry to sit on either side of Carmen, and told them they'd better be charming to her or I'd beat the crap out of them.

To give everyone credit, they'd all been on their best behavior. Embry and Paul were flirtatious without being obnoxious and Carmen, who was visibly pissed when she first spotted the three extra guys, soon began to lap up the situation of having six men dancing attendance on her alone.

When we'd arrived, (two fucking hours earlier) we'd glanced at the complicated menu and saw it was all in Italian. Carmen Bianca quickly took charge, told us she'd take care of ordering, and began a rapid, involved conversation with the waiter. We'd introduced ourselves to the two loaded-looking investors with her, Stefano Danelon Romano and Adriano Moniet. Their English was as good as our Italian, which meant the four of us spoke to each other and the two of them talked, while Carmen translated sporadically when possible.

Pretty quickly, it was obvious the entire night was going to consist of negotiations in Italian between Carmen and the sponsors, and our job was to shut up and look good. At least we were going to be fed—or so we thought.

The first course of our meal arrived after a thirty-minute wait. When we saw the content of the plates, the four of us stared at each other in shock. One tiny cracker about the size of a postage stamp was perfectly positioned in the center of every dish. A drop of something resembling cat food was beautifully dolloped on top and little squiggly lines of sauce decorated the china.

What the fuck? Stefano, Adriano, and Carmen suavely used a knife and fork to cut theirs into microscopic bites. Embry chased his around the squiggly lines with his fingers and then shoved it in whole. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled out my fork. Hopefully, this was just some sort of teaser before the real appetizer arrived.

No such luck. Next came a tiny brick of lettuce; evidently, this was the chef's excuse for a salad. The only thing that set it apart from the first cracker we'd been fed was that it was green and a perfect cube. More little drippy lines painted the plate.

I stared at my pack mates, stunned. Jesus Christ, we'd waited another thirty fucking minutes for this little dab of nothing that was smaller than my thumbnail. I had a sickening feeling we were going to be tortured and starved by inches all night. I glanced over at Carmen, who peeked up at me with a sly smirk on her face.

"Gotcha," she seemed to be saying without words. Carmen knew how much food the pack devoured. This was just a little payback because I'd brought along my brothers for protection. So began the endless dinner.

At first, we had hope something would change, but as the minutes ticked by and course after course was served, each portion was about the size of a matchbook. Not only were the servings miniscule, we had to wait a golden eternity for every damned one. And it was obvious that conversations from us or between us were not wanted. Embry, Quil, and Paul were so bored they were going to start shooting green peas at each other if something didn't give soon. Of course, if we'd had green peas, we would have gobbled them down to stave off our starvation. I even caught Embry hungrily eyeing the floral centerpiece before I kicked him under the table. The only bright side of the entire evening was that at least I wasn't alone with Carmen Bianca.

As I listened to Stefano and Adriano's smooth voices, I started zoning out thinking about the night I should have been having. About this time, Bella and I would have been inside the Duomo where she would have been amazed at the building that literally took 500 years to build. _Fuck,_ I could barely stand to think about it. What should have been the best night of my life had become one of the worst. What a fucking waste, and all because of Carmen Bianca Silva. God, I hated her guts right at that moment.

Thinking of Bella was just too painful, so I watched the other diners enjoying their meals. Everybody else in the restaurant seemed to have actual plates of food on their tables. Apparently, we were the only lucky bastards being served portions that would starve a fucking gerbil.

It was a typical Carmen type place, I thought sourly; beautiful place filled with beautiful people and beautiful servers at her beck and call to inflict any torture she decided was necessary, no matter how inhumane. I was in such a foul mood, _I_ could barely stand to be around me. Between my anger and frustration at missing my special night with Bella, my fury at Carmen, AND being starved to death, I was ready to explode.

While we were waiting for the next decorated speck to be served, I noticed a couple arriving at the restaurant. All I could see were their backs as the entrance to the dining room was almost underneath our table, but what struck me instantly was the girl's resemblance to Bella. I even thought I smelled her as the woman walked towards the center of the room.

The two were obviously lovers; the man groped the girl's fine ass at first until she leaned in intimately and whispered in his ear. His hand shifted to her naked back, which was somehow covered in a tantalizing mesh of silver chains.

They stopped to talk to a friend for a few minutes; the conversation was in Italian so I quit trying to eavesdrop but I continued watching them. I looked at the Italian girl's back and could easily imagine she was Bella. Even though her hair was pulled up in a way Bella never wore hers, the color was identical. She was the same size and height as my love, but she moved with a confidence I was unused to seeing in Bella until recently. She stood in some of the hottest shoes I'd ever seen and in a dress that begged a man to chain her up or be chained by her, I couldn't decide which. As much as I'd shit if Bella wore something like this out in public, I needed to find another outfit just like it and talk Bella into putting it on for me and only me in our hotel bedroom.

While I watched, the man played with his lover's beautiful skin, so like my Bella's. He slid his fingers along her spine, up to her delicate neck and down below the folds of fabric that covered her ass, then to the edge of her dress, dipping into the soft sides of her breasts. Fuck it, if we were somewhere private, that's what I could have been doing with _my_ girl. What in hell's name was I doing sitting around like some sort of a fucktarded idiot while Bella was alone in our hotel room, as miserable as me?

Enviously, I watched the way that ballsy bastard ran his hands over his lover's ass and tits under that damned dress. My blood began to heat as images of Bella wearing those smoking hot shoes while chained naked to my bed started filling my brain. Fuck, many more thoughts like that one and I'd end up with another boner at the dinner table, with Carmen Bianca there to see it. I glared as the couple continued on, the man still playing with the woman's skin lovingly. Jesus, these fucking Italians! Why did they bother coming to dinner at all? They obviously wanted to go straight to the bedroom. Christ, I was so fucking frustrated, I was getting jealous of strangers.

They moved to their table, but the woman turned to her lover so I still couldn't see her face. He instantly scooted next to her, stroking her cheek and running his hand down the side of that fuck-me dress, skirting the edge of her chest once more. She leaned over and whispered intimately to him again, obviously comfortable with him, probably telling him they'd get started right after dinner. Shit, it looked like he was about to toss her on the table and fuck her right there in front of God and half of Milan. _I can understand your frustration, buddy,_ I thought to myself as I glanced at his face.

Suddenly, I was struck with a wave of familiarity. I knew that guy! He was the son of a bitch that kept pestering Bella. A lump of cold rage plummeted to my gut and my eyes slowly moved towards the girl. As I watched, she put down her menu and turned her head to look around the restaurant. _**No. There was**__**NO. FUCKING. WAY.**_

Blood exploded through my veins as I saw her beautiful face for the first time. It couldn't possibly be. My Bella. I was having hallucinations brought on by sexual frustration and hunger. Bella was at our hotel, snug in our suite with the boys; Seth was there keeping her safe. My Bella couldn't possibly be the other half of this Italian couple. My Bella couldn't possibly be out with this sack of shit who was running his hands all over her. But she was. There was no mistake. That gorgeous face belonged to no one else.

Her huge chocolate brown eyes took in the scene around her and eventually she looked up at our table. As I stared, mesmerized, at her face, her gaze landed on Carmen's back and then gradually turned towards me. Ever so slowly, her eyes rose up my body until finally, colliding with mine, they widened in total shock.

I'd never understood the expression seeing red until that moment, but a bloody haze seemed to wash over my vision, coloring everything I saw, while an explosion of fury filled me with such rage that I felt my eyes change. I couldn't believe I didn't phase on the spot.

Some tiny part of my brain heard Quil as he inhaled, choked, and spit his drink across the table. He must have recognized Bella as well. Something was making vicious growling sounds. It took me a minute to realize I was the one making them. Carmen reached across the table and grabbed my arms as I unconsciously rose to my feet. The voices of my brothers lifted around me in concern.

I snarled an alpha command in a tone I'd never used before, "Don't any of you dare fucking move," as I started for my woman. _My woman_ who was currently with some prick I'd thought was going to start screwing her right in front of me. I looked forward to ripping out his guts and throwing them across the dining room. After I beat the living fuck out of Seth, I planned to lock Bella in our hotel room, chain her to our bed, and do anything I wanted to her for the rest of our time in Italy.

I couldn't believe it. _How could my Bella, __**my mate,**__ be on a fucking date with someone else?_ I'd waited for this night for years, hoping against hope she'd see me as the man she wanted to spend her time with, to love and to keep. And here she was on a goddamned date with some asshole who couldn't keep his paws off her or wait to get her in his bed. She'd never been on a date with me, but now she was here with fucking Valerie.

I'd never wanted to kill someone so badly in my life. It was going to take every ounce of self-restraint I had to let him walk out of that restaurant in one piece. The animal in me was straining to be unleashed. It longed to tear out that bastard's throat and crush the remaining bones and cartilage like cardboard. _God damn it!_

I had to keep my shit together and act like a human being no matter how little I felt like one. I couldn't completely lose control in front of a hundred people. Struggling, I reined in my wolf as I stalked to their table, my eyes fixed relentlessly on my prey.

Bella's eyes were round with horror. She seemed instantly aware how close I was to phasing, and her face paled as she stared at me. Valerie, too, watched my approach, but he seemed completely unconcerned; a sly smirk even covered his face.

When I reached Bella, I leaned down and grabbed the back of her head, tilting it to give me access to her mouth. She gasped as I invaded her warm passage almost violently; my teeth nipped at her while my tongue battled hers and won. It was a kiss that belonged in the bedroom, showing that skinny little piss ant whose woman this was.

Amazingly, she started responding to me; her tongue slid into my mouth, and I could smell her arousal rising from between her thighs. I growled as the aroma poured through my brain, filling it, while I searched out every bit of the honey in her mouth that was mine and mine alone. She looked shell-shocked when I finally ended the kiss.

Ignoring Valerie, I grabbed a chair from the next table and shoved it between the two of theirs, wedging myself in as I sat down. My hand started stroking Bella's neck and tracing that beautiful naked back that was on display for all to see.

"Hey, baby," I murmured in a rumbling, intimate voice. "I thought you were going to stay in our room tonight. You know I would have been home as soon as I could, sweetheart."

Color had finally returned to Bella's face and it flooded her cheeks at my mention of our shared room. She seemed to have lost her voice as her mouth opened and nothing came out but a series of squeaking sounds. Valerie seemed speechless as well.

I continued on, "Angel, who's watching our boys tonight? Seth?" She nodded mutely. "Do you think he's old enough to handle them? You know how they love to play in our bed while we're gone." Chuckling softly as if reminiscing about our toddlers instead of the 15 year olds that made up the brat pack, I slid my hand beneath those incredible snaking chains that wrapped around her body and my fingers stroked the flawless skin they covered. While I couldn't keep my hands off Bella, my words were also making sure Valerie knew she slept in _my_ fucking bed every night.

Anger sparkled in her eyes and she found her voice for the first time since I stormed their table. "He's 18, Jake. I think he can control them," she snapped and tried to move away from my wandering fingers. I could tell she longed to smack me, yet she was also aware how close I was to wolfing out on the spot and eating the local diners, starting with Valerie.

I leaned in, ran my tongue up her neck, and nipped her ear softly. "Well, he couldn't control you, could he, honey?" I growled in her ear. She shivered and gave me a furious look. Her arousal smelled stronger, which seemed to piss her off even more.

I heard an impatient clearing of a throat on my other side. Valerie must have been getting restless.

"Jake, you remember Valentino Simonetti, don't you?" she motioned to her companion. "Val asked me out tonight to discuss business. He is interested in joining Black Moon and wants me to become his manager."

"Is that right?" I asked politely. I finally turned the full force of my eyes towards the little prick and watched with pleasure as his confident smirk fell from his face when he took in my expression. A deep growl poured from my throat and chest as I leaned into him, smiling. "I saw exactly what you were interested in, _Valerie."_

He jumped back in shock when he took in my eyes, almost falling out of his chair, and he yelped a startled Italian curse. I'm sure I looked completely insane with my wolf eyes staring into his and my mouth watering to latch onto his throat.

"So what have you two been doing tonight?" I asked him pleasantly. My voice was polite, inquisitive, and conversational while I watched him with the unblinking stare of a predator. I picked up Bella's rigid fingers and rubbed them under my jaw slowly. In a deliberately erotic move, I gently forced her hand to my mouth so I could nip at her fingers lingeringly as I stared at him. All color had drained from his face; he looked as if he was either going to pass out or puke.

He started talking swiftly in Italian and then began in English, his accent heavy as if he'd forgotten how to speak it. "_Cristo santo, sono passato a prederia in albergo un minuto fa. _I pick her up from _Hotel Principe di Savoia_ just minute ago," he stumbled. "_no, non faremo niente prima di—niente! _We do nothing before—nothing!" He seemed adamant that I believe him.

My eyes focused on the rapidly beating pulse at his throat. In my mind, I rolled over the most enjoyable ways to kill the son of a bitch as I watched him squirm beneath my cold, smiling stare.

I turned to Bella and easily brought her palm to my mouth while she tried to jerk it away. "You should have told me you were going out tonight, sweetheart. I would have been concerned when I got home and you weren't there."

"You were busy with Carmen, Jake." Her eyes snapped with anger. "Leah and the boys knew I was going out."

I took the heel of her hand in my teeth and lightly bit down in the center, delivering a tiny punishment, before I stroked the spot soothingly with my tongue. "Yes, well, I'll have to have a talk with Seth about that. You know I'd be worried if you're out in a foreign city by yourself."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not by myself, Jake. I'm with Val on a business dinner. You know, where you go out with someone to discuss business?" Her anger about the Carmen situation didn't seem to have lessened over the hours.

"Yes, darling, I know exactly what a business dinner is," I bit out sarcastically. "But I'm beginning to wonder if Valerie here knows what one is. Do you, Valerie?" I turned to him with an icy smile.

He stuttered wordlessly before I continued. "A business dinner is where you go out to dinner with someone else's woman and you discuss business. You keep your fucking hands to yourself; you never, ever put a finger on that woman because she doesn't belong to you. When you start touching her, you can never tell what's going to happen to you, either during the business dinner, or later, when you think you're safe in bed." A few choking gasps forced their way out of his mouth.

"You see, Valerie," I went on pleasantly, "you don't put your goddamned hands on her ass and start feeling it or put them on her naked back, run them along the edge of her dress so you can feel her tits, and you sure as shit never act like you're going to fuck the woman you've taken on a business dinner or you might really piss off her man. And, you know, some guys just aren't very understanding about that kind of situation. They may get real upset and decide you'd be just fine without your dick and those hands you've been running all over their woman."

Valerie was pouring sweat and the color drained unevenly from his cheeks, giving his gray skin the look of badly mixed wet cement. He tried for a shaky laugh. "You know, murder is _illegale_ in _Italia_, _Signor_ Black."

I smiled kindly. "Well, usually they like to find the body before declaring someone dead and murdered, and if it's chewed into tiny little bites and swallowed, that isn't possible, now is it?"

A shout of quickly muffled laughter came from Carmen's table. The guys were obviously honing in on our exchange.

"You know, Valerie, if some asshole was stupid enough to tell Bella he wants to take her on a business dinner, and if said asshole was also stupid enough to put moves on her, there's really no telling what could happen to that sorry piece of shit."

Bella jabbed me in the ribs and gave me a sharp look. I stared at her with all the anger I felt at seeing her being felt up by her goddamned date. God, that she was on a date, business or not, made me lose my fucking mind.

"Hadn't you better get back to Carmen, Jake? We don't want her missing you and becoming upset," she commented snidely.

"Baby, my business dinner is all over for the evening and so is yours. Come on, honey, it's getting late and we need to go check on our boys." I stood up to leave.

"We haven't eaten yet, Jake," she ground out through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll satisfy every hunger you have when we get to our room." There were several sharp barks of laughter coming from Carmen's table, and Valerie coughed frantically as if he'd swallowed a bug, while Bella gasped in shock. She glared at me furiously but she knew better than to get into a public fight when I was teetering on the edge of control.

I threw down a few bills on their table and turned to Valerie, who looked like he'd been flattened by a farm combine. Leaning down, I rested my hand between his neck and shoulder in a warm, friendly gesture before squeezing until I heard things begin to pop under my fingers. His face whitened and he tried to squirm away. Evidently, he didn't realize movement was impossible. That quickly changed.

I shifted towards him as if we were having a pleasant chat and told him in a quiet voice, too low for Bella to hear, "Just for your information, Black Moon has all the models it needs and Bella is extremely busy with each and every one. She couldn't possibly take on more and you won't be asking about it because she's never going to see your fucking face again, is she?" He stared at me, trembling, and then quickly shook his head.

I crouched down until my teeth were at his ear and snarled softly, "And if you ever lay a finger on my woman again, Valerie, I will personally rip off your fucking balls and jam them so far down your goddamned throat you'll be tasting ball meat for the rest of your life, _Capisci_ _Buddy?"_

He nodded repeatedly, his mouth hanging open in obvious pain. I pounded his back like we were the best of pals while he grimaced. "_Ciao_, Valerie," I called out over my shoulder as I grabbed Bella by the waist and ushered her towards the door. She echoed my goodbye and tried to pull out of my grasp, but I hauled her against my side. After this evening's escapades, the only way she was getting away from me was over my dead body.

"Slow down, Jake. I can't keep up with you in these shoes." I stared at the chains wrapped around her feet on those fuck-me heels she wore and felt my temperature rise even higher.

"Why in the _fuck_ you are wearing something like that on a 'business—' No, we're not getting into it here, goddamn it."

"Don't you talk to me like that in a public place, Jacob Black!" she snarled back as she stopped to get her coat. I helped her on with it and spun her around so I could fasten all the buttons. At least every guy we saw wouldn't be slavering all over her as we left the building.

"I'm trying not to say a goddamned thing in public, Bella. Now, let's get a taxi and get the hell out of here." As we walked outside, the well-trained staff of _Trussardi's_ was standing by, seemingly oblivious to our argument, but immediately one of them signaled for a taxi at my gesture.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with you, Jacob. I can't believe you just interrupted me in the middle of business because you felt insecure," she snapped.

I thought blood was going to start shooting out of my eyes I was so fucking mad. "Little girl, you have no idea what you are playing with right now. If you have any sense of self-preservation, you are going to get into that taxi willingly, or else I'm going to throw your butt over my shoulder and carry you into it. The choice is yours."

She stared into my eyes and must have decided this was a battle she was going to lose. Stalking to the cab, she slid in and turned her face to the window. Fine with me if she didn't speak. She would not want what I had to say to be overheard by others.

Sitting next to her in the taxi, I tried not to stare as a toned thigh peeked out from underneath that short coat of hers. Goddamn it, if she was wearing clothes that covered her beautiful body, she wouldn't have given a woody to every fucker in the restaurant _including_ me, I fumed irately as I tried to control my dick and failed.

An icy silence remained in the cab the short trip back to our hotel as I thought of Amish style dresses that would cover her from head to foot. _Those_ women knew how to dress, damn it all. Maybe I'd dig out her old baggy sweats and ratty sneakers and pitch all of this new stuff that was driving me out of my mind. Fuck, I was losing it big time.

The tense trip in the elevator was a freaking nightmare since the mirrored walls reflected images of Bella everywhere I looked. I could see her legs displayed to perfection from every angle under the short coat and high-heeled shoes. Confined in the tiny enclosure, her scent was even stronger. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

As we approached our suite, Bella came to a stop, saying haughtily, "I'm spending the night with Leah, Jake. I have to say, I really don't care for the way you've been acting."

I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder, holding onto her kicking legs and ignoring her outraged screeches. As we entered the suite, four shocked pairs of eyes stared at us. Seth instantly started searching for an escape.

"Don't even think about it, buddy," I told him sweetly. "The two of us are going to have a Nice Long Chat about this later." Dropping my saccharine smile, sheer alpha wolf poured out of me. "Until then, I don't want you or anybody else within a hundred yards of this room before I tell you something different, got it?" I snarled. "_Now_, _**GET THE FUCK OUT!**_" The four of them scattered like cockroaches. I slammed the door behind them, locked it, and turned to put down Bella. She looked amazing with her face flushed and fury in her eyes as she rounded on me.

"Well, you've acted like an absolute caveman tonight, and I have to say, I have no idea what your problem is. Why on earth are you so furious with me? _I_ certainly did nothing wrong this evening!"

"You have no idea why I might be angry?" I returned, stalking up to her. "Well, let's see. I'm forced to go to the most horrible dinner of my life on a night when the two of us should be out on our first date when what do I see? _My woman_ on a fucking date with another man! You're not out with _me _the first time you go out on a date in four fucking years, you're out with goddamned Valerie! And to top it off, the son of a bitch is shoving his hands down your dress right in front of my eyes. Now, why would I be fucking angry about that?" I shouted.

She stuck her little face as close to mine as she could get and blasted away at me. "So what if I was out with somebody else? Since when am I 'your woman'? That's news to me! And where were you all this time? Out with that damned witch from hell that wants in your pants so badly she can hardly keep from ripping them off of you." Jesus, she seemed to be just as furious about Carmen as I was about that Val idiot. I couldn't believe it.

"At least when I found out I had to go to dinner with that fucking bitch, I had the forethought to drag along half the pack to make sure she couldn't pull anything, which you would have known if you hadn't been hiding out in Leah's room all afternoon," I hurled back at her. "You know why the pack and I had to go to dinner with her. You know she'd yank the contract with us if she thinks she's not getting enough attention. _I _was with three other guys having dinner with a major client while _you_ were on a fucking date with that goddamned piece of shit excuse for a model."

"At least _I_ was on a business date. You know what Carmen Bianca Silva wants from you _and it's not business!"_

"_Business date!"_ I roared. "Is that what they're calling them these days? If that's a business date, I want to know what the fuck kind of business it is!" I was almost afraid to touch her. Shit, I was so pissed, I wanted to put my fist through the wall or a handy tree.

"To point out the obvious, it's the modeling business, Jacob! Not that he'll ask me out again any time soon after the display you put on!" She turned away from me and threw her evening bag down on the sofa in disgust.

"_Ask you out again? _Are you fucking _kidding me?_ If that asshole gets near you again I'll tear off his nuts!" I desperately needed some space between us so I didn't scare her. Hell, scare her? Even if she should've been scared, she instead looked so pissed I thought she might come after me with a tire iron.

"Why would he get near me again after the way you acted? You made it sound like we live together and have kids or something."

"For your information, we _are_ living together and we _do_ have kids, Bella. We have a whole pack of them we're responsible for. And why the hell do you care what that prick thinks?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to take off her coat. My blood heated as I got another look at her naked back wrapped with those goddamned chains. "Holy Crow, Jake, he probably thinks we have a whole brood of illegitimate children and will pass that little tidbit on to everyone in Milan."

"So what if we do? It's none of his fucking business anyway!" I realized I was pacing like a caged animal while I stared at her and I forced myself to stop. "Tell me why you're so interested in that bastard and what he thinks about your personal life, damn it!"

"God, I'm not _interested_ in him, Jacob! I just wanted to answer his questions about Black Moon and tell him about what I do as a manager for you guys. That's it!" She tossed her coat down and stared at me accusingly. "Why are you getting so bent out of shape about this? We agreed this morning we'd date other people and this wasn't even a date. You're the one who said you'd understand perfectly if I went on a business dinner. Just like _I_ was supposed to understand about you and Carmen!"

Christ, how could she be so fucking clueless about the way I felt about her? "We did NOT agree this morning we'd date other people! YOU agreed this morning we'd date other people! I have no intention of dating anyone else and you better not either unless you want to see me break their fucking neck!" I couldn't help myself; I couldn't stay away from her and I moved in closer. All she had to do was stand there in that goddamned outfit and my body reacted as if she was some sort of a sea siren luring me onto the rocks.

"And let me tell you something else, Miss Swan! You do not wear a dress on a 'business dinner' that screams out for every son of a bitch in the entire restaurant to throw you on the dinner table and fuck your brains out!"

"What on earth is the matter with you, Jacob?" She seemed to feel the draw as well as she inched in towards me, her face flushed with temper. "Leah said this was very appropriate for _Trussardi's_ and it was! It fits me very nicely unlike that sausage skin Carmen poured herself into. That thing looked like the seams were going to blow at any minute. A streetwalker would be ashamed to be seen in that outfit."

"Why do I give a good bloody fuck what Carmen Bianca Silva was wearing?" Shit, if the damned woman was running around naked, I couldn't have cared less while the image of what Bella was barely wearing was seared permanently into my brain. Even now, I couldn't help but stare at the way it clung and snaked around her, emphasizing every curve of her body. "What I noticed all evening was that S&M dress you've got on and Valerie running his goddamned hands over every square inch of it and you!"

"S&M dress? What do you mean?" I honestly don't think she had a clue what I was saying to her.

"I'm talking about the chains that are wrapped all around you, Bella! Do you have any idea what kind of thoughts something like that puts in a man's head?" She looked completely confused so I filled in the blanks for her.

"It makes a guy think about chaining you up and fucking you senseless! Didn't you get that message when Valerie couldn't keep his hands off you?" Not that I was any better. I couldn't get the image of Bella handcuffed to our bed out my raging thoughts.

She brought me back to the present with a snap. "All I know is that Carmen can't keep her hands off you regardless of what you're wearing and I'm sick of it! And she's not the only one." She stepped closer and pointed her finger at me accusingly. "If I see Amy _Nipples_ stick those fatty boobs of hers in your face one more time, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions! And you eat it up every time she does it, Mr. Black!"

"Amy Nichols? Jesus, that silly little twit?" She set me back on my heels with that one. "If I never see her _or_ her boobs again I'd never even notice. And as far as being with Carmen, _she _had to threaten me with a million dollar contract to get me to go to dinner with her, unlike _you_ who willingly went out with that Val motherfucker!"

I moved in like I was stalking her. "Tell me why, goddamn it! And don't give me this crap about a business dinner! You _chose _to go out with that skinny little asshole. I don't get it, Bella. Does he remind you of someone else? Is that it? Does he remind you of that fucking corpse? Is that why you want him?"

"This has nothing to do with Edward and you know it! Holy Crow, that's a low blow, Jacob; I can't believe you'd throw him in my face after all of these years. I do not _want_ Edward and I certainly don't _want_ Val! But I might ask you the same question, Mr. Self-Righteous!" I could hear her heart's rapid pounding and see her pupil's dilating the angrier she got. "There has to be some reason why that, that—_woman—_hangs all over you and rubs on every part of your body! You have to feel something for her or you've given her some sort of signal. Hell, she can barely keep the drool from pouring down her face every time she looks at you as she eye screws you!"

She took an angry step towards me in those fucking heels. My eyes were drawn like a magnet to the shoes and then traveled up her beautiful legs. I clenched my fists angrily trying to keep myself from reaching for her body like an animal.

"The term is eye-FUCK, Bella. And that's what that no good cock sucker—_Val_—was doing the entire time you were with him. And _eye_ fucking is the least of it! I didn't even know it was you when I thought he was going to strip off what little you have on and you two were going to start going at it in the middle of that goddamned restaurant." God, I'd never get that image out of my brain. I wanted to run my hands over every inch of skin that prick had dared to touch.

"You must have been reading Cruella Deville's mind over there!" she spat back. Bella was only a couple of feet from me and I could feel the heat pouring from her body. Her breathing was getting heavier as she closed in on me. "That's all she ever thinks of every time she's around you. You tell me, did she or did she not try to get you into one of her 'offices' to go over some contract issues that suddenly came up? I'm sure that's not the only thing she wanted to come up! And, by the way, Val is _not_ an excuse for a model. He's a very good model. After the way you acted, he'll never take me seriously as a manager."

"Is that what you think was going through his head? How naïve can you be, Bella?" I was only inches away from her but I couldn't help myself from moving in closer. I felt like a steel cable was relentlessly pulling me towards her. "He could give a fuck if you are the manager of the New York Yankees. You really think he's taking you seriously as a _manager?_ That son of a bitch is only interested in taking you – period!"

"So what's the difference between what he wants and what Carmen wants, huh, Jake? Val is nobody—a nothing. But Carmen writes your paychecks and controls everything you do. Are you going to stand there and tell me if she curls her finger at you, you won't jump to do her bidding?" I sharply inhaled her delicious scent as we each closed the distance between us.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, for the last time, I am not interested in Carmen Fucking Silva! I'm not dating her! Can you say the same thing?" Blood was pooling to my groin as I stared hungrily at her.

"Yes, Jacob. I am not interested in Carmen Bianca Silva at all! I hope she falls in the Tiber River and her decomposing body is discovered in 30 years!"

"That's not what I mean and you fucking know it! For once and for all, are you going to go out with that goddamned bastard or not? Because I swear to God, I'll take him apart piece by piece if you so much as look at him again!" My fingers were itching to touch her; I wouldn't be able to keep them off of her much longer.

"What are you saying, Jake? You are going to continue to fawn all over that bitch whenever she snaps her fingers, but if I need to go on a business date with a potential client, you will dismantle him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You're mine, Bella, and don't you ever fucking forget it!" That was it; I'd had it. I'd finally reached my breaking point and I grabbed her arms and pulled her up to my eye level.

"That's bull crap, Jacob Black! If I'm yours then you're mine and don't you ever go out with that damned woman again, do you understand me?" she shouted in my face.

"Fine, I won't," I shouted back.

"Fine, see that you don't," she hollered.

I pulled her head to mine and kissed her angrily while she dug into my mouth with the same vicious energy and she grabbed my hair as she clung to me. Sliding my hands down that gorgeous back I'd been lusting after all night, I groaned at the feel of the textures of her skin and the smooth metal that snaked around her.

Moving to the edge of her dress, I shoved aside the loose silk that covered her breasts and my palms cupped their warm weight as my fingers moved over her velvety nipples, stroking and teasing them while they hardened against my skin. The chains were cold against her naked chest and her head fell back as she gasped my name. Fuck, I'd never get enough of her. My hands shook with the effort it took not to rip off her top so I could lick and suck her nipples as I wanted.

Moving as if they had a mind of their own, my fingers traveled back down the edges of her dress to the folding fabric that lay so enticingly over her ass. The satiny textures of her skin and panties felt so fucking good as I dipped my hands under the cloth and gripped the full cheeks of her ass. Slowly, I lifted her so I could grind her into my body; her cleft slipped to the top of my erection, she wound her legs around my waist, and moaned into my mouth, alternately licking and delicately biting my lips and tongue. I growled as I deepened the kiss and thrust my tongue into her in a suggestive rhythm.

I shoved up her skirt and wrapped my hands around that beautiful, firm ass that should have only had _my_ hands on it tonight. She slid down against my hard-on and I could feel the soft, damp mound of her clit through her silky underwear. I wanted nothing underneath that goddamned dress; I ripped her panties off and held her naked bottom in my hands. She cried out loud and rubbed her wet folds along my length, slipping past the head and stroking down the shaft. _Fuck me! _

My eyes rolled back in my head as, for the first time in my life, I let myself enjoy Bella's hunger for me. With one hand wrapped around her, holding her to me, I dipped my fingers of the other between her legs so I could feel the hot juice accumulating there as I carried her into our bedroom.

Bella was busy pulling off my tie and forcing my jacket off my body. I shrugged it off my shoulders as she ripped my shirt open from the center and flung it back, greedily attacking my chest with her mouth and sliding her fingers down my stomach. I lowered her to the bed, releasing her so I could peel off my shirt and jacket completely, yanking the cuffs past my hands.

Her eyes widened; she stared at my bare chest seemingly mesmerized as I knelt between her legs. I kicked off my shoes and socks and then stared at the beautiful girl spread out before me on our bed. One at a time, I pulled off the shoes that had turned me into a raving lunatic, and skimmed my teeth over the side of each sexy little foot, my voice rumbled in my chest as I tasted them. Fuck, I wanted to eat every bit of her, to run my tongue and mouth over every inch of her body. When I slid her legs back to the bed, I forced them open, my hands lingering as I stroked the delicate skin of her thighs while I looked in her eyes.

"You are mine, goddamn it, Bella." I put my fingers in her slick creases and watched, as her eyes grew huge. "This is mine, nobody else's, and don't you ever forget it," I growled at her. All those torturous years of having to watch, hear and feel my pack brothers' every sexual deed was finally going to pay off as I stroked and fondled Bella. Between what I'd learned to do through the pack mind and what I instinctively wanted to do, I knew how to drive my girl insane.

She wrapped her feet around my ass and ground herself against my cock, moving my hand so she could get closer to me. "Well, now that's a two way street, Mr. Black," she growled back. "If anybody tries to touch this again, a body part is getting chopped off." She reached between us and ran her fingers up and down my hard on, engorging the thing to the bursting point. "I'm sick of other women thinking they can have this when it's mine. Understand?"

She was wet to the point that I could feel her through the fine wool of my pants. I wanted to ram myself in her so badly I could taste it. But our first time wasn't going to be some kind of jealous, angry fuck.

That didn't mean we had to let this horrible evening be a total disaster, though.

I loomed over her, supporting my weight on my hands and caging her beautiful face. "This dress is driving me out of my fucking mind, honey," I whispered huskily. "Let me take it off or else I'm going to rip it off you and shackle you to the bed naked with nothing but those goddamned chains wrapped around your body."

Her eyes dilated; she moaned and stared at me, wetting her lips like the idea thrilled and excited her. Fuck, it thrilled and excited _me_. Her hands slid slowly to the silver collar that held her dress together; I helped her unhook it and licked the skin that was exposed under the snaking chains.

She showed me how the dress came off and I lifted it over her head, revealing her beautiful pink-tipped breasts that just begged me to lick them. I growled and lowered my head, trying not to attack them like the cotton candy they were.

She groaned and arched her back, digging her hands in my hair and forcing my head down to her nipple, crying out as I eagerly latched onto it and teased it with my tongue. God, she tasted so fucking good. Her peak hardened in my mouth as I sucked and licked it, alternating between delicately touching it with my tongue and nipping it gently with my teeth while I reached up and rubbed the silky skin of her other breast between my fingers.

Her groans got louder as the pressure from my mouth intensified. I lowered one hand to touch between her legs and I savored how hot and wet she was. Her liquids coated my fingers and her smell almost made me unhinged. It was like my own private essence—created just for me and designed to drive me out of my mind.

I tore myself away from her perfect nipples, sitting back to examine the beauty between her legs so I could watch what I was doing to her. As I looked into her liquid eyes, she reached down and covered my hand with her own, showing me exactly what she liked, putting my thumb on the folds of her clit and my fingers into her hot core. Blood hammered through my body in waves. I didn't need encouragement. My hand started moving firmly between the glistening lips of her sweet pussy.

She moved her hand out of the way and began grinding down on my fingers as I leaned over her. "God, Jacob!" she whimpered as her body frantically arched against mine.

"Do you like that, baby?" I whispered in her ear as I gained confidence in my movements. She couldn't form coherent words any more, just guttural moans. "Do you have any idea how fucking good you feel and smell to me, Bella?" I was so fucking turned on, my voice was little more than a guttural groan as well. "I want you to fuck my fingers, honey. I want you to imagine it's me, buried to the hilt in that sweet, tight pussy of yours," I growled.

She gasped as I curved my fingers forward, hitting the spot I knew should drive her right to the edge. The slick walls of her vagina clung to my large fingers. She was so tight and wet; I remembered what it felt like when my cock had entered that liquid core. Fuck me, I wanted to drive myself into her and feel my length pushing into the slick walls while they clung to me.

"Jake, _please!"_ she pleaded with me desperately, not knowing what to do as she grew closer to the first orgasm she'd ever had with me.

"Not yet, baby," I snarled softly into her neck. My erection was about to burst the seams of my pants as I rubbed the head against her juicy folds and I continued to stroke her sweet passage with my fingers. Sliding my dick between her legs almost made me come instantly and I furiously fought for control.

She cried out almost as if she were in pain, "My God, Jacob, I can't stand it! Please, honey!"

"Whose pussy is this, Bella? Who does this to you?" I questioned her like a madman.

"You, Jake, only you" She gasped as if she couldn't breathe and she fumbled clumsily at my waist, managing to pull down my pants; then she pushed my clothes out of our way and put her little hands around my erection. It looked enormous in her tiny fingers. "And this—it only touches me, Jacob." _Fuck me running!_

She led me to the hot, swollen skin of her sex and my eyes rolled back in my head as my naked cock slid in the liquid folds. I could smell my pre-come ooze out and mingle with her juices. The sensation of me, dripping with come, both hers and mine, and rubbing against her with my dick huge and engorged to the bursting point was almost more than I could take.

Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ I was so tempted to slide myself down just another inch, replace my fingers, and push into that tight core that was aching for me as badly as I ached to be in there. I rocked against her clit, sliding my shaft up and down, imitating the movements that filled my brain. She cried out and clung to me as I growled harshly into her neck, sliding closer to the drenched walls of her vagina, pounding harder at her body.

"God, yes, honey. _Fuck, Bella!_" I cried as she screamed and started convulsing on my fingers. I thought my eyes were going to explode as she worked me in her hand, sliding me up and down the liquid covered petals between her legs. I felt my blood rage to the boiling point as my pulse pounded faster and faster through my body and I shook from head to toe. Finally, finally it all exploded and my heart felt as if it was going to burst as I started to come.

Christ, I came and came, blasting all over her clit as she continued riding me, her hand milking me as my spasms continued. I shuddered over her body and could barely remember where I was as I reveled in the most intense blow of my life. Finally, I stroked and rubbed her passage gently as she moved my cock so it slid over the edge of her convulsing vagina.

"Jacob, oh my God, Jacob!" She was barely able to speak or breathe.

"Shit, Bella." I was panting heavily and collapsed on her, as stunned as she was.

"I didn't know, Jake. I didn't know it felt like that," she whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

I immediately panicked. "What's wrong, honey? Did I hurt you?" I worriedly tried to lift off of her.

She gave a snuffy giggle and pulled me back down, wrapping herself around my body. "No, silly. You were just so amazing!" She ground down on my dick, which wouldn't take much before it become hard as an iron fence pole again.

"Sweetheart, we need to be careful. I'm not wearing a condom and we don't want anything leaking into you."

"It's alright, Jake. I took care of it before our trip." She slid her toes down my leg and gently rocked her pelvis against mine. "I'm on birth control."

Well, that made me pause. Was I happy she'd taken precautions? Hell yeah, if she'd done it with just me in mind. But what if she'd just wanted to be ready for anybody she might meet on her trip, like Val? I had to get that fucker out of my mind.

"Did you realize that's what it would be like?" Her sweet voice was husky as she nuzzled my neck and gently nipped my ear.

Relaxing, I rolled to her side, kicked off my clothes and threw my leg over both of hers possessively. I reached over and nuzzled my nose in her throat. "Well, I knew it would be pretty amazing, but no, honey, that was better than every fantasy I've ever had about it, and, believe me, I've had plenty. And this time, you're even sober," I teased her, smiling.

She snuggled into my side, giggling, her little hand stroking my chest. "Now THAT is a Quileute Magical Cure I'll take any day."

I grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll remember that the next time you're hung over." She laughed sleepily and seemed to be as happy and content as I was.

I felt like I'd run patrols for 14 straight hours without food, but it was the best moment of my life. Getting Bella off was something I'd fantasized about for years. Doing it while she made me come was, as I'd said, amazing. I pulled her head onto my shoulder and stroked her body softly; I just couldn't keep my hands off of her beautiful skin or the smile from my face.

She was never getting away from me; she was crazy if she thought she could. After a few minutes savoring what had just occurred, I murmured to her to relax, got up, and covered her with the sheets and blankets of our bed. I padded into our bathroom, washed off, and retrieved a warm, wet washcloth.

Returning, I smiled as I uncovered my Bella and crawled between her legs so I could care for her delicate tissues. She stared at me, her eyes huge. I felt like I was performing a rite of some kind as I carefully and gently cleaned my precious girl.

When I finished, I reached down and kissed her sweet pussy tenderly, rubbing my nose in the mixture of our scents that still remained, and stroking the tender lips of her clit. Even though I'd wiped it off of her, to my heightened senses, the smell of my come was everywhere on her. God, I fucking loved it. For an insane moment, I thought I never wanted her to bathe off the scent of my seed coating her sex so that everyone would know she was mine. Shit_,_ she was making me a fucking basket case.

She moaned and pushed her pussy towards my mouth and I smelled the intoxicating scent of her renewed arousal. She smiled, making me aware I was growling softly like an animal. God, she was so responsive to me. I barely had to touch her and her juices began to flow. If only I could make sure I was the only guy that got this reaction from her. I couldn't stop myself; I slowly delved my tongue between her legs into that wet, tight passage and tasted her for the first time. _OH. MY. HOLY. GOD!_ She tasted like fucking spun sugar. I wanted nothing more than to shove up her legs and drink in that manna from heaven; I couldn't help it.

"Jesus Christ, you taste incredible, Bella, like the sweetest honey ever made," I murmured, unable to tear myself away from that addictive flavor and scent. "Soooo good, sweetheart," I groaned and slowly lapped the precious juices that escaped from between her legs. She gave a little cry and the thick liquid flowed into my greedy mouth.

"I want to taste you, too, Jacob," came her breathless voice.

Fuck, what the hell was I doing? I was supposed to be caring for my girl, not arousing her again after all she'd been through. Raising my head, I looked into her melting eyes. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I just meant to clean you. You've got to be totally exhausted, Bells. Forgive me?"

"Well, you're giving me all sorts of energy when you do that, you know," she smiled at me hungrily. Fuck me! I tried not to shiver as I looked into her heated stare. God, why did I have to be the dick that put the brakes on every time? _Oh, yeah, remember? You're the one that wants to make sure she's in love with you, Shithead_, I told myself furiously.

"We've got a long day ahead of us, sweetheart, and we don't want to regret it in the morning. Hell, we haven't even gone out on our first date yet and this is all so new. Maybe we shouldn't push it." I looked at her, suddenly worried. "Do you have any regrets, Bella?"

"Regrets? Are you serious?" She stared at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers filled with honesty. "That was, without a doubt, the best experience of my life. If I have a regret, it's that we didn't start this years ago."

God, she was right about that. "I was supposed to be cleaning you up not making you wet again, but you're just so tempting, I lost my head," I whispered to her, smiling as I gently cleaned off the new juices I'd caused and dried her with the towel. The whole time, she watched me with those huge eyes drinking in my every movement. I tossed the towel to the side and crawled into bed next to her.

Christ, I was such a dick to get her going again after such a torturous evening. Couldn't I keep my fucking hands and mouth off of her for a few minutes? No, evidently, I couldn't.

Bella curled around me and made herself comfortable using me as her pillow. "That was sooo fantastic, sweetheart," she murmured sleepily. "We should do it every night." I could hear and feel the smile on her face.

Well, that was certainly my plan as long as we didn't have an entourage listening in. My little girl was pretty loud, I remembered with a grin. As I traced the skin of her arms, I thought back over the last couple of hours. Jesus, what a fucking night! From Carmen starving us to death to tasting the addictive flavor of Bella, and everything in between, it had been one hell of an evening. And the last thirty minutes…well, in spite of the sharp hunger pains shooting through me, I felt like I'd won the lottery.

After four torturous years of fantasizing about it, for one night, I'd finally had my hunger for Bella satisfied and hopefully satisfied hers for me. Now if I could only make my empty gut as contented as the rest of me. Right on queue, my stomach growled loudly, shattering the peaceful calm of the moment. Bella looked down at it in surprise, as if an alien suddenly popped out and started talking to her.

"Holy Crow, are you hungry already, Jacob? I thought you'd been eating for the last few hours."

My eyes rolled irritably. "Don't even get me started about what we had for dinner. I'm fucking starving." I rubbed her little belly. "I was going to ask you if you were up for some bologna sandwiches earlier, but somehow, I thought it might spoil the mood."

She laughed and kissed my cheek softly. "Mmmm, you are sooo romantic, sweetheart," and snuggled into my side, totally ignoring my broad hint.

"And I think I said something about satisfying _every_ hunger you had when we got to the room," I growled in her ear playfully, hoping she'd pick up on the obvious message.

She turned her head and smiled mischievously at me. "Baby, you took care of _all _of my hungers. I'm satisfied in every way."

I stared at her, wounded. How could I make it more obvious? Surely she cared that I was starving to death, didn't she? Would I have to start shriveling away before she got worried enough to feed me? I felt my lower lip start to poke out, which made her snicker at my hurt expression.

"Awww, did that mean ole Carmen not feed itty bitty Jakey any din-din?" she tisked at me.

I gave her a dirty look, jumped on her body, and started blowing raspberries on her stomach while I bellowed into the soft skin, "I need FOOD, woman! Feed me NOW, damn it!"

She giggled heartlessly, "Or should I say _Jack-obb?_ Mmmm, _querido,_ you don need no food, _meu Jack-obb,_ when you can look at me, Carmen Bianca Silva, and my _delectable _body. An then you con watch my _bonito_ _bumbum_ when it _explodirs_ out of this waaaay too tightdress I wearing, hmmm, _meu amor?_" she purred in a terrible imitation of the Brazilian Bitch and then cackled gleefully at my horrified expression.

God help us, if Embry ever got a hold of the idea to start imitating the way Carmen oozed on me, my life would be a veritable hell. Reaching down, I began tickling her mercilessly. "I could always eat me a little white girl." I growled. "I know they are _veeeery_ tasty!" She shrieked and giggled, trying futilely to get away from me as I started gnawing at her ticklish spots. "Mmmm, delicious," I mumbled into her sides as she howled with laughter and desperately tried to escape my torturous nibbling.

"Stop! Stop, Jake! I surrender! Order room service. I can't take it any more!" she cried.

That was more like it. An hour later, after having consumed nearly everything on the room service menu, I snuggled a little sleepyhead into my chest and thought about how far we'd come tonight except for a few critical omissions.

God, she'd been so fucking mad and jealous, I thought back with a huge grin on my face. It had to say something that she felt so possessive about me, the little shit. I stroked her hair back from her face, kissed her forehead and listened to her as she mumbled contentedly in her sleep.

We still had a ways to go, but damn, we'd made some real progress tonight in spite of all the obstacles that had been tossed in our path. Unknowingly, Bella had armed me with serious ammunition this evening. I saw just how easy it would be to drive her absolutely nuts with a little advanced seduction applied in the proper manner to the proper areas. If she wasn't willingly telling me what I wanted to hear, maybe I could get it out of her unwillingly—torturing her inch by seductive inch.

Was that fair and above board? Nah.

Did I give a shit? No fucking way.

She still hadn't said IT—the biggie—the big three; meanwhile _I_ wanted to tell her I loved her so badly, I had to clench my teeth so the words wouldn't spill out. _She_ was telling _me_ next, goddamn it. Bella was going to tell me she was in love with me and convince me it was the truth; she better do it fast because I really didn't know how much more of this shit I could stand. And I was going to make damn fucking sure _she_ couldn't stand it either.

**Review this chapter and I'll send you a sneak peek of Chapter 12. **If I screw up and you don't get it, write me at leelator(at)bellsouth(dot)net and I'll send it to you.

**HYSOA! HYSOA! VOS WARNING! **

(Thanks for the V On Standby suggestion, grayskiesatdawn.) Yeah, I know. The whole point of the HYSOA alert is to have whatever you need available _before_ you read, but I couldn't give it all away in advance, could I? Was this one worthy of a Have Your Significant Other Available or VOS warning?

So, did Jake surprise you or did figure out that he was going to join Val and Bella at the dinner table? Do you think Bella held her own during the…er…heated discussion?

There is no picture of Bella's little black dress except the one you've created in your mind. I think in real life, it would be horrifically uncomfortable, because every time you sit down, the thing is going to brand your ass like it was thrown on a grill. But judging from Jake's reaction, it might be worth it.

**Reviewers who generously donated their names** to be the two suave investors dining with Carmen and the guys in the making of this chapter:

**Luvtwilight14** (Stephanie) donated her great grandfather's name Romano Danelon, an Italian immigrant that arrived on Ellis Island in 1901 and **Majesta Moniet**, author of the brilliant **Zenith**, donated the name Adriano Moniet.

**Teaching Moments Because You Know I Can't Help Myself:**

Honestly, did any of you know who Norma Desmond was? She is the ultimate and classic wealthy cougar that falls desperately in love with a much younger man who is NOT in love with her.

Watch more of her in action at:http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=OUQGzMJBS8o&feature=related

The dinner that Jake and the pack enjoyed so much at dinner is a type of cuisine called Nouvelle French or New American cuisine. Ever had it? Were you still hungry when you finished? Food is presented in an artistic manner; the plate should be arranged as a work of art similar to a sculpture or a painting. Chefs emphasize the quality and freshness of the items. Generally, the sizes of the portions are diminished with some chefs _greatly_ exaggerating the size of the reduction. Poor Jake.

http(colon)/www(dot)gayot(dot)com/restaurants/features/nouvellecuisine(dot)html

The Duomo of Milan is the most fascinating and one of the two most beautiful buildings I've ever been in. (Far more stunning than the Sistine Chapel IMHO.) It really did take over 500 years to build. When you go in it, you can see why. Look overhead and it is filled with literally thousands of carvings, gargoyles, and statues of all descriptions everywhere. It is mind blowing. Because the ceiling is very dark, you won't be about to see all of this in photos. Construction began in 1386 and the last gate was inaugurated in 1965. There are blocks of marble that haven't been carved, so, technically, it still isn't really finished. The pictures I post will in no way show you how totally amazing this building is.

http(colon)/www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/12020866(at)N08/2314809299/

http(colon)(dot)com/en/churches/milan-s-duomo-cathedral/duomo-interior-side-aisle(dot)html Click the up and down arrows as well as the side-to-side ones. So cool.

http(colon)/s980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ae283/leelator/?action=view¤t=duomoofMilan(dot)jpg

http(colon)/i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ae283/leelator/The_Duomo-Milanfromthestreet(dot)jpg

Read more about it at http(colon)/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Milan_Cathedral

**Warning: REALLY Gross, REALLY Violent, but True**. (Don't read if this is going to upset you.)

Jake's threat to Val, (you know the one where he threatened to cut off his balls, etc.) was actually based on true event. Richard Kuklinski, the mafia contract serial killer known as "The Ice Man" disposed of one of his victims this way. After cutting off the man's penis, putting it in a baggie and showing it to him, Kuklinski cut off his balls and stuffed them down the guy's throat. The victim was still alive at this point, so he flayed him (cut off his skin) and threw him into the ocean so that the salt water would burn him unmercifully as well as attract the sharks that eventually ate him. Kuklinski was a guy you _really _didn't want to piss off. Read more about him at: http(colon)/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Richard_Kuklinski and The Ice Man: Confessions of a Mafia Contract Killer by Philip Carlo which right now is being shot as a movie staring Mickey Rourke.


	12. Chapter 12 Wolf Bait

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Excuses and Gratitude**

So, did you just give up and figured I'd kicked the bucket? Well, feeling the call of exotic lands, I became a stowaway on an Algerian freighter, joined the Roma in Asia Minor, fished for calamari in the Aegean Sea, and eventually ending up in Venice where I became an accomplished gondolier. Okay, although I did have time to do all that crap since my last update, I just _really_ needed a break, went cold turkey off fan fiction for a few months, and have returned revived and refreshed. During all this time, nary a one of you threatened me with bodily harm, which is pretty amazing considering what a lazy butt I've been. I really appreciate your tolerance, support, and friendship.

Thanks to my beloved betas, the All Knowing One, mybrandofheroin, who divines each and every issue and always has the solution, and my wonderful sounding board, diamondheart, who puts up with my constant problems and questions and is always there with feedback. Special thanks to bellaissofuckinlucky, my guest beta. What a doll you are, sweet girl. Thanks so much for all of your help and input and for waiting so patiently for me to get my head out of my ass.

Special thanks to my foreign correspondents: Clover, Halo, and the ever dynamic Diana Chicka Brazilia! You three rock and are always there to get me out of whatever mess I have currently embroiled myself in! I love you.

**Shameless Pimping Section**

**Working Man** by diamondheart (oooh, this is my favorite one shot she's written. Soooo good. Do yourself a favor and take ten minutes to read this. Then tell her to hurry up and finish Bella's POV!) fanfiction(dot)net/s/6374763/1/Working_Man

**Freewill and Chains** by Fuiku fanfiction(dot)net/s/6300499/1

(precious story about little Bella secretly meeting her best friend, a wolf, out in the forest)

**Bet on Me** by Kissa621 fanfiction(dot)net/s/6410017/1 (fun, sexy story about very bad boy Jake trying to get the school cheerleader away from Edward. I love it!)

**Timing is Everything **by Pikapufftwilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=13121

**Ethnographer **by Shawniejacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com/group/theethnographer

**Usual Crap**

I own nothing. SM owns everything. Looking at the 468 pairs of shoes in my closet, my husband disagrees with this statement.

**Chapter 12 Wolf Bait**

_**Previously … **__Bella, Jake, and half the pack, (including three 15 year old bratty pack members: Mick, Randi, and Nikki), go to Milan, Italy to model for the very nasty Carmen Bianca Silva. She has a major thing for Jake and tries everything possible to seduce him. Bella and Jake are madly in love and in lust, but Bella has been warned by Leah not to tell Jake she's in love with him before he tells her first. Meanwhile, Jake wants to make sure Bella's in love with him before they have sex. (No, Jake has not imprinted.) _

_Each ends up at the same restaurant, Bella with a handsy date (arranged by Leah), and Jake at a business dinner with Carmen, who planned to get Jake by himself, but Jake has dragged along Quil, Embry, and Paul, seriously pissing off Carmen. She strikes back by arranging a meal that would starve a pygmy mouse for the pack members. When Jake sees Bella being felt up by her escort, he gets so angry his eyes change, and he hauls her back to their hotel room. Carmen is not pleased. Bella and Jake end up having a very heated encounter in the room and in their bed. They don't actually do the deed, but they do have the most satisfying sexual episode they've had to date. _

**Carmen's POV**

_(Please excuse Carmen's poor English here. She was most upset.)_

_Puta que pariu! Caralho! Que merda! Que cu! Porra! Essa foi de foder! Eu não acredito!_

Goddamn it, goddamn it, godDAMN IT! _Puta que pariu! Caralho! _If that _vadia desbundada e chorona, _that bitch skinny ass, thought she getting Jacob Black away from _ME_—_! _She don't know Carmen Bianca Silva!

_Que merda acabou de acontecer? What the fuck happen tonight? _There could be NO WAY _my Jacob_ go anywhere tonight without me, _caralho. _But minute ago, I see it. He storming out door of _Trussardi's_ with that Bella bore he look like he going to devour. _Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar! _How some _bárbaro _who live at Indian reserves chose that plain _pequena _virgin when Carmen Bianca Silva want him? Why possibly could that be?

_Pelo amor de Deus! _Every time I think he is mine, Jacob somehow slip away. So, I manipulate him in situation he can't got out of. Then I take care that annoying little twit_. _Tearing her in parts is real pleasure. What fun to watch pains on her face while I rip away her happy little Jacob World. Everything set to go perfect when what happen? In walk Jacob with those three _idiotas! _He need chaperone to keep me away? I want I should fire his beautiful fucking ass. And _Deus,_ his asses _is_ so beautiful and mouthwatering sexy. _Ô, lá em casa … !_

My Jacob, he fascinate me. On outside, he smile. But underneath? There flashes of—I don't know how to say—_selvagem, _something wild. It make him such a _fabuloso _model; something always lurk just below his surface. That wild thing in him, it … call to me. It tell me _Carmen_ must be the one to tame.

Seeing Bella in that _maravilhoso _black dress just piss me off. Where the hell she got something like that anyway? In she walk and every man in restaurant start drooling over her. Even I admit the pale little pipsqueak look, well, _sedutor, _alluring, goddamn it_. _And my Jacob—_meu Senhor amado! _When he look at her, _Jesus,_ the fever seem to pour off him was unbelievable.

But there is more tonight. Something happen I have no understanding. It scare the shits out of me. When Jacob sees Bella and that Valentino _imbecil _together, change over come him. I see across the table from me is not entirely _humanos. _Jacob is absolutely _aterrorizador—_terrifying—and the thing sexiest I ever see in life. And he is wasted all his beauty savage on that _amadora desajeitada, _that clumsy amateur, Bella Swan.

Whatever, he going to be mine. But if I no can have him, no can that puny little _biscate _neither_. Ela vai ver! _I keep them apart every second. I have photo shoot 5 a.m. tomorrow. I keep both their asses moving every second they in Milano—in different direction. _Pour Deus, _I make their life living nightmare while they here Milano. And that _putinha, _that little slut that dare to take my Jacob away from me? _Que Deus me ajude, _I going to heap misery much on her as I find.

**Embry's POV**

Damn, I was going to start renting Jake out for dinner parties; he'd made me laugh until my stomach hurt. There we'd all sat listening to Carmen and the Cool Brothers smammer away in Italian for a fucking eternity in that glass torture chamber of a restaurant we'd been dragged to. I'd been so bored that I was trying to figure out how I could use my dinner forks to prop my eyelids open without anybody noticing. After all, I had five of the fuckers and it was not like I needed any of them to _eat_ or anything. The Brazilian Battle-Ax had made sure of that.

Suddenly, Quil jolted me out of my stupor of semi-starvation by projectile snarfing his rum and coke all over Carmen and her dinner—ruining a perfectly edible quarter of a cracker she'd left on her plate. And I'd been eyeing that piece of cracker for the last thirty minutes, damn it.

The Wicked Witch of Milan never even noticed Quil's antics; everybody at the table was staring at Jake, who was twitching convulsively and making sounds like a rabid rhinoceros, while his eyes devoured something that was going on over my shoulder. Reaching across the table, Carmen tried to physically restrain him. Yeah, right. Like that was going to work.

As one, we all turned around to see what kind of confuckulation was going on behind us. There sat Bella at a table below staring at Jake as if she thought he was going to blow at any second. Next to her was some clueless fucker who had no idea he was about to get denutted in the next sixty seconds. I turned to glance at Jake and about shit my pants.

_Fuck,_ he looked like Cujo.

His eyes had turned and I could see he was so pissed he was about to literally come out of his skin. _Holy shit, dude, not here in a restaurant!_ If Jake wolfed out in a room full of witnesses, I had no idea what the hell we would do. Kind of difficult to act nonchalant as your buddy morphed into a 12 foot snarling mass of fur and teeth. We tried to calm him down, but he went alpha on our asses and forced us all to stay where we were.

Jake was able to pull his shit together, thank you Jesus, and shook off Carmen like she wasn't even there. (The bitch had no idea just how lucky she was that's all he did given the state he was in.) He charged over to the table where Bella and Dickless were sitting and shocked the crap out of us by joining their cozy little dinner. Immediately, we gave up on being subtle; I turned my chair so I could get a front row seat and enjoy the show. The guys and I almost busted a nut trying not to laugh as Jake reduced the poor douche bag with comments straight out of the serial murderer's handbook and then practically threw Bella over his shoulder and stormed out of the restaurant.

Fuck me. Sometimes, I really wanted to be Jake.

The aforementioned douche looked like a piece of road kill and I figured Bella was going to put a beating on Jake's ass once she got a hold of it. She might be little, but she'd had Jake by the short hairs for years, and at this point, she had them twisted right around her tiny fingers. We couldn't wait to find out what happened in Act Two of this little soap opera.

Turning around, we tried to pretend as if this kind of stuff was standard operating procedure at every dinner party we attended, while we covertly watched Carmen and the Cool Brothers' reactions. Those poor saps were clueless, but C-lady was showing an interesting mix of jealousy and fury. Overriding it all, though, I could see real fear in her eyes. She'd gotten a close up look at Jake on the verge of shifting and it had scared the piss out of her. Well, maybe now she'd back the fuck off and leave the poor guy alone. It would have served the bitch right if Jake had phased on top of her and taken out a chunk of that beautiful face she was always so concerned about. I kinda think she might have been thinking along the same lines.

Jesus, it was turning into a regular Peyton Place around here as Jake and Bella finally got down to doing the nasty. Yeah, I'd wanted Bella for years. How the hell could I help it? All Jacob ever thought about was Bella, Bella, Bella. As our alpha, he pretty much led us around by the nads in everything we did. (We _were _pack animals, after all.) I don't think he realized his obsession with her fueled ours. It was no wonder all the non-imprinted males had the hots for her.

Please, Christ, let them have fucked each other's brains out so we'd get some kind of relief from Jake's raging case of blue balls! Sure, I'd have liked my shot at her, but it was never going to happen. I'd known it for years. Besides, I kind of wanted to live a long and happy life—not to mention father children at some point—and that sure as fuck wasn't going to happen if I got jiggy with Bella. Jake would probably end me before we finished the deed. And even if I was dumb enough to try, it's not like she gave a shit about me anyway. She was completely addicted to Jacob. Hell, she'd been in love with him for years; she'd just been too hung up on that Cullen P.O.S. to realize it. Maybe tonight it was finally going to happen.

As soon as we were able to get away from Dragon Lady, we all beat feet back to the hotel so we could find out what was going on. Even Paul gave up his usual poon hunt in order to keep up with current events. We figured we just needed to get close so that our wolf ears and noses would tell us what was happening behind closed doors. No such luck. Seth and the Punk Pack were waiting for us by the hotel elevator. Before we could pump him for information, he lowered the boom on us.

"Forget about it. Nobody is allowed within a hundred yards of their room—or our hangout. Jake gave a serious alpha order, man," Seth informed us all. We stared at each other, stunned.

Paul immediately started to steam. He had a tough time with the whole alpha thing anyway. Hearing it second hand was going over like a pile of crap pancakes. "Bullshit. Jake didn't say a goddamned word to me. I'm going up there."

"Suit yourself, butt head. But I'm telling ya, if the hotel maid knocks on their door, Jake is probably going to gut her like a halibut. I don't even want to think about what he'd do to you, dude. He's never acted this way before, you guys." Seth took a deep breath. "I think he's going to kill me tomorrow," he confided bleakly. "He told me to keep Bella safe and I let her go out by herself. I _knew_ he'd find out about it and, sure as shit, not even thirty minutes later, in he walks with her thrown over his shoulder and both of them ready to commit murder. He told me we'd have a nice, long talk tomorrow." Seth looked like he was going to crap a frisbee. " Fuck, man, I'm doomed."

"What the hell, Seth? Shit, no wonder he's going to kill you. You deserve it, you hoser. He trusted you to keep Bella safe and then two hours later he sees her with some prick pawing all over her. You're right, buddy—your days are numbered." Well, at least Quil was honest. Nobody ever accused him of being subtle. If anything, Seth looked closer to puking than ever.

"Somebody was pawing all over her?" he whimpered faintly.

"Jesus, you wouldn't believe it, man. I saw the whole thing and I thought the guy was going to just strip her in the middle of the fucking restaurant. Jake looked like blood was going to start shooting out of his eyeballs once he figured out it was Bella," Quil continued helpfully.

Seth slid down the wall of the hotel hallway, grasping his head and muttering something about Leah and her threats. I didn't know how Bella managed to slip by him, but I could guaran-damn-tee it wouldn't happen again. Fuck, you couldn't pay me to change places with Seth for the next 24 hours.

"Well, look at it this way," I smirked. "If he gets laid, he's probably going to throw a party in your honor." Seth gave me a nasty look. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not hanging out in this frigging hallway all night. My room is on a different floor from theirs. We can crash there. But you guys can get fucked if any of you thinks you're even putting a toe on my bed."

Mick and Randi started calling dibs on the chair and sofa—like dibs counted in a wolf pack. Paul and Quil would take care of their stupid asses. We piled into my room and everybody promptly made himself at home, sprawling out all over my stuff, and fighting over my furniture. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

The brats were forced to scrounge for chairs from the eighth floor lobby while the rest of us ordered three of everything off the room service menu. Jesus, we were so hungry we could eat four horses and a pig. Fucking Carmen and her stupid dinners. No telling how much this was going to cost. The Brazilian Bitch could kiss the darkest part of my little tan ass if she thought it was coming out of _my_ pocket!

The food service people were plainly pleased with how much stuff we ordered, but then seemed to panic as they stumbled into the crowded room and struggled to find places to put it all. Being eyed hungrily by seven hulking giants has that effect, I've noticed. Europeans always seemed to think Americans can comfortably eat half a house at one sitting; somehow were managed to reinforce that idea wherever we went.

After squabbling over seating, food, and the crap on Italian TV (they could get bent if they thought they were charging a porn marathon to _my_ room), we decided to stay in for the night. I think everybody was worried about losing the tiny bit of space they'd claimed around my bed if we went out, and we were pretty much beat anyway. Seth was fretfully dozing off and on. Occasionally, he'd utter Jake's name in his sleep and then sit bolt upright, searching frantically around the room, the poor boob. I heard loud snores coming from Quil's corner. His head was tilted back against the wall and his mouth was gaped open. Nikki, Randi, and Mick were shooting M&M's in it for points.

I slid Paul a sidelong look and a half wink. Time to have some fun with the kiddies.

"Hey, Paul, do you still have that lacy thing you lifted out of Bella's dresser? What's it called? A freddy?"

"A teddy, you goober. Jesus, Embry, what are you, 13? I bet you never had a woman's underwear in your hands, much less a real woman, have you?" One thing you could say about Paul—he was quick on the uptake. The guy was always ready to assist in shoving the punk pack into a swamp full of kimchee and not much gave him more pleasure than watching from the sidelines while they drowned in it.

"Lick my left one, Lassie," I replied sweetly. "You saying that after all these years of traveling with Bella that you think I haven't been through her panty drawer? Dude, I've been there, touched them, and smelled them. Fucking sweetest stuff on the face of the earth." I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye. Yep, the little jizz monkeys were falling for it hook, line, and sinker. Nikki looked a little apprehensive, but Randi and Mick had swallowed the bait and were just waiting for us to reel them in. "Did you get a look at those black lace things she has? Fuck, I should have grabbed them while I had the chance."

Now, there are certain lines in life that you learn, when you are an adult male, you just _do not_ cross. Yeah, you may _want_ to root through a certain chick's underwear drawer, but in reality, unless you're some sort of sick twist, you don't do it. And you may actually want to steal said hot chick's panties, but unless you have a death wish, you just know better. Most importantly of all, you don't even _think_ about the underwear your alpha's girlfriend is wearing. I'd learned from experience that was a _real_ unhealthy occupation. And as far as touching, smelling or stealing her panties? A reflective shudder racked my body at the thought putting the kibosh on any kind of twinge my dick may have had.

Paul and I would have to make sure we just happened to mention that Jake and Bella were going to be out of their room for a few minutes so the three brainless wonders could sneak in. Looking at the excited expressions on their faces, I knew they actually thought they could get away with it. Jake was going to chop their asses into hash browns. It was hard to keep the smile off my face; Jesus, I loved fucking with those idiots. I turned over to try to get some sleep before the room was filled with snoring werewolves.

My, my, tomorrow was going to be a fun filled day.

**BPOV**

All around me, I could feel hot, silky skin surrounding my body. Slowly, I turned my head and inhaled. Mmmm, the most delicious scent in the world filled my brain. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was sprawled on top of Jacob's chest with my face buried in his neck. God, he smelled wonderful. I couldn't help running my nose over his throat, and closing my eyes. Would I ever get enough of him? I didn't think it was possible. He was slightly sweaty which made him smell even better. Good Lord, what was the matter with me? How could his _sweat _be enticing? I could hear Leah's voice in my head and I smiled.

_**Leah's Rules of Seduction #71**__ Don't __**ever**__ think what a guy smells like before his shower doesn't matter. If he smells terrific to you when he's dirty, it's true love—or at least great lust. Since most guys smell like the bottom of a dirty gym bag when they're sweaty, keep your claws in Mr. Sweet Sweat no matter what you have to do. _

_**Leah's Rules of Seduction #72**__ On the other hand, if a guy __**never **__smells wonderful to you, or even worse, he stinks, give it up. Even if otherwise he's perfect, it's a hopeless case and your relationship is doomed. Might as well save yourself some time and punt Stink Ass immediately._

I snickered quietly and buried my face behind Jake's sweet ears since he always had a stronger smell there that I loved. Silky black hair tickled my cheeks. I stroked it away and smiled at the face in front of me. Jake's bone structure was exotic and yet so familiar. I wanted to trace the thick lashes, dark eyebrows, high cheekbones, and beautiful, soft mouth with my fingers but I was afraid I'd wake him.

As I stared at him, gradually memories of the previous evening started trickling into my mind, quickly becoming a flood and interrupting my pleasant haze. Holy freaking cow, what on earth had happened?

My eyes snapped open as I remembered the whole restaurant fiasco and then the huge knock down drag out fight in our room. But, overriding all was our incredible encounter right here on this very bed. The sensations of us being totally aroused and virtually naked, then coming together the way we had—_holy crap on Sunday!_

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. Damn it, could I possibly have dreamed the whole thing? It _had_ happened, hadn't it? It hadn't been another one of my stupid fantasy dreams; it couldn't be, could it? _No!_ Jake had wanted _me!_ Not freaking Carmen or that stupid pig dog, Amy, he'd actually wanted me—_hadn't he?_ I stared at him frantically, hoping that just by looking at him, I could figure out whether or not I was losing my mind.

He was sleeping so peacefully; he was cuddling me close to him, but that wasn't new. Jacob always loved to hold me when we slept together. I moved slightly and suddenly realized something that made a huge smile crease my face. We were both stark, staring naked. _It __**had**__ happened._ There was no way we would be laying nude in our bed unless something pretty darned dramatic took place last night.

_Thank God!_ Tears of relief actually filled my eyes. _He'd wanted me._ Jacob had wanted _me _as desperately as I'd wanted him last night. And we'd had each other—well, more or less. _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, God!_ I prayed fervently. I couldn't stop the litany from going through my head or the tears spilling out of my eyes and dripping onto his neck.

Jake started to stretch and shift under me. _Great, Bella. Now, not only are you sobbing down his neck like a four year old, you've awakened him from a deep sleep. Congratulations, moron!_ I snarled at myself.

A smile lit Jacob's face as he opened his eyes and gradually focused on mine. Instantly, worry creased his features.

"Bella, Bells, honey, what's the matter?"

I hid my stupid face in his skin and mumbled, "Nofing, Jake."

He sat up and took me firmly by the arms. "Bella, sweetheart, look at me." I ignored him as a few more tears trickled out. "Honey, you're really scaring me." Alarm was leaking into his voice. "Baby, whatever it is, we can take care of it. Now, look at me right now and tell me exactly what is going through your mind, okay?"

I stared up at him with my face red and my nose running. His beautiful eyes were filled with concern and the beginning of full-blown panic. When more tears dripped down my face, I dove into his neck, hugging him tightly. "Eyye wath dus awaid Eyye dweemed uh hoe thung," I wailed incomprehensibly into his throat.

"What sweetheart? You had a dream? You had a bad dream?" I snorted into his neck, unable to make sensible sounds. He stroked my back like I was a frightened kitten. "It's okay, Bells," he soothed. "It's okay, honey. I've got you now." He suddenly tensed and then murmured quietly, "Was it something about last night, baby? Did I cause it, Bella?"

"Uh, well, uh … ." I stuttered.

"Did you—? Bells, you can tell me about it. If I … ." He was beside himself with worry and he paused to collect himself. "Damn, honey, if what we did last night upsets you so much that it's causing you to have nightmares again, Jesus, we'll stop, okay?" He laid his head on top of mine and hugged me tight. "We'll, uh, we'll—well, I don't know just what we'll do, but we can fix this somehow."

I shook my head frantically. _God, look what you're doing to him, you dolt! Spit something out or he's never going to touch you again!_

"No, _no!_ I wasn't talking about that kind of a dream, Jacob," I managed to gasp.

"Well, what kind of a dream was it, honey?" he asked coaxingly. "If it's got you this upset, I want you to tell me about it. You know we can tell each other anything, Bella, no matter what it is."

He looked like I was going to tell him I'd dreamed he'd beaten me with a board. That misunderstanding had to be cleared up immediately.

"No, no, Jake. It wasn't like that at all! I'd never dream you'd hurt me. Don't even think something like that."

He looked only slightly less worried. I was going to have to spill the beans. God, how embarrassing. Could I actually just blurt out that I'd been having sex dreams about him for months? He stared at me with such concern that I had to tell him something. And he'd know in a heartbeat if I were lying to him.

"Uh, well, um, I've been having some dreams about you recently," I started faintly as color bloomed in my cheeks.

"Are they bad dreams, Bells?" he asked quietly as if he was trying to keep me from freaking out.

"Umm, er, no, uh, well, actually, they've been really good dreams, and uh … ." I avoided his eyes since I just couldn't seem to get the words "erotic dreams" out of my mouth. My face felt like it was the temperature of a five-alarm fire.

After a second, I could feel him slowly beginning to relax and we both sank back down on the bed. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at me as warmth poured from his eyes. Then, smiling gently, he stroked my hair away from my face.

"Are you talking about the sex dreams, sweetheart?" My blush intensified, if possible. He grinned at my embarrassment, then dipped his head and whispered against my ear, "Don't worry about it, honey. I dream about you almost every night. And they're the best dreams in the world."

"You mean, you _know?" _Hell on toast! I was so flustered that I didn't even want to think about how he—

He rubbed his nose into my neck and inhaled. "Wolfy senses, Bells. I can smell just about everything your body does." Ho-_ly_ crap! My hands flew over my face in total mortification. God, weren't there _any_ secrets when you lived with a werewolf? "Honey, there's no reason to be embarrassed. As long as you're enjoying yourself, I love that you have wet dreams about me." His warm voice seemed to stroke my body. I stared at him, mesmerized, trying to keep my eyes from glazing over.

"But why were you crying, sweetheart? Did something bad happen in your dream? Why were you so upset?"

Shoot, how was I going to get around this? I wasn't. _Just blurt it out, you dork._ "I didn't have a bad dream, Jacob. It's just that I've been dreaming so much recently that I was worried I'd fantasized everything that happened last night. And when I finally realized that it really _did_ happen, I was just so relieved!"

His face relaxed and he lay back onto the pillows; his arms went around me as he stroked my back and rubbed his forehead against mine. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Bells. I really thought you were crying over spilled—uh, you know."

"I'm sorry," I sniffled. "It was just so wonderful and I love—loved it so much," I stumbled and felt him tense. Crap, I'd just about blown it again. "I'm just so happy, Jacob," I blubbered.

"Well, you could have fooled me, honey. Damn, Bella, the worst thing a guy can wake up to the morning after is finding his girl in tears."

I finally sank back into Jacob's embrace and mumbled reassuringly. _God, get your act together and quit freaking him out, you complete and total idiot! Do you think he's __**ever **__going to go any further with you if you keep this up? _I shouted at myself. Instantly, another of Leah's rules floated into my brain.

_**Rule #45**__ If you find you're thinking about the laundry or some shit other than sex during an intimate moment, just close your eyes and concentrate on your guy. _

God, it was so simple, yet it worked like a charm. I thought about how much I loved nibbling on his ears and how it drove him crazy. Instantly, all the stupidity I'd been fretting over disappeared and my entire focus became Jacob. My hand drifted down to his chest while I began to lick that enticing ear delicately. I sighed with total satisfaction. _Mmmm, if I could only have this for breakfast every day,_ I mused as moisture gathered between my legs.

Jacob's breath started to hitch and I could see the pulse in his neck moving faster. "Ummm, Bella … ," he inhaled raggedly. My body casually brushed against the velvety skin of his penis and I realized he was already getting hard. God, he was enormous. Leah's anatomy lessons and props certainly hadn't prepared me for anything like Jacob, Lord help me. I was a little unsure how this all was going to work out, but I was certainly ready to get educated—_and no time like the present,_ I thought.

I turned so one of my legs rubbed against his growing erection and I stared into his face. The soft, dark eyes were meltingly hot and I could feel the growl in his chest coming from underneath me. I hesitated for a second, and then smiled and leaned down as Leah's voice again invaded my thoughts.

_**Rule #83**__ Nothing is less romantic than racing to the bathroom before you kiss your guy. While morning breath is fatal, two cases of morning breath automatically cancel each other out. Unless you ate anchovies the night before and he didn't, the two of you don't __**have**__ to leap for your toothbrush first thing in the morning if something comes up._

I sincerely hoped Leah hadn't led me up the garden path on this one. _How did that saying go? Faint heart never won the fair maid? Or dark werewolf,_ I thought as I inhaled and then dipped my tongue into Jake's mouth.

God, he tasted sweet. _How was that even possible?_ I wondered as I merged my tongue with his. I closed my eyes and just reveled in the sensation of his soft lips under mine, while his mouth opened for my exploration.

We both groaned and deepened the kiss. My hands slid up his chest while his moved into my hair, holding me to him as our mouths' melded. I licked and nipped at him like he was my favorite creamy ice cream. _Holy Toledo!_ I really couldn't help myself; when had I become so totally addicted to him?

The rumbling in his chest grew louder; one huge hand reached down to grasp my bottom and pull me firmly on top of his length while he ground against me.

"Holy shit, Bella," he gasped. "Damn, honey, you feel so fucking good." God, that deep, growling voice of his was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I felt liquid flow between my legs as I cradled his swollen tip and rocked onto it gently. He groaned, hugged me to him, and instantly flipped our positions, caging me under his body; his hardened flesh pressed into me gently. Somehow, the pounding rhythm of my pulse was matched by the subtle thrusting rhythm he was generating. My eyes closed as my fingers slid down his back, inching towards the smooth muscles of his behind. I moaned and started nibbling up one side of his neck. The skin was both salty and sweet. I needed more of it. My tongue traced the thick cords and muscles that ended at the delicious curve of his ear. He shivered as I dipped into that sweet spot.

_**Leah's Rules for Seduction #17**__Nothing is worse than screeching in your man's ear, but not much is sexier than subtly purring, softly groaning, or the ever effective catching your breath "in surprise" at how turned on you are._

As he continued to rock into me gently, I let my voice quietly catch on my words. "J-Jake, Jake, honey. Oh—oh God, Jacob," I whispered so softly into his ear that someone standing next to us would have never heard it. The intimacy of talking to him so quietly, so secretively, made me feel like we were in a cocoon totally separate from the rest of the world.

Suddenly, the jarring ring of the hotel phone pierced the air and instantly we were jerked from the warm world we'd been basking in. Jake stiffened up immediately.

"Don't pay it any attention, sweetheart," I murmured into his neck and tried to continue with that hypnotizing movement. "Let's not let anybody intrude." I was desperate to keep real life from trespassing on what was happening in our bed. But it was too late. Jake was rolling off of me while the phone continued its endless, harsh screeching. I was going to murder who ever was on the other end. Evidently, Jacob felt the same.

"Somebody better be fucking dead," he snarled into the receiver. I couldn't make out the low voice of the caller. A few non-responsive grunts later, the phone was slammed down in its cradle.

"Carmen's scheduled a shoot at the Duomo at eight-fucking-o'clock this morning and it's mandatory we both attend. Embry said he thinks she's been beating on the door of the cathedral since 4 a.m. trying to set this up for first thing in the morning so she could make sure we're not spending the morning in bed together. Luckily, the priests wouldn't answer until a few minutes ago or she'd have had our asses there at dawn. Nothing like a thoughtful boss, is there?"

"The Duomo? Heck, you can't take a picture in an Italian church, Jake. What is she trying to do?"

"Well, I imagine we're going to be on the roof all day, honey. Unless she plans to have me sacrificed on the altar or something."

"Uh, I think that's more likely to be my role, don't you?" I giggled.

"Just stay away from the edge of the roof when she's around, Bells. No telling what she's got in mind."

I glanced at the alarm clock in the room and panicked.

"Holy crap, Jacob! We're supposed to be there at 8 a.m.? We've got little more than an hour to get everything together! I get dibs on the shower!" I raced into the bathroom in a frenzy. As I stopped to throw my hair in a clip, I got a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. The black eyeliner and shadow that had been so sexy the night before was now smeared under my eyes or in blurry lines where tears had partially washed it down my cheeks. I looked like a heroin addict on a bender. Torn between laughter and horror, I dove into the hot water of the shower. Maybe it was best we had been interrupted. Jake would have started screaming once he got a good look at my face.

While I flailed frantically about trying to get presentable, Jake smoothly moved through the motions, looking delectable whatever he did. Occasionally, he'd swoop me up into a bear hug and nibble at my neck. There was something different about his expression. It took me a while to figure it out but it finally dawned on me; Jake was happy. Not only that, he was more relaxed than I'd seen him in—gosh, had I _ever_ seen him that relaxed? I took great satisfaction in the fact that I was responsible for his mood. _Take that and shove it where the sun don't shine, Carmen!_ I thought gleefully.

I had to admit that I was just as content. All of the tension and jealousy of the previous day felt like it had been lanced open and drained out. I couldn't keep the dopey smile off my face.

"Wanna have some fun with the guys?" Jake grinned at me. I was putting on the last little bit of makeup and raised a brow at him.

"You know they're dying to find out if we killed each other," he went on. "Why don't we tie your arm up into a sling with a pillowcase and see what they do. We could act as if we're still really pissed and move like we beat the crap out of each other."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. "You are a sick puppy, Jacob. Do we really have time to goof off?"

"Come on, Bells," he cajoled. "They'll shit in their pants. I can't wait to see what they do."

For all of Jake's amazing maturity, occasionally he still acted like a seven year old. I sighed and grinned. Any time he batted those long lashes of his and gave me that darling little boy look out of his beautiful dark eyes, I was a dead duck. Did he have any idea how tightly I was wrapped around his little finger? We'd texted the pack we would meet them in the lobby and we crept down, making sure we weren't seen in the hallway. Jake adjusted my "sling" in the elevator and I had to admit it did look pretty convincing. Staring in the mirrored wall panels, we poked fun at each other's angry expressions that we were practicing and tried moving like we'd been run over by a truck.

We peeked around the door of the elevator when it opened and saw the pack assembled on sofas in the lobby just a few feet away. Jake stalked out of the elevator first and had an expression like a thundercloud on his face.

"Hurry it up, for Christ's sake!" he snarled at me. I hobbled out pitifully, trying to stare at him with all the disdain I could muster. It wasn't much but it must have been effective since I heard a collective gasp from the pack. Jake reached out and pulled on my "broken" arm and I gave a cry that I'd rehearsed moments earlier.

To my never-ending shock, Paul Young was instantly in Jacob's face.

"What the fuck did you do, you piece of shit?" he hissed at Jake. The other pack members swarmed around us as Leah instantly inserted herself between Jacob and me.

"You gonna do something about it, Young?" Jacob sneered as Paul tried and failed to chest bump him back.

"If you so much as laid a finger on her … !" Paul started. I heard low growls coming from the other guys. It was the sweetest damned thing I'd ever heard.

"Well, you tell them Bella. Did I lay a finger on you?" His eyes were sparkling with laughter.

I pulled off the sling and dove into his side. "Mmmm, I'll say you did," I laughed and reached up to kiss his neck. The guys stared at us in shocked confusion.

Jake grinned and grabbed all of them he could and squished us into a group hug. "Thanks, guys. Thanks for having Bella's back and for putting up with my grumpy ass these past few weeks. I know I've been a real prick recently." He knocked against Paul's stunned shoulder. "Thanks, man. I can't believe you fell for it, but thanks for standing up for her." A slow grin was splitting Paul's face.

"Jesus, man, I thought you'd really hurt her and I was finally going to get to kick your ass."

**oooOOOooo**

Six hours later, everyone was ready to murder Carmen Bianca Silva. As Jacob had guessed, we were marched up to the rooftop of the church for an all day torture session. The weather was terrible. A thick, misting fog obscured the rest of the city and created an eerie world made up of the strange gothic spires, bizarre statues, and weird gargoyles that crowded the roof of the Duomo. I knew the photos being shot would be amazing.

Carmen must have imagined being outside all day in early March would be miserable for everybody, but, of course, the pack members were actually comfortable for once. I was freezing, but it gave me an excuse to seek out Jacob. He was like having my own portable heater. As hard as we tried to put on a professional demeanor and keep our hands to ourselves while we worked, it was obvious we almost glowed when we were together.

On the other hand, Carmen Bianca's mood resembled that of a sexually frustrated piranha. She snarled and snapped at everyone and I seemed to be her favorite target. Jacob kept a watchful eye on her and subtly insinuated his body between the two of us whenever she got anywhere close as if he thought she really would try to chuck me off the roof should the opportunity presented itself. We'd laughed about it earlier, but after receiving a few of her hate filled glares, I decided we'd been wrong. Actually, she wanted to set me on fire before she shoved me off the building and I was thankful Jake was sticking close by.

As soon as Carmen's attention was otherwise occupied, Leah pulled me aside away from sensitive wolf ears.

"So, spill. I want to hear a blow by blow, so to speak." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Shaking my head at her hopeful expression, I didn't know whether to hug her or hit her. "First off, that dress you talked me into wearing almost got me into serious trouble and Valentino killed," I started in on her. "I swear, Leah, as soon as I took off my coat, Val acted like a fat kid in a candy store. He wanted one of everything—well, two of some goodies. I should never have worn that outfit."

"What are you talking about? Girl, you looked like a slice of sin in skin last night."

"Well, maybe that's not the best image to project during a business dinner, Leah. Jake said it looked like some kind of bondage ensemble or something. He was _really_ ticked off."

"Who gives a shit what Jake thinks?" she tossed back immediately. "You weren't wearing it for him—you were wearing to make a statement at _Trussardi's."_

"Evidently, I made quite the statement, Leah. All kidding aside, once Val got a look at that dress, I had a hard time keeping him in check. He acted like a total ass, which wouldn't have been quite so bad if Jacob hadn't been watching the entire performance and almost wolfed out in the middle of the restaurant."

"No! You're kidding! Jacob was at _Trussardi's _too?" There seemed to be a real lack of convincing surprise in Leah's voice and I stared at her with narrowed eyes. It suddenly dawned on me what an amazing coincidence it had been that Valentino and I just happened to be sitting at the feet of Jacob's dinner table the previous evening. Why that little, conniving … _!_

"Leah Clearwater, don't you _dare_ tell me you set up the entire incident last night!"

"Okay, I won't tell you a thing," the no good traitor smirked at me. I was going to ring her neck.

"Leah, how could you!" I cried, horrified. "I seriously thought Jacob was going to kill somebody last night—either Valentino or me! Why would you make me look so bad?"

"Look bad?" she snapped. "Are you for real? The way you looked, you had every guy in _Trussardi's_ with his tongue hanging out on the table—_especially_ Jake's. Would it have been better if he had been drooling all over _her?_ If I hadn't intervened, there's no telling what the Brazilian Bitch would have tried to pull off and you know it," she whispered fiercely, while she glanced over at Carmen. "That woman has no scruples, Bella, believe me. She had Jake's entire evening plotted out and then you came prancing in with Butt Nugget and her whole night just got shot to shit." She cracked an evil smile. "Did you see the look on her face when Jacob came storming over to your table? I thought she was going to spontaneously combust."

"No, I was too busy staring at Jake and praying _he_ didn't spontaneously combust at that exact moment." I shuddered recalling what happened. Finally, it dawned on me what she'd just admitted. "Wait a minute! Are you saying you were there in the restaurant watching the whole time?"

"Well, damn, of course. You don't think I was going to let Jacob turn Val into wolf kibble, do you? I'm not completely heartless, Bella, since I more or less orchestrated the situation to begin with." She saw my dumbstruck expression and continued on. "Okay, more than less, I admit it. But when that ignorant son of a bitch started groping you right in the middle of the restaurant, I almost decided to let the chips fall where they may. I thought Jake was going to flay Val, make his skin into a roll of toilet paper, and use it before the evening was through."

"Eww, Leah!"

"Well, Jesus, did you get a good look at the expression on Jake's face? He scared the shit out of _me!_ By the way, what the _fuck_ was up with his eyes, Bella? Christ Almighty!"

"Yes, Leah, I saw them up close and personally. If he had eaten Val, it would have been all your fault, you know."

"Risk/reward, baby. Sometimes you have to roll the dice in life. Seems like it worked out pretty well since you two can't keep your hands off each other," she smirked knowingly.

My face colored up. "Ummm, yes, well, it could have all gone south in a hurry."

"Uh huh, right. I'll bet my right arm you two spent the night having hot, delicious Angry Sex or I don't know jack squat about men and women." Of course, my cheeks were blazing at this point. "Details, I want details, Bella."

"Forget it. You mind your own beeswax, girlfriend. If I need your input, I'll ask." I was _not_ going into details about what happened in our bedroom.

"It _is_ my beeswax, B. Who's been leading you by the hand through all this shit? You would still be dressing like Mother Theresa in Chucks and a hoodie if it weren't for me!"

"You're right, Leah, and I can never thank you enough for all of the torture you've put me through. It's been worth it, every second, and I owe everything to you. But I don't want Jake sharing intimate details about last night with the guys. How can I do the same?"

"It's easy. Just start talking and let it all pour out. They'll never know a thing."

"_I'll _know. Not happening, sweetie. Just be content to learn that due to all your sneakiness, I had one of the worst but also one of the best nights of my life. You are a real piece of work. I love you, but _darn it_, Leah."

"Well, based on the kiss he gave you when he got over to your table last night, I can only imagine what happened behind closed doors. Damn, that was hot enough to singe a girl's hair!" She looked at me leadingly like I was going to pick up where she left off. Finally figuring out that wasn't going to happen, she continued, "Okay, party pooper, I get it. Even though you're being very mean to me, do you want to hear what happened after you left _Trussardi's?_"

"Are you kidding? Tell me everything!" I couldn't wait to hear what took place between Carmen, Leah, Val and the rest of the pack.

"When Jake did his caveman act and hauled you out of the restaurant, Carmen's face was a sight to behold. For once, the fucking bitch didn't look like she had the world in her claws. You wouldn't believe the expression of sheer envy when she looked at you, Bella. And when she looked at Jacob, well, she wasn't only defeated, girl, she looked scared shitless." Leah cackled with malicious glee. "So, just as I was sitting there giving myself a well-deserved pat on the back, my phone goes off and guess who was calling?"

"Who?" I had no idea.

"My favorite Italian patsy." I had to giggle at Leah's expression. "So I'm thinking, 'Fuck me, what next?' I answered and this stream of frantic and probably profane Italian started pouring out of my cell phone as Val absolutely let loose on me. I swear to God, Bella, he was in a complete frenzy." I couldn't stop laughing at her. "Shit, you don't know the worst of it because my evening was about to go straight downhill. Do you know where I spent the next six hours?"

I shook my head, clueless.

"The fucking emergency room at Milan General Hospital, that's where." She looked utterly disgusted. "Val was sure Jake pulverized his shoulder and he was squalling like a scalded cow. Well, Jake did crunch it pretty good. By the time we finally crawled out of there at 4 fucking a.m., he looked the same way you did when you got off the elevator this morning, sling and all, the pansy. Serves the little twat right for pawing all over you."

I tried not to laugh but it was hopeless. Poor Leah. What a night she'd had—spending it and most of the morning with a hysterical model in an Italian Emergency Room. Comparing our evenings, I wouldn't have traded with her for all the money in Milan.

**JPOV**

I was fucking exhausted. The Brazilian Bitch had been in fine form all day long. As soon as she walked in the door, she looked ready for mass murder and she proceeded to run our asses into the ground for twelve straight meal free hours. Poor Bella and Leah still weren't finished and had stopped off at the office to wrap up a few last minute issues while everybody else had come back to the hotel a little earlier. The C-monster had just released me from indenture and I was finally going to be able to crash in our rooms. I was thinking of that wonderful spa Bella had been in the other day. Maybe I could talk her into a few minutes of rest and relaxation in there tonight.

As I walked into our suite, I noticed Embry and Paul were the only two pack members around. They were sprawled out comfortably watching a horror movie. Nobody else was in sight, but I immediately heard something moving around in our bedroom. What the fuck? It was understood that our space was not to be disturbed. Inhaling, I knew instantly who was rooting around in the privacy of our sleeping quarters and my ears latched onto their sniggering conversation. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what the little shitwits were up to. Silently turning the doorknob to our room, I stared at Nutless, Dickless and Clueless standing next to a Bella's dresser.

If I had a sense of humor about Bella, maybe I would have laughed at the scene in the room. Unfortunately for them, little about other guys playing with Bella's underwear was funny to me. I watched soundlessly as they dug their fucking paws into the drawer that held all Bella's beautiful silk lingerie. Mick had a pair of her panties pulled over his head and had latched himself like a tick to some sort of sexy one-piece thing that I'd never seen before. Ricki had lacy bras sticking out of his pockets and had the matching panties glued to his nose. Nikki stood to the side, just touching the silk of a delicate camisole.

I cleared my throat gently. As one, the three slowly turned around and stared at me. Color leached from their faces and I could hear their racing heartbeats from where I stood. I smiled at them coldly. "Boys, it seems we need some lessons in basic manners and boundaries, don't we?" After a few shocked seconds, they nodded numbly, their eyes huge. "First, I want you to get your filthy dickbeaters off Bella's clothes and I don't want you to even _think_ about them again, you got me?"

Silky underwear fell like giant, colored snowflakes around their feet. Nikki pulled Mick's panty hat off his head and dropped it like it singed his fingers.

"Now, you three idiots go find Seth and tell him to join you downstairs." My voice was very calm and controlled, gentle even. The little fuckwads' faces turned the color of cold grease as I continued my instructions—they knew what was coming their way. "Order a car big enough for all five of us and let the driver know we're going waaaaaay out into the country. He's going to drop us off there and then it's going to be quite a while until we're going to need him again. You might want to bring along the first aid kit and a few towels so nobody messes up the upholstery on the way back. Everybody understand?"

The three of them looked horrified. Yep, they understood perfectly. I was going to kick all three of their asses from here to Austria. Seth was going to get his, too. I loved him like the little brother I didn't have, but I had to be able to trust him with Bella. Nothing was more important to me than her safety. Fuck, it was going to be a long night.

A few hours later, we returned and I was worn out, yet felt amazingly refreshed. Couldn't really say the same for the rest of our little group. Randi and Mick, in particular, were having real problems getting comfortable. Seth had felt so guilty that I'd had a hard time beating him to a pulp. As soon as we phased, I saw how Leah had blackmailed him. Unfortunately, it didn't make things better. Seth had to be strong enough to stand up to anything, even his bitch of an older sister. I had to be able to depend on him and I was pretty sure I got the message across.

It was hard to come down too hard on Nikki as well. Poor sap generally got dragged into whatever stupidity Mick and Randi dreamed up. He knew better, though. One of these days, he was going to have to grow the cajones to tell Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb to get bent.

Randi and Mick were a whole different story, though. Kicking their butts had been a real pleasure from the moment we phased. The little pricks had actually tried to run away from me, which only added to my fun. I hoped their cuts and bruises healed by tomorrow night since most of their bodies were going to be on display. But, if not, too fucking bad; at least they'd learned their lesson. It would be a cold day in hell before any of them even thought about Bella's underwear again.

Jesus Christ, I loved all three of them, but I couldn't wait until they got on a plane back to the States. I was sick of being the Alpha Mama. Time their own mothers' got to keep their dumb asses out of trouble for a while instead of me.

When we pulled up to the hotel, they staggered out of the limo and started to limp up to our suite. I let them all know they were spending the night in their own rooms since I didn't want to see another male face for the remainder of the evening. I called Embry and cleared all of the guys out of pack headquarters and I waited impatiently in the elevator to get up to Bella. She was in her bathrobe putting up her hair when I came into our room. A huge smile split her face and, in a second, she'd launched herself into my arms.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back, sweetheart," she murmured.

"God, I love it when you call me that." I nuzzled her neck and groaned into her hair. "Jesus, it feels like it's been weeks since I held you, Bells." I couldn't help myself. It physically hurt not to be around her. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel the silk from her panties rubbing against me as I walked us to the main door and locked it. "We've got a little bit of privacy tonight, honey. I kicked all of the kids out. How about we check out that Roman spa again?"

As I headed in that direction, she sighed into my ear. "Sounds wonderful. I'm so tired and sore. How about you?"

"You don't know, sweetheart. I can't wait." I hit the switch for the low light in the arches and turned on the lights in the pool. She slid down my legs and walked to the edge of the spa. Then, fumbling at the tie at her waist, she glanced back over her shoulder at me as her robe slowly slid down her body. I stood stock still, staring at the beauty in front of my eyes. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her beautiful naked back looked like something from an artist's dream as the light from the rippling water reflected on her skin. Fuck me running and steal my shoes.

Kneeling down with her sweet little ass propped in the air, she turned on the jets and then swung her legs into the churning water. She glanced back at me again and raised an eyebrow. "Coming, Jake?"

She didn't have any idea how close I was to coming. As she slid into the water, I quickly stripped and plunged in after her, my dick already getting hard. I sat down on the ledge inside the pool and drew her onto my lap. Her legs wrapped around me and I throbbed as I felt the wet silk she was wearing glide over my groin.

She started to slip her fingers around my neck and then her attention was drawn to my arms and chest.

"Jake, what is this?" Her voice sounded stricken as she gently traced the welts and bruises that littered my skin. Leaning down, she carefully kissed the fading marks.

Jesus, she was so sweet. If only I could come home to this every night. Once more, my brain started shifting through plots to get her to move in with me when we got back home.

"What happened, Jacob?" My tired brain snapped back to the present and I stared into her worried eyes.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Some of the boys and I went out for a little run. We needed to let off some steam and started roughhousing. Boys will be boys, you know." I smiled down at her.

She bit her lip and ran her hands down my arms and back, searching for lumps and bumps, sharply inhaling when she discovered each one.

"It's healing up, Bells, don't fret. You should see the other guys." Leaning down, I kissed the tip of her nose. I hated to be fussed and pawed over, but when Bella worried over me, it just seemed so right.

"I don't like seeing any marks on you, honey," she said softly. I looked into her concerned eyes and felt myself melt. As I started to brush off her worries as silly, she shushed me with her fingers.

"Jacob, how would you feel if it were me all scratched and beaten up?" she asked. Well, fuck, I'd be a basket case if Bella were harmed in any way. Just the thought of her hurt or her flawless skin being marked literally made me sick. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

She could tell she'd made her point. "You start taking care of yourself," she scolded me gently. "And you don't want me getting a hold of anybody who did this to you." I could just imagine my little girl ripping into Seth and the brat pack for daring to hurt their alpha. Poor kids. I'd just kicked the crap out of them and now my girlfriend was going to take out after their asses for daring to put a mark on me. I had to chuckle.

"Okay, honey, I'll be more careful, I swear. Just promise me you're not going to beat up the rest of the pack, all right? I need them in one piece." She giggled and then solemnly agreed.

The churning waters seemed to lift me up a little and Bella lost her balance. She fell in my cradling arms and crashed onto my chest. That seemed to delight her and she laughed softly as the warm water splashed onto her face. She leaned forward and started nibbling gently on my chest, her wet tongue dragging over my skin and, every so often, I got a tiny nip from her sharp little teeth. Jesus, it felt wonderful. Her nipples formed hard peaks that slid against my skin as she explored me. I could feel them drawing delicate lines on me as she moved. My hands slid slowly down that flawless back and wrapped around the firm cheeks of her ass. I loved the way they fit perfectly in my palms like they were made just for me. At this point, I was pretty convinced they had been.

Her mouth moved to one of my nipples and she tongued it longingly. I never knew what a fucking turn on it was to have _my_ nipple suckled and licked, I thought that was something that only happened with girls. Blood poured to my groin and I felt my cock get harder. She was making some sort of soft sounds against my skin. Fuck, was she purring? Jesus Christ, what next? She had me so turned on I couldn't think straight.

"Bells, Bella, honey, God, baby," I groaned. She raised her face and looked at mine hungrily.

"I want you, Jake. Right now."

Shit. I was in deep water already. This didn't need to go any further or things were going to get totally out of control in seconds. I reached down and gave her a soft kiss. "Sweetheart, let's not do this tonight. We're both exhausted and we've got another day from hell tomorrow. It needs to be a special night, okay?" I stared into her beautiful eyes as they clouded with disappointment.

"Seems like a special night to me," she groused. Climbing off of me, she stalked out of the spa and grabbed her robe. "I don't know when it's going to be good enough for you, Jacob. I'm more than ready."

So was I in every way. Shit! But I was too tired to get into a sex battle with Bella. Once we started, I didn't have the strength of will not to just go with the flow regardless of what happened. My determination to make sure she was in love with me before we had sex would go right down the spa drain.

God, why couldn't she just say the damned words? They were common, ordinary words she said a million times every day. She just had to string them together in the right order and say them to the right person. I'M—IN—LOVE—WITH—YOU. That was it—that was all she had to say to me and I'd keep her in bed for a month. And Jesus, sometimes it felt so close. Just this morning she'd talked about how much she'd enjoyed all the things we'd done to each other, how we'd gotten each other off. "It was just so wonderful and I love—loved it so much," she'd said. My heart skipped a beat for a second only to fall flat again. So damned close! "I'm just so happy, Jacob," she'd cried. Well, not any more. Now she was good and pissed. _Fuckitfuckitfuckitfuckit! _How come doing the right thing for the right reason was so _goddamned_ difficult?

**BPOV**

The next day was another I'd pay money to forget. I admit it, I was still pouting when Jake and I got up. He'd been right, damn it. The first time we made love, we shouldn't be about to fall over with exhaustion. But still, he could have at least _acted_ as if it was difficult for him to stop and let me put the brakes on. Of course, there was no way I would have halted a thing. The fact that he realized it was more than a little embarrassing and _very_ aggravating.

As we got ready that morning, he tried to joke and laugh with me, but it was clear I was _not_ in the mood. I was trying hard to be mature and not sulk and snap, but it wasn't easy. Finally, he turned my chair away from the mirror I'd been fixedly staring into and got on his knees so our faces were level.

Looking in my eyes, he asked me quietly, "Are you mad at me, Bells?"

Hell_, yeah,_ I was mad at him! But when I gazed into those warm, sincere eyes, I saw how worried he was and my anger started melting.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just didn't want us to do something so important at the wrong time," he explained. "Please don't stay pissed at me." One look and he knew I was buckling; immediately, the little rat pushed his advantage. His lower lip poked out into my favorite pout and his eyes started to twinkle as he peeked at me from under his lids. All I could think about was a picture I'd wangled away from Billy of two-year-old Jake wearing the same exact expression on his face while clutching his bedraggled stuffed bunny, Petey.

I knew what was coming next, darn it. He had the whole sequence down to an art form. "Don't you _dare _bat your damn eyelashes at me, Jacob Ephraim Black!" I warned. Too late. He stared up at me and his lids fluttered as if he was trying to keep tears out of those gorgeous eyes. This technique had worked for him for years and today was no different. Any time he got in trouble, he went into his lethal "pouting little boy routine" and flapped those thick lashes of his, knowing it would make me laugh. What he didn't know was that it also melted my heart into a big, sticky pile of goo. How someone that appeared to be so fierce to the rest of the world could actually be so blasted adorable was beyond me. Now, what the heck had I been so mad about?

As soon as Jacob had charmed me out of my snit, I had the pleasure of facing Carmen Bianca for the day. She was nearly impossible to work with; foul tempered and demanding to everyone, she treated me as if I was something she'd discovered in the back of her refrigerator after six months. At least it was a short day. Carmen was preoccupied and wanted to get out of the studio as badly as we wanted her gone. Tonight was Carmen's event of the season—her masquerade party.

Once a year, Carmen Bianca Silva indulged herself and had the entire modeling industry at her doorstep. It was an opportunity for all the fashionistas to put themselves forward and we were excited that, for the first time, we were able to attend. Of course, Carmen never did anything simply and tonight's party was no exception. All who got in the door _had_ to be in historical costume—no exceptions—and everybody who attended wanted to outdo everyone else. Money, lots and lots of money, was on the line. Each model, agent, or designer there dreamed of causing a stir and becoming the night's sensation. And we were determined it was going to be us.

_**Story Notes:**_

**Special Gift for all Reviewers! Since I've been such an incredible slack ass, I've written a 3,600 word one shot that I will send to anyone leaving a review. **It takes place a few years after HTSAW ends, so we don't have the … um … communication issues Bella and Jake are experiencing now. The entire one shot is not available or published anywhere and will not be at least until Chapter 13 is posted. (Btw, I've finished Chapter 13 and have sent it off to the betas.) The one shot is pretty descriptive. I've been informed it deserves a Have Your Significant Other Available Alert. Er, we are all 17 or older reading this, _**aren't we? **_If I screw up and you don't get it, write me at leelator(at)bellsouth(dot)net and I'll send it to you. Please remember to include your pen name.

If you guys like the one shot idea, let me know. If not, I'll just do the sneak peeks. They're a lot less work but a lot less fun.

So what next? ? Any thoughts about what they will wear to Carmen's masquerade party? (I'll have to send you an extra sercy if you get it right.) As frustrating as it is, do you understand why Jacob is holding off having sex with Bella? Did you mind or enjoy Embry and Carmen's POV? By far the hardest part of the chapter was writing Carmen's meltdown. Gave me a _splitting _headache to write poor Portueglish. Do you think the Big C is going to continue to cause problems?

**If you'd like to guest beta Chapter 13, tell me why.** I'll pick somebody to do it if there are any volunteers.

Roofline of the Duomo in mist (where the pack had their photo shoot) i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/as283/leelator/duomoofMilan(dot)jpg

Since this chapter was basically about nothing, I came up with the title. See what happens if I end up doing it?

Wolf Bait [woolf beyt] —noun 1. A load of feces —Synonyms 1. poop

Common Usage: _Dude! There are three beautiful women in our house and you're in here dropping wolf bait?_

Entry by Corey F. IA, USA, Oct 08 2004 The Online Slang Dictionary

Would the foreign readers like an explanation of some of the terms Jake and the pack say? As Spock says, "Your language is currently laced with, shall I say, more colorful metaphors." I really don't know how the hell you all understand much of the slang that they use. Do y'all know what a jizz monkey is? Just wonderin'.

Thanks again for being such wonderful supporters of my story and me. You all are the best and I appreciate each and every one of you.


	13. Chapter 13 Wolf Warriors

**THANKS: **Loving thanks go to my betas **mybrandofheroin** and **diamondheart**. I'd be lost without you two. And thanks to my guest beta **mzmanda**, author of **Unexpected Love, The Sexual Awakening of Bella Swan, A Moment of Clarity** and others. Check her out at www. fanfiction. net/u/ 2267718. (delete spaces) It was great having all of your contributions this chapter, sweetie.

(I'm skipping the **Shameless Pimping Section** because there are an appalling number of author's notes at the end—even worse than usual. Sorry. I highlighted the main points so they're pretty easy to weed through if you're interested in any of them.)

**USUAL CRAP:** Do I really have to say it again? If I were actually making money on this, would I post it on a fanfic site? Btw, do we all realize how much we owe Stephenie Meyer for not only giving us such great characters, but for letting us play with them without suing us? I sure do.

**See sneak peek offer at end of chapter.**

_**Previously in How to Seduce a Werewolf:**_

_Jake, Bella, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and the brat pack are on business in Milan, Italy working in the fashion industry. Bella is relying on Leah's advice to seduce Jacob, so Leah made her get tons of new, sexy clothes, and Bella packed all of them and dragged them along on the trip. All of them work for Carmen Bianca Silva, a beautiful and powerful, but nasty Brazilian fashion designer who has a real thing for Jacob. Jacob was NEVER interested, but has been pleasant to Carmen because the pack has a contract with her, and it would be very costly to the Quileute community for them to break it. He's also worried that she will wreck their careers if antagonized. Carmen is viciously jealous of Bella and lied to her in the past, telling Bella that she had a sexual relationship with Jacob. Actually, after being best friends for years, Bella and Jacob have just begun a more intimate relationship. Each is head over heels about the other but neither knows the other's true feelings. Carmen is hosting a huge masquerade party this evening and all are invited._

**Chapter 13 Wolf Warriors **

**BPOV**

Once a year, Carmen Bianca Silva indulged herself and invited the entire modeling industry to her doorstep. It was an opportunity for all the fashionistas to put themselves forward and we were excited that, for the first time, we were able to attend. Of course, Carmen never did anything simply and tonight's party was no exception. All who got in the door _had_ to be in historical costume—no exceptions—and everybody who attended wanted to outdo everyone else.

Three months earlier, all the members of the pack going to Italy and I sat around Jacob's dining room table trying to brainstorm. We needed a brilliant idea—fast. Money, lots and lots of money, was on the line. We knew that careers could be made and broken in just this one particular evening. Each model, agent, or designer going to the masquerade dreamed of causing a stir and becoming the night's sensation. And we were determined it was going to be us.

"I'm going as Freddy Kruger," Randi piped up. Immediately, peanuts rained on him while other miscellaneous hurled items struck him in the head.

"This is _not_ a Halloween party, twerp." Jacob rolled his eyes. "We are not going as mass murderers, chainsaw psychos, or any other character from a horror movie."

Randi sighed heavily and silence descended upon the table. We'd been sitting there for close to 45 minutes and no one's thoughts had been met with enthusiasm. People were beginning to fear speaking up since a poor idea was not only heckled, but also met with physical retribution.

"What about creatures from Greek mythology?" Boos and hisses greeted my proposal. At least they didn't pelt me with flying objects like they had the last four dopes that had offered suggestions.

"Mythological figures are not real historical people. They are historical fiction." Darn it, Leah was right. We had to dress as actual people from history for Carmen's party. No fictional characters were allowed. And we needed to make a bold statement.

"You could go as members of the court of Lois XVI. Bella and I could be Marie Antoinette and Madame Pompadour." Horrified gasps met this jewel of an idea from Leah who promptly sat back and started sniggering. A smirk crept onto my face that I quickly tried to remove but couldn't.

Leah's shoulders started to shake as she snorted and gasped for air. "Yeah, Jake, you know, you could wear one of those huge powdered wigs with the cute little hats on top, and white make up with the black mole things they used to wear attached all over your face." Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. I could help myself. I let out a howl of laughter imagining it as I looked at the expression of shocked loathing on Jake's face. And once _I_ lost it, neither of us could get ourselves back under control.

"Hilarious, Leah. Sure, sure, cackle all you want, you two," he groused. "I can see the modeling offers lining up after that." The harder we tried to rein in our giggling, the more impossible it was to quit. "You guys are going to pee yourselves if you don't stop." Jake threw us looks of total disgust as we held our stomachs, convulsing with laughter. The rest of the pack was eerily silent. They were all too scared of Leah to throw things at her and were appalled we might actually think this was a good idea. We tried to calm ourselves as we wiped our eyes, a few last gasping snickers trickling out.

"What if we went as pirates?" Quil asked. It was the first suggestion that wasn't met with outright hostility. They looked at each other with a glimmer of hope.

"Well, that's better but not very original. What if we go as some sort of historical fighting group like the Mongols? It's pretty close to mongrels, you know." Embry laughed.

Suddenly, Jake smiled and looked very pleased with himself. "Why don't we go as ourselves?" he asked.

"Whatda ya mean? You thinking about ratty cutoffs or the hairy part?" I couldn't tell who made that sniggering comment.

"No. I mean, why don't we go as Quileute warriors in traditional ceremonial regalia?"

There was an audible gasp around the table and we all took in the idea.

"Holy crow! That's brilliant, Jake!"

"Yeah, man. Finally something we wouldn't be ashamed to do. You think the elders would be pissed?" Quil asked.

"I don't know why they would. We could dress like the warriors did during the wolf ceremony and we'd be totally authentic in what we wear." Jake seemed to be rolling the possibilities around in his brain.

"Shit, dude, the Ancients didn't wear clothes. What are we gonna do, wear a wolf mask and a smile?" Embry had a point.

"Well, that will work out better for some of us compared to others of you." Paul couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Nobody wants to see your junk, ass munch."

"Oh, really? Let me tell you—"

"For fuck's sake, please don't!" Thank God Jake interrupted that disturbing line of thought. Just because _they_ had to share each other's thoughts didn't mean _I_ wanted to hear Paul's personal insights and evaluations of his male parts. I already saw more than I wanted when Leah and I got him ready for shows. Jake immediately got us back on track. "Look, we've got lots of options and plenty of time now that we've decided what we're going to do, so let's get to work." And we did.

The next few months we spent talking and working with the tribal elders, who were delighted with all of the interest and research that went into the project. I soon discovered from the rest of the pack that there was no one "look" for everybody since the appearance of each Quileute warrior was unique, and choosing that appearance was a complicated, personal, and spiritual journey. According to tradition, every man or woman created a distinct form in accordance with the instructions given by his or her guardian wolf spirit*—and no one was closer to their guardian wolf spirit than the wolf pack of La Push. Each one of us spent countless hours working on our regalia and, three months later, we were ready to invade and conquer Milan.

The night of the party, the guys went down to wardrobe to get ready and didn't return. Their preparation and appearance was much more complex than simply pulling on some sort of costume and they needed a staff of people to help. Leah and I wanted to be there, but we were having our own issues.

The color wash we'd used on my hair took several applications. Then we faced the problem of simply getting into our clothing. Jake's Aunt Rosie had made us simple deerskin dresses that were authentic but hardly flattering. Leah never said a word and I thought they were fine—after all, we were supposed to be going for historical accuracy here. But, as soon as we got to Milan, Leah immediately whisked them over to alterations for a massive make over.

I worried the dressmakers might disturb the intricate beading Jake's aunt and I worked on for weeks, but it was perfect. Aunt Rosie taught me so much about the beautiful artistry and culture of the Quileutes. When she showed me the Black family crest, I wanted to include it, somehow, in Jacob's regalia. With unending patience, Aunt Rosie let me help with the difficult and painful task of beading the deerskin Jake would wear and, eventually, my dress as well. Maybe it was rude or presumptuous of me to want their family crest on my clothing, but Jake, Billy, and Aunt Rosie didn't seem to mind and I loved feeling as if I were part of their family. I should have realized then how much I wanted to be a permanent part of Jacob's life.

Finally, Leah and I were ready for the party, which was no easy feat since we basically had to sew ourselves into our dresses. We texted the guys back and forth, and eventually agreed to meet up with them outside the ballroom where the masquerade was being held. It was essential we time our arrival perfectly to make sure no one in the industry was missing when the pack finally made its appearance.

When Leah and I reached the empty lobby, we thought we beat the guys there, until Leah smiled and nodded towards a cloakroom. The door cracked open and, though they tried to keep their excited voices low, we could hear everybody talking and laughing. As we started to walk towards them, Seth called out, asking us to please go on in and get everything ready for their entrance. I guess they wanted us to be as surprised as everybody else at their final appearance. Leah and I needed to reconfirm a few things and we quietly snuck in to the ballroom, drawing as little attention to ourselves as possible.

Once we were admitted, we made a beeline over to the lighting manager and sound system operator so we could monitor what they were doing. The CD we recorded months ago was downloaded and, minutes later, the DJ pulled all the other music so the only noise in the cavernous room came from the guests.

At first, the chattering, boisterous crowd didn't notice, but once the lights went out, there were a few laughing gasps and exclamations then, eventually, a charged silence as everyone realized something special was about to take place.

Uplights rose subtly at the entry doors, while moody spotlights snaked and swirled along the walkway coming into the hall, creating a murky effect. Gradually, a subtle vibration disturbed the hushed room. I could feel a distant, repeating pattern coil through me as native drums softly hammered out a primitive rhythm. The sounds were faint at first, and then the volume grew, rising higher and louder, till my pulse seemed to pound through my body at the same exact tempo.

Suddenly, the plaintive cry of the Quileutes came pouring through the room; the familiar voices were now haunting and eerie. I knew full well what was happening, and yet I felt as if I were being pulled toward a time long past, and I let my imagination sink into the distant, primeval world that was being created. The tension in the hall was thick and heavy while the crowd braced itself for whatever was to come. At last, the entry doors we'd all been staring at were flung open and the Quileute wolf warriors of La Push were revealed.

Oh. My. Holy. God. A collective gasp came from the onlookers, as the sight before us was truly shocking. Almost appearing to be a vision from the past, there paused the eight most spectacular men I'd ever seen in my life. Silently, they entered the room in an arrow formation and then stopped to stare at the stunned audience. My eyes focused like a laser on the magnificent warrior that led the way, becoming consumed by the sight. He was … majestic and looked every inch the chief he was destined to become.

There stood Jacob Ephraim Black, his bronze body gleaming with oil, his feet and long, muscular legs were bare and, from the waist up, he was naked. Every defined muscle of those mind-blowing abs, his astonishing chest, huge shoulders and sculpted arms were clearly displayed for all to see. Even though I helped design the deerskin breechclout that he wore, seeing it on him tonight was a totally different experience. As I watched the shifting fringe cover and then reveal parts of his glistening skin, I honestly lost the ability for coherent thought.

His hair was tied up, and sharpened slivers of elk bone decorated with red feathers secured it in place while his face was painted—the upper half black, from the cheekbones down red—and his chest and arms were covered in red ochre accentuating his musculature. Strands of native dentalium shells were strung into a choker around his neck, while copper bands carved with native symbols encircled his biceps, wrists and ankles. To say he was stunning didn't quite cover it. As he towered over the assembled company, Jacob was both fiercely beautiful and terrifying. My mouth fell open and I heard shocked gasps from the people around me.

I forced myself to at least look at the other guys as they stood there. They wore deerskin breechclouts similar to Jake's—some intricately beaded as well—and all of their faces were painted in different patterns. Quil's was black with a white stripe running from the middle of his forehead down to his chin. Embry had red with white stripes drawn on his cheeks, while one side of Seth's face was black and the other white. The rest of the pack members had some combination of red, black, and white slashed across their features. Looking at them, I instantly understood why warriors had painted themselves before fighting. These guys would scare the living crap out of me if I saw them across a battlefield.

As they moved forward, the pack began chanting the ceremonial cry of the _Tlokwali,_ or Wolf Ritual, _"Qwayd: tilkiulswdi, qwayd: tukim-swdi, qwayd: tukunswal, huuuu!" _we had recorded at La Push along with the Quileute elders. Several of them beat ceremonial drums and the entire room was filled with the pulse pounding rhythm. The crowd scurried out of the way as the warriors advanced into the hall until finally, they came to a stop. In unison, they raised their fists and gave one last bloodcurdling war cry. Ho-ly Shit.

**JPOV**

Jesus, I hated these fucking parties. At least at this one, I could be comfortable for once. Going barefoot and wearing a breechclout was the closest we came to phasewear since we'd been in Italy. Judging by the looks we were getting from some of the other guests, they didn't seem quite as at ease with Quileute warrior regalia and body paint as we were. Tough shit.

We'd wanted to make a splash at Carmen's big weenie roast and damned if we didn't manage to pull it off. The Milan Asshole and Arm Candy set seemed to be blown away and, in the past thirty minutes, I got more offers than a hooker at a Sexaholics Anonymous convention. Designers, managers, and models had propositioned me in every way imaginable. Most of the proposals were actually great job offers, but a few shocked the shit out of me. Then I nearly broke the fingers of some son of a bitch that tried to find out what was under my breechclout. I quickly pulled Bella to my side and stuck to her like a tick for the rest of the night.

I had to admit this whole Quileute idea had been genius. The research and work we did was paying off in spades already and not only financially. I felt great pride in my culture and the history of my people, and I loved that Bella was sharing it with me. The tribal elders gave Bella permission to wear Quileute regalia and I hoped, for the first time, she felt like one of us.

Another thing that made the whole thing special was that Bella beaded my breechclout and her clothing in the same stylized wolf design based on my family crest. She didn't realize when she was doing it that only a bonded couple would have shared something like that. For once, everybody kept their mouth's shut and no one pointed out the significance of her actions, thank Jesus.

When I first got a look at her at the party, I just about had to pick my jaw up off the floor. Leah put some kind of black stuff on Bella's hair and then dyed her skin to the point where Bella was almost as brown as the rest of us. Every time I looked at her I did a double take. It was too weird to see my little white girl looking like a Quileute.

Both she and Leah wore deerskin dresses sewn by my Aunt Rosie. The outfits were as authentic as Aunt Rosie could make them, and originally, they pretty much reminded me of wearable tipis. Then something happened here in Milan, because magically, Aunt Rosie's creation went from having all the sex appeal of a yeast roll to making Bella look like the main star in a cowboy's wet dream. Not only did the dresses now cling in all the right places, but the hems of the damn things were shredded so they were practically fringed up to the girls' butt cheeks. Aunt Rosie would be so pleased.

I tried to keep the grumpy expression off my face as I thought about it, but _damn!_ A big part of doing this whole Quileute thing was that what we wore was _supposed_ to be absolutely historically accurate. I stared at Bella and narrowed my eyes. Historically accurate my ass. I was pretty sure the ancient Quileute women didn't wear outfits that hugged every curve and showed off all of their calves and most of their thighs. If they had, the only fighting our ancestors would have done would have been against each other instead of enemy tribes. Not that I was really complaining—from the tiny moccasins that wrapped around her feet and ankles to the painted headband that held back her black hair, Bella looked beautiful.

I started to grin as I watched her. She loved being tan for once and was having the time of her life. The guys were teasing the Pseudo Quileute mercilessly, calling her Skinny White Girl Trips A Lot and Little Running Dye Job; she was giving it back to them as good as she got. Just as she was extolling the virtues of hair color and had about convinced Embry to put fuchsia streaks in his hair for the spring (I'm not sure Embry knew what fuchsia was), our favorite Brazilian came gliding over.

Tension filled the air as the mood of our group instantly switched from sociable to surly. She was dressed in some sort of Elizabethan get up. None of the rest of us gave a shit who she was supposed to be, but Bella, of course, politely asked. Carmen turned and looked at her like a shark circling its dinner.

"_Querida,_ I'm Erzsebet Bathory. Do you know who she is?_" _When Bella shook her head, Carmen's smile got wider and her accent grew thicker. "Why, she's the Blood Countess, _minha amor. _She personally record how she murder over 650 of her—" she paused to look Bella up and down "—servants. Of course, Erzsebet only kills pure and virginal girls. She torture them for hours, _namorada, _days if they live." As she leaned into Bella, Carmen's face held an expression that froze my blood. "Eventually, like a dog, she rips out pieces of their flesh with her teeth and she eats. Then she hangs them by their ankles over her tub, slits their throat so the blood will drain, and she bathes in it while it's still warm." Carmen reached up, tucked Bella's hair behind her ear, and whispered, "Sometimes, if the servant girl is very lovely, the countess, she drinks directly from the stream as it pours in her tub so the girl can watch as Erzsebet take everything she got as she dies. _Fascinante _woman, eh, _minha anjo?"_ Bella gasped and stumbled back against me breaking the stunned spell we were under.

Christ on a cracker, that was fucking _**it**__._ I'd had it up to the eyeballs with "Erzsebet." Giving Bella a reassuring squeeze, I kissed her forehead, telling her I'd be back in a few minutes, then I grabbed Carmen's arm and yanked her towards one of the doors that led outside. "We need to talk, _now."_

That seemed to be just what she was waiting for. As soon as we stepped out on a private balcony, she snaked her arms around my neck and tried to push me down onto a bench. God, she made me want to fucking hurl. She'd have had better luck seducing one of those freaky gargoyles in the Duomo. I manacled her wrists in one hand and dragged her to a tiny railing overlooking a stone courtyard below.

"This is not a make-out session, Carmen. You and I are going to get some things straight—immediately." Her shackled hands started to caress my arm.

"_Jack-obb_—" She gave me her usual sexy smirk before I cut her off. I'd been primed for this discussion for two days and "Erzsebet's" little story just lit a fire under my ass. Fuck the consequences. This shit was ending, pronto.

"Do you want to keep working with us, Carmen?" She looked stunned at my biting tone. Obviously, she was clueless where this conversation was going, so I filled her in. "I've tolerated things from you that I'd never take from anybody else because we needed you and, more importantly, we needed your money. But you've crossed the line time and time again, and it stops tonight."

At her outraged gasp, I moved in closer, backing her against the railing. She cast an uncertain look over her shoulder, seeming to realize for the first time that the little barrier between her and a forty-foot drop below wasn't all that secure.

"I don't know what your problem is, Carmen, but how dare you talk to Bella like that? What gives you the right to upset her with that sick stuff you were spouting? Were you actually _threatening_ her? Because that's what it sounded like to me."

She tried to sputter something but I wasn't about to listen to her lies. "Nobody talks to her like that. Bella is not your chattel to abuse and humiliate. Do you understand that? Clearly? We have a contract with you—that's all. None of us are your "servants" and we're not here for your amusement, particularly Bella."

"_Querido_, I never think of _you_ as servant. You and me, we—"

"There _is_ no you and me, Carmen. We have a business relationship. _There has never been and never will be anything else between us. _Believe me, anything other than professional conduct isn't happening—ever." My jaws were clinched as I spat the words at her_._ "If you can't handle that, we'll pack our bags and move along." She started to squawk, but I cut her off again. "Be quiet and listen up. We've had offers from just about every designer in the industry tonight. You need us far more than we need you and you know it. Since we've signed a contract with you, we'll honor it and we'll _work _with you, but _that's it_. Do you understand?"

"_Si, si, meu anjo_, but—"

"I said no more and I mean it. No more Portuguese pet names, no more little touches, no more sexual innuendos. All of it ends. Right now._"_

Just thinking about what this cunt did to my Bells—the lies and all her bullshit—made my blood boil. The latest, tonight's terror tactics with this vampire garbage, pissed me off so much I wanted to strangle her. Needing to stress my point, I leaned over her. There was no way I could prevent the growl that rose from my chest as I willed my eyes to shift to wolf.

"_Santa Mãe de Deus!"_ Her breath came in weird little gasps and her heart was beating so fast I thought she might pass out.

"If you _ever_ lie to Bella again, if you imply that you and I have anything other than a purely professional relationship, if you ever try to frighten her, or if I even _think_ you've hurt her again, I swear to you, I'll track you down." I moved closer and let my alpha voice pour out of me. "Not only will I sue you for sexual harassment and take everything you've got, but believe me when I tell you, no matter where you run—_I will find you—and I will make you pay._ Have you got it?"

She jerked away, bending back against the railing to get as far from me as possible. Her eyes were huge as the blood drained from her face, lips flapping, completely speechless for once in her fucking life.

"Do. You. Understand. Carmen?"

Gulping, she tried to get her mouth to start working again. _"Si, si,_ I understand." She glanced at the courtyard beneath her, then gaped at my eyes, and then gave a frantic look back again as if she couldn't decide which would be the worst fate. I smiled as I visualized her body lying in a heap on the stones below. For some reason, she didn't seem comforted by my expression. "Yes, _Jack-cobb_, it will be strictly business from now on. I swear to _Deus_."

"Don't forget," I snapped. _"Ever."_

Turning, I left her there and headed back to Bella when, unexpectedly, I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror and my heart gave a jolt. Jesus, I forgot what I looked like for a moment. No wonder I'd scared the living piss out of Carmen. Between the red and black war paint all over my face and body, my seething temper, and my rabid eyes, I looked like some sort of cartoon mutant on steroids, I thought, grimacing. Screw it! As long as it worked, I could give a flying fuck. There was no way I was going to tolerate her shit any longer. If she upset Bella again, it would be everything I could do not to seriously hurt the conniving skank.

The night seemed endless but, hours later, we finally fell into an exhausted heap in our bed, satisfied with all we accomplished. Early the next morning, Bella's beautiful hair was back to its original color. I had hoped that stinky dye shit washed off her before too long and, after she spent an eternity in the shower, it did. As great as she looked the night before, she'd smelled weird and I already began to miss her creamy complexion and natural hair. It was hard to keep my nose out of her sweet smelling skin as she ran around the room, frantically trying to get ready before we headed out for our last workday in Milan.

The next morning, everybody but Paul saw the rest of the gang off as they loaded into the airport limos and headed back to the States. I had to admit, I wasn't all that sorry to see Quil's mopey ass go back to his Claire Bear. Fuck me, if I had to listen to one more of their nauseating Skype goo fests, I was going to hurl. And, if I was being honest, I was thrilled to see the backs of Nikki, Randi, and Mick. As much as I loved them, I'd had about all I could stand of those annoying little pricks hanging out in our rooms thinking God knows what kind of sick shit about Bella or getting their dumb asses into some new sort of fuckery. Christ, talk about high maintenance! Sam could have the pleasure for a while.

On the other hand, I had mixed feelings about Leah leaving. For once, her razor blade of a mouth was going easy on my ass. I knew she had a good idea what was happening between Bella and me and, amazingly enough, she was actually being pretty helpful to my cause. But something was going on behind the scenes that I couldn't quite figure out. I got the feeling if I didn't toe Leah's line, she'd maneuver Bella into kicking my butt to the curb. And I knew she was behind Bella's date with Valerie. For that little stunt alone, I wanted to rip her a new one.

Leah, Quil, and the brat pack piled into the limo and Bella hugged and kissed each one as if she wasn't going to see them again for six years instead of six days. As they zoomed off into the Milan traffic and disappeared, Bella looked like she might cry, while Embry, Seth, and I grinned and gave each other fist bumps. That earned the three of us a disapproving glare from our tiny manager.

Quickly, I threw Paul under the bus. "Anybody heard from Dickhead yet?" I asked. No need to clarify who I was talking about. They dutifully checked their phones and so did I: no, not a damn word from the inconsiderate son of a bitch despite our calls and texts. He was an hour late already, but the day was still early. No telling when he'd drag his worthless ass back to the hotel. We stared at each other, silently wondering whose bed Paul was in and how the fuck we were going to get him out of it.

It didn't take long before we were tired of waiting. Embry and I decided to pick up the rental cars for our trip to Florence while Bella finished packing. Sounded easy enough. Little did we know we were taking the first step on a journey into Hell.

A cab dropped us off at a parking garage where we were supposed to pick up our vehicles, and we diligently looked around for anything resembling a car rental place. An hour later, we were still searching. Nothing. Nada. Finally, we broke down and politely asked the butcher next door where we could find Auto Europa. Instantly, his expression turned savage; he picked up a bloody cleaver, and, screaming in Italian, he took off after us. Needless to say, we hauled ass and dove into the pastry shop next door, slamming the door in his face. _What in the hell just happened?_

A sweet faced lady behind the counter looked up, unsurprised at our noisy entrance. She explained that Nut Job with a Meat Ax was fed up with tourists constantly asking for directions to the car rental location and had decided to take matters into his own hands. _Jesus H. Christ—I guess so_. Assuring us he hadn't killed anyone yet, she then kindly informed us that the disappearing car rental office was located on the third floor of the six-layer garage.

Damn, no wonder the guy had been driven psycho. How the fuck was anyone supposed to figure _that _out? There were no signs, no arrows, no nothing. Was it some kind of Italian thing, we wondered, or did people here just aimlessly wander through parking decks searching for car rental places?

Once we finally found the little office, we were handed the keys to the two luxury cars we rented, and Embry and I strolled out to the assigned lot numbers. Instead of the turbo BMWs we expected, there sat little twin metal lumps. They were about the size of the coin-operated cars I loved to ride in the Piggly Wiggly parking lot when I was five. The two of us traded shocked looks.

"Fuck, no! This can't be right!" Embry's voice was a mixture of incredulity and terror as we approached the tiny vehicles that almost came up to our waists.

Circling one car in stunned disbelief, I groaned out loud. "Shit, Embry, do you think it runs by remote control? It looks like a wheel barrow with a lawn mower engine." I stared at it dubiously. "Honestly, man, I don't know if I can even fit my ass in this crate." We checked the keys, and, sure enough, _they_ fit just fine. Uh oh. "Jesus, what the fuck are these things, anyway?"

"It says it's a _Punto_. Ever heard of a _Punto_, J?"

"Hell, _no!_ What in the name of Christ is a fucking _Punto_?" He shook his head as clueless as me. "Come on, Em. They've obviously made a mistake." Maybe I was assuring me more than him. "Let's go get something decent."

Back to the rent a car agency we went only to be informed that, yes, indeed, our _Puntos _were considered luxury cars. Were they called _Punti_ when you had two of the fuckers? I figured two _Punti_ almost made half a real car.

"I don't give a flying piss what you consider them. There is NO WAY we can fit in those damn tomato cans," I told the poor clerk.

"I'm so sorry, _Signore_ Black. There is nothing else left. Every other larger vehicle has already been rented. If you don't like the _Puntos,_ we may have some economy sized cars available."

"_Economy sized?"_ I was incredulous. "Holy Christ, you mean you actually have something _smaller_ than those gnat-mobiles you've got us signed up for?"

The harassed man assured us this was the case. Embry and I exchanged horrified looks. "Okay, I hate to be a pain in the ass, but look at us, man. And there are more of us where we came from." That earned a frightened stare. "There is no way this is going to work. Can you call around and see if you can find us bigger cars at another location?"

The little guy clicked away at his computer and made several anxious calls, all no good.

"Well, could we rent more of them?" I asked, beginning to panic. Maybe if we each had our own _Punto_ everybody and everything could actually get to Florence. More clicking and calling took place. Nope. Something was going on in town and every available rental car in a 50-mile radius was booked. We were informed if we didn't want the _Punti_, there was a waiting list of people who did and they would gladly take them back and refund our money. Fuck me.

Embry and I trudged back to the little turds and stared at them, futilely hoping they had grown while we were in the car rental office. They hadn't.

"Fuck, Embry! Not only are _we_ not going to fit, but we've also got all that shit Bella dragged over here with her. There is no way in hell we're going to be able to pull this off."

Embry was ever the optimist. "Aw, come on, man. You never can tell. I'll-I'll bet these things are much bigger on the inside than they look." Uh huh.

Out of options, we tried to contort our bodies into one of the tiny cars. The driver's seat was a fucking nightmare. The steering wheel threatened to de-nut me every time it moved. Obviously, turns were going to be sheer torture. Meanwhile, Embry was trying to shimmy his way into the back seat. Making sounds like a buffalo in labor, he finally squished himself in and was able to close the door.

I tried to twist around so I could see him, desperation clearly on my face. "You know Bella has her heart set on taking a driving tour on the way Florence, don't you? She's had the damned thing mapped out since Christmas."

Embry looked ready to cry. I sighed, shook my head, and pulled out my phone. Seth answered and was on the speaker a second later.

"What's happening there, bud? Any sign of the garden tool yet?" I asked.

"Garden tool?" Poor Seth was clueless.

"The hoe, Seth. That lazy fuckbunny, Paul," Embry hollered from the back seat.

"Oh. _Oh!_ I get it!" Seth was always so happy when he figured out our slang. Embry snorted and then tried to muzzle himself. Sometimes, we felt bad corrupting Seth the way we did. "No, man, haven't heard a word. We had the maid check and his room is empty. I have no idea where he could be or what he's doing."

"I have an idea." At this point, I was totally disgusted. "I just don't know which bed or girl he's in, but I know _exactly_ where he is and what he's doing. Okay, Seth, is Bella still packing?" When I left an hour and a half earlier, there was an enormous explosion of clothes, shoes, and unidentified girlie shit all over our room.

"Yeah, she finally got done. Right now she's working on our driving tour. She was showing me some of the places we're going and she's researching some others. Really looks cool. She's super excited about it." Embry and I exchanged pained looks.

"Okay. Look, we need to get Paul's crap out of his room and clear his bill along with everyone else's. Can you talk the maid into letting you in?" Of course he could. Even though (or maybe because) Seth was such a little goober, women seemed to melt into a pile of goo each time he gave them one of his sweet smiles. Even Paul couldn't compete. Seth promised he'd take care of it. "Great. And would you call the bellboy and have him take the luggage down?"

"Sure, Jake," he replied. Lowering his voice, he whispered into the phone. "But do you think just one bellboy will do it? You would not _believe_ how much shit she's got. Jeeze, did she come with all this stuff or did she go on some sort of shopping spree while she was here?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "No, Seth. She brought it all with her. I hope to Christ she didn't buy more. Now, listen. We hit a snag and I don't want Bella worrying about it. Can you come down and help us load and make sure she stays in the room?"

"Yeah, no problem, Jake. I should be able to handle that. What's going on?"

"Well," I muttered, "we were issued cars the size of my basketball shoes, maybe smaller. In them, we have to cram four sasquatches, Bella, and enough luggage to sink the Titanic. Then we're going to sit like a bunch mashed marshmallows for seven hours while we cheerfully tour scenic Italy. Oh, and Dumb Fuck is M.I.A. Other than that, everything is going perfectly to plan."

"Huh?" I think I'd lost Seth at the sasquatches.

"Don't worry about it, Seth." I sighed. "Just come on down when you get through and give us a hand. We'll be there in a few. Let me talk to Bella for a minute."

Her voice was like a sweet tonic to my mind. "Hey, Jacob. Are you guys having problems?"

"Well, it took us forever to find the rental place, but we've got the cars and are headed back. You about ready, honey?" She promised she was and started gushing about all the wonderful things we were going to see on our way to Florence. I grinned like a goof while Embry rolled his eyes and started gagging. It just made me happy to hear her so excited. And I was determined she was going to enjoy her driving tour no matter if the rest of us felt like we were on the fucking rack the whole time, damn it. Telling her we had a few things to take care of, I made sure that she stayed put while we dealt with the looming nightmare of packing the _Punti._

When we got back to the hotel, Seth was standing at the curb with Bella's mountain of luggage and our four duffels. Her pile of crap reminded me of one of those Chia Pets. It just seemed to miraculously sprout and grow larger before your very eyes.

Thirty minutes later, the three of us and a hotel staff of eight stood bathed in sweat as we surveyed the wreckage. The employees at _Savoia _had done everything humanly possible to help us get all our shit into our sardine cans. Unfortunately, the laws of physics just kept getting in the way. Paul was still nowhere to be found and my temper was starting to fray around the edges.

"Fuck it," I muttered as I reached in and yanked out the passenger seat and back seats of one of the _Punti._ Setting them on the curb, I proceeded to shove in luggage and quickly filled up every inch of the tiny interior, only leaving a small space for a driver.

"Whoa, whatcha doing, bro?" Embry asked.

"When Scrotehead finally shows up, his ass can haul all the baggage to Florence. The rest of us are getting the fuck out of Dodge."

Five minutes later, I had the hotel staff scrambling for tie downs and tarps as we piled the leftover luggage on top of both cars.

Embry took a look at the space we allowed for Paul's butt and shook his head. "God, Jake, he's gonna to have some kinda psychotic episode out on the road and start attacking random vehicles that have legroom and an actual engine, man."

"Tough shit. The prick should have been worried about that," I checked my phone, "three and a half hours ago when he was supposed to show up. Right now, I don't give a rat's ass how miserable he is. Anyway, we've got our own problems."

For the next ten minutes, Seth, Embry, and I tried to figure out how we could all sit in one little _Punto_ and still allow room for Bella. We swore at each other, sweated, grunted, laughed at how stupid we looked, and finally, after pitching one of the back seats, performed enough human origami that we came up with a solution.

Before we went back into the hotel, I looked both of them in the eye. "Okay, guys, the important thing is not to let Bella know how fucking miserable we are because she's got her heart set on this driving tour deal. You know she'll cancel it in a split second if she thinks we don't want to do it or if she realizes we're getting our balls racked. Are you two okay with that?"

As I knew they would, Embry and Seth agreed to go along with this amazing stupidity. I guessed it wasn't all bad when your friends crushed on your girlfriend. At least they were willing to do some of the same dumb shit you would do to make her happy.

"Hey, you remember how the Ancients used to stick knives and arrows and stuff in themselves during the wolf ceremonies?" We all found out about the self-mutilation wolf warriors practiced during the _Tlokwali_ ceremony. Seth nodded and Embry shuddered recalling the details. "Well, we're just connecting to the elders," I said. "We're practicing our own bit of self inflicted torture."

The two of them grinned. Somehow, relating our situation to that of our ancestors made us feel much better about the misery that was in store for us. If the old ones could deal with having a knife through their upper lip or a seal harpoon through their thigh for a night, surely we could survive being crammed in a car for seven hours. We turned from _our_ instrument of torture and immediately faced the pile of automotive interior that was now sitting in pieces on the curb.

"What are we going to do about all that stuff, Jake? Those rent a car people are gonna be pissed if we bring the _Punti_ back with no insides left." Seth seemed to think we were actually going to leave half the car on the sidewalk and take off.

"The shithead can deal with it." It was the least that son of a bitch could do. Just as I was speaking of the devil, a taxi pulled up, and, after a few long minutes, out crawled Mr. Paul Young. He was hiding behind a pair of black out sunglasses, looking like nine miles of bad road. His clothes hinted he spent the night in a back alley whorehouse—possibly in Tangiers—matted hair stuck up all over his head, and the skin on his face was creased in a weird pattern. But what almost knocked over Embry, Seth, and me was his fucking stink.

"Well, well, look what the pussy dragged in," I drawled when Paul sauntered over. As he drew near, I began to cough and my eyes started to water, while Embry gagged and Seth turned a strange shade of green. "Jesus Christ, Paul, you smell like fucking clitty litter. What the—! No, no, for God's sake, please don't tell us. I don't want to hear or see any of it—_ever."_

Paul would have stunk to a normal person. To us, every fucked up activity he was involved in for the last twelve hours was obvious just by taking one small whiff. Holy shit!

"Hey, man, sorry I'm a little late. Just lost track of time." Wiping that smirk off his face became my next mission in life.

I gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, that's okay, buddy. Don't give any of us another thought. I'm sure you didn't all morning. Why don't you go take a nice, long soak in the tub for a few hours so you feel better?"

Paul stared at me suspiciously. "Ooops!" I smacked my forehead. "I forgot. You're already checked out. We packed your bag for you and everything." I pointed out his duffel that we wedged on the roof of our little go-kart. It was buried under a metric ton of shit and wrapped tight in yards of tie down straps and tarp. "You don't have to thank us. We wanted to make sure it didn't come loose."

"_What? _Are you serious, man? Look, you guys, I have _got_ to take a sh—What in the name of fuck are these things?" Paul asked, getting his first real look at the _Punti_.

"Why, that's our ride to Florence. Catch." I hurled the keys of the stripped out _Punto_ at his head.

"You're joking. What the hell's going on? Jake, there's not room enough for a kid in there." Paul started laughing and then abruptly stopped when he saw our expressions. We all looked at Paul's tiny _Punto_ that was crammed full and had four feet of suitcases piled on its roof. The son of a bitch looked like it would topple over on its side if you breathed on it wrong.

"Oh, we tested it on Seth. You'll fit in it just fine. But Seth said not to exhale too much or you're gonna be seriously fucked," Embry said.

"Now, hold on a goddamned minute. Are you telling me that I've got to squish into that little shart by myself and drive it to fucking Florence while you four stretch out in the lap of luxury in an empty car? How the fuck is that fair, man? And, anyway, I don't know how to speak Italian, much less how to get to fucking Florence. I don't even have a map."

I shrugged. "Better figure it out."

Paul started to look worried. "Fuck it. Okay, goddamn it, I'll just follow you guys."

"Suit yourself. We're taking the scenic route and it'll take at least seven hours."

"Seven _hours?_ Are you fucking _nuts?"_ Paul howled. "I can't sit in that—!"

I cut him off. "And besides, _we're_ getting ready to head out right now since we've been waiting on your ass all morning, but _you're_ returning all these car seats to the rental place before you leave town. It's _real _easy to find—you can't miss it."

"And just how the fuck am I supposed to accomplish that, Jake? I'm not going to be able to fit a toothbrush in this goddamned thing, much less take half a car along."

"That's your fucking problem, man. Had you been here four hours ago, we would have worked it out together. Too bad your butt was nowhere to be found. Oh, and Paul, if anything doesn't make it to Florence or if the car parts don't make it back to Auto Europa, the three of us are taking it out of your pay _and_ your hide. Have fun, asshole." I turned away and started back towards the hotel.

"Hey, wait a minute, goddamn it! I've _got_ to take a shower, dude. I can't sit in a car for hours like this!"

"Eh, don't worry. You'll be in there by yourself so your stink won't bother us at all." I smiled at him with true insincerity then turned around to go collect Bella, leaving him fuming by his _Punto._ When Bella and I walked back through the lobby, I saw Paul at the front desk pleading with the receptionist to get back into his room. I grinned when I heard that not only was his room booked, but so was every other room in the hotel. _What goes around comes around, you prick._

Bella was bubbling over about her driving tour while I silently carried all her travel books (yet more shit to go in the _Punto_) and desperately tried to think of a place we could cram them we went outside, she stared at the tiny cars behind Embry and Seth.

"No, you're kidding me, aren't you?" She grinned, obviously expecting me to start laughing at the hilarious joke I just pulled off.

"Um, no, Bells. This is our car." I desperately tried to think of something positive to say about the little fucker. Finally, I blurted out, "It's got great gas mileage."

"_What? _You're _serious?_ There is _no way_ you all are going to fit in there!"

"Sure we can!" I attempted to assure her. "We already tried it and we fit just fine. Come on, honey." I dragged her resisting body over to the _Punto_ as Seth and Embry scrambled in.

"Oh, really, you guys. Let me have the back seat if nothing else." She tugged on Embry's sleeve.

"No, baby. You're navigating. You ride shotgun so you can tell us about everywhere we're going." I ushered her in as she sputtered and protested. Seth's feet immediately landed in her lap, as he had to thread his legs through the two front seats and over the gearshift. Embry was clinging to the back of her seat since he sat on a bag in the floorboard and stuck his legs and feet into the trunk. I climbed in and tried to maneuver so the steering wheel wasn't digging into my balls, while my knees hit blinkers on both sides of the steering column. All in all, the four of us crammed in our _Punto_ was the most fuckward mess imaginable.

Bella twisted around to take a good look at us and started to snigger. "Oh, come on! This is ridiculous! We can't drive around like this. You guys look like you're going to need the Jaws of Life to get you out of this thing."

"It's great, Bells," Embry said. I gave him a sharp stare in the rearview mirror. Bells was _my_ nickname, not his—but I couldn't be too mad at him. After all, he was willingly going along with this insanity for Bella's sake. "We're superheroes, you know. We laugh at what makes other men cower in fright. I'm fine, how about you, Seth?"

"Terrific. Where are we going first? You got me all excited about our trip, Bella. You're not going to bail on us now, are you?" God, I really loved that kid.

Frowning skeptically, she looked at me and shook her head. "Yeah, sweetheart," I said. "Let's roll! Where to?"

"You guys have lost your minds." She hesitated as I smiled sincerely, trying my damndest to look as if schlepping across Italy squished inside an egg carton with my sweetheart and two horny, lovelorn pals was the greatest idea since the combustion engine. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at me, trying to figure out if I was lying and, lucky for me, I wasn't. I honestly wanted to go since I knew how much it meant to her.

"Come on, Bells. Time's wasting," I told her. "We should get going."

"Well … okay." She still looked reluctant. "If you're really sure?"

Of course, the route she picked led us down sharply curving and dipping roads that hugged the coastline of Italy. While every turn of the steering wheel ate into my crotch, I had to beat on Seth's legs each time I needed to shift. Bella balanced her books and maps on Seth's shoes while her feet were tucked underneath her. She gave up all of her legroom so Embry could have another ten inches to stretch out in the trunk. Meanwhile, Embry tried to keep from puking as he faced backward over the uneven mountain roads.

We'd been driving for about an hour and a half when we got our first obscene call from Paul. I clicked on the speakerphone so we all could enjoy it; there were no polite preliminaries. "Alright, mother fucker, I finally got all those car seats tied to the roof of this goddamned tin can, in spite of the 85 suitcases you've got strapped up there. I found the address of Auto Europa and I've been walking around, hauling all this shit with me for forty-five minutes and the goddamned place is nowhere to be seen. I'm not looking for another fucking second, goddamn it. Now_, where the hell is it?"_

I sniggered and covered up the mouthpiece. "What was that, Paul?" I asked softly through my hand.

"What? Jake? I can't hear you! _Where is the fucking car place, goddamn it?"_

I started covering and uncovering the mouthpiece as I talked, skipping words like we had a bad connection. "Can't—find—Auto—? Easy—to—"

"_Jake!" _I tried not to laugh as we heard muffled cursing and what must be Paul's phone being banged on a wall. _"Jake, can you hear me?"_

"Paul—to the—next—! Did—me? Paul, —go—butcher shop—door. Next door—butcher—ask directions." Yeah, it was mean, but the bastard so deserved it.

"OKAY, JAKE! I THINK YOU SAID TO GO TO THE BUTCHER SHOP AND ASK FOR DIRECTIONS! I'LL CALL YOU LATER!" Embry was howling in the back seat.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. "You goddamned son of a bitch! Are you trying to get me _killed?_ That crazy cock sucker came after me with a fucking hatchet!"

"Hey, Paul! Yeah, you sound much better now. Don't tell me you went into the butcher shop to ask directions! I told you not to go in there. By the way, it's a cleaver not a hatchet, buddy." Embry had tears running down his face he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, right, asshole. Fuck you and your sister, you jack off!" The phone went dead. I'm sure he was pissed he couldn't slam it in my ear.

Thirty minutes later, the phone rang again. "Jake, man, this is insane. This fucking piece of shit won't go over 40 without flooring it for 15 minutes. And these goddamned Italians drive like maniacs. I'm gonna die, bro. I swear, these people act like they get paid for every motorist they kill and they'll get an extra fifty bucks if I'm the first to go!"

"Gee, I'm real sorry about that, Paul. Whatcha want me to do, honey? We could meet up with you and I could hold your hand through the window while you drive. Would that help?"

"Yeah, be a prick, why don't you? I'm telling you, this is a four-lane highway and these motherfuckers have turned it into eight goddamned lanes. I'm not kidding. They're driving down the shoulder on the right side and the median on the left and they're flying down the fuckers at 150 miles per hour. Meanwhile, they cut you off at every fucking opportunity they can. The speed limit is 130 kilometers and half of them are going 15 and the other half is going 250. I shit you not, man. This fucking _Punto_ takes twenty minutes to go around the slow ones and then I can't get out of the way fast enough not to get creamed by these sons of bitches breaking the sound barrier."

"Tell him to stick his feet through the floorboard and do a Fred Flintstone!" Embry hollered from the back. "He'll speed up _and_ be able to stretch his legs!"

"Very fucking funny, Call!" Paul's voice bellowed over the phone. "_And_ the goddamned air conditioner doesn't work either in this piece of shit. I'm sweating like a pig, man!"

"Damn, you mean you smell even _worse?"_ Embry broke in again. _"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" _That really was a horrifying thought.

"Hey, Paul, I've got some good news, guy! Your a/c isn't broken," I told him cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? I'm telling you the motherfucker is fried."

"Your _Punto _doesn't have an air conditioner, partner. Can't be busted if it isn't installed in the car, you know." I'd already tried to fix our a/c only to find out the fucker was missing.

"What? _**What? **_God, what kind of a cheap, worthless, goddamned no good son of a bitching—" I hung up the phone. We had our own problems with the _Punto_. I didn't need to hear about Paul's. And we didn't have the luxury to publicly bitch about them.

Five hours later (and after several more x-rated calls from Paul), we had toured halfway down the coast of Italy until we were almost parallel with Florence. The trip was incredible despite having my nads in a moving vise all day. Bella mapped out little towns and villages along the way and insisted we get out and walk around, thank Christ. The first time we stopped, I almost fell out of the car and when Bella's back was turned, I actually had to yank Seth and Embry's numb bodies out of the backseat.

When we headed away from the coast, we made a little detour and took time to phase when we found a forest. God, it felt great to stretch our legs and get blood circulating again. After a little run, Bella and I wandered away from the guys while we were all still in wolf form. She slipped from my back when she found a sunny spot and I lay down so she could sink into my fur.

"God, I miss this, Jacob. I want to go and see new places, but I love our time we spend together like this." She turned so her arms were holding me close and her fingers dug into my fur as she laid her head in the thick ruff of hair around my neck. "I don't ever want to give this up, Jake, no matter what, okay? We'll always have this, won't we?"

She sounded so serious and almost sad. I turned my head and gave her a shove with my nose and then licked her up her neck and face, giving her a wolfy grin.

"Ewwww! Jacob! That is soooo gross!" She squealed and laughed, scrunching up her nose and wiping away my slobber. I leaned over to swipe her again and she jumped up and started running, grinning over her shoulder and hollering at me to stay away. I ran around her, hemming her in and bowing down on my front legs, ready to play. She tried to duck around me, but that wasn't happening. Every time she tried to get by, I quickly maneuvered in front of her, blocking her exit, and making her giggle.

Finally, I nudged her with my nose, pushing her back onto a thick pile of pine straw and then I curled around her before she could move. When she settled into me, stroking the base of my ears, I whuffed contentedly. She rubbed her face against mine and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of her soft skin sliding against my fur; the sensation seemed to radiate through my body. Quietly, she moved back so she could reach my ear. She laid her hand against my face and whispered, "You know I'll never want to get away from you, don't you?"

oooOOOooo

A short while later, we came to our last little town before reaching Florence. We were having a great time and were currently scarfing down pizza we picked up along the way, but I'd been ready to dump the torture chamber on wheels hours ago and get to our rooms. Thinking about our accommodations, I smiled to myself. Before we left Milan, I called the Florence hotel we booked and told them I was canceling the reservation for Bella and me. After making it worth his while, the night shift manager agreed to tell our group that the inn had been overbooked and Bella and I were being moved to another location. It was the only thing I could think of to get some privacy with my girl without telegraphing to everybody exactly what was going on. Then I researched on line and found the perfect location where the two of us could have some serious alone time.

I was so deep in thought about my next moves with Bella, that I missed the first part of her narration about the little town we were entering.

"'… _and its main square, _Piazza die Priori_, the heart of the town, is surrounded by superb examples of beautifully preserved medieval buildings. It is considered by some to be one of the finest squares in Tuscany.'"_

She read further. "Oh, wow! I didn't see this before. Evidently we're just missing their big festival_. _Hmmm, let me read what it says. _'Once a year, on March 19__th__, the town celebrates St. Marcus Day, the day when St. Marcus supposedly rid the Italian city of Volterra of all v—'"_ Her voice came to an abrupt halt.

"What, honey?" I asked. "What did St. Marcus do?" I heard some choking gasps coming from Bella and I glanced over at her, concerned. Her face was white with shock and her eyes were huge. She looked like she was trying to say something, but nothing coherent was coming out. Worried, I started to pull over.

"No. _NO!" _Bella _shouted_ at me—and it shocked the hell out of all of us.

I slowed down so I could try to find out what was going on.

"For God's sake, don't stop, Jake. We've got to get out of here _NOW! _Roll up the windows!" Frantically, she cranked hers up and shut off the air circulation in the car. _"Do it!"_ By this time, she was actually screeching.

"Honey, what on earth—?" I started, but she immediately cut me off.

"Jacob, don't question what I'm telling you. Just roll up the window _this instant._" She was so upset her voice was trembling. After making sure I did what she told me, she flailed around in her seat until she located the setting sun. Day was slipping into twilight and that seemed to really send her over the edge. "I want you to turn around and get out of here. Do you understand? Don't ask any questions—just do it. _Right now!"_

Seth and Embry were sitting up and seemed as worried and clueless as me. Bella looked scared shitless. I made a three point turn in the middle of the street and headed back to the old walled entrance of the town while she held on to the dashboard with a death grip.

As soon as we puttered out the gates, a little color came back into Bella's cheeks. "Oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe I didn't remember. How could I be so freaking _stupid?"_ She seemed shaken to her core. I started to slow down so I could find out what in the hell was going on, but she wouldn't let me.

"No, Jake! Keep going. I swear I'll tell you all about it, but let's get away from here first, okay? Please, honey, please just drive as fast as you can." Jesus, she was almost shivering at this point. She twisted around and stared frantically out the back window as if she expected a hoard of flesh eating zombies to suddenly overtake us. Shit, as slow as we were going they probably could. _What in the name of fuck was going on? _

I floored the _Punto_, which seemed to royally piss it off. It shuddered and squealed furiously, finally moving forward with all the speed of an octogenarian in a walker. Christ, Embry, Seth, and I should have just hoisted Bella and the _Punto_ onto our shoulders and run down the road. It would have been faster. Eventually, we sputtered into a grove of trees some thirty kilometers away from Volterra and rolled to a stop.

"Spill, Bells. We're not going another inch until you explain exactly what the hell is going on," I told her.

Bella turned around to face us. "Okay, okay. Just give me a second." She put her hands over her mouth for a minute and I listened to her labored breathing. If she didn't tell me what was making her a crazy person, I was going to lose it. Finally, she seemed to make a decision and gave each of us a grim stare. "Alright, I'll tell you. But first, you have to swear to me that no matter what I say, none of you will ever go back there."

Embry, Seth and I exchanged shocked glances. Why would we ever want to go back to some little medieval hole in the wall town in Bumfuck, Italy? What in hell was going on back there? "Honey, how can we promise that when we have no idea what we're swearing to?" I was trying to be as reasonable as possible, but she was seriously freaking me out.

Tears started leaking out of her eyes. She threw herself onto my chest and wrapped her arms so tight around my neck it was hard for me to talk, while maps and books fell everywhere. I hugged her to me as best I could considering that my chest and testicles were still in the iron grip of the steering wheel.

I stroked her hair soothingly and whispered in her ear. "Bells, you're gonna to give Seth a heart attack if you keep laying all over his legs like this." That I didn't even get a chuckle out of her showed me just how upset she was. "Sweetheart, none of us will ever go there unless there is a damned good reason, okay?"

"_No!"_ Her fingers dug into my skin. "That's not good enough. I want you to promise me!"

"Baby, why the hell would we ever want to go back there?"

She looked at me almost desperately. Finally, she whispered, "Because of what I'm about to tell you." Then she took a deep breath and plunged in. "Have any of you ever heard of the Volturi?" she asked.

**All those writing reviews will receive a nice, long peek at Chapter 14 so please leave a review if you can. **_All_ fanfic writers get incredibly depressed if there is no feedback after all the work that goes into a chapter since it is the only reward we get. Don't believe anybody telling you something different**. **

**A Hell of a Lot of Author Notes: **

So, did you all see this one coming? I know several of you thought "Volturi!" as soon as the pack went to Italy, but did I lull any of you to sleep about those concerns? What do you think is going to happen next chapter? I'd love to hear your theories. Did you like the masquerade and what the pack wore? Do you have an interest in the historical Quileute stuff or do you find that kind of thing boring? Any thoughts about Jake and Carmen's scene? The whole masquerade was something I'd planned forever, but it was tough to write. I'm very interested in what you thought of it.

**I've finally been dragged into the world of twitter.** You can follow me leelator. I'll tweet something tonight, so if you want to chat, tweet me back. I'd love to hear from you.

**Tons of websites below. Just delete the spaces in them or go to http :/ twilighted. net/viewstory. php?sid =9079& chapter=13, scroll down and click on all the links directly.**

**QUILEUTE INFO:**

**No disrespect was meant to the Quileute culture. If I have offended anyone, I apologize. It was unwittingly done. **

**Traditional Native American dress is _NEVER_ referred to as a costume. It is called ceremonial regalia. Calling any of these historic and important garments a costume is deeply offensive to Native Americans.**

**Jake's Quileute Regalia: **Accurately determining what Jake and the pack would have worn had they lived and fought hundreds of years ago was a really tough task given the scarcity of Quileute documentation and artifacts, so I compiled _many_ different resources to come up with my version. Much of it (particularly the face and body paint) is based on descriptions of the secret _Tlokwali_ or wolf society ceremonies to which _all_ Quileute warriors belonged. Men and women would have worn only a cedar skirt to the wolf ceremonies, however, there was a mass revolt when I suggested that one to the pack. Luckily, deerskin dresses and breechclouts were an option or else all hell would have broken loose.

_*The Kwakiutl Indians_ by Franz Boas in Report of U. S. National Museum for

1895 (Washington, 1897), p. 66 1. www. jstor. org/pss/660545 (delete spaces)

**A breechclout** is a long rectangular piece of tanned deerskin worn between the legs and tucked over a belt, so that the flaps fall down in front and behind.

www. native-languages. org/breechcloth. htm http:/ i980. photobucket. com /albums /ae283/ leelator/ fishinginbreechclout. jpg

**The girl's dresses** were based on this picture http:/ i980. photobucket. com/ albums/ ae283/ leelator/ scan0008. jpg , the only one I was able to find that is actually of Quileute girls _not_ in European clothing. Taken in 1931, these ladies were gathered for a beauty contest. (Notice the white hose and European styled shoes they're wearing.)

**Family crests** were extremely important to Native American cultures of the Pacific Northwest. "The impressive ceremonial clothing demanded outstanding skill from the female artisans. Clothing with totemic crest symbols emblazoned upon it revealed social position; the symbols we inherited family crests that identified their owner's roots, ties, and family history as well as social status within the community. Crests were more important to the family than tangible properties such as houses, salmon streams and sea going canoes."

_Northwest Coast Indian Painting: House Fronts_ by Edward Malin

Here's Jake's family crest: http:/ i980. photobucket. com/ albums/ ae283/ leelator/ scan0017. jpg 

(The center wolf, "Crawling Wolf Dancer," is by Joe David and the outside ring was lifted from a southern Kwakiutl house front in Gwayasdums, British Columbia.)

**Copper **was a symbol of wealth to the Quileutes as it was to many other Native American cultures of the area. Wearing bracelets, armbands and ankle bands was another symbol of wealth as were **dentalium shells, **which were frequently used in necklaces, earrings, and chest pieces**.** Native American (Yakima tribe) dentalium choker circa 1915: http:/ i980. photobucket. com/ albums/ ae283/ leelator/ Yakimawearingdentaliumchoker_crop. jpg

_Quileute: An Introduction to the Indians of La Push_ by Jay Powell and Vickie Jensen

The **wolf warriors did indeed self mutilate** during the _Tlokwali _ceremonies. Before whites could photograph them, the ceremonies became so gruesome that the US Government eventually stepped in and outlawed the wolf ceremonies in the early 1900's after a few participants died.

_The Ceremonial Societies of the Quileute Indians (1921)_ Leo J. Frachtenberg

**THE BLOOD COUNTESS:**

Erzsebet Bathory was just as delightful as Carmen described. Supposedly, she murdered 650 young girls under her control. Read more about her fascinating and extremely bizarre life:

http :/ www. whataslacker. com/backdoor/ elizabeth_bathory/ 

http :/en. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Elizabeth_B%C3%A1thory

http :/ abacom. com/ ~jkrause/ bathory. html

DRIVING AROUND ITALY/ THE PUNTO

_**All **_of the driving commentary and _Punto_ descriptions are based on personal experience. In Rome, after hours searching, we finally found our rental car company in the middle of a parking deck. Now, what the frick is up with that? We'd rented a "luxury" car and were handed the keys to a Punto. In order to cram all my crap into the car, we, too, had to remove interior car seats. (I pack just like Bella did.) It is possible that we reserved a large car instead of a luxury car. Regardless, we didn't find it to be large OR luxurious, but we did eventually come to love it.

**The **_**Punto**_: http :/ i980. photobucket. com/ albums/ ae283/ leelator/ puntowithpassengers. jpg

http :/ i980. photobucket. com/ albums/ ae283/ leelator/ grandepunto. jpg

**Driving in Italy** is a fascinating adventure. There seem to be no driving _rules—_like stopping for red lights or driving in the marked lanes—only driving _suggestions_ to which no Italian pays any attention. Wanna see what it's like? It'll scare the shit out of you.

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= MJG9uIHCRrk & feature= player_embedded


	14. Chapter 14 Bella, the Vampire Slayer

**I'm _so_ sorry to do this, but people have complained that they didn't receive notification that this chapter posted, so I'm reposting it. If you did get a notice, I apologize for bothering you with another one, and if you didn't get one initially, I apologize as well. :/ **

So what do you think of my new banner? :D You can see it on my profile page or go to:

ht(delete this)tp:/i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ae283/leelator/FinalbannernotTwilighted-3-1(dot)jpg

Hope you love it as much as I do. **EnjoyyourJacob** created it, basing it on a poster for the 1961 Fellini movie _La Dolce Vita_. She absolutely outdid herself working on it. Read some of her terrific stories and see more of her outstanding banners at

ht(delete this)tp:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1995848/EnjoyyourJacob

**Lack of Excuses and Thanks: **Yeah, so I finally got off my ass and updated. Many reasons why it took so long, none of which I would care about or want to hear the details of were I you. Needless to say, this chapter kicked my butt and would never have been completed without the great work of my busy beta team:

Head Honcho, **mybrandofheroin,** did her usual brilliant work with my pile of crap, patting me reassuringly whenever I cried on her shoulder while she gently led me back on track. The Big Cheese, **diamondheart,** was her usual inspiring self, and really helped to pull my ass out of the fire. Guest beta'ing for this chapter was **RussetDiamond, **author of "**Aisle of Love." **

ht(delete this)tp:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7116663/1/Aisle_of_Love

I really appreciate her hard work and insightful commentary. All three of these folks are not only extraordinary betas, but also amazing writers. Do yourself a favor and check out their stories. Thanks so much to **Clover** for her help with Italian translations.

**Shameless Pimping Section:**

For some great wolfie stories, check out the nominees for the JBNP Awards.

ht(delete this)tp:/jacobblack-n-pack(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/nominees(dot)html?zx=d20129edd4488a93

Here's my condensed list of rec's:

_All Human Story_—**Bet on Me** by **Kissa621** is one of my favorite all time AH stories.

_Favorite Short Story or One Shot_—**Papa Wolf** by is so fricking amazing it knocked my socks off.

_Most Original New Story Line_—**Intoxicating **by **Willow2883 **is just delightful.

_Canine Comedy_—Lots of great authors here. I love **Little Furry Cannibals** (despite her bewildering adoration of Quil), and **Return to Sender** by **MeraNaamJoker & Grrlinterrupted** was great. **Micah's Moonbeam** is becoming one of my very favorite authors.

_Most Creative Story_—**Freewill and Chains** by **Fuiko**. Oh, my God, I ADORE this story. Please check it out!

_All Time Favorite Wolf Story-_**Coming Full Circle, Closure, Nature vs. Nurture, Closer to God, A Little Crush**

_All Time Favorite Wolf Author_—**mrstrentreznor, LuvinJ, audreyii-fic, Pavarti, August Shaffer, MeraNaamJoker, Naranwien** are all fabulous. Check them out!

**Usual Official Bullshit: **Okay, so you know the drill. I didn't write the Twilight Saga, and I make no money from this endeavor. SM wrote and owns everything. And she's welcome to Bella and most of the Cullens. You know, I'd pay _her_ big bucks if she'd just rewrite Bella—completely. Jesus.

**Previously ****in **_**How **__**to **__**Seduce **__**a **__**Werewolf**__** …**_

_Years have passed since Edward left Bella in the woods. Bella's discovered she's in love with Jacob and is trying to seduce him with Leah's help and advice. Jake, Bella, Embry, Seth, and Paul have left Milan, Italy and are going to Florence for some modeling jobs. _

_Jacob has bribed the hotel manager in Florence to cancel his and Bella's room and to tell everyone the hotel is overbooked so the two of them can stay at another hotel far away from the rest of the pack. _

_Paul showed up hours late for the scheduled departure from Milan. As a punishment, Jake sent Paul by himself to Florence in a tiny car, a Punto, packed with luggage while everyone else went on a driving tour through Italy. Bella has accidentally directed the driving tour right into the town of Volterra._

**(End of Chapter 13 JPOV) **

"'_Once __a __year, __on __March __19__th__, __the __town __celebrates __St. __Marcus __Day, __the __day __when __St. __Marcus __supposedly __rid __the __Italian __city __of __Volterra __of __all __v__—'"_ Her voice came to an abrupt halt.

I heard some choking gasps coming from Bella, and I glanced over at her, concerned. Her face was white with shock, and her eyes were huge. She looked like she was trying to say something, but nothing coherent was coming out. Worried, I started to pull over.

"No. _NO!__" _Bella _shouted_ at me—and it shocked the hell out of all of us.

I slowed down so I could try to find out what was going on.

"Don't stop, Jake! We've got to get out of here _NOW! _Roll up the windows!" Frantically, she cranked hers up and shut off the air circulation in the car. _"__Do __it!__"_ I turned the _Punto_ around and headed towards Florence as fast as the tin can would go. Eventually, we sputtered into a grove of trees some thirty kilometers away from Volterra and rolled to a stop.

"Spill, Bells. We're not going another inch until you explain exactly what the hell is going on," I told her.

**Chapter 14 Bella, the Vampire Slayer**

**BPOV**

What in God's name was I going to tell them? And how could I have been so stupid as to bring such danger down on their heads? My mind was consumed with the image of a swarm of super vampires attacking the car, pulling out each member of the pack, and tearing him to pieces right before my eyes. My God, my God, I'd put Jake's life in jeopardy because I was the most idiotic person on the face of the earth. What if Jake, Embry, and Seth felt it was their "duty" to eliminate the Volturi? Horror filled me at the thought.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a second." I tried to contain the overwhelming panic that filled me and think clearly. My hands were shaking with reaction as I covered my mouth and drew in an unstable breath. Finally, I raised my head and looked into each set of worried eyes, and my jaw clinched. There was _no __way_ I was going to lose one of these men to those monsters. I'd make sure of it.

"All right, I'll tell you. But first, you have to swear to me that no matter what I say, none of you will _ever_ go back there."

They were going to give me a guarantee before I would tell them anything, damn it. If Jake gave me his promise, I knew he'd never break it. The three of them looked at each other in astonishment—obviously not knowing what to say. Finally, Jake replied in a soothing voice as if he were trying to talk a crazy person off a ledge. "Honey, how can we say that when we have no idea what we're swearing to?"

Tears started to collect in my eyes as I thought about something—_anything_ hurting Jacob. I launched myself at him and buried my face in his neck, frantically clinging to him. I wouldn't lose him! I just _couldn__'__t_.

Jake's arms came around me, and he gently stroked my head, whispering some nonsense about Seth. Finally, he said, "Sweetheart, none of us will go to that place unless there is a damned good reason, okay?" As if that would placate me.

"No!" I cried, clutching him tighter. "That's _not_ okay! I want you to give me your word!"

"Baby, why the hell would we ever want to go back there?"

God, he wasn't going to agree—and all bets would be off once he found out what existed in Volterra. I stared at him, desperately longing to wring from him the promise I knew he wasn't going to make. There was no other choice: I had to explain it. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stall any longer. "Because of what I'm about to tell you." I took a shaky breath, and the words spilled out. "Have any of you ever heard of the Volturi?"

Their blank expressions gave me my answer.

Jacob, Embry, and Seth needed to know all I knew, such as it was, and fast. Racking my brain, I tried to remember everything I could about the Volturi. God, I hadn't even known Volterra was where they lived, for heaven's sake. Edward and Carlisle didn't tell me much, nor did I discover anything substantial from the neurotic digging I did after they left.

I looked at the worried faces around me. How were my next words going to impact their futures? I had to carefully explain it in a way that would prevent a catastrophe from happening—and, most importantly, keep every single one of them safe.

"There is a … a ruling family that lives in Volterra known as the Volturi. They are the governing body that oversees the actions of all … vampires." Suddenly, the already tense atmosphere in the car dramatically escalated. No one made a sound, and all eyes were riveted to me as I continued. "It's made up of the most powerful and the most dangerous of their kind. Everyone who knows they exist fears what they can do—even Carlisle, who lived with them centuries ago."

The three men looked stunned. What I had to say next wasn't going to make anybody feel any better. "I told you how some—like Edward and Alice—have special talents. Well, the most skilled of all are either part of the Volturi or are part of its guard. There is a trio of rulers, and everyone else is there to protect them and enforce their rules. That's why the Volturi search for the most gifted vampires there are—so that the ruling triad is virtually indestructible."

The atmosphere in the car started to change as Seth and Embry restlessly stirred in the back seat, and a low, throaty rumbling came from Jake, but I kept going. They were going to hear every little bit I knew no matter how bad it was. "Their abilities as a whole must be terrifying, and they use them to insure their one unbreakable law—anyone who knows about them dies."

I took in the confusion and growing horror on Jake's face. "Don't you see, Jacob? That means you—every one of you—will be killed if they find out you exist. And I just led you into the middle of their lair." My voice cracked after that admission, but I had to get it out. "You know your smell is very distinctive to vampires." Dealing with Victoria and her gang had certainly cemented that lesson. "Who knows what could happen if they find out about you? They'll hunt you down. That's a given, but what then? It's possible if they find out they could go to La Push. Jake, they could kill everyone who might inherit or pass on the wolf gene."

At that, Seth began to shake until Jake snapped out an order that immediately brought him back under control. My breathing was labored, and my hands still trembled, but I had to make sure they saw. "Now do you understand why none of you can even _think_ about going back there?"

Their faces were paler than I'd ever seen them. "Jesus H. Christ." Jake looked almost as sick as I felt.

"How many of them are there, honey?" he asked.

"I don't know—somewhere between twenty and thirty maybe?"

"Holy _fuck!"_ That was a bigger force than Victoria's enormous newborn army, and instead of inexperienced blood-crazed loonies, the Volturi were comprised of the most dangerous vampires that ever existed.

"Jacob, you can't go after them no matter what. You wouldn't have a chance."

He gave me a long look, and I felt as if I said something disloyal, but I was right and he had to know it. Three or four werewolves could not destroy two-dozen super vampires no matter how determined and special they were. Finally, he turned to stare out the back of the car, and then he, Embry, and Seth seemed to silently communicate.

"Bella's right. We have no idea what they're capable of. Without knowing their weaknesses, attacking them in their territory would be nothing short of suicide. The only smart thing we can do is get the fuck out of here—Right. Now_._" Those were the sweetest words I ever heard Jake speak. With that, he floored the _Punto_ and took off towards Florence like the hounds of hell were at our heels. Maybe they were.

We sat in grim silence for a while. I kept checking out the back and, for once, was glad Embry was facing that direction. His eyes would pick up the slightest movement before I had a clue anything was going on.

Finally, Jacob spoke up. "Honey, why didn't you tell me about this years ago?" His voice was gentle and there was no accusation in his tone.

"God, I wish I had." For a moment, I thought back to the desolate hole that consumed me when Edward left. The memory of the way I was back then made me … ashamed, and it was hard to keep talking. "The Cullens never said much about the Volturi, but after they moved, I was so desperate to find … them." There was an awkward pause that none of us seemed able to fill.

"I told you Carlisle lived in Volterra at one time, and I thought that maybe … he would come here for a visit," I said. Of course, everybody in the car knew whom I had really been seeking. Heat rushed to my face, and I stared at my lap until I collected myself. "For a while, I searched for any and everything I could get my hands on. There wasn't much available. Just a few random stories, legends mostly, but based on what I already knew to be true, I kind of pieced some things together.

"And then you and I became friends, and I made myself stop looking." I turned and fixed my eyes on Jacob. "Eventually, I blocked it all out as much as I could. I'm so sorry—I haven't thought about the Volturi in years, and no one told me the name of the town. If it occurred to me—if it even crossed my mind as a possibility—I would never, _ever_ have let you go near that place."

Jake reached over and gently stroked my face. "Don't you think I realize that? But we're able to protect ourselves against those fuckers, Bella. You're the one that's in danger. If they ever found out that _you_ know … ." His voice trailed off and there was a hint of desperation in his eyes.

Trust Jacob not to think of himself but to worry about me. "That's ridiculous. They don't know about me and they couldn't care less about me. And really, what's one more human to them? But you guys … ." I shivered until his warm hand rubbed my arm.

"Bells, they're not going to hurt us, I promise." His eyes locked onto mine and I could see the determination in the tight lines of his face. "And I'm not going to let anything happen to you, no matter what, okay?"

"I know." Looking at the hard edges of his profile, I felt some of my tension start to melt away. Jacob wouldn't take any chances—not with the packs' lives or with mine. And I trusted him with every inch of my being.

He could sense me relax a little and simultaneously he did too. "All right, you guys, we're not going to drive ourselves crazy about this. We've been in Italy before and haven't sniffed out a vampire yet. Do they all stay holed up in that Vulture place, or what, honey?"

"Volterra." God forgive me if I ever forgot the name of the damned town as long as I lived. "Umm, yeah, I think so. Unless they have duties to attend, I got the idea they all pretty much live in some sort of castle or dungeon thing there and don't ever go out." Trying to come up with a change of subject, I asked, "Embry, you doing okay? Are you getting car sick looking out the back like that?"

"Nah, I'm fine, Bella. You know me. I've got a cast iron stomach, anyway." He gave me a cheeky grin and winked.

"Yeah, right." Jake let out an incredulous snort, and Seth and I tried not to snicker. Everybody knew Embry could toss his cookies at the slightest provocation. And just like that, the stress level in the car began to ratchet down. "E, have you seen anything at all coming behind us?" Jacob asked.

"Not a damn soul. Or soul_less _as the case may be." Embry's laughing voice was a balm on my nerves, and I felt the knot in my gut start to release just a little more. Maybe we were actually going to get away after all. "Damn, Bella, when you say you're going to take us on an exciting driving tour of Italy, you don't fuck around!"

**oOo**

It only took us 15 minutes to get to Florence. Two hours later, we still hadn't found the stupid inn. I didn't get it. The _Hotel Brunelleschi_ was easy enough to locate on the map, but getting there was another issue. Florence seemed to be an incomprehensible maze of narrow one-way streets leading to nearly impassible alleys, and each block appeared to have a different name—all of them long and Italian. It was as if every road leading to our destination were some sort of optical illusion, because not a damn one of them actually got us anywhere.

While the guys were amazingly patient with the situation, I was cramped, edgy, and growing more frustrated by the minute with my crappy navigational skills and our inoperable GPS.

"Hell, Bella, you managed to lose the Volturi," Jake cracked. "There's no way _anything_ could follow our trail for the last two hours!" Jacob always knew what to say to make me feel better. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I gave him a swat. It was the first time I'd been able to smile since reading about vampires in Volterra. But, as we wandered down yet another dead end, a depressing thought settled over me—Jake and I would not be stopping once we finally found the hotel.

I had myself to thank for that. The day before, in my zeal for some privacy with Jacob, I called the manager of the inn and cancelled our room. He was just as helpful as he could be, and, after giving him a hefty bribe, he told me he would gladly tell everyone the hotel was overbooked, and that Jake and I had to stay elsewhere. After more euros were exchanged, he promised me he would make the arrangements for our new accommodations as well—far away from the _Brunelleschi_.

It seemed like a great idea at the time. I didn't care if we stayed in the worst dump in Italy as long as we didn't have three sets of wolf ears nearby listening and speculating about everything we did. Jake and I desperately needed some alone time. But, as the night grew late, the realization that we wouldn't be able to crash if we ever did find the damned place was pretty demoralizing.

A ludicrous scene began to play out in my mind: Hungry and exhausted, we would all stagger into the hotel and collapse on the counter, begging for room service and eight bellboys to deal with the nightmare of luggage on top of the _Punto_. My accomplice, the efficient hotel manager, would courteously greet us, hand Embry and Seth menus and their keys, then pleasantly inform Signore Black and Signorina Swan they no longer had reservations and would have to go elsewhere for the night.

After Jake ate the efficient hotel manager, all of us would make a run for it while Embry waved the hotel menu about yelling, "Come on, you guys! They have bacon burgers _and_ lasagna! It'll just take 15 minutes to order!" Cramming back into the _Punto,_ we would spend weeks wandering the streets of Florence, lost and starving, until finally, we'd be arrested and tossed into Italian prison to serve the next twenty years—_sans_ room service. Of course, that was assuming the Volturi didn't catch us and eat us first.

Great. Fatigue and hunger were making me hallucinate. Evidently, the last marble in my head must have escaped and was rolling around the floor of the crammed full _Punto_.

At best, the group of us would have to unpack the mountain of crap strapped to the car, dig through everything to find the boys' bags, and repack said mountain of crap back atop the _Punto_. Then Jake and I would be kicked to the curb so we could aimlessly roam around a foreign city in the middle of the night some more. I figured if I were still in charge of navigation, we would probably roll into our new hotel parking lot about dawn. Honestly, I didn't think I could take it.

Besides, the pack needed to be together since the threat of an elite vampire hit squad hung over our heads. Remembering Jake's name for them, I could just picture the Volturi gathering on the rooftops of Florence like a flock of vultures, patiently watching and waiting until we got out of our car so they could swoop down and devour us. It made me feel like a fresh piece of road kill.

As we weaved our way down yet one more dark alley barely wider than the _Punto_, suddenly a miracle occurred. "Stop, Jake! Look, that's it!" To our left was a beautiful sight: There on the wall was a small brass plaque with the words _Hotel Brunelleschi. _

Jacob slammed on the brakes and came to a halt right in front of the inn.

"Thank Christ!" I heard him take the first deep breath he'd had in hours. "Everybody out! I'm not moving this fucker another inch." There was no parking lot in sight—the hotel was just one doorway in a solid wall of buildings that lined the alleyway.

I turned and stared at him. "Jacob, we can't just leave the car in the middle of the road!" As narrow as it was, the alley was actually a two way street—and the _Punto_ blocked it wall to wall. There was no way anybody could get around us.

He couldn't have cared less. "The hotel can deal with the son of a bitch. Look, I have no idea how we got here, and if I start searching for somewhere to park, I'll never find this fucking place again." After the last two hours, who could argue with that statement? And besides, the dark lane was completely deserted. Evidently, no one else in Florence could find the damned street either.

Getting out of the car wasn't as simple as it sounded. Since the guys just spent hours in positions a contortionist wouldn't attempt, they practically fell out of the _Punto_ and then crawled onto the sidewalk. I felt terrible, but when I tried to apologize, they brushed me off and stretched themselves out, cracking their joints and groaning with pleasure.

By the time we got to the front desk, the three of them were fully recovered and deep into their favorite topic of conversation: food and how to quickly get more. Meanwhile, I tried to silently communicate with the hotel desk clerk. I attempted to let him know we really did want to spend the night by giving him subtle headshakes and meaningful winks. He stared at me as if he thought I was dangerously psychotic and might start foaming at the mouth at any second.

All my worrying was for nothing, though. Jake seemed completely unfazed, almost as if he expected it, when the manager told us the hotel was overbooked, and the two of us would have to stay elsewhere for the week. "Look, man, there is just no way," he replied. "We'll move tomorrow, but tonight we're not going anywhere. Isn't there some place you can squeeze us in?"

No, evidently there wasn't. That didn't matter in the least to Jacob. He decided the two of us weren't leaving, and, by God, nothing and no one was going to blast him out of there. After a terse discussion, we agreed that the boys would bunk with Paul for the night, and Jake and I would sleep next door in their quarters. Paul would be so pleased.

Then the guys heard room service was still available for a few more minutes, and all bets were off. They promptly dumped the luggage nightmare on the poor hotel staff and hauled me upstairs so we could turn in our order before the kitchen closed. Paul was discovered passed out in his bed—alone for once. Embry and Seth thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie and joined us for dinner. I think they were actually afraid to face Paul and tell him they were spending the night with him.

After we ate, Jacob arranged to rent a "decent" car for the rest of the week, while the boys quietly snuck next door into Paul's room. It was the first time since we came to Italy that I didn't resent having three other werewolves close by. Instead, it felt like my family was closing ranks to keep any sort of danger at bay. Jacob finally came to bed and wrapped me in his arms. I snuggled against him feeling safe and secure and in minutes was out like a light.

Unfortunately, I didn't sleep for long. For once, Jacob was the one that tossed and turned most of the night, and his edginess was contagious. Was he unconsciously sensing or smelling something I couldn't? The feeling of dread that disappeared once we found our hotel started seeping back through my veins. The room certainly wasn't impenetrable; in fact, it would be almost impossible to defend since there was a huge bank of windows forming one wall. Could that be why Jake was so tense?

Suddenly, every unfamiliar noise made me jump, and each unidentifiable shape became sinister. I stared into a dark corner at what earlier seemed to be innocent looking draperies. _Did they just move?_ Yes, it was possible that air was stirring the fabric, but what if it was something else? Could the black mass in the corner actually be hooded figures who watched us as we lay in bed?

Once that thought entered my brain, there was no way I could go back to sleep. I wanted to wake Jacob and have him search the premises—_particularly_ behind the drapes—but he needed to rest as much as I _really_ needed to get a grip. After thirty more minutes of scrutinizing every move the shifting draperies made, I'd had enough.

_Well, check it out already! It's not like they can't see you just because you're cowering in this bed. Go over there and either let them eat you, or prove to yourself that there's nothing in the damn curtains so you can get some sleep!_

I switched my bedside lamp on low, and my eyes snapped to the drapes to see if anything moved. Not a whisker. Everything was still and quiet. Next came the hard part. I tiptoed over, carefully patted the entire length of cloth along the wall, and then plowed behind the draperies just to make sure. If I was going to do it, I was going to do it thoroughly. Right when I was testing the window latches one last time, a groggy voice mumbled, "Whacha doin, Bells?"

Damn it, I woke him. As I poked my head out, I realized the curtains were dangling halfway over my face, and my hair was going everywhere. It wasn't too tough figuring out what I was up to. "Nothing, Jacob. Just seeing, um, about something." My nonchalant tone didn't fool him for a second.

He rolled over and looked at me, awareness in his eyes. "Come back to bed, sweetheart. I'll keep you safe. Promise. Now, quit worrying." He held up the sheets on my side and waited while I dove back in between the covers and snuggled into his body.

"I'm not worried, Jake."

"Uh huh. You always analyze hotel window security at two o'clock in the morning. Get some sleep, baby. Nobody's out there."

"I know. I'm good. Really."

"Everything's fine, Bells. Just relax." Jake pulled me into his side and wrapped me in his warmth. He was right. We were perfectly safe. Nothing was going to happen.

Seconds later, an angry roar and a deafening crash rocked through the hotel. Next door in Paul's room, all hell was breaking loose.

"_Bella, get out of here, __**now! **__Go downstairs to the front desk! __**Run!"**_ Jake's voice was low, but grimly intense. Grabbing his lighter, he tore into the hall swearing a blue streak. Noisy bangs and thumps, raised voices, and muffled cursing could easily be heard through the walls.

_This is it,_ I thought hysterically. _We're all going to die in this inaccessible hotel. And nobody is going to discover our bodies until they're half eaten by wild dogs. _

My rational self was not pleased. _Damn it, shut up! Quit whining and do something useful for once! _I tried to regain control and think lucidly. Going next door would be the worst thing I could do. I couldn't actually help, and I would certainly distract Jacob.

_Well, you're definitely __**not**__ running away, and you're __**not **__just going to sit here like a plate of happy hour nachos waiting to be devoured. Get busy! You can at least search for some sort of weapon._

Frantically, I looked around the room staring at what was available. The lamps were attached to the floor or the wall, and almost everything we owned was still packed in suitcases except my stack of tour books. I picked up the heaviest one.

_Right. You're actually going to lob a paperback at a vampire. Are you a freaking cretin? Get your head out of your butt, and find something that might actually work! _I tossed the guidebook on the floor and tore into the bathroom to dig through our toiletries. Hurriedly, I dumped them on the counter.

Electric toothbrush? _Maybe you could brush their teeth so they'll have fresh breath before they rip out your throat. Very helpful. Come on, damn it! _

Hairdryer? _Well, it is __**shaped**__ like a gun, after all. _

Shampoo? Shower cap? _You're wasting time you don't have! _

Dental floss? _Granite skin probably won't succumb to garroting with a piece of string, you dolt._

Jake's razor? _It's electric. What are you going to do—wave around a rotary shaver on a three-foot cord? That'll terrify them. Think! Think! _

Eyelash curler? Emory board? _Damn it, Bella! Well, I don't usually pack a Molotov cocktail when I travel to Italy. It's not my fault!_

Fingernail polish? _No, but … there! _A bottle of polish remover sat on the counter—_highly flammable _fingernail polish remover. But Jake took the only lighter we had. I could hardly ask them to wait a minute while I doused them with my four ounces of acetone and ran next door for a match.

_Keep looking! There's got to be something else!_

Loofah brush? Soap on a rope? Self-tanner? _They could certainly use that one._

Clorox Clean Up? _Yeah, so what if I brought my own disinfectant and rubber gloves to another continent. _I didn't care how much grief everybody gave me. When Paul and Embry got pubic lice, _I'd_ die laughing. I started to put it back.

_Hold it! _Looking at the bottle, a plan quickly formulated. _What about a direct shot in their eyes? It might slow them down for a second. At least it's better than the electric toothbrush idea. _Clutching the bleach, I ran back into the bedroom and pinned myself against the wall so I could launch a surprise attack on anything coming in.

The hotel was ominously quiet. Oh. My. God. _What was going on?_

Suddenly, the door swung open. I held the bottle with both arms outstretched as if it was a gun and I was one of Charlie's Angels. Leaping away from the wall, I furiously sprayed into the face of the intruder.

"What the fuck, Bella? _Jesus, _what the hell was that for?" Jake clutched his eyes in pain.

"Oh my God, my God, Jacob, what did I do?" I hopped around, horrified, and immediately shoved him, unresisting, into the bathroom. "Honey, I'm so, so sorry! I thought you were a Volturi!" I turned on the shower and pushed him in.

"It wasn't those vulture fuckers, Bells. Shit! It's _freezing!_ First you try to blind me, and now you're drowning me in ice water?"

"Quit being a baby, and wash out your eyes _right now!_" Standing on the side of the tub so I was his height, I aimed the showerhead straight in his face. "The water's got to be cold._" _

"Fuck, woman, you're killing me. This cure is worse than the damn injury." Ignoring his griping, I pulled his head forward so he got a direct blast and ordered him to blink. He wasn't going anywhere until I felt sure the bleach was flushed out, and I saw the redness start to fade from his skin.

"All right already. Shit, that's enough! It's gone, I swear!"

"Shut up, and let me see. Open your eyes." I yanked his hair back so I could examine him.

"_OW! _Damn, you're a bossy little thing. You ought to be nice to me, you know. This wasn't exactly my fault." He blinked a few times then opened his eyes. They were beautifully, perfectly normal.

I launched myself at him, winding my arms and legs around his body, heedless of the cold water pouring over us. "Oh, my God, Jacob! Honey, thank God you're okay!" Pulling his head down, I peppered his face with frantic kisses. "I thought I blinded you! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Bella, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry, sweetheart." I could hear the laughter in his voice as he struggled to get the words out between my frenzied kisses. "Damn, you are something else, Bells. One minute you're Cujo and the next you're Lassie!"

For a few seconds, I just hugged him until my heartbeat returned to normal, and then I leaned back and stared into his undamaged face. "Forgive me?" I asked as I carefully petted the healthy skin around his eyes. He could and should have had serious vision injuries because of my idiocy.

His face lit up with one of his smiles. "Well, I'll think of some way you can make it up to me." One hand came up to cup my cheek.

Leaning forward, I licked his lips and then nuzzled his ear. "It's the least I can do." I nipped his earlobe gently and whispered, "Mmmm, you taste good."

"Okay, so maybe you're not such a bad little puppy dog after all." His laughing voice was husky. One of his hands began palming my bottom, and the other clutched my wet head to his as he leaned down and started to kiss me with purpose.

"Knock, knock!" Seth called out as he walked through the open door of our room.

Instantly, everybody froze in place—Seth by the door, gaping at us in the shower, Jake in his wet boxers, and me in my soaked nightshirt wrapped around his body while water poured over the two of us.

"Uh, I can come back if this is a bad time." Seth started backing out the door. I didn't know who was blushing harder—Seth or me.

"No, bro, you're fine. Bella was trying to disinfect a bloodsucker and missed. Just give us a second." Jake walked over with me still wrapped around him, closed the bathroom door in Seth's bewildered face, and then gave me a wicked grin and a robe.

A couple of minutes later as I toweled off my hair, Jake was searching through our bags trying to find some dry clothes while Seth stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. "Bells, Seth's going to sleep in the other bed tonight, okay?"

"What? Oh. Well, okay, Seth. Sure, sure, that's fine." After the night we'd had, the entire population of La Push could bunk with us if they wanted. The more the merrier. "Hey, is somebody going to tell me what the heck was going on?" I nodded in the direction of the guys' room. "It sounded like aliens were invading over there."

"Paul," Jake and Seth said in one voice, giving endearingly similar shrugs.

"Ohhh." No other explanation was given or needed. Among the pack, it was a commonly held belief that Paul would probably be the catalyst for WWIII. When he was being an ass, anything was possible. I found that, generally, it was better not to know the details.

After our early hour adventure, morning came quickly, and I couldn't wait to get my first glimpse of Florence during the day. As soon as everyone was up and dressed, I pulled open the draperies and literally gasped out loud. At that moment, I fell irrevocably in love with the city of Florence.

Filling up our entire window was a brilliant explosion of color and the most jaw droppingly beautiful building I'd ever seen in my life. The _Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore_, or the _Duomo, _was an ancient cathedral and one of the most photographed buildings on the planet. Although I'd seen thousands of pictures of it, none of them prepared me for the size and scope of the famous dome, how it commanded attention, or how the color of the fiery red brick blazed against the perfect Italian sky. Nor had I realized the walls of the church were actually thousands of white, green, and pink intricately inlaid marble panels that gleamed in the morning sun. As I stood there, it seemed so close I felt that if I leaned out the window I could touch it.

Jake came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around mine. "Oh my God! That's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Well, who had? It was an unbelievable sight. "Are you sorry we're going to have to leave the hotel, Bells?" I could hear the concern in his voice. Meanwhile, I was hoping _he_ wasn't upset. After all, even though he didn't know, it was totally my fault we were getting thrown out on our ear.

"Well, do I get a view of you instead?" I turned around and grinned at him.

"Yes, ma'am! Any time." He laughed and kissed my neck. "Don't worry, honey. We'll get a room with a view. I promise, okay?

For a minute, I _was_ a little crushed that Jake and I were leaving before I quickly got my priorities in order. _You've only got four more days_, I told myself as we stared out the window, _and being __**alone and undisturbed**__ is all that matters._ Sure, I was going to leave the most incredible sight I'd ever seen in my life and move to God knows where. But that wasn't the big issue. I needed to remember that, no matter what kind of hovel the new place was.

At the end of the week we were flying back to Forks. From then on, Jacob was going to be asleep in one bed, and, twenty minutes away, I was going to be in another—probably wide awake and miserable._ You better make every moment count while you can, and quit worrying about the damned scenery. _

I looked closely at the shadows and valleys of the famous dome. Besides, there was really no telling what might be crawling around on a roof that size. The thing could easily hold the entire department of defense and possibly a couple of aircraft carriers, much less twenty or thirty vampires. I'd have to let Embry and Seth know right away. _Great idea, Bella. That way, they can be as freaked out as you are._

An hour later, everyone but Paul was downstairs and ready to eat. The guys' eyes grew huge when they saw the lavish breakfast spread that was laid out for the guests. Homemade breads and pastries, Italian meats, fruits, fresh eggs, cappuccino, and juices made my mouth water, and I could hear stomachs growling on either side of me. The inn was certainly going to lose money on our stay. By the time Jake, Embry, and Seth finished raiding the buffet, our table was piled high with food, and the staff was hurriedly restocking ravaged platters.

Meanwhile, I was trying to soak up all the beauty of the _Hotel Brunelleschi _while I still had the chance. The building originally was a 12th century church, which was obvious when I noticed the ancient stone walls and the forty-foot cathedral ceiling in the dining room. I could hardly eat because I kept gaping all around me.

"Paul's gonna be pissed when he finds out he missed this." Seth took a five second eating break as he switched from one plate to the next. The guys were fiercely concentrating on breakfast; we could have been dining on a garbage scow for all the attention they paid to their surroundings.

"_Gonna_ be pissed?" Embry's tone indicted that ship had long passed.

I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Paul for almost 24 hours. "Where is he? Still sleeping?"

"He's awake, more or less, and about as pleasant as a cornered pit viper. We are so damned lucky we don't have to deal with his nasty ass today," Embry said, chewing vigorously.

"I don't give a shit what his problem is as long as he shows up for his assignment on time and does his work. I'm gonna eat his fucking lunch if he screws up the shoot because he's still got his panties in a wad." Jake knew Paul all too well.

"He takes great pictures when he's in a bad mood," I said and then added under my breath, "thank God." Paul in an ugly temper wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. He had a different job for the day, and none of us were too upset we wouldn't be spending any time with him. When he was in a good mood he could try my patience. When he was being foul, Paul made oral surgery seem like a pleasant alternative.

Jake, Embry, and Seth had shoots all over Florence's many famous sites, so, after one last sweep of the buffet table, we quickly got on the road. I tried to keep my fears about the Volturi under wraps, and it helped that the day was a busy one. But instead of concentrating on the job, at first I caught myself searching through crowds looking for a beautiful pale face, or jumping when a quick movement caught the corner of my eye.

As the hours progressed though, my edginess eventually started to fade. It finally dawned on me that there was really no reason for vampires to be trailing after us. If they wanted to kill us, they could have done it anytime. Why wait until the middle of the day when we were surrounded by hundreds of tourists?

Besides, I reassured myself for the fortieth time, we'd been in Volterra for all of two minutes—while sitting behind the closed doors of a car. The sun had been out, which meant that vampires weren't. And it wasn't like any of the Volturi had ever been around the wolves of La Push or were familiar with their smell. They didn't know we existed, and they weren't out searching for us. Somehow, in spite of me being a Class A moron, we'd gotten away from them undetected. I just needed to let it go. We were safe, the day was perfect, and our surroundings were beyond spectacular.

The shoots were going smoothly, and the locals were friendly and interested—a little too interested, if you asked me. As the day wore on, and we switched locations, each place was becoming more and more congested. A crowd (an almost exclusively female crowd) was waiting on our arrival at every site as if Embry was handing out printed copies of our itinerary. _That_ certainly wasn't beyond the realm of possibility, but, when I accused him, he flatly denied it. Regardless, it didn't do him or Seth much good because the wolf getting all the attention was Jacob.

Giggling women and girls gathered in droves, all of them sighing and whispering, squealing and waving as he posed. When he took a break, they practically knocked me down as they tried to close in on him. I started off being pleasant and understanding. After they jostled the photo team and disrupted the shoot, I became businesslike as I insisted they move out of the way. By late afternoon, I was nearly grinding the enamel off my molars, and vowing to myself that if every slut who was chasing after him didn't back off—_rapido—_I was going to snatch her bald headed. My fears of a bloody vampire attack faded when faced with the much more immediate threats posed by dark liquid eyes and shocking amounts of cleavage.

Jake, on the other hand, accepted the situation with never ending grace, sweetly greeting every bleating member of the ever-growing herd. The shrieks and hysterics that accompanied each of his famous smiles began to make my stomach churn. But somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, I caught his eye, and I saw his expression tighten for a second before he cut through the heart of the mob. Moments later, I was swept up into a bear hug, and his hand didn't leave mine until shooting resumed. He _knew; _wherever I was, whatever I needed—he just knew.

Finally, our workday was done, and it was time for dinner. Out of the blue, Embry and Seth suddenly announced they already made plans and took off, barely saying goodbye to either of us before disappearing into the crowd. That was odd. They'd never mentioned a word about it all day. Usually getting them away from Jake was like separating layers of super glue. I tried not to show my glee, but at last I had Jacob to myself for a while.

We had no agenda and no place in mind, so we decided to turn off our cell phones for once and just stroll down the streets until something looked intriguing. Soon, the two of us happened upon a tiny little restaurant, Tunde's Trattoria. When we took a look inside, Mama Tunde herself welcomed Jake and me like we were family members and seated us in a private little area off the main dining room. After handing us indecipherable menus, she ran a loving hand down Jacob's arm and gave me a wicked wink.

"_Che __bel__ pezzo d'uomo, un animale così bello ha bisogno di privacy con la sua compagna__.__" * _

We heard her rich laughter and an ongoing stream of Italian as she went back to the kitchen. Jake and I exchanged shrugs and started looking over our menus then glanced up, bursting into laughter at each other's blank faces. We really needed to learn the language.

"Honey, do you have a clue?" Jake asked.

"Nope. Not one," I said, smiling at him.

Mama Tunde must have sensed our confusion; she bustled over and began spouting Italian, pointing at a long list on the menu. We glanced at each other and then nodded at her, having no idea what we just agreed to, but we sat back and relaxed, knowing we would enjoy what was coming.

Honestly, I could hardly care less what we ate for dinner. Just being with Jake and seeing the tension of the last 24 hours gradually leave his body was all that mattered to me. As worried as I'd been, the discovery of the Volturi was much greater burden on him. After all, he was responsible for everyone's safety, including the tribe at La Push. Since the threat seemed to be behind us; his eyes were beginning to sparkle again, and the smile I adored was finally returning to his face.

"Bells, the hotel has moved all of our stuff to the new place where we're staying. We can just go there right after we eat and let the guys know where we are. Is that okay?"

_Was_ it? For the next four nights, I was going to have _total_ privacy with Jake. As much as I loved the pack, I couldn't wait to get away from them. Not only could they hear and smell everything going on around them, they gossiped like a bunch of preteens on twitter. With them out of the way, it was time to move on and take advantage of every precious seduction hour I had left with Jacob.

Sitting across from him at our tiny table for two, I actually felt an ache that I couldn't nestle myself into his body. I needed to touch him. Then Leah's voice seemed to whisper into my ears.

_**Leah's Rules of Seduction Number 64:** If the only thing you can do is to hold his hand, make it count. Since the fingers have extremely sensitive nerve endings, this can be an incredibly sensual experience if done properly—or it can be as exciting as touching a dead trout if you just sit there like Quil's Great Aunt Beulah._

Reaching across the table, I laced my fingers through his and slowly rubbed his palm with my thumb staring into those gorgeous eyes.

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel, sweetheart—as long as it's quiet and private," I said before I returned my attention to our linked hands.

For some reason, the contrast of my white fingers against his beautiful skin always fascinated me. His hands were so typical of the rest of him: strong and muscular, but those big fingers were capable of great gentleness. I lightly traced the lines of his palm, sliding lingeringly over the creases, and then slowly massaged the muscle of his thumb.

Looking at them in the candlelight, I couldn't help but think of his hands on my body—the copper fingers cupping my breasts and playing with my nipples. I remembered the way his hands slid down the skin of my stomach to cradle my hips, and then slowly and deliberately they had separated my thighs. And what his magic fingers had done to me then … .

My body warmed at the memories, and I felt a delicious tingling between my legs. Glancing up at him, I saw Jake's eyes dilate as he inhaled. The thought of him smelling my rising arousal wasn't embarrassing. In fact, it was incredibly erotic to me that he seemed to crave and love my scent. He brought his hand to my face and gently slid a finger over my lips. I grasped the sides with my teeth, delicately sliding my tongue down its length and lightly biting and sucking at its base. Slowly, I drew his fingertip into my mouth and wrapped my tongue around it, softly raking his skin against my teeth, and moving it in and out of my lips. Mmmm. His skin always tasted so good.

"Fuck, Bells, what the hell are you doing to me?" His voice sounded funny, and I looked up to see hard lines of tension on his face.

"I've just missed you, Jacob. It seems like forever since we've been alone, and I … need you."

"Well, keep that up, and you're going to get what you _need_ on top of this table."

"Sounds wonderful, but I'd hate to shock Mama Tunde, Jake." I peered at him from under my lashes and grinned.

"Honey, if I stand up, I'm going to shock the entire restaurant. Now please, baby, be a good girl, and stop torturing me before I completely lose my mind, and we get thrown in the skeeve tank. I really don't want to explain to the guys or your dad why we need to be bailed out of an Italian prison."

His eyes were as dark as could be, and his full mouth seemed to want to eat me whole. Leah's Rules were amazingly effective. I didn't mean to get either of us sexually aroused during dinner; I just had a hard time keeping my hands off him.

Mama Tunde brought out our first course of antipasti, and Jake and I completely ignored it. When Jacob didn't eat, something was seriously wrong.

"Sweetheart, you need to have some dinner." I picked up a piece of thin sliced prosciutto and fed it to him. His lips sucked in my fingers just the way I'd done to his minutes earlier.

"I don't want this." His voice was low enough so I was the only one that could hear. "Bells, all I can think about is spreading you out on this table, stripping off your panties, and feasting on that sweet juice between your legs." His words curled in my brain and through my veins; I could feel a slickness starting to accumulate at my center. The language was … shocking and arousing at the same time, and I wondered if Jacob knew the effect his speech was having on me. His eyes bored into mine as he leaned forward. Yes, he knew alright.

A low growl reached my ears as he grabbed the legs of my chair and pulled my seat as close to him as possible. "Do you know how good you smell to me, honey?" he asked in a strained voice. Huge, warm hands were on my knees and slid up my thighs, pushing my skirt out of their way. It vaguely registered that the tablecloth hid his actions to everybody else in the restaurant, but I don't think it would have made a bit of difference to either of us at that point.

"Christ, Bella, you tasted so good the other night. I want to lick you again, baby, right here." His gravelly murmur sent shivers down my spine that went straight to my core as his hands slipped between my legs and separated them, lingering over the wet silk of my panties. Abruptly, his fingers moved. I heard a slight tearing sound, and instantly cool air hit my sensitive skin; Jacob had just ripped my underwear open. I gasped as his fingers returned to suddenly bare flesh. My breath was coming in pants, and I clenched my hands into fists on the table.

"I'd lay you out right in front of me, honey, and I'd pull that pretty little ass of yours to the edge of the table and spread you open so I could see all of you," the mesmerizing voice continued. "Then I'd run my nose along the inside of your thigh and slide up to your clit, and I'd just smell that sugar that is seeping out of you right now." His fingers copied his words as he gently slid them into the sensitive nub. I shut my jaw to keep from moaning, but my body craved more of his touch. God, I could see myself leaning back on the table, watching that dark head dipping between my legs. I wanted it—so damn badly.

My eyes were heavy, my breathing erratic, and my thighs lolled open as if I'd been drugged while his low, hypnotizing words kept going. "I'd let my tongue sweep over those deep petals of yours. Do you know how beautiful they are? Honey, they're the most delicious shade of pink, and when you get turned on, they swell up and get darker, just like your nipples. You're the color of cotton candy or pink bubble gum, and I can't keep my mouth away from any of you." As his fingers rubbed me, I tried to sit still even though I couldn't help myself from moving against him.

I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears, and I realized my mouth was slightly open. Closing it with a click, I forced myself to swallow hard.

"And the way you taste … . God, I knew I'd love it, but baby, you taste so fucking good. I've imagined licking you for years. Did you know that, honey?" The deep, whispering voice started again after the dazed shake of my head. "It's just so much better than I dreamed it could be. It's sweet and salty and clean and just you, Bella, like manna from heaven, and I want more of it. Right. Fucking. Now." My breath seemed to be coming in gasps as he continued.

"I need to lick all of you, sweetheart. Would you let me tease that gorgeous clit of yours? I'd run my tongue ever so gently along the edges and then suck that little knot into my mouth and swirl it around with my tongue." Underneath the table, his hands imitated his words, and he rubbed the hood of my clitoris between his fingers. I bit my cheek to keep from crying out. "Would you let me do it, baby?"

He seemed to need an answer from me, and I forced the words from between my teeth. "God, yes, Jacob, yes."

"That's good, honey, 'cause I want to do it so bad. I'd take my time there, but then I'd have to taste that sweet little pussy of yours."

"Jake!" I couldn't take much more of this.

"Don't stop me before I've tasted it, Bella." His voice had me under a spell. I couldn't have stopped him if my life depended on it. The skillful hand slipped down until it reached my core. He had me so wet he could easily coat his fingers in my juices.

"I want to lick your pussy, honey," the voice continued as one finger slid against my opening and teased me unmercifully. It was impossible to remain still; I desperately had to have more friction from those magic hands. "I need to put my tongue inside you, Bella." Finally, he slid a wet finger into me, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. My eyes started to roll back in my head—the pleasure and torture were so intense as the finger rocked gently in and out of me. God, he was going to make me come in public, sitting a short table length away.

"Look at me, sweetheart." It was not a request. I made myself open my eyes and focus on his. They were black and burning, and he seemed to be just as close to exploding as I was. How was that possible? How could touching me give him almost as much pleasure as it gave me? But I could tell it did.

With a low growl, he spread my legs apart with his own and pulled my chair flush to his. One finger became two, and my body craved more of the new sensations as the increased pressure was making me lose my mind. "I'm gonna shove my tongue up in that sweet little pussy of yours and make you come so hard, honey. Fuck, I can't wait for the first time you come all over my tongue."

"Jacob, God, _Jacob!"_ My frantic gasping spurred him on, and his fingers moved faster in and out of me. I tightened up, my back arched as I desperately tried to get closer, to get more. Briefly, I saw red behind the eyelids I had to shut for a second. Tension gripped me. My feet and my arms tightened as my hands gripped the tablecloth. A coil wound tighter and tighter in my body until I felt as if the only movement I could make was to tremble all over.

"Come for me, Bells. Come all over my fingers, baby." His voice was so low and intense and so damned sexy that I opened my eyes and stared into his. When I did, he curled his fingers into me, hitting a spot that made me lose what little sanity I had left.

"_Jesus, Jake!"_ Did I scream the words or breathe them? I didn't know or care. His eyes bored into mine as heat flooded my veins, and finally, finally shudders racked through me. I felt myself spasm on his fingers as if I was grabbing him and couldn't let him go. My mouth hung open, and funny sounds emerged as his touch continued, slower and gentler, while I finally relaxed and started to climb down from my incredible high. Cool air raced all over me lifting the tiny hairs on my arms and face.

"That's my girl," he whispered. "That's my good, sweet baby." His hands stroked me in time with my slowing pulse. He was so in tune with everything my body did. How did he know? How could he be so aware of everything I needed?

"Holy Crow, Jacob." I could barely catch my breath. What in the hell just happened? His fingers finally withdrew and his hands stroked my thighs as he pulled my skirt back down my legs. One hand came back in view and he slid his fingers into his mouth.

"Mmmm, so good, honey. That's what I needed for dinner—the perfect appetizer. "

**ooOOOoo**

A few minutes later, I was in the bathroom trying to get my act back together while I cleaned myself up; after all, it seemed prudent not to incite any more incidents until we were behind closed doors. We were lucky Mama Tunde hadn't tossed us out of the restaurant or called the police.

Looking at the shredded remains of my panties, I whispered a relieved thank you that they weren't the $135.00 pair I bought back in Seattle. Leah would have killed me—or Jake—or maybe the both of us. Jacob had ripped the silk as if it were tissue paper.

Warmth suffused my face as the table scene kept playing over and over in my head. God, did we completely lose our minds? Neither one of us had ever done anything remotely like that in our lives. I never even passionately kissed someone out in public before, and I was pretty sure neither had Jake. Leah would be so proud. I snickered as I dropped the tattered cloth in my purse. Maybe I would slip them into his phasing pouch before he went out on patrol one night to remind him of our dinner at Mama Tunde's. I knew I'd never forget it.

Holy Moses, where did that idea come from? God, not only could I hear her whispering in my ear, I was beginning to even **think** like Leah. I didn't know if that was a good thing or if it were really, really bad.

When I got back to our table, Jacob had already finished off every bit of the antipasti and was making inroads on our second course. Evidently, his appetite had returned with a vengeance. Dinner was wonderful. Mama Tunde kept bringing us plate after plate, clearly delighted with Jacob's ability to inhale her food.

She kept up a running dialogue the entire time she served us; it didn't seem to matter in the least that we had no idea what she was saying. Her hands returned to Jake's broad shoulders and arms again and again. As she caressed him, she kept giving me sly smiles and lectures in Italian. Somehow, I got the feeling she was saying that anyone who let Jacob slip through her fingers was a complete and total imbecile. As if I didn't know.

After our stomachs were full, Mama Tunde sat down two tiny cups of espresso and left us while our meal settled. Jake gave me an innocent look and reached across the table. "Now honey, if I hold your hand, are you going to behave yourself, or are you going to be a naughty girl again?"

"Naughty? _Me?"_ That little dickens! I kept my voice low as I laughingly gave him a scolding. "_I _wasn't the one that had his hands up somebody's underwear in the middle of a restaurant, you know. You need to reassess just who was being naughty and who was just an innocent bystander—er, sitter."

"Well, I was watching you very carefully the whole time, Bells. I really didn't see anything too 'innocent' about what you were doing." His warm eyes smiled into mine as color shot to my face. How could I argue with that statement?

"Let's just agree that neither one of us would have won the Emily Post Award for Proper Restaurant Etiquette." I glanced around the quiet little room. "We're incredibly lucky Mama Tunde put us back here by ourselves, Jake."

"Don't worry, honey. I'm leaving her a huge tip." We looked at each other and snickered. It was just too much fun being naughty with Jake.

"So when are we going out on our date, Bells? You didn't forget, did you?" No, I certainly did _not._ "How about Wednesday night?" he asked. We had a light schedule planned, and it was only two days away. I could make it that long.

"Sounds perfect, Jake. What are we going to do?"

"You are such a nosey little thing. I told you it's going to be a surprise. Just wear something pretty, and be prepared for anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Wearing something pretty, and being prepared for anything does not exactly go hand in hand, you know."

Suddenly, Jake inhaled, and his head swiveled sharply towards the front door. Seconds later, I heard a commotion as, to my unending shock, Seth Clearwater came barreling through the entrance of the restaurant.

_What on earth was going on?_ How did he find us, and, even more importantly, why did he want to?

Instantly, Jake and Seth's eyes locked on each other, and their silent communication seemed to vibrate over the sounds of the little _trattoria_.

No one needed to tell me anything. One glance at Seth's face and I knew something was very, very wrong.

**oOo**

_*_Mama Tunde's Italian translation:"What a sexy hunk of man meat. Such a beautiful animal needs some privacy with his lover."

**ooOOOoo**

**Please review. It really means a lot. _And_ I'll send you a peek at Chapter 15 if you do** (after I finish it). Yes, I know parts of this chapter are pretty sucky, but this thing was a bitch to write.

So, did you enjoy the … umm … appetizer? Do you have an idea what Seth is about to tell them? What did you think about Bella trying to do something to protect herself from vampires for once? Are you pissed at her for dragging the Volturi into this, or do you think we are finished with them?

Mama Tunde represents **Tunde-tre**, one of the best reviewers and friends a girl or a writer could have. Thanks for all the support you give to so many of us, love button.

I swear I'm not on the Italian Tourism Board, but do yourself a favor and go to Florence if you ever get the chance. Yes, you'll be completely lost if you try to drive around, but so what? Not knowing where you are in one of the most beautiful cities on the planet isn't the worst thing that can happen to you—unless, of course, you're jet lagged and your husband is whining like a three year old.

**The Duomo** is beyond fabulous.

ht(delete this)tp:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Florence_Cathedral

Begun in 1296, the dome was finished in 1436. It is the largest brick dome that has ever been constructed. What I love about the building is the exterior. Honestly, I think the inside is a little dull, but the outside—Holy Crow—it's _fantastico! _Here are some pics:

ht(delete this)tp:/i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ae283/leelator/florence-duomo2(dot)jpg

ht(delete this)tp:/i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ae283/leelator/DuomoofFlorencewideangle(dot)jpg

ht(delete this)tp:/i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ae283/leelator/DuomoofFlorenceFront(dot)jpg

**The _Hotel Brunelleschi_** is named after the man who built the dome of the basilica and I've described it just as I remember it. If you can ever find it, you will absolutely love it. It was actually built on top of a Roman spa and has a 6th century tower. (And it is very easy to find if you're walking. Just don't try driving there if you don't have plenty of time and lots of patience. Maybe directions would help.)

ht(delete this)tp:/www(dot)brunelleschihotelflorence(dot)com/

**I'm hoping this will give you a clue why it can be so challenging to get around in Florence.** It actually shows the streets of a much smaller town in Italy, so imagine tons more cars, vespas, and pedestrians all milling and zipping about on streets this narrow. You have the overwhelming feeling of being in an endless, claustrophobic maze where the instructions to get out are written in Klingon.

ht(delete this)tp:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nSGZ6CqYSps


	15. Chapter 15 Eau de Asshole

**Thanks, Thanks, and More Thanks:**

There is considerable whining and angst in parts of this chapter (and you _know_ how much I suck at writing whining and angst), so my beta team had to work very hard to pull me out of the muck I created.

**Diamondheart, **AKA **chef diamondheart,** was not pleased with the pile o' crap that landed on her desk and really outdid herself by cutting, reorganizing, and offering many fabulous suggestions to improve said pile o' crap. **Tewig **(author _**Three's a Crowd **_www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7113424/1/Threes_a_Crowd) pre-read for me despite her insane schedule, and **Gracieblack28 **(author of **"The Drop In" **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7339021/1/The_Drop_In**) **very kindly stepped in and did a _brilliant_ job of guest beta'ing. What a help she was! And lastly, the genius who is **mybrandofheroin **was always there to guide me around all grammar glitches I'd fallen into and offer up just the right suggestions to help me out of any and all thorny issues in the chapter. The title, "Eau de Asshole," was suggested by **liljules102481**. I thought it was perfect.

**Shameless Pimping Section:**

_**Intoxicating **_**by** **Willow2883 **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6983908/1/Intoxicating (Willow writes fast paced, intriguing stories, and let me tell you, she is a quick updater. She **hates **writers that take forever to update. Ahem.)

_**Give and Take **_**by Micah's Moonbeam** www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7041896/1/Lost_and_Found (Maya is just wonderful and one of my VERY favorite new authors. I adore **all **of her work, and you will too.)

_**I Wasn't Looking for This **_**by bloodofbeckie** www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7709150/1/I_Wasnt_Looking_For_This

(Bex was my first beta and I would never have submitted my story if not for her taking me under her wing and giving me such support. Her new story is hysterical and she actually let me help with the first four chapters.)

All of these authors _and_ my betas have written multiple stories, and I love them all. Check them out if you're looking for a good read.

**Official B.S**. Here's a big surprise: Stephenie Meyers wrote _Twilight _and not me.

**WARNING:** Much of this chapter deals with Paul's sick twist of a mind. He is crude, rude, and socially unacceptable. _**If his language and actions are going to bother you, please don't read this.**_ He is a _**nasty**_ boy.

**Chapter Notes: **Don't you just hate it when you get to a really critical part of a story where you are dying to find out what happens next, and then the damn author switches over to another POV that you don't give a shit about? Umm … well, guess what? I wouldn't do it to you except that you really need to know **why** what's happening is happening. Won't take too long, I promise.

_**Previously on How to Seduce a Werewolf:** Jake, Bella, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and three young werewolves know as "the brat pack" are in Milan, Italy working in the modeling industry for a nasty woman, Carmen Bianca Silva. **This chapter starts by briefly going back to the group's last night in Milan.** The next day, Jake, Bella, Embry, Seth, and Paul are supposed to go to Florence first thing in the morning (everyone else flies back to Forks), but Paul is four hours late. Jake makes him drive to Florence by himself in a tiny car packed with luggage. Paul is not a happy camper. _

_Meanwhile, Bella accidentally directs the other car with Jake, Embry, and Seth right through the middle of Volterra until she realizes where they actually are. They race out of the town before they are discovered, Bella relates what she knows of the Volturi to the three guys, and they head for Florence hoping they aren't being followed. The first day in Florence, Paul is on a separate assignment— much to everyone else's relief. After an all day photo session, Bella and Jake have a very tasty dinner (read the end of Chapter 14 for more details) until Seth comes charging in the restaurant. It is obvious that some kind of nasty shit has hit the fan._

**Chapter 15 "Eau de Asshole"**

**Paul's POV**

_Two nights earlier …_

"We're going _where?_ You have got to be shitting me!"

"Keep your voice down, Paul, goddamn it. We don't have a fucking choice." Jake could explain all he wanted. Nothing was going to make that shit right. "Look, you guys, I don't care if they want to go to a leper colony. Our new customers want to take us out, so we're going, and we're all gonna act like we're having a wonderful fucking time. Got it?"

"Shit, I'd _rather_ go to a fucking leper colony." Jake slid me a look that shut my mouth.

It was our last night in Milan. Leah, Quil, and the brat pack were flying back to the States in the morning, while the rest of us were driving down to Florence. Naturally, everyone figured we'd have a free night out on the town—until Jake blew up that agenda.

"Wow. This is so cool, you guys. _La Scala_ is the most famous opera house in the world." Everybody turned and stared at Seth as if he had squirrels fucking on top of his head. "What? What'd I say?" Jesus, the poor kid was clueless.

Jake just grinned and gave him a swat on the shoulder. "Okay, we have thirty minutes before we've got to meet them in the lobby. Everybody put on a suit, and don't be late."

_What. The. Fuck? _Jake couldn't be serious. Christ, I had a reputation to maintain. _What if this shit goes public, and somebody at home finds out I went to a frigging opera? _With Embry and Quil's big mouths involved, it was just a matter of time. My only out was to disappear fast before Jake got hold of me.

An hour later, my ass (along with every other dumb schmuck in the pack) was sitting in _La Scala_ listening to a goddamned opera. My plan to go AWOL had failed miserably. I found out the hard way that cocksucker had eyes in the back of his fucking skull.

As soon as I sat down and stared at the glitzy surroundings, I realized that Jake, Bella, and Leah had spread themselves around so they could make sure nobody made a run for it during the multi-hour torture session. They stuck me right next to the wall so that I would have to crawl over the lot of them to escape. And if I actually made it by Jake, Leah sat beside the stairs like a fucking guard dog. Nobody was going to get past her nasty ass.

Meanwhile, Chief Big Dick had plopped his butt down right in the middle of the brat pack. Anyone misbehaving within his reach got a kick or a poke to the gut when they least expected it. Jesus H. Christ. All Jake needed was a black habit and a fucking ruler.

The whole endless fiasco was fucking awful. There wasn't an unattached hot babe in the entire joint, while down on stage, some fat broad was screeching as if her life depended on it. Shit, maybe it did. She seemed to have pissed off everybody in the cast. No wonder the damned thing was called _Carmen._

Seth sat next to me and was the only one of us totally absorbed in what was taking place on stage. If somebody gave him a giant tub of buttered popcorn and a milkshake, he'd have been happier than a pig in shit.

When my eyes traveled down the row, I caught Jake and Bella exchanging a sappy stare, and I barfed in the back of my throat. Fuck, couldn't they keep that shit under wraps and sit five feet away from each other for a couple of hours without going into heat? Nobody wanted to watch them goop over each other—least of all me.

Jesus, they were so disgustingly in love they really made me want to hurl. Nothing—_nothing_—turned up my puke-o-meter like thinking about the Asshole and the Frigid Swan. It had been bad enough when they were just "best friends." Yeah, right. I couldn't believe anybody was stupid enough to fall for that load of crap, even Bella. And the way the two of them acted when he was in wolf form—Christ, the first time I saw that, I _did_ hurl.

I wasn't jealous, not really. Oh, for fuck's sake, who was I trying to kid? I was so damn jealous I couldn't see straight. It wasn't that I wanted Bella. Well, yeah, maybe I did. How could I help it with the Alpha Asshole constantly in my brain? But what chapped my butt was watching the two of them together and having their goddamned relationship flung in my face 24/7.

At first, I just found them amazingly annoying and could have given a rat's ass about either one of them as long as they stayed out of my way. But, as time went on, they really started to bug the shit out of me. Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, Quil and Claire were all crazy about each other. Big fucking deal. None of them had a real relationship. Shit, they didn't even have to work at it—it was just handed to them on a platter with mystical sprinkles on top. And who knew what would happen if the imprinting ever broke?

But Jake and Bella were different. There was no wolfy magic involved between the two of them, no fucking imprinting. They liked each other; they were BFF's—who obviously couldn't wait to tear each other's clothes off. As much as I ridiculed their relationship to their faces, behind their backs, I … envied it. Goddamn it all, why couldn't _I_ have somebody like that … a nice girl who wanted to spend time with me _out_ of bed as well as in it?

Women treated me as if I was a piece of fuckmeat—but none of them actually _liked_ me. Hell, they didn't even know me—they were never around long enough; I made sure of that. I wanted to _choose_ somebody, and I wanted that same somebody to choose me—not for my face or my body, and _not_ because of fucking imprinting, but for me … because she liked me and because she thought I was a good person.

Take how Bella looked at Jake—as if he was Jesus Christ, Einstein, and fucking James Bond all rolled into one. What was wrong with me? Why was she in love with that son of a bitch, and she wouldn't even give me the time of day? I watched as they stared at each other down the aisle. Jesus, they looked like they were going to start crawling over half the row just so they could hold fucking hands.

Since escape was impossible, I did the next best thing. Slumping down in my seat, my head fell back, my mouth fell open, and, after a while, I let a few snores rip. Of course, no one could actually sleep during all that god-awful screeching, but at least I didn't have to see _them_, plus pissing off Jake was real gravy. It didn't take long before I got a sharp kick from Seth with a hissed warning from Jacob. I resolved that _real_ soon (like immediately) I was going on a poon hunt to rival the orgies of Ancient Rome—whatever it took to liquidate the image of _them_ from my mind.

Twenty-four hours later, I was sitting at a bar in Florence even more pissed than I'd been the night before.

Yeah, I'd benefited from the major fuck fest I'd had after sitting through that nightmare at the damn opera, and, for a few hours, I'd felt a little better about things. But the next morning, the shit had hit the fan with Jake, and I'd been shipped off to Florence—alone. As I sat at the bar, my mood wasn't improving with the tequila I was downing. Of course, none of my so-called friends and pack mates checked to see if I'd made it to the city alive, and they'd quit answering my calls earlier in the day. _Fuck each and every one of the no good cocksuckers._

"Another double, signore?" The bartender slid me a glance from under her eyelashes. I knew what she had in mind. What I didn't understand was why I didn't give a shit. All I could think of was that son of a bitch, Jacob Ephraim Black, and how bad I wanted to eat his fucking liver.

I held up three fingers and then grunted when I received a triple instead of the three doubles I thought I was ordering. _Shit, when are we going to get out of this fucking foreign country and go home?_ Not that things were all that peachy back in the States, but at least the fucking bartenders could understand you when you cussed them out.

"Signore?" The chick looked at me with wide, liquid eyes.

"Two more. Get it? _Due _more _drinkos?" _Her stabbing stare just made my prickometer shoot into overdrive. The drinks were slammed down in front of me, and tequila sloshed down the sides of the glasses. "Thanks a lot, bitch." She stalked off to the other end of the bar where she totally ignored me. Obviously, that was the last thing I was getting from her ass. "Fucking cunt."

_God, Paul, what is your problem? _Yeah, I could be a class A dick, but usually I acted civilized around willing women. I was too pissed off to even give a shit that I was alienating the free pussy in front of me. Who cared? What was one more piece of ass anyway?

Christ, things _were_ getting bad when I didn't care about trim—even for a night.

_Goddamn it, all of this is __**his **__fucking fault. _Because of _him_ I'd been lost, alone, and thoroughly pissed off all day. I couldn't believe he'd banished my butt, forcing me into that packed sardine can of a car so I could schlep Bella's goddamned luggage to Florence. And all because I was a few minutes late for the Swan Princess's stupid ass driving tour.

"Of course, nothing better fucking interfere with _that_." I didn't realize I was muttering out loud until the three assholes sitting close by gave me a sideways look and then moved to the other side of the bar.

"What's the matter? You little bitches scared?" My glare should have drilled a hole in their backs as they walked away. "Fucking pussies." I didn't even get a flinch out of them. _Goddamn it_. A really good bar fight would have felt fan-fucking-tastic, but, like everybody else in Italy, they were avoiding me like the goddamn plague.

"Hey, sweet pea! Over here!" I barked out to the bar bitch who pretended she didn't hear. Fuck it. Throwing down some euros, I stalked out the door and went back to the hotel before I really turned nasty.

After I wrangled a bottle of tequila and a case of wine from the bartender at the inn, the concierge arranged for an ass load of Patron to be delivered to my room the next day. Still no call from anybody. Pissed off and bummed out, I ordered room service, drank everything in sight, and, in no time, I was dead to the world.

Several hours must have passed. I became conscious enough to wonder whether it was day or night and what hotel and city I was in. When I sleepily realized my hand was touching someone's long, silky hair, I didn't question it further—I just rolled over and spooned into the hot body next to me. That was kinda weird; she had pajama pants on. Those needed to go. I slipped my hand under the elastic band of her flannels and rubbed my fingers over the smooth skin of her hip as I reached for the Promised Land.

But the Promised Land was _not_ what I touched.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?" **_I roared at the top of my lungs.

"_Jesus H. Christ!" _A simultaneous screech came from whoever the hell I'd just violated.

I shot out of bed like my ass was on fire, knocking over the bedside table and all its contents. On the other side, the guy whose junk I'd just felt leaped up and immediately smashed into an armchair, almost sending it through the wall.

"Wha'? _Wha'?"_ came a sluggish voice over by the sofa. Goddamn it, evidently there was _another_ motherfucker sleeping in my space. I could hear him stumbling around, and then a huge crash came from his side of the room. "Shit!" That woke him up for good. "What the hell's going on?" I knew who that was.

"_Embry?_ What in the ever loving _**fuck **_are you doing here?" I took a whiff of air. "Jesus Fucking Christ, Seth! Is that you? What were you doing in my goddamn _bed?"_ I couldn't help bellowing.

Seconds later, the chain fastener tore off its foundation and went flying as the door slammed open. There stood Jake in his boxers, silhouetted by the hall light.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_ He hit the light switches so we could finally see what was happening.

Seth was face planted on the floor with his legs twisted in the chair he'd battled with and lost. On the other side of the room, Embry was sitting in a pile of shit that, seconds earlier, used to be my coffee table.

"Is somebody trying to break in?" Jake's voice demanded an answer quick.

"Not unless you count these two motherfuckers. I didn't know my goddamn bedroom was going to be invaded in the middle of the night by Sleeping Beauty and Snow White here."

Jacob looked like he was still ready to murder somebody, and we were the only candidates around. "So you idiots try to destroy the entire fucking place? What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Don't bitch at me, asshole! How would you like it if you rolled over in the middle of the night thinking you were next to Bella, and it turned out to be a Bill? What the fuck, Seth?"

"I don't know why you're the one screaming, man. You just grabbed my goods while I was sleeping. I'm gonna have nightmares for months!" Seth was as upset as I'd ever seen him. Hell, he wasn't the only one. Getting a fistful of schlong when you were expecting sweet little pussy had to be one of the most disturbing experiences of my life.

"Fuck! I gotta wash my hands." As I headed for the bathroom, Embry started to snigger. "Shut the fuck up, Call. If anybody finds out about this, I'm gonna kick your ass until it looks like a crate of mashed tomatoes."

Embry gave me a cheeky wink. "Well, I've got one sweet ass, cutie, but as long as you can keep your hands off it, we're golden."

"You son of a—"

"Jesus, Paul, can it. You guys made a big enough mess without starting another fight. Not only did you give Bella and me a heart attack, you probably woke up half the hotel. I just hope they don't throw us out on our ass at two fucking o'clock in the morning."

"These two pricks are gone, Jake. I don't care if they sleep in the fucking street. Nobody's spending the night in here but me, goddamn it."

"Yeah, right. We've got two rooms between the five of us, so you can just deal with it, asshole. Embry, stay here with lover boy. You aren't getting anywhere near Bella when she's in bed. Seth, come to our room after you get your stuff together." A smirk started to creep over Jake's face. "I don't want Paul here to get all excited in the middle of the night and start putting moves on you again."

"Fuck you, you cocksucker!"

I washed my hands in the hottest water I could stand, and then, still shuddering a little, washed them again. The guys' voices in the other room—_my_ room—had turned casual and friendly. Naturally. Everybody got along with the Alpha Asshole except me. Fuck, everybody _loved _the son of a bitch except me. Cranking the faucet handles all the way open, I stuck my head under the water, to clear my brain and to drown out the happy-happy-bro-bro bullshit going on in the next room.

I was sick of being ignored, I was sick of being pissed on and pissed off, and I was _really_ sick of my almighty fucking alpha. I'd had it up to my eyeballs with that _fucking_ son of a bitch telling me what to _fucking_ do all the time. Then if I didn't toe his line, I got my knuckles rapped like a six-year old.

Authority figures and I had never gotten along—ever. Hell, I never _had_ an authority figure until Sam came along. My mother didn't give a rat's ass what I did. She found alcohol much more interesting than me. Always had. And I basically had a nodding acquaintance with the piece of shit who was my father. As long as they stayed out of my way then I stayed out of theirs. Suited everybody just fine.

Then I phased, and all hell broke loose. But, after a rough start, I pretty quickly learned to accept Sam and the whole pack mentality. Not like I had a choice or anything. But for the first time in my miserable, fucked up existence, I counted for something. I had a family—brothers and sisters who cared about me, who expected me to be around for meals and holidays and shit. That had never happened before.

Then _HE_ joined the pack, leapfrogged my ass, and instantly climbed to the top of the wolf pile to become Sam's BFF. Sam could still have been alpha, but no-o. He just turned everything over to Jacob Fucking Black. Having somebody younger than me telling me what to do was bad enough, but what really burned my bacon was that there was not one thing I could do about it. God_damn_ it!

I grabbed the soap and scrubbed even harder at my hands.

**Seth's POV**

Our first night in Florence had been … interesting, to say the least, but I expected things would be a little calmer on night two. For one thing, Paul wouldn't be sticking his hands down my pjs while I was sleeping. At least I hoped not.

He had been pretty foul since we got to Italy, but things really went south when Paul got stuck driving solo to Florence. Dang, what did he expect? Embry pointed out to him he couldn't blame anybody but himself. After all, nobody _made_ him show up four hours late for our departure from Milan. Paul responded by cordially inviting Embry to fuck off, and his mood went downhill from there.

The whole deal the night before with Embry and me sneaking into his room so we could get some sleep didn't help matters. I was sorry he didn't know we were in there, but it hadn't been a great experience for me either. Holy Crow, I was probably permanently scarred after that incident.

After our first day of work, Jake and Bella decided they were going out to eat, and, as he stood behind her, Jake silently signaled for us to get lost or else. Embry and I called Paul and asked him to go to dinner with us. Evidently, he was still cheesed off because he said he'd rather stay in his room and get hammered than see our stupid asses. I looked at Embry and shook my head while Embry rolled his eyes.

We grabbed a quick bite, and then Embry suggested that the two of us hit a few nightclubs and check out the girls, but I thought we ought to see if Paul changed his mind and wanted to come along. I guess I was a little worried about him sitting in his room all by himself trying to get drunk. That just wasn't normal—even for Paul.

"Fuck, I don't know why you want the grumpy asshole to go with us anyway, Seth. In the mood he's in, he'll just sulk all night and try to snake any good looking chicks we find." Embry thought for a moment and then gave me a sour look. "Hell, he does that when he's _not _pissed. No telling what kind of shit he'll pull tonight."

"Aw, come on, Em. You know he'll be fine once we get him out. We just need to keep his mind off whatever his deal is with Jake. I don't understand why he's still so mad, do you?"

"Please—shoot me in the head the minute I understand the way that sick prick thinks," Embry muttered as he dialed Paul's number. When nobody picked up, I convinced Em we should stop by and check on him.

There was no answer when we knocked at Paul's room, but we knew he was there—we could hear him moving around. Embry pounded on the door impatiently. Finally, the knob turned and a glassy red eye stared at us through a narrow slit. "Let us in, man," Embry said as he pushed his way past Paul with me close on his heels. Our host stood there glaring at us, holding a nearly empty tequila bottle in his hand, wearing stained boxers and a food splattered undershirt. He didn't smell any better than he looked.

"What the fuck are you doing, dude?" Embry asked as we surveyed the trash heap around us. Nasty looking take-out containers, dirty room service dishes, and empty wine and liquor bottles littered every surface, an explosion of clothes and wet towels were in haphazard piles on the floor, while the furniture we'd knocked over last night was still strewn around the room. Next to his bed sat a stockpile of tequila big enough to send the entire population of Forks on a three-day bender.

"Seein' if werewolves can get drunk if they try hard 'nough."

Well, at least Paul was doing something productive.

"So how's that working out for ya?" Embry nodded at the jug of Patrón and then wrinkled up his nose as Paul took a swig. "Damn, man, you stink. You been rolling around in that shit or something?"

"Shut y'r cumdump." Paul slid Embry a vicious look as he polished off the last of the liquor and licked his lips. "I figgir' after 'nother couple a these, I'll be feelin' no pain."

Holy Moly. My plan for taking him to a nightclub flew right out the window. In the mood he was in, Paul could incite a knife fight in the middle of a senior citizen prayer circle. Getting him even close to a bar was a recipe for disaster. What he needed was a nice, safe distraction that would keep his mind off his beef with Jake and his mouth away from his endless supply of alcohol.

"Dang, I'm still hungry. You guys? Hey, Paul, why don't we order some room service?" I just ate dinner, but I could always go for seconds, and it was possible that a meal might dramatically improve Paul's condition. Of course, we would have to rearrange Paul's garbage piles someway so there was a workable eating surface. From looking at the contents of the room, it seemed possible that Paul had eaten his way through every take-out place in Italy.

"I don' want any fuggin' food. I just want some more fuggin' tequila." He put a new bottle to his lips and took a deep swig. Jeeze Louise, when Paul couldn't pronounce "fucking" right, there was something seriously wrong. It was the main staple of his vocabulary. I picked up the remote control and turned on the T.V. Maybe I could come across a movie to occupy him for a while. If I found the Playboy Channel, I knew he would—

"Turn off the fuggin' tel'vision, kid. I'm not lis'enin' ta any more 'Talian shit for another minute."

_So much for that brilliant idea_, I thought as I hastily clicked off the T.V. No point in deliberately pushing his buttons. Paul _was_ in a bad way if he wasn't interested in watching porn of any nationality.

While Embry fumbled for a topic, I looked around and wondered if Paul managed to create his impressive pigsty of a room all by himself. The guy wasn't Mrs. Neatnik on his best day, but it was gross even by his standards. "Dang, buddy, was there a party we missed? What's been going on in here? Did the maids forget you or something?" The answer to my question was a loud crash as Paul's empty half gallon was hurled towards a trashcan. It missed, shattering when it collided with the wall, sending the last remnants of tequila dripping down the wallpaper. Nice.

"I don' wan' anybody in _my_ room messin' with _my_ shit." Paul threw himself down on the bed and glared at us suspiciously as he guzzled from his bottle.

"Huh?" Embry and I glanced at each other. Jeeze, was he trying to imply _we_ wanted to paw through his stuff?

"I know wha' I know." Paul gave us an interrogating stare worthy of Charlie Swan—and then ruined it by belching. Holy Smokes, was this what alcohol did to us? Maybe it was best we couldn't get drunk without tenacious determination.

"Are you trying to accuse _us_ of something, you whacked out mother fucker?" Embry waved a hand in front of his face, trying to fend off the fumes of Paul's breath. "Dude, you come in contact with so many crotch critters on a daily basis you should have an STD zoo running around in your drawers. Do you actually think we'd touch your shit with a ten foot pole?"

"Yeah, that's righ'. You two an' the Alpha Asshole are so above it all, aren' you? Lil' Sethy here's too sweet ta get laid, and Mr. Perfection can't lo-ower himself to such crass behavior, but you'd fugg anythin' that moves if anybody'd have ya. 'Specially the Ice Swan. Hell, all three a ya would tap that a' the same time if ya got half a chance. But the Golden One would ne'r 'llow it, would he? Fuggin' saint!"

"Jesus, Paul, what is _wrong_ with you? Do you still have a stick up your twat over that stupid car thing? Get over it, asshole, and move on, for Christ's sake! " Maybe Embry could have phrased it a little more diplomatically, but dang, he was right. Paul had been a major butt hole about his trip for long enough.

"I'm fuggin' sick of our great and mighty Alpha tellin' all us looowly peons wha' ta do 24/7 and then pun-i-shin' us like we're two year ol's if we don' toe his line."

"Well, then quit acting like one and grow the fuck up. Jake didn't do anything you didn't deserve, man," Embry said. "He could have sent your slack ass home with Leah and the other babies, but instead he treated you like an adult, and here you are still whining about it."

"Sure, pansy ass. Just keep goin'. Your fuggin' nose is shoved so far up his corn hole ya can't smell his shit_. Everybody_ treats him like his shit don' stink. Hell, maybe it don'! He's had ever'thing handed ta him ona sil'er, uh, sivler platter."

The color rose in Embry's face and I could tell he was really getting pissed. We were headed for serious trouble; Jake always said Embry couldn't keep his trap shut if his nuts depended on it, while the flimsy filter between Paul's brain and his mouth was currently drowning in Patrón. I broke in before Embry could deck him. Bad enough we had tequila dripping down the wallpaper. We didn't need to add holes to the sheetrock as well. Jake would kill us.

"Paul, that's crap, man, and you know it. Jake's had a rough life—rougher than yours," I said. "At least your mom's alive, and you didn't have to take care of a crippled father since you were nine." Sure, Paul had a tough time growing up, but say what you want, he _did_ have two healthy parents. They were pretty worthless, but they were able to walk around. Neither of Jake's could.

"Don' feed me that bullshit. Billy's a great guy. Who wou'dn't want a dad like him? An' he's th' _only_ reason Jake is Alpha—becazza who his daddy an' his great granddaddy is—are—is. Jake didn' do jack shit ta earn it."

Paul hit a raw nerve with me, and I knew this stuff was going right up Embry's back as well. "You're out of your mind, Paul," I said. "You know Jake's the best of all of us. He's the biggest, the strongest, and the smartest. He thinks of us first, and he'd sacrifice everything for any one of us. Can you say that?"

"Thinksa us firs'? Jesus, kid, where'd ya get that idea? Jake thinksa _Bella _first. We're waaay down the pecking order. An' he hadn' even imprinted. Now, how's that fuggin' fair? He ges it all, doesn' he? He ges ta choose the girl—whatever girl he wan's—he ges ta be Alpha, he ges the perfect family—the whole nine yards. And what da the rest o' us get?"

"Damn, Paul, you know as well as everybody else that Jake's been pining after Bella for years," Embry said. "If he gets her, it's because he's worked at it non stop since that dead prick left her to rot."

"'_If_ he ges her?' What planet are you on? They can barely keep their hands offa each other. Ha' you seen the way she looks ahim? I thought she was lially-uh, li'erlly-eh, jus' gonna crawl over eight bodies ta get ta him the other night when they din' sit next ta each other. S' fuggin' disgustin'." Paul belched again. The gassy smell wafted over to Embry and me. Talk about disgusting.

"Is that what this is all about? You're jealous of Jake because of _Bella?"_ Embry seemed incredulous; it never occurred to him that Paul might be envious of Jake and Bella's relationship.

"_I am **not** fuggin' jealous!"_

"Yeah, right, buddy. So _that's_ what your problem is."

"Fugg' off, Embry. Why don' you take little Sethy here, an' go pick up some Italian girl scouts or maybe some lil' preschooler like your bes' friend, Quil."

"Jesus H. Christ. Don't know when to stop, you shithook? You just have to cross every fucking line there is. No wonder Jake doesn't want you to know about the Volturi."

Oh.

My.

Holy.

God.

For a moment, time seemed to stop as my heart quit beating, and I forgot to breathe. Then my throat made some kind of weird gobbling noise as I tried to inhale. Paul's eyes immediately cut to me. I did my best to appear normal as all color drained from my face, and I fought for air like a dying guppy.

There was—_no—freaking—way—_Embry just said what he said. Nobody had filled Paul in on what happened in Voltura. Jake hadn't seen Paul to tell him. And no, Jake didn't _order_ us not to say anything to Paul; he would find out soon enough. But filling him in about a bunch of aristocratic leeches living a few miles down the road was an iffy proposition when he _wasn't_ acting like a half drunk psychopath. In his present mood and condition, mentioning the Volturi without Jake around was the act of a birdbrained lunatic—in other words, the act of Big Yap Embry Call. _Shit!_ We were so totally screwed.

I made a desperate attempt at damage control. "Er, we really need to get going, Embry. Come on, man." Trying to appear casual, I tugged Embry towards the door while Paul rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Wha' are you talkin' about, Call? Wha' doesn' Jake want me ta know? The Vul-wha'?"

"Um, Embry, maybe this isn't the time." I was pretty sure panic was leaking into my voice, but holy crap, didn't Embry realize what he was about to bring down on our heads? Paul stared at us with narrowed eyes.

"Shut it, kid. You let Embry explain wha' the almighty Alpha doesn' wan' me ta find out."

"The Volturi, dude. Haven't you ever heard of them?"

Could I just clamp my hand over Embry's huge pie hole and drag him out of the room? It seemed like the only way he was going to stop running his mouth.

"The Volturi? Whas that, Italian pussy? Or is it some kind a singing monk group or somethin'? Jesus, Call."

I gave a strained excuse for a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, Paul. They're a bunch of monks. Not your kind of thing at all. Come on, Em. We _really_ need to go." I desperately tried to pull him close to the exit, but he wasn't moving. Embry was on a roll and nobody was going to stop him.

"No, you dumb schmuck. They are not some kind of singing order. They are the—"

"Embry! Don't do it, man! We gotta leave—_right_ _now!"_ Despite the fact that either one of them could kick my butt three ways to Sunday, I was going to do everything possible to stop what was happening, but it was like trying to hold back a tsunami with my bare hands. I grabbed Embry's arm and yanked him to the door as hard as I could. He stumbled a couple of feet and then shook me off as Paul approached us.

"Shut the fuck up, Seth, an' leave him alone. Let Embry here fill me in on what's goin' on—if he's got the balls."

"God, you are such a fucking prick. I'll tell you what happened yesterday, and maybe you'll quit acting like such a whiney assed little bitch."

"Embry!" I tried everything else. The only option left was to threaten him. "Jake's gonna—" Suddenly, Paul slammed me against a wall.

"Don't say it, punk. If you haven't figured it out by now, I don't give a flyin' fuck what Jake's _gonna_ do. Better be worried about what _I'm_ gonna do." I raised my hands in surrender. That was it—I just lost. I did everything I could think of. They outranked and out-muscled me. There was no way I was going to keep Embry from running his trap.

"Spill, Call. I wanna hear what our great Alpha won't say. Aren' we supposed to be brothers? Don' we share everythin' in the pack? All but Jake, a course. He doesn' share jack shit except what _he_ decides we should know."

"Jesus, Paul, Jake and Seth are right. You _are_ too stupid and too fucking immature to be told anything important."

Paul grabbed Embry by the neck and started squeezing. "Spit it out, Call. _Right the fuck now!"_

I sighed in disgust. All of Paul's He-Man crap was completely unnecessary. Embry had such a big mouth there was no way he was going to be able to keep it to himself anyway. "Let go of me, and I'll tell you, you dumb prick."

Reluctantly, Paul turned him loose, and Embry stared back, shaking his head. "You are such a fuck up, Paul. And you're so goddamned jealous of Jake you can't see straight."

"_I am not fuckin' jealous of that goddamned asshole!" _

"Uh huh, right. You can't even say his name without going postal."

"Fuck Jake and everything about him. Tell me what the hell is going on, goddamn it, before I break every tooth in your motherfuckin' head!"

"Alright, asshole, here's what they don't want you to know. Yesterday, we drove right through the home base of the bloodsucker high elite in Volterra, Italy. There's a mob of them—some kinda ruling group—just a few klicks away, probably dining on unsuspecting tourists even as we speak."

Well, great. That was just crap_**-tastic**__._ He did it. Embry finally opened Pandora's box, and I didn't know if there was a way we would ever be able to get the lid back on again.

"What?" Paul looked dumbfounded. "What in the fuck are you talkin' about, Embry?"

"I'm not kidding you, man. I swear to God, Bella totally freaked when she realized where we were. Leeches—royal leeches have taken over some little bumfuck town called Volterra that's just about fifty miles away. I shit you not."

"You seriously expecting me to believe that load of crap?"

"I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not, dude. But I'm telling you there are fucking vampires an hour from here. I swear on my grandma's grave." Paul looked at me for confirmation. I wasn't about to open my mouth and get my butt in a sling, but neither was I able to lie convincingly to Paul. He could read the truth of the situation on my face, and he looked stunned speechless.

"Holy fuck. You're not shittin' me, are you? Fuckin' king corpse suckers just a few miles away sittin' dead smack in the middle of Italy. Now, how do you like that?" Paul seemed staggered.

I hoped he stayed that way, but it didn't last long. "Jesus H. Christ. Right down the road, you say? Well, damn, let's go check it out. I'm outta here. Gotta see this shit for myself!"

"_What?_ No, man! Bro, you can't go there!" Maybe it finally dawned on Embry what he just unleashed, but it was way too late. Paul was halfway dressed and headed out the door. "Paul, I'm telling you, you can't go. We're not talking a couple of leeches here. We're talking forty, fifty, shit, I don't know, there could be hundreds of them. What are you going to do? Rush in there and kill them all by yourself?"

"Hell, no! _You're_ coming with me as soon as I find my fucking keys." Paul was cussing up a storm as he hopped into the bathroom, one leg in his blue jeans as he continued his search. Embry turned to me, horrified.

My mind was churning a million miles a minute. The only person that could rein Paul in was Jake. Paul outranked us and could tell us what to do, but his ass would be grass once Jake got a hold of it.

"Embry, I'll go find Jake, but I gotta get out of here before Paul orders me with you."

"Okay, kid. I'll try to slow him down, but you better hurry. Make sure Jake calls him as soon as you explain what's going on."

I didn't know which one of us I wanted to be less—Embry for having to go with Paul's half drunk ass to face a hoard of super vampires, or me having to tell Jake how bad the three of us had screwed up.

Yes, I did. Pissed was such a totally inadequate word to describe Jake's coming reaction. I'd much rather face a thousand super vamps.

Neither Jake nor Bella were answering their phones. I'd called their new hotel, but the front desk said they hadn't checked in yet. My only option was to track them, so I ran to the spot where Embry and I left them for dinner and started following Jacob's scent. In just a few minutes, I was staring at Jake across a restaurant, and he instantly knew some kind of major league disaster was going down.

I ran across the restaurant and just blurted it out when I got to their table. "Jake, you gotta come quick. Paul found out about the Volturi, and he wants to go see them for himself. He forced Embry to go as well. And Jake, he's seriously trashed, dude. Well, as trashed as we can get. He's been downing tequila like water all afternoon, and he's … he's Paul … but on crack or something."

Fury flooded Jake's face. I knew he wouldn't phase in public, but he looked pretty damn close. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me! That _stupid_ son of a bitch. _**Goddamn **_it!" Jake grabbed his phone and tried calling both of them, but Paul had circumvented that avenue of attack. Neither he nor Embry answered. We both knew if Embry wasn't picking up it was because Paul wouldn't let him. "Okay, Seth. How long's it been since you left them? Were they going to phase and run, or were they going to take a car?"

"Everything happened about twenty minutes ago. They were definitely going to drive. Paul was getting dressed, and he was looking for his car keys. He wasn't so wasted that he'd phase and let you alpha order him."

"Fuck it! Okay. At least if they're in a car, the goddamn leeches can't follow their trail back to the hotel. I'm going to grab the new car I rented and go after them."

Jake looked at Bella for a few seconds and then gave me a piercing stare. "Seth, I don't want you leaving Bella's side for a minute. _**Not—for—a—minute**_." He focused on me with such intensity I felt the weight of the world had just been dumped on my shoulders.

"I'm entrusting her life in your hands, Seth. If we're not back by morning, I want you both to get the fuck out of here. Rent a car, start driving, and then fly. Mix it up, but always use cash. Take a bunch out before you leave Florence because once you set off, no more credit cards. _Don't go home directly_. Go anywhere, everywhere, and after you're sure you've lost them, head for a few more places. You got it?"

I nodded numbly as he turned to Bella. She looked like she was doing everything she could to keep from completely freaking out. "Honey, now don't you worry." Jeeze, his reassuring tone made _me_ feel better, and I knew just how deep a crap pile we were in. "Paul's an idiot, but he's not going to start anything. Embry will keep him from running crazy."

"Jake, take Seth. You need him. I'm fine by myself, but if something does happen in Volterra, you've got to have every wolf with you." She was desperately trying to act brave, but I could tell she was scared to death.

"No, baby. Seth is going to keep you safe so I can think straight. If you were by yourself, I'd lose my mind. Please don't fight me on this, okay? Just stay here, sweetheart."

They got up, and Bella wrapped her arms around Jake like she wasn't letting him go. "You swear to me you'll be careful, Jake. Promise me!"

"I swear, Bells. Now, quit worrying. I'll find them before they even get there." He hugged her so tight I thought her bones might start to crack, but she didn't seem to mind. With a swift kiss on her lips, Jake was gone.

When I turned to look at Bella, the scared girl who was about to faint had disappeared, and in her place was a woman with a clenched jaw that looked like it was made out of iron.

"We're going after them, Seth. Right fucking now."

Holy shit. I was so screwed.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, we can't! We absolutely can_not_ follow them. Jake gave me an alpha order to wait in Florence," Seth said.

"No, he didn't. He gave you an alpha order to stay with me, and since I'll be in Volterra, you will too."

"Please, Bella. Jake told you not to leave. You know he did."

"I don't take commands from Jake, Seth, so it really doesn't matter what he said. He's forced you to be my baby sitter, so you better move it if you're planning to keep up with me."

"Listen, there's no good reason for you to do this. It's crazy. You're gonna get hurt and distract Jake. How is that doing anything but making things worse?"

"You're right, Seth. I don't need to leave because I can't fight vampires." Damn it, _how _I wished that for once I could be a help instead of a hindrance. "But you can, so we're out of here. You don't want me to tag along? Fine. Take off and join your brothers."

"You know I can't do that. You know as well as anybody that I'm physically unable to disobey an alpha order."

"Well, then it looks like I'm along for the ride."

"Bella—"

"Stop it. Just quit, Seth. Do you think that I'm about to sit here and casually sip on a cappuccino instead of doing something that could save him? Do you think I could forgive myself if something happened … knowing that I could have helped, and I was too scared to do it? Do you think I'd even _want_ to live without Jacob? They need you, so you're damn well going to Volterra. I'll do anything—and I mean _anything_ to keep Jake safe. And if that means he's mad at the two of us for the next ten years, then that's the way it goes."

Seth's sweet face wavered back and forth. In spite of Jake's orders, he wanted in on the fight just as badly as I did. I probably should've felt guilty for putting him in this position, but I was too frantic about Jacob to worry about Seth's feelings. "We're taking a cab back to the hotel, and then we're driving the _Punto_ over there regardless of what you say. You'll have to hurt me if you try to make me stay in Florence. How do you think Jake will feel about that?"

"He'd probably be a whole lot happier than if you show up in Volterra."

"Quit wasting time trying to make an argument you aren't going to win, and let's get out of here."

Back in our old room, I frantically searched for the keys to the _Punto _with no success. Obviously, Jake had them with him. Seth seemed relieved for a moment until I told him what we were doing next.

"There's no time to rent something else. Unless we break into the _Punto_, or steal a car, the only option is to beg one of the employees to let us have one of theirs." Since neither of us knew how to pull off a carjacking, we ran down to the front desk clerk. Luckily, we were traveling with a pretty good stash of cash, so ten minutes later, we raced to the staff parking lot with the hotel's dishwasher as he showed us the Vespa and sidecar we'd just purchased.

I handed Seth one of the silly looking half helmets that came with the scooter and stuck the other on my own head. "Okay, Seth, put it on and hop in."

Appalled, he stared at the helmet as if it might pee on him. "I can't wear that salad bowl, Bella. The guys would never let me hear the end of it."

I rolled my eyes as I clambered onto the Vespa. "For God's sake, quit arguing and hurry up!"

Seth looked skeptically at the sidecar. "Maybe I should drive. I don't see how I'm gonna fit in this cart thing anyway."

"You're wasting time we don't have! Just _get in!_ I'm driving because I know how to drive a motorcycle, and you don't."

Seth tried to stick his leg in the cart. About half of it went in, and he gave me a frightened look. The dishwasher said he carried his _nonna _to confession in the sidecar. Obviously, she was a couple feet shorter than Seth; he was way too tall to be able to cram everything in the little compartment.

"Sit your butt down, and bend your legs up, Seth. Come _on!"_ He gave it a try, but it wasn't happening; the seat just wasn't big enough for him to squat on it like an enormous praying mantis. With a pained expression, he finally let his legs flop over the top of the cart and clutched at the handles of the sidecar, the little half helmet dangling from his fingers.

He was barely settled when I floored the accelerator, and we flew down the narrow, uneven alley. Seth's job was to get us through the confusing maze of Florence, and I frantically prayed his phone navigation system was working. If it was, he was going to have to decipher all the twists and turns of the city in Italian as he simultaneously tried to keep from bouncing out of the sidecar. It wasn't going to be easy. If he couldn't get the nav system working, we were seriously screwed.

" 'Ake a righ', 'Ella," I could hear Seth saying something over the annoyingly loud whine of the Vespa's engine, but I couldn't make it out. "'Ight, Bella!" I swiveled my head to look at him. "_Right!_ _**Right! **__**RIGHT!"**_

I made a hard turn and clipped the narrow sidewalk. Unfortunately, I wasn't use to making allowances for the sidecar, and it banged hard against an old building.

"_Shit! Look out!" _Seth jerked up his legs so they didn't get lopped off at the knees, then he grabbed onto my seat and practically climbed onto my lap. "Jeeze, Bella! Are you trying to bisect me?" The weight shift caused us to make a crazy lurch to the left. I barely missed three horrified pedestrians who leaped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Damn it, sit still! You can't shift your weight around like that, or you're going to make us crash."

"_I'm_ not the one that's going to make us crash," Seth squawked before he moved back onto his seat, his legs held up so they didn't drag on the road. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he stuck the salad bowl on his head and pulled the chinstrap tight. At the same time, he seemed to be on the lookout for items or people I might mow over.

You'd think the Florentine's wouldn't have found my driving any different from the usual crazies that flew down their roadways, but, for some reason, we seemed to draw special interest. Yes, one rarely saw a sidecar on the avenues of Italy, and ours ended up on the sidewalks more often than on the pavement, but that was mainly due to the fact the stupid lanes were ridiculously narrow. And yes, I did clip the odd building here and there, but with the way all of them sat right on the edge of the street, it was almost impossible to avoid hitting them. I mainly blamed Seth's screams and yells for attracting such undo attention to us. On the other hand, people were quick to move out of our way.

After a series of wrong turns, a few bumps to Seth, and three or four minor dents to the Vespa, we were out of Florence and on the highway. My traveling companion seemed highly motivated to get us away from town and into the open countryside as fast as possible, but there wasn't much of an improvement once we entered the _Autostrada—_which was totally Seth's fault.

The scooter struggled up every incline as if there were a baby elephant in the sidecar instead of a teenaged boy, while Seth's weight and size also threatened to pull the wheels of the bike off the ground if he made any sudden moves away from the Vespa.

To compensate for our sluggish pace, I started flooring it whenever we went downhill in an attempt to build up as much speed as possible. I wasn't slowing down for anyone or anything, and I didn't—regardless of what was on the road or how much Seth hollered. Before long, the scooter's little tires smelled of burnt rubber, the engine was smoking, and, after a few near misses with oncoming traffic, Seth's dark face was a strange, pasty white. But all that mattered to me was that less than an hour after we got out of Florence, the town of Volterra loomed high on a hill above us.

**Embry's POV**

"God, Call, you drive like a little old lady. I thought we'd never get here. Now, move this piece of shit over there, and let's go find us some leeches to toast." Yeah, I'd driven at a snail's pace and deliberately taken a few wrong turns, because if Jake wasn't gaining on us with every second I'd delayed, we were seriously gonna be fucked. Paul directed me off the road and through a field at the base of Mount Vamp and then behind a clump of bushes where I stopped the _Punto. _I looked over at him and shook my head. Christ on a cracker, he had really lost it. Paul was a whack job on his best day, and, believe me, he was _not_ having his best day.

Shit, I had screwed up so bad even I had to admit it: my half-crocked pack mate wanted to skullfuck a crowd of Uber Vamps because of my big mouth. Luckily, I was driving so I could make sure we both got there safely before they pulverized us into a gelatinous mass. And the really bad news was that if they didn't rip me apart, Jake was sure to take care of the job. Fuck my life. On the other hand, in an account of who was responsible for the current clusterfuck, I wasn't _Numero Uno_ on the list.

"You have pulled a lot of stupid shit in your time, Paul, but nothing comes close to this."

Ignoring me, he stripped off his shirt and jeans, pitched them in the car, and headed up the hill towards the old walls of Volterra. At least he hadn't lost all his marbles and plowed through the middle of town—at least, not yet. Vamp City still was a few hundred yards above us. Sighing, I threw my clothes in the _Punto_ as well. It was inevitable that Paul was going to get us into a situation where we would have to phase, and, if I made it through the night alive, I wanted to make sure I didn't end up running around the streets of Italy bare-assed naked. As much as the ladies might have loved it, we had enough problems without me getting arrested for indecent exposure.

Up ahead, Paul stopped and inhaled, his frame start to shake, and, seconds later, he burst into fur. Reluctantly, I phased as well and prayed that Jake was running along the A-1 on padded feet so he could control Dumb Ass before he got all of us killed. No such luck—the only voice in my head was said Dumb Ass's.

_Hey, Embry, get a load of that vamp stink. Hell, we don't even have to go into town. As strong as that shit smells, there's got to be a leech somewhere down here. Circle around! _

Paul was right. The overwhelming stench of sweet, rotted flesh was everywhere. The entire area fucking reeked.

_Holy shit! Embry, look up there at that huge son of a bitch!_

Hidden in the trees that surrounded the moldy walls of the city stood an enormous fucker that had to be every bit of 7 feet tall. He was a few hundred yards away from me and had a cell phone stuck to his ear, but his dead white skin gave away exactly what he was; he almost glowed when moonlight sifted through the branches and hit his face. My first thought was that he had an uncanny resemblance to Lurch, the Addams family butler.

"Demetri, I completed the east route, and I'm about to head back inside the walls. Are you two finished?" Paul and I were silent as we listened in on Lurch's conversation.

"Yes. All's quiet on the western front," came a bored voice on the other end of the phone. "So, let's see. It's been 526 years, 8 months, 11 days, 2 hours, and … 37 minutes since Caius last discovered a Child of the Moon around Volterra. But you never can tell. Disaster may strike at any second."

Simultaneously, Paul and I had the exact same thought. _Child of the Moon? What the fuck is **that**?_

"It's not a matter for frivolity, Demetri. Nightly patrols are an essential part of our duties, as you well know. The east tract is clear as well. Since we've completed our reconnoiter, call in the report to Caius, then we will all rendezvous inside the north wall three minutes from now at precisely 10 p.m."

Even I understood the exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. Jesus, did all these Vulture-i things act like they had sticks up their asses? Compared to Lurch, a case of the clap sounded like a barrel of laughs.

"See you in a few." Fanfucking_tastic_. More vampires would soon be being joining the party. The even worse news was that when Lurch turned off his phone, his head lifted, and it was obvious he'd caught wind of us.

_Goddamn it, don't do it! _I tried warning Paul once more as he moved toward Lurch_. I'm telling you for the last time, you're stepping in shit that you're not going to be able to get out of, and you'll drag all of us in with you. _

_Why don't you grow a set for once, dickless? I'll handle this bastard by myself since you're so scared. Just look at that Frankenstein fucker. It's my civic duty to tear his head off._

_It's your civic duty to get the hell out of here before you get everybody killed, asshole! Bella said that these pricks might—_

"_**Bella** said"? Who gives a flying fuck what **Bella** says? Even more reason to go after the cocksuckers if **Bella** says to leave them alone! _

It really didn't matter what anybody said anymore—least of all me. Lurch was deeply inhaling and searching for the source of our scent. Suddenly, his red eyes latched onto Paul. I could see the shock on his face as he took in the horse-sized wolf while satisfaction seemed to leak from Paul's pores as he thought about taking Lurch on and ripping him to pieces.

_Here, leechy, leechy. Uncle Paul's got a little surprise for you._

I watched for a second as Lurch turned and started to move towards Paul while Paul crouched and readied for the attack. All the sudden, Lurch blew through the woods where he'd been partially concealed and charged down the hill straight at Paul. When Paul sprung forward, a violent crash echoed through the trees as the two of them collided. They thrashed around in the open, flat field we'd been standing in, one on top and then the other, constantly changing positions as each went in for the kill. Paul tried to get to the bloodsucker's neck, but, when he finally sunk his teeth in, Lurch's huge arms circled around Paul's ribcage and crushed it like a soda can. I heard a sickening yelp as Paul's body was hurled across the field and then a crunch as it smashed into a tree.

Immediately, Lurch's blood-red stare turned to me. As I stood there, growling, I saw two pale streaks shoot from the walls of the old city, and I watched as the streaks dissolved on either side of Lurch. My eyes widened as I realized that standing before me were three _very_ pissed off vampires. Unless a miracle occurred, I was one dead son of a bitch.

**Jake's POV **

I couldn't wait to kill that goddamned piece of shit, Paul Fucking Young.

The night, which had started out with the best appetizer of my life, had gone south in a hurry. I couldn't believe that, less than an hour later, I was running after Dumb and Dumber trying to keep them from bringing down the wrath of a bunch of Ninja Vamps on everybody's head. Christ, I should kill both of their stupid asses.

Of course, the trip was a fucking nightmare. First, I had to wind through the shit-awful maze that was Florence, and then I had to find fricking Vampville. During the 45 minutes I was driving down the highways and back roads of Italy, I had plenty of time to think of all the different ways I could torture that fucking asshole before I killed him.

Early on, I decided feeding him feet first through a wood chipper was much too pleasant a way for him to go. No, I wasn't going to be nearly that sweet. Somewhere I'd read that during the Middle Ages, there was a device called the Spanish Donkey where people were tied naked astride a sawhorse that had a sharp V shape wedge on top, and then weights were attached to their feet so that, slowly and surely, they were sliced open from their nuts to their neck. That plan had real merit. Those Dark Age fuckers really knew how to take care of someone stepping out of line. Seriously, I was going so medieval on that motherfucker's ass.

After what seemed like a year, I finally reached Vulture Town and immediately noticed a fresh set of car tracks that led off the highway. They headed well away from the road as they cut through a grass field, and curved around the base of the hill. I started cussing under my breath calling Paul every foul name I could think of. Sure enough, when I followed the trail, I ended up sitting right next to Paul's empty _Punto_. I opened the car door and instantly wanted to slam it shut again. God_damn_ it! There was the overwhelming scent of leech _and_ wolf in the air. I got rid of my clothes as I climbed out of the car, and, when I phased, I saw what was happening just a hundred yards away.

Three bloodsuckers stood in front of Embry, and each one of them looked ready to rip off his nuts.

_I'm almost there, buddy! Hang on! _

Embry's relief was palpable. _Thank Christ! _

He was putting on a good show as he tried to keep the vamps at bay. Every tooth in his mouth was on full display as he snarled at them, and his fur was bristled making him look as if he was on some kind of werewolf steroids, but he didn't have a chance in hell if the three decided to rush him, and he knew it. Unfortunately, so did the bloodsuckers.

_**I'll **__take care of those fuckers, Call. _Paul's voice boomed in my head. _We don't need that cocksucker here trying to "save us." _That comment was directed at me. Jesus, just how clueless could that stupid motherfucker be?

_**Shut the fuck up NOW**, **idiot**. You better start praying I don't take your ass out first before I even think about the leeches. _

Paul didn't have an option other than to close his trap and follow orders. I focused into his mind for a split second to see what kind of condition he was in. Physically, I could feel the stinging burn that radiated from Paul's ribcage and spine, but the pain was receding as his bones, cartilage, and skin knitted themselves together again. Mentally, I saw how the gallons of alcohol he'd downed were still affecting him. Great. There was nothing like going into battle with a whacked out psycho.

As soon as I was finished checking him over, my attention turned to a survey of the area, while I tried to figure out what assets we had—fast. Vultureville sat on a hill about half a klick above us surrounded by a high and thick stone wall. The thing looked about a thousand years old and like it was going to stay put for another thousand. Not good. While we were in a flat field with little cover available, anything and everything could be hiding behind those walls. Around the base of that fortification was a grove of trees—little use for concealment, but the vamps could use them as weapons. As the hill sloped down to where we were, the trees thinned out. Tall, dead grass covered the ground, but it wasn't nearly high enough to conceal three horse-sized wolves.

On the other hand, we did have a few things going for us. Large bushes dotted the landscape (those we could use), and there were a bunch of them around Embry. If we did manage to get out alive, there would be little that was covered in our scent except for grass and a few shrubs. The last plus was that we were far enough away from town that no one should notice what we were up to unless somebody was actively looking for us.

_Embry, we got your back, man. Paul and I are going to circle around behind them and pray real fucking hard they don't realize we're here. _

_That Lurch is a motherfucker, Jake. Jesus, the son of a bitch is strong. _Much to Paul's disgust, Embry replayed the incident when the huge leech squashed Paul like a bug.

_Okay, I've got Lurch, _I told Paul and Embry as I silently crept into position behind the big vamp's ass. On one side of Lurch stood a skinny black-haired corpse whose widow's peak reminded me of Eddie Munster's, and on the other side was some bitch who looked like she'd just crawled out of a morgue refrigerator drawer.

_Embry, you take Eddie Munster, and Paul, you deal with Morticia over there. Don't attack until everybody's in position, but be ready if they start to make a move for Embry._

_Yeah, **please** be ready if they go for me! Fuck me running!_

"God, I can smell its stink all around us, Felix," Eddie Munster said.

"There were two of them," Lurch-Felix answered. "The other one didn't put up much of a fight."

_That's what you think, you Frankenstein motherfucker. _Paul was feeling better and better by the second.

Examining Embry as if he were a specimen in a Petri dish, Morticia strolled around him with her hands on her hips.

_Stay with her, Paul, but be quiet … very quiet. Wait just a second and see if Eddie Munster moves too. _As Cadaver Girl started circling around him, Embry pivoted so he could keep her in view. Although his focus was supposed to be on Eddie, he had to make sure he didn't expose himself to Morticia's attack. Embry's ears constantly flicked back and forth so he could confirm all three vamps' exact positions. Paul and I weren't even breathing as we slipped into place.

"What _is _it, Demetri?" Morticia asked Eddie as she scrutinized Embry.

"Hmmm, well, it's easier to say what it isn't," Eddie-Demetri said as he inhaled deeply. "Not human, not wolf, and definitely not Child of the Moon. Maybe it's a combination of the three?"`

Morticia tapped her chin. "I wonder. Should we keep it alive and take it back to Aro as a pet—or, at least, a zoo exhibit? I imagine he'd be terribly intrigued. What do you think, Felix?"

_**Embry,** **keep your cool**. Don't let them figure out we understand them. The more they don't know, the better. _

He remained crouched down, snarling, and ready to spring, but nothing in his movements betrayed that Embry was aware of anything they were saying.

"And have that stench permeate the entire castle?" Lurch-Felix's nostrils flared in disgust. "Are you serious?"

"We never have any pets, Felix. Somebody always gets bored with them." Morticia seemed to be pouting. She moved around to Embry's tail, and, for a second, I thought she was going to reach out and stroke him. "But this will amuse us for months. Look at its markings, Demetri. It's quite beautiful in a … savage sort of way. I'll have a coat made out of the other one." Paul bared his teeth as that comment sunk in. "How much fun would it be to have a live werewolf in the midst of a castle full of vampires! Aro would love it."

Eddie-Demetri slowly strolled towards Morticia, gradually leaving Lurch by himself, while Embry turned so he constantly faced both bloodsuckers._ This is it, guys. Wait … wait …_ .

_R__eady? _I could see Paul's position behind Morticia was perfect, and I had Lurch-Felix lined up in my sights as well. _Steady … steady … __**NOW!**_

I leaped from the underbrush that concealed me and dove for the back of Lurch's neck. It felt like I slammed into a granite ledge, but I wasn't backing down for an instant. If he turned and got those powerful arms around me, it would all be over. My teeth crunched the stone in my mouth, while Lurch's arms flailed to unhorse me. I shook my head violently, trying to break his neck, but it wasn't giving an inch. He flung himself backward, landed on me, and it was as if the granite ledge just collapsed on my body. I couldn't breath, and I finally had to release him, then I spat out a huge hunk of his flesh—or whatever the fuck vampires were made of. Instantly, both of us were scrambling upright, facing each other, circling around, and searching for an opening.

Suddenly, I heard Embry hollering. _Jesus, this one seems to know what I'm going to do before I do, Jake! _Through the pack link, I saw what was taking place between Embry and his leech. Eddie-Demetri let Embry make the moves, but he was always there waiting for him. It was as if he was tracking his movements before Embry even decided to make them. Embry needed help—ASAP.

Before I could turn back to Lurch, Paul started yelling as well.

_What the—? Sh-it! Holy—uff! Ow! Fuck, Jake, this black haired bitch can make shit move! _I saw out of the corner of my eye that all kinds of things were sailing through the air—sticks, branches, small trees, and rocks—and every bit of it was aimed right at Paul.

Jesus Christ, what the fuck next? Bella said these bloodsuckers would have super abilities. Evidently, Morticia could manipulate inanimate objects at will. Thank Christ her powers didn't seem to extend to furry mutts or else we'd be flying around the field as well.

_Get behind her, Paul. Use her as a shield. I'll help as soon as I can—_My thoughts were interrupted as Lurch dove for me, and we locked each other in a death grip.

Fuck, we were so screwed. As Paul latched onto Morticia's neck, rocks and branches flew behind him and hammered his body. _Pull her on top of you, Paul! Let her body protect yours!_

_I'm fucking trying, goddamn it!_

A huge log whacked him in the snout almost knocking him off her completely. If he let go, he was dead meat.

Of course, Paul heard my thoughts. _I know that, asshole. Why do you think I'm losing my fucking teeth hanging onto the bitch? _Blood and saliva leaked from Paul's jaws as they dug deeper into Morticia's body, while she kept up a constant barrage of shit that was aimed right at his head.

God, I had to help both of them, but Lurch was giving me everything I could handle. His huge arms kept trying to surround my body, and finally his hands started to inch around my neck. I had to do more—I had to rip Lurch's fucking head off, and fast, or else none of us were going to get out of there alive.

Suddenly, I heard the sweetest sound I could imagine: Seth's voice as he suddenly phased into the picture. _I'm here, guys. Jake, man, please tell me I can drop Bella off so I can help._

_Fuck, you brought __**Bella**__ here?_ I didn't even want to think about it. _For Christ's sake, yes! Leave her somewhere safe, and get your ass over here! Help Paul with Morticia before she makes a coat out of him._

Seemingly out of nowhere, Seth came roaring in and leaped on Morticia, his teeth grinding into the stone of her neck. I turned my attention to Lurch with renewed fury, grabbed one of those tree trunks he had for arms, and ripped with all my might. The satisfying sound of splitting rock met my ears along with his scream of rage. But without his arm, he couldn't get leverage around me. Snarling, I stared into his blood-red eyes for a heartbeat before I dove for what was left of his neck. That did it.

I saw his face change expressions as it flipped over and over in the field while the rest of his body collapsed and then thrashed on the ground like a headless chicken. I ripped off his legs and remaining arm as quickly as I could, threw them in separate directions, and then raced to help Embry. Eddie-Demetri almost seemed to be disappearing and then reappearing as he tracked Embry's every move, and Embry couldn't react fast enough to the leech's sudden movements. But the son of a bitch wasn't tracking me. I flew across the field and leaped for him as I drew near. My jaws grabbed the fucker by the skull, and I crunched down as I slung his body with all my might.

A horrible cracking sound took place as head separated from body. I spit out the disgusting thing in my mouth and left it to Embry to chomp off the rest of his limbs. Turning toward our last problem, I ducked as a hunk of the old rock wall that surrounded the town flew over me and clocked Paul between the eyes.

_Serves you right, motherfucker. _

_Fuck you, asshole! You left me with the bitch from hell while you played patty cake with that Lurch fucker. Come help us, goddamn it!_

I shook my head in disgust. If it were just Paul's life on the line, I couldn't imagine a better fate than to let Morticia have her way with him. Maybe if he were chained in a dungeon full of leeches for the next two hundred years he'd grow the fuck up. Or not.

_Get out of my way, idiot, _I said to Paul, realizing it was going to take three of us to finish off Morticia_. Seth, I'll help hold her down, and you take off her head. _

_Careful, Jake. She's nasty._

Seth was right. Instantly, sticks, branches, and small trees started stabbing me as Paul and I grappled with her body. Even though she couldn't budge physically, mentally she moved everything around us with vicious accuracy. Then Seth lunged, snapped down on her lily-white throat, and growling, he broke off her head. Suddenly, all the shit she'd been aiming at us fell to the ground with a thud.

Before we could take a breath, Paul snarled at Seth and me, warning us to stay back as he pulled Morticia's carcass away from us. When he saw we weren't going to intrude on his little corpse fest, he seemed almost ecstatic as he ripped the leech apart. What a sick fucking twist.

Holy crap. I looked around me, stunned. The scene I was staring at could have been completely reversed if not for Seth's appearance. Maybe we would have survived without him, but there was a good chance that everybody would have bought it had he not shown up. Shaken, I realized we just fought the most dangerous leeches we ever faced. Sure, Victoria was one tough customer to knock off, but the problem wasn't killing her—it was catching her. These three faced us head on and almost whipped our asses. _Fuuuuck!_

Clearing my mind, I got my thoughts in order. We needed to dispose of the trash, hide our tracks, and get the hell out of Vampville—fast. The instructions were loud and clear to everyone, and Embry, Seth, and I quickly started gathering up body parts. Paul, on the other hand, was chomping so furiously on Morticia that the white marble of her body was starting to look like little piles of wolf kibble. I could feel my teeth start to grind as my temper boiled over, but there was no time to deal with Paul while we were still in Leech Land. Beating him to a bloody pulp was going to be a drawn out and lengthy process.

Suddenly, behind a clump of trees, the last voice on the face of the earth that I expected to hear called out to me. "Jacob! Are you all right?"

Bella came running across the field and flung herself around my neck, her hot tears falling into my fur. "I was so scared, Jake."

_She_ was scared? I almost phased so I could wrap my arms around her and make sure she was safe. Shit, I couldn't believe she'd been close enough to actually watch what happened. Thank God I hadn't realized where she was or I would have been pretty damn useless. And if I'd slipped up and my mind hadn't been in the fight even for a second, it could have all been over for everybody.

Closing my eyes, I nuzzled her face and licked her salty tears, wordlessly telling her not to cry. For a minute, I thought she might be repulsed by what I'd done, by what my wolf was capable of, but she just burrowed herself into me, and her hands started running through my fur as if she were trying to make sure I was okay.

Sweet Jesus, what a fucking disaster of a night: Embry tells Psycho Wolf about Vampville when he's drunk and even more of a lunatic than usual, then Paul decides to do a meet and greet with the most dangerous bloodsuckers on the face of the earth. And, after I gave him specific orders to keep her safe, Seth deposits Bella (with her blessing and encouragement I was sure) in the middle of a fucking bloodbath. Had all four of them completely lost their minds? _Seth, what the hell? How could you bring her here?_

I could feel his mental cringe. _I swear, Jake, I didn't bring her—she brought __**me**__! She was convinced you guys needed me, so she was coming here regardless. I didn't have a choice since you ordered me to stay with her. And she said I'd have to hurt her if I tried to stop her. What was I supposed to do?_

_Christ on a ladder,_ _I don't know. Tell her "Forget it"? Lock the door? Sit on her? Shit, Seth, you weigh three times what she does, and you're a werewolf for God's sake. You're telling me you couldn't keep one little girl from running into the middle of a vampire battlefield?_

_You try it next time and see what happens, _Seth grumbled to himself. He didn't have to worry. I'd had it with leaving Seth in charge of protecting Bella. Obviously, she could manipulate him like a warm blob of dough.

Realizing what could have happened to Bella made my stomach heave. I knew I should be pissed at her, but I was too shaken thinking of the might-have-beens. With Seth's help, she'd practically thrown herself into a nest of vampires. Jesus, how was anybody supposed to keep her safe? My girl was tiny, but she had the heart and will of a lion.

Her husky voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know you're fussing at Seth, and you stop it right now. There was _no way_ I was going to be the reason he stayed away from this fight."

Pulling my head out of her embrace, I gave her a disgusted huff.

"I mean it, Jacob. Don't you say a word to him. You want to blame somebody? Blame me. I don't care how mad you are. We did the right thing, and you know it."

Fuck me. I seriously wanted to rip Seth a new asshole, but that obviously wasn't happening. Sighing, I buried my nose in Bella's neck and thanked God she was all right. The tension left her body as she realized I was going to let it go. She ran her fingers through the long black hair of my neck and rubbed her nose against my muzzle.

"I was so scared, sweetheart. If something happened to you … ." She shivered as she laid her face next to mine, and then, like she always did, she kissed the black markings around my eyes.

_Oh, for fuck's sake!_ _Do we really have to watch this shit? _

I lifted my head and stared at Paul with something akin to real hate in my eyes. _If it weren't for Bella, you no good piece of shit, you're ass would be smeared all over this fucking field. _

_Fuck you, Black. You think I don't know whose fault this is? All of it is due to that vamp-loving cunt. If she hadn't fucked that corpse, we wouldn't even know about—_

That was it. I finally lost it. All the fury I'd felt towards that oblivious, self-absorbed son of a bitch exploded into one vicious lunge. In a split second, I had him down on the ground, growling and snapping over him while he went belly up. His life was teetering on a razor's edge, and he knew it.

My brain roared thoughts at him. _**You goddamned motherfucker!**__ Do you have any idea what you've __**done? **_Instantly, I let my mind flood with all of the images that had been consuming me ever since Bella told us what was in Voltura. _Not only have you put at risk the lives of your brothers, your fucking pack mates, you've drawn attention to everybody on the reservation. _

I let Paul hear Bella's words as they flowed through my mind. _"It's possible if the Volturi find out, they could go to La Push. Jake, they could kill everyone there who might inherit or pass on the wolf gene." _I thought about Sam's babies being torn apart, about all the beautiful Quileute kids who could die. Pictures of Emily and Kim, of the old people, of Billy and all our families being attacked by a colony of super vamps flashed through my brain. Finally came the vision that consumed me—that of a vampire crouching over my Bells and sucking her lifeless body dry. It was like a video loop that kept replaying in my head again and again.

_Yeah, I should have known that **she'd** be the main thing on your mind._

Roaring, I reached down and clamped Paul's neck into my jaws. For a moment, I didn't know if I was going to kill him or not. Then, those horrible images of Dad and the tribe being murdered, of Bella dying, swirled in my mind again. Everything in me said to crush the son of a bitch and tear off his fucking head. With a furious snarl, I snapped down on Paul Young's throat.

ooOOOoo

**Please review.** I realize that tectonic plates move faster than my updates, but this chapter was a hell of a lot of work. I can't tell you how depressing it is not to get reviews. Seriously. No reviews mean nobody's interested.

All reviewers will receive a peek at Chapter 16. Did you like getting the peeks right before the new chapter was posted?

Okay, so what do you think of the chapter? Is Paul dead? Do you blame Jake if he is? What did you think of Paul? Did you understand him, sympathize with him, or hate his guts?

Oh, by the way, I need a guest beta for the next chapter. Anybody interested? (Must be 21 or older to apply for the position.)

Just a word of assurance here: this is not going to turn into some Volturi-centric story. We're going back to Bella and Jake's seduction of each other in the next chapter. But instead of ending the story in the next chapter or two, I have lots more I want to do, so this twist in the plot was always planned. Now I can write many more chapters if y'all don't mind.

**Bella and Seth's Vespa and Sidecar:**

http:/i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ae283/leelator/vespawsidecarandpassengers-1(dot)jpg

Poor Seth.

**Lee's Endless Teaching Moments: **

**La Scala:**

La Scala is _the _opera house of Europe and is frequently a baptism by fire for singers. In 2006, the audience actually booed a tenor off the stage, forcing his understudy to replace him mid scene. They didn't even allow the poor understudy to change into a costume. Yikes!

In the 1800's, all society went to the opera at La Scala, and every imaginable transaction took place there other than singing. The lobby was a casino, gamblers hung out in the foyer, and, during a performance, those with a ticket could complete all sorts of trades from buying a horse to speculating in the stock market while down in the pit. It got so bad that opera lovers could only hear bits and pieces of melodies over the incessant din from the audience.

At the time, La Scala was lit by thousands of oil lamps. To prevent fire, several rooms were filled with hundreds of water buckets. More about La Scala:

http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/La_Scala

Here is a picture of the interior:

http:/milan(dot)arounder(dot)com/en/theatre/teatro-alla-scala/royal-box(dot)html Pretty cool, huh?

**The opera **_**Carmen**_ by Georges Bizet is not boring in the least and is actually one of the sexiest, most exciting, beautiful, and popular operas ever written. One of its arias, "Seguedille," made me realize for the first time how sensual classical music can be. Here, Carmen is plotting how she's going to avoid going to jail, get drunk, dance, and get her claws in a new lover she's had her eye on. (See how nicely named Carmen Bianca Silva is?)

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Z3RaYSzOQv0&feature=related

**Trivia Daily Double**: Jake refers to the "colony of vampires." A group of bats is known as a colony, a camp, or a cloud.

**Medieval Torture Devices**:

Anybody beside me find this stuff fascinating? I think all the elaborate apparatus that were used added to the general terror of what they were doing. The Dark Ages had such panache with this kind of thing.

Here's a little extra that I edited this out of Jake's POV:

_I'd also seen a picture of some kind of skull crusher thing. Slow pressure was continually applied to the head until the person's teeth started shattering in their mouth, their eyes popped out, and then brain matter started squirting out of their ears. I didn't even need a machine for that one—I could do it with my hands, I thought with a smile._

Of course, both of Jake's ideas for torturing Paul are completely accurate. If you look at this site, you'll see all sorts of interesting things and what I've described in the chapter, but beware. It's pretty horrible.

http:/listverse(dot)com/2009/07/20/top-10-gruesome-medieval-torture-devices/


	16. Chapter 16 Vamp S'mores

**Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!**

Many thanks to my beta team, headed by grammar goddess, **mybrandofheroin, diamondheart (A.K.A. chef diamondheart) **brilliant author of _**The Moonshadow Continuum **_(she's just written a new installment, "**Expectations**" fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/8242054/1/(delete spaces),

and to my guest beta, **Light4Dawn, **hot, new, and prolific author of _**Ascent from Darkness**_**, ** fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/7569635/1/Ascent_from_Darkness, and check out her new story _**Turn and Turn About **_fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/8218752/1/Turn_and_Turn_About

(Don't blame her. Any baboon like comments of Jake's were written despite her vociferous grousing.)

**Fanfiction .Net Mess:**

If this story disappears on fanfic, it is posted on Twilighted. net. Doesn't this shit just crisp your little smokies?

**Shameless Pimping Section:**

I'm always searching for undiscovered gems that most people haven't found, and here are five of them. Treat yourself. These fabulous, well written stories deserve a _lot_ more attention and love than they are getting.

_**The Madness of Jacob Black**_ by **Helen T**. fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/8042697/1/

A brand new wolfy author with a _mind blowing_ story. Holy Hades!

_**The Summer of Changing Hearts**_by **Alimariexxx** fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/7162238/1/ J and B "discover" each other on Charlie's farm.

_**Three's a Crowd **_by **Tewig **fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/7113424/1/ J/B/Leah are best friends going to college together. Relationships get … complicated.

_**It Don't Mean a Thing **_by** clara-eloise **fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/7434179/1/ Bella witnesses Jake's first transformation. Edward tries to become Jake's BFF.

_**Three Worthless Years **_by **LadyofSpain **fanfiction (then there's a dot here) net /s/7841972/1/ Military Jake. Need I say more?

**JBNP **is having their Summer Awards Contest. Nominations are open until **July 1.** Go nominate your favorite wolfy stories and make an author happy. They work very hard for you, and the compensation package is not financially rewarding, you know.

kwiksurveys online-survey. php?surveyID=LNDOJJ_ddb4870a&UID=2335596579

(delete spaces)

The way the JBNP nominations work is that the stories that accrue the most nominations go on to the next phase of the contest, so everybody needs to nominate to make sure their favorite is up for an award.

**Same Ole Same Ole:**

Stephenie Meyers wrote Twilight. Were you wondering?

x

x

**Previously in How to Seduce a Werewolf:**

_This story takes place several years after Edward leaves Bella in the forest. Bella and Jake have been best friends for years when Bella suddenly realizes she's deeply in love with him. With Leah's help, Bella has been trying to seduce Jake while she, Jake, Embry, Paul, and Seth are in Italy working in the modeling industry. _

_Paul has traveled to Florence, but the rest have gone on a driving tour of the Italian countryside when Bella realizes she's directed them through Volterra. They make a run for it before the Volturi become aware of their presence. Bella tells Jake, Seth, and Embry all she knows of the Volturi while they drive to Florence. _

_Meanwhile, Paul is pissed at Jake for a variety of reasons and is jealous of the burgeoning relationship between Jake and Bella, so he's trying to get loaded when Embry and Seth stop by his hotel room. Embry blabs to Paul about Volterra, and Paul (in a purely Drunk Paul move) decides he and Embry need to go kill a few Volturi for kicks. _

_As soon as Jake finds out, he follows them, telling Seth to stay with Bella. She wants Seth to help the others, so she buys a scooter and sidecar from the hotel dishwasher and heads out, forcing Seth to go with her. Everyone converges on Volterra where Paul has attracted the attention of Felix (A.K.A. Lurch), Demetri, and Angelica (known to the pack as Morticia or Cadaver Girl). The pack kills the three, Paul chews Cadaver Girl into little pieces, and then Jake turns his attention to Paul._

_**Excerpt from Chapter 15:**_

_**Jake's POV**_

I lifted my head and stared at Paul with something akin to real hate in my eyes. _If it weren't for Bella, you no good piece of shit, your ass would be smeared all over this fucking field._

_Fuck you, Black. You think I don't know whose fault this is? All of it is due to that vamp-loving cunt. If she hadn't fucked that corpse, we wouldn't even know about—_

That was it. I finally lost it. All the fury I'd felt toward that oblivious, self-absorbed son of a bitch exploded into one vicious lunge. In a split second, I had him down on the ground, growling and snapping over him while he went belly up. His life was teetering on a razor's edge, and he knew it.

My brain roared thoughts at him_. You goddamned motherfucker! Do you have any idea what you've done?_ Instantly, I let my mind flood with all of the images that had been consuming me ever since Bella told us what was in Voltura. _Not only have you put at risk the lives of your brothers, your fucking pack mates, you've drawn attention to everybody on the reservation._

I let Paul hear Bella's words as they flowed through my mind. _"It's possible if the Volturi find out, they could go to La Push. Jake, they could kill everyone there who might inherit or pass on the wolf gene." _I thought about Sam's babies being torn apart, about all the beautiful Quileute kids who could die. Pictures of Emily and Kim, of the old people, of Billy and all our families being attacked by a colony of super vamps flashed through my brain. Finally came the vision that consumed me—that of a vampire crouching over my Bells and sucking her lifeless body dry. It was like a video loop that kept replaying in my head again and again.

_Yeah, I should have known that **she'd **be the main thing on your mind._

Roaring, I reached down and clamped Paul's neck into my jaws. For a moment, I didn't know if I was going to kill him or not. Then those horrible images of Dad and the tribe being murdered, of Bella dying, swirled in my mind again. Everything in me said to crush the son of a bitch and tear off his fucking head. With a furious snarl, I snapped down on Paul Young's throat.

x

x

x

**Chapter 16 "Vamp S'mores"**

**Jake's POV**

"_JAKE_, _NO!" _

Voices all around screamed in my mind and in my ears. For a split second I hesitated, and in that moment, Embry and Seth raced over and tried to separate me from Paul's throat. They'd heard every thought roaring through my brain and knew just how close I was to ripping off his head.

_Back the fuck off NOW, both of you! _

Nobody, but _nobody_ was going to get between that dead son of a bitch and me.

Then a soft little hand stroked my side, and I felt Bella's body next to mine. _Fuck!_ Right then, no one within a ten-yard radius of me was safe, and she was actually touching me.

"Don't do it, Jacob. Please, sweetheart, for me. _Please_ don't."

An explosion of thoughts and emotions blasted into my brain—Embry and Seth's panic, my own fury, and Paul's shock. But he wasn't shocked that he lay at my feet teetering between life and death. No, he'd expected that. Paul was shocked by Bella's words—and they thrilled the sick piece of shit.

_She wants me alive. _

It didn't matter. Even Bella couldn't keep my wolf from killing the bastard.

_I don't give a fuck, cocksucker. You. Are. Mine._

"No, Jake!"

My body felt like a wound up coil of metal about to spring; I shook with rage as I crouched over Paul. His throat was still in my jaws, and they ached with the need to grind down, to pulverize anything that put Bella's life in danger. I tasted the blood leaching out of the bite wounds in his neck and felt the cartilage of his windpipe splinter between my teeth.

Then I realized a little figure was burrowing into my side, arms wrapped around my neck, and I could hear soft gasps of effort. It dawned on me that Bella was literally trying to pull my head away from Paul Young's throat.

A soft voice whispered in my ear, "He's not worth it, Jacob. Please don't. You'll never forgive yourself. Eventually, it will tear you up, and I can't let that happen. Not for him."

Bella stunned us all. God, she should have been fucking terrified, but instead, her breathing and pulse seemed steady as she wrapped around me and tried to insert herself between my victim and my teeth. Even Embry and Seth didn't have the balls to get so close to me while I was in such a rage, and they were werewolves.

Paul went limp as pain poured through his mind.

_God, she doesn't give a shit if I live or die. _

For a second, all the emotions that he'd suppressed spurted to the surface for everybody to feel. We saw the jealousy, the envy, the loneliness, and the hurt that he'd hidden from us for years. Frankly, I couldn't care less. There was no excuse—_none—_for what he did, and he was going to pay in full.

_You're surprised she doesn't care about **you**, motherfucker? Well, why would she? What have you **ever **done with your life except use and abuse everyone who ever gave a fuck about you?_

I felt my fury wind up even more. Jesus, if I didn't dial it down, Bella was going to end up with Paul's blood sprayed all over her. As much as he deserved it, she didn't.

_Seth, move Bella so I can deal with this sack of shit. _

Obeying instantly, Seth picked up Bella like a wolf would its cub. His teeth gently bit down on the back of her coat and lifted her away from me so I could turn my attention to Paul.

_You are so fucking lucky she stopped me._ _We've got to get out of here before your stupidity causes even more problems, but listen to this, you no good son of a bitch. _

I got down in his face so he could get a close up look at every tooth in my mouth.

_You. Are. Done. Get it? When we go back to La Push, I don't ever want to see your fucking face again. You want to live by your own rules and get dead, do it alone. You're finished—banished—no longer part of the pack. _

His stunned disbelief (and that of Seth and Embry) flooded my brain.

_**Banishment? **_

_Yeah, fucking banishment. _I turned on Embry and Seth. _Anybody got a problem with that? _

Both of them stepped back in a hurry.

_No problem, boss. Whatever you say. _The two of them saw how close I was to killing something or someone, and nobody was volunteering to be first in line.

Picking up an unresisting Paul by the scruff of his neck, I slung him across the field the way Lurch had earlier. His body crunched when it hit the same tree; from the mental broadcast of his pain, I could tell he'd re-injured his ribs, and it hurt even worse the second time around.

I walked over and stared down at his broken body. To my great satisfaction, he wasn't breathing too good.

_Unless you want to end up like Morticia, stay the fuck away from me. _I glanced at the marshmallow sized white lumps that were all that was left of Cadaver Girl. _**Nothing **__would make me happier. You got it?_

When I saw that he did, I forced myself to get my temper under control so I could move everybody the fuck out of Vampville ASAP. That wasn't going to be easy.

I snapped out orders, and we raced around trying to clean up everything as fast as possible. Paul limped along and did what he could to lend a hand even though his chest burned like a bitch, and air sounded like it was bubbling through his neck wound. Like I gave a shit. Helping out was the least the fucking bastard could do.

First off, we had to roast the leeches before they crawled back together. We gathered up the pieces, broke them down, and then Bella set each piece alight. Luckily, they ignited fast and went out just as quickly. Next, everything we touched, branches, bushes, and Paul's tree, was ripped into manageable pieces and burned. We kept all of it small since the last thing we needed was a bonfire that attracted everyone within a ten-mile radius of Vultureville.

Finally, we neutralized the ground we'd trampled by making a small firebreak between our tracks and the rest of the field, and then I phased and dropped little pieces of Morticia along the grass we'd touched, setting them on fire as I went. When we backtracked to our cars, I carefully covered our steps with more flaming vamp chunks to make sure we'd disguised our scent. I figured we did the best we could and, although it felt like hours had passed, we actually finished damn quick.

Everyone else phased and grabbed their clothes while I turned and got my first look at the pile of junk that evidently brought Seth and Bella from Florence. After a stunned moment, my temper started to fray—again.

"_What the hell is __**this**__?"_ I asked, turning on Seth. "Tell me you didn't drive here on an open fucking scooter! Jesus Christ, Seth, they can track your smell for miles on this goddamned thing."

"No, _I _drove it here, and I didn't give Seth a choice." Bella was in my face, and she was going to let me have it for bitching at Seth again. I tried to keep my mouth from dropping open as I stared at her. "Jacob, it was the only way we could get here," she said. "I had to _buy_ the Vespa since _you_ took the keys to the other _Punto_ with you so we couldn't follow you, didn't you?"

Suddenly, the whole situation had turned around and was _my_ fault. How did that happen? And how the fuck we were supposed to get back to our hotel without being followed? We couldn't drive straight to Florence—we needed to go 180 degrees in the opposite direction. If Seth got on that toilet on wheels and drove off, he might as well have a neon sign that read, "Track me. I just killed three vampires" strapped to his head. On the other hand, if we left the son of a bitch somewhere, and the vultures found it, it could be traced back to Seth and Bella. More than likely, all of our hard work covering our scent had just gone down the crapper. Jesus H. Christ!

I took a good look at the scooter and shook my head in amazement. What a piece of shit! Evidently, somebody had recently taken a sledgehammer to it and beat it within an inch of its life, while the engine and tires smelled like they might spontaneously combust.

"If you paid more than two dollars for this crap trap, you were overcharged."

"Well, it was in good shape when we bought it, and it worked fine." I had a feeling Bella would still be defending her scooter when it fell to pieces in front of her. "We … er, had a few run-ins on the way here."

"Run-ins with what? Buildings? The damn thing looks like flying monkeys dropped bowling balls on it."

Seth seemed to be searching for a hole to hide in while Bella's cheeks flushed with either embarrassment or anger. "Well, we might have nicked a building or two," she finally admitted.

" 'Nicked' a building?" God, I didn't even want to think about their trip to Vampville. The problem we needed to deal with was getting everyone (including Bella's beloved hunk of junk) elsewhere—and fast.

"Seriously, I don't know how in the fuck this thing is going to make it to Rome, Bells."

"_**Rome?" **_All four of them stared at me as if I'd lost my marbles.

"Yeah, Rome. What, did you think we'd make a beeline to Florence so they can knock on our hotel room doors fifteen minutes after we arrive? Hell, we can follow vamps in a closed car for miles. How easy do you think it would be to track somebody on a motorcycle?"

Everybody looked at each other apparently dumbfounded.

"I drove it here, Jake, so I'll drive it to Rome. It'd be better if they sniff me out instead of one of you guys," Bella said.

That statement nearly made my heart stop. "No, baby. They don't need to be following your scent. And I need you in the car with me so we can figure out where we're going and how we're going to get back to Florence. Seth, can you drive this piece of shit or not?"

"Sure, Jake, but I don't know how long it's going to keep running. We drove it pretty hard getting here."

"Christ almighty." Holy fuck, what _else _could happen? Shaking my head, I made myself focus on what we could do and not worry about shit I couldn't control. Maybe we'd lose the bastards in all the chaos I felt sure we'd find in a big city. At least, I hoped so. "Look, Seth, you gotta get the thing to Rome one way or another. If it breaks down, you'll have to hang onto somebody's bumper, and let us drag you."

"Okay, Jake. Don't worry. I'll get it there."

If anyone could, I knew the kid would do it or die trying. Actually, it would probably be better if the vultures followed us to Rome. If they lost the scent completely, they might backtrack our trail to Florence.

Everybody checked their phones and got into their vehicles while I dropped the last bits of Morticia where the cars had been parked and set them on fire. Might as well make things as difficult as possible. Christ on a ladder, what a fucking mess.

x

x

x

**Bella's POV**

I'd never seen Jake so mad at one of his brothers. Fury radiated off him as we drove towards Rome, but he still reached over and covered my hand with his.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," I said. "If I hadn't—"

"Bells, none of this is your fault—none of it." His eyes dove right into mine. "If you hadn't figured out what was in Vampville, what do you think would have happened to us when we all piled out of the car right in the middle of town? Nobody's at fault here except for that fucking asshole … and Embry's big mouth."

Although he was trying not to show it, he was so livid even his voice sounded different—like his wolf was right under the surface fighting to get out. His eyes had been yellow ever since he'd phased back. He was obviously struggling with the urge to dismember Paul, and I couldn't help but feel responsible. _I'd_ dragged them on that stupid driving tour, and _I'd_ dragged them to Volterra. If it weren't for me, everybody would be safe in Florence and have no idea what was right down the road from them. I stroked Jake's hand and tried to get him to relax.

"Sweetheart, what's going to happen to Embry and Paul?" The last thing I wanted to do was to bring up the subject of the fight, but I had to know what was in store for the guys.

A growl reverberated around the car, and my hand crept up Jake's arm to rub his tense muscles.

"Paul's out, Bella. Banished."

My mouth fell open.

"_Banished?_ Jake, you're not going to kick him out of the pack!"

"Out of the pack and out of La Push. He's got to pay for what he did." The words were flat and unemotional. It was a done deal in Jake's mind.

Holy. Freaking. Crow. "Oh, no, Jake. Oh, my God."

"He deserves to die, Bella."

"Oh, Jacob." I was staggered. He was about to lose a member of his pack, and it was going to happen by Jake's own hand. I couldn't let that take place; it would eat at him for the rest of his life. "Do you know why he did it, honey?"

"Because he's a jealous, insecure, pathetic loser, Bella. It doesn't matter _why_ he did it. It only matters _what _he did, okay?"

It was time to back off. I knew Jake. It would be like cutting off his own arm to banish one of his brothers—even Paul—and out of all of them, Paul needed the pack the most. It was the only good thing in his life. But if I were going to change Jake's mind, I would have to give it some time. He needed to calm down and let what happened soak in for a while.

The next hours were grueling. Seth lurched along behind us, and everybody had their fingers crossed that the beat up scooter would make it to Rome. After we arrived, we came across the _Ponte Sisto_. It was a bridge a little south of the Vatican in a quiet part of town, and the River Tiber ran deep underneath. The guys jumped out, crunched up the poor Vespa and sidecar into two compact squares, and then hurled them into the river. Luckily, it was the middle of the night, so no one was around to notice what we were up to.

Seth approached our car thinking to catch a ride with us, but made a quick U-turn when he saw Jake's expression. I thought I could keep Jacob from kicking the crap out of him, but Seth was going to be much safer if he stayed at least an arm's length away from Jake for a while. Not that being crammed into the _Punto _with Paul and Embry for eight hours was going to be much of a treat either.

We made our last pit stop, ran both cars through an automated carwash, and concocted a strategy to get back to our hotel. Deciding the guys would go up the west coast, Jake and I traveled due east so we could drive up the opposite side of the boot of Italy. Everyone was going to converge on Bologna and then head back to Florence after hitting up each car wash we passed. If the Volturi had a tracker like James, we were screwed. If not, maybe, just maybe, we might live through the night.

On our trip north, I tried to convince Jake that we should clear out of Italy and go hide in Eastern Europe or Western Asia or somewhere. Uzbekistan looked like a sensible option to me, but he wouldn't consider it. My next plan was to head back to Washington. After all, he'd be much safer with twelve more wolves around. An argument ensued where he tried to convince _me_ to hightail it to Forks while he and the guys faced the Volturi alone.

That wasn't happening.

Jake wouldn't budge, and neither would I. He refused to make a run for it, and he wasn't going home for reinforcements either. There was no way he'd accidentally lead the Volturi back to La Push so they could kill everybody there. We were going to be on our own. If we hadn't successfully lost the vampires, we would die in Italy—together.

During the trip back, I called Leah, and Jake called Sam to give them a head's up about what was going on. After my conversation with Leah, I realized Paul would be lucky if either vampires or Jake killed him before Leah got hold of him. She was terrifyingly furious.

Jake told Sam not to tell the tribal council what happened until we got home unless Sam didn't hear from one of us every day. As long as we didn't have an encounter with the Volturi, we felt sure they wouldn't show up in La Push.

I hoped the council members never found out. If they did, they might insist that Paul _and_ Embry be expelled from the tribe. That gave me food for thought.

"I think it's a good thing no one's telling the council what happened, Jake."

"Well, eventually they're gonna find out. They're going to want to know why Paul's being kicked off the rez and out of the pack."

I looked at Jake with genuine concern in my eyes. "Do you think they'll insist on banishing Embry, too, once they find out he was equally at fault?"

"Bells, Embry wasn't responsible for what happened." He was quiet for a moment, plainly turning the matter over in his mind. "Well, yeah, he was _partially_ responsible, but the whole fucked up mess was totally Paul's fault."

"Oh, gosh, Jake, I sure hope the council sees it that way. I don't know what Embry would do if he was thrown out of the tribe, and we could never see him again."

Yes, it was underhanded of me to worry Jake with one more thing, but I had to get it into his mind that banishing Paul would be the wrong thing to do. And besides, the council _could_ decide Embry contributed to the situation—because he had. I was hit with a new possibility.

"Jacob, they might think this was my fault as well. Do you think they'd ban me from La Push too?" I turned to Jake and I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes. No need to try to hide them either.

"Honey, don't be ridiculous. Why the hell would they do that?"

"If they find out the whole story they might. After all, I'm the one that told you guys about Volterra. They may decide I'm too big a risk to be allowed on the reservation."

"Now, that's just crazy talk. I'd _never_ let that happen." Jake sounded confident, but I knew his mental wheels were spinning. "And besides, if you went, so would I."

"Jake, you couldn't run off because I'm not allowed there. They need you."

"Well, _I_ need _you_. Look, we're getting way ahead of ourselves here. They are _not_ going to banish you or Embry. Period."

"If you tell the council exactly what went on, Jacob, you don't know how they're going to react or who they're going to blame." I let my words simmer in his brain for a while. Okay, so I was being a little sneaky, but I figured I'd made some real progress. All I needed to do was give Jake some time and leave doubt lingering in his mind. He'd come to the right conclusion.

We'd done everything we could to keep the Volturi from finding us … well, Jake had. Either they'd track us down or they wouldn't. If we lived through the next 24 hours, we'd probably gotten away from them. God, I was sick of thinking about vampires, and as worried as I was about the situation, it had to be a hundred times worse for Jake. What a pile of problems he had on his plate: the Volturi, Paul, and the tribal council, not to mention salvaging our careers. It was enough to drive a normal person insane. All I'd done was to add to the heap.

The rest of us needed to help him out any way we could. One thing I could do was to keep my act together instead of believing there was a vampire around every corner like I had earlier. It was the least I could do after all the trouble I'd caused.

Thinking about the last few hours, I knew, sooner or later, Jake would start worrying about my reaction to what had happened. Well, maybe most people _would_ be horrified to see giant wolves tear a bunch of vampires apart, but I wasn't most people. Heck, _I'd_ been the one who'd set all the body parts on fire after everything was over.

If it hadn't been for Jake, everybody in that field who had a pulse would have died. Jacob had protected me the best he could—even endangering his own mission by making Seth my babysitter—then he put his life on the line for that of his pack mates. He knew the odds were terrible when he went to Volterra, and he was clearly furious with Paul and Embry for messing up so badly, but he didn't give it a second thought. As soon as he got there, he dove headlong into the fray, and, as far as I was concerned, he was the reason all three vampires were killed. Even more amazing, after the fight he was able to keep himself from slaughtering Paul. Then Jake immediately switched gears and devised a well calculated and resourceful cover up and escape when the rest of us would have just bolted back to Florence.

"You were terrific tonight, sweetheart," I told him. "I was so proud of you."

He turned and looked at me, and I saw the yellow in his eyes fade a little at my words. "I was scared, Bells, _and_ so pissed off. The two leeches Embry and Paul were fighting were chewing them up, and I didn't think I was going to get there in time to help either one of them. Then when I realized you'd been nearby the whole time and thought about what would have happened to you if we'd been killed … God, please don't do that to me again, honey."

Giving him a smile, I brought his hand to my lips for a reassuring kiss and hoped he didn't realize I hadn't promised him a thing. I hated seeing him upset. Sometimes I wanted so badly to tell him how much I loved him.

"You weren't … disgusted by what you saw, Bells?"

It had come at last; I _knew_ he'd been fretting about it. Well, Leah told me I couldn't tell Jake I was in love with him, but she hadn't said a thing about his wolf.

"Jacob, don't you know by now how much I adore that side of you? It's part of you. How could I be horrified or frightened by it? Your wolf is beautiful. He's majestic—he fights for his friends no matter the cost to himself. I love your wolf, honey."

There, I said it. Leah be damned.

I couldn't tell if he was happy or not. He had kind of a curious expression on his face. Maybe I'd pushed too far with the love thing. I didn't know, but I could tell his wolf was pleased when the yellow in his eyes became more intense.

It dawned on me that I was just gawking at him and had been for hours. God, Jacob was mesmerizing. If only I could bury my fingers in his hair and … well, why not? I'd wanted to come up with a way to lighten Jake's load, and the solution was right in front of me. Wouldn't _that_ get his mind off our troubles for a while? The one thing that made me forget everything was Jacob's touch. Maybe it would work for him as well. Certainly worth a try.

Gosh, why hadn't I thought of it earlier? What the heck was I doing wasting our entire trip? Leah would be so ashamed. I could hear her voice as if she were sitting beside me.

_For Christ's sake, get off your ass, Bella! Now's not the time to be folded primly in your seat like a nun on sabbatical! _

What would she say next? Immediately, an appropriate rule came to mind.

_**Leah's Rules for Seduction Number #67**_**:** _**Never**__ let an opportunity go to waste, girlfriend, and riding in a car __**is**__ an opportunity. Sex in a car? Tricky and uncomfortable. Seduction in a car? Absofuckinglutely._

I studied Jacob from under my lashes. After his experience with the _Punto _and the Italian highways, he was determined to drive something that handled like a European sports car _and_ had plenty of legroom, so he rented a Porsche sedan. Compared to the _Punti_, it was huge. Maybe I _could_ put Leah's tips into play. Meanwhile, another rule popped into my head.

_**Leah's Rules for Seduction #73:** If you feel like doing something erotic, **do it** for Christ's sake. Don't just sit there like a lump of damned blubber._

That's exactly what I was acting like—a lump of damned blubber when obviously Jake's wolf was yearning to be unleashed.

Perhaps I could entice him to come out and play.

I glanced with real irritation at the armrest that separated me from Jacob. How was one supposed to seduce a guy with _that_ in the way? I propped my elbow on top of it and tried to turn so I could face Jacob's profile, but the seatbelt prevented me. I reached out a hand, stroked his beautiful jaw, and raked my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed for a moment, and I heard a contented growl vibrate through his chest as he leaned into my caress.

God, he was gorgeous. Was there any part of him that wasn't stunning? I'd yet to get a complete picture, and I couldn't wait much longer. With our date coming up, maybe I wouldn't have to. Jacob was like a banquet table full of my favorite dishes, and I intended to sample everything. Maybe I'd start with those delectable ears.

Casually, I unclasped my seat belt and leaned across the console, maneuvering my legs underneath me so I could nuzzle his face. My nose skirted his jaw line as I inhaled his skin. If only I could subsist on that wonderful scent.

"Do you know how good you smell, honey?" I whispered into his ear and closed my eyes so I could savor his essence without any other stimuli. He'd sweated during his fight with the Volturi; there was a spiciness added to his normal clean aroma and a rich, wild flavor that reminded me of Jacob phased. I guessed the wolf scent hadn't faded altogether when he shifted back. Sliding my face around the thick column of his throat, I murmured when I reached the nape of his neck. My hands were full of his hair, and I stroked it back, feeling the silky texture with my fingers. The delicious scent was heavy where it had lain.

Very gently, my tongue licked the salty skin there. I hummed quietly, and then my mouth and teeth laved and nipped him. The sweet, tangy taste made me groan with need, and I quickly realized what I _needed_ was more and more of Jacob. Tingling sensations raced between my legs, and then dampness seeped in. I was so absorbed in my sensory orgy that I jumped when Jake's voice suddenly cut through.

"Jesus H. Christ!" The words were throaty and rough.

Before I grasped what was going on, Jacob yanked the car off the road and skidded to a stop. Simultaneously, he jerked his seat back, snapped his seatbelt out of the way, and pulled me on top of his sprawling body. I caught a glimpse of him when he lowered my mouth to his; the planes of his face were hard, and his eyes had changed to pure blazing yellow. Instead of being scared, I was even more aroused. Was that wrong of me? I didn't know or care.

Then all thought left when Jake's lips and tongue took over. Feeling part of him in me, hot and wild, made me want more. His hands pulled my head nearer while mine were buried in his hair. We both seemed desperate to get closer to each other in the tight, confined space. As my legs straddled his waist, I wanted to rip the clothing that separated us. Nothing needed to come between the copper silk of his skin and me.

My fingers slid down his shirt, quickly flicking open buttons until I reached his waist. I kept going, loving the feel of his erection in my hands, and I caressed him through the thin fabric of his pants while he raised his hips and pressed into me. Rational thought left as I reached for his buckle. I couldn't wait and was frantic to release him since I craved the friction of his body against mine. The last thing that occurred to me was the logic of the situation. All I could think of was having him naked in my hands, in my mouth, in my body.

"Bells, fuck, what are we doing?"

While Jake's groaned words stunned me, his fingers gripped my wrists and stopped me cold. When I looked up, his head was thrown back, and his eyes were closed as he tried to get his ragged breathing under control. I suddenly realized one of my legs was jammed into the console, the other wedged against the door, and the steering wheel was digging into my back. We were a few feet from a busy highway where cars zoomed by, and at any point, the police or the Volturi could rip open the door and pull us out on to the street. What the hell _were_ we doing? Had I completely lost my mind? Finally, Jake opened his eyes, and they appeared closer to normal. Clearly, he was gaining command over his wilder side.

"Baby, we can _not_ do this here." He looked as upset as I felt. "There's a castle full of I-don't-know-whats chasing behind us just panting to tear us apart. We've got to get the hell out of here." He stroked my hair, and I saw the regret in his eyes. "I can't control myself right now, honey. The wolf is too strong. We do this any longer, and I'm not going to be able to stop. This isn't how our first time should be—on the side of a highway in the front seat of some rental car, Bells."

"Jake … ." He was right. I _knew_ he was right, but I didn't have the strength or desire to move off him. Maybe I needed just one more nuzzle of those sweet little ears of his.

"Bella!"

Just as suddenly as I left it, I found myself back in my seat. This time, my seatbelt was securely fastened about me, darn it all.

"_Damn_, Bells." Jacob sighed and rubbed his temples. "Stay there and behave, little girl, before you drive me out of my mind _and_ get both of us killed." He inhaled and then immediately began fiddling with the air conditioning system until ice-cold air blasted on his side of the car and heat filled mine. When he started taking deep breaths of the refrigerated drafts, I realized that the car was filled with my … er … enhanced scent. Since we couldn't roll the windows down to defuse the odor, Jacob was trapped inside with it. God, how embarrassing.

Jake looked over at my flushed cheeks and grinned.

"I love it, baby. Nothing in this world smells better to me. Just can't do anything about it right now is all." He brushed back my hair and gently kissed my head. "Why don't you try to take a nap, honey? If you do, we'll be there before you know it."

In other words, _**please**__ leave me alone, Bella, so I can get us back in one piece_. Well, it was the least I could do as much as I didn't want to. I reluctantly agreed, leaned back, and closed my eyes.

After wiggling about for a few minutes and adjusting the seat, I finally put my hands under my head to try to make a pillow, but I couldn't get into a comfortable position. One of my silver earrings was digging into my skull. Deciding I'd put both of them in my pocket for the rest of the trip, I took out one only to realize that the other was missing.

Darn it! What a way to end an awful night. If I'd lost one of my grandmother's earrings that Mom gave me, I was going to have a fit.

Then a horrifying thought struck.

_What if I'd lost it at Volterra?_

Oh. My. Holy. God.

Instead of sleeping, I spent the rest of the trip back to Florence with closed eyes while my stomach tied itself in knots. Should I or shouldn't I tell Jake what I _might_ have done?

On the one hand, I didn't keep things from Jake. (Well, other than the minor detail that I was head over heels in love with him, but Leah had insisted on that.) We always told each other everything, and losing an heirloom earring—in fact, losing _anything_—at a site where three super vampires were killed might be pretty important information to share.

On the other hand, what good would it do to tell him? He'd freak out more than he already had, and he'd probably want to sneak back later and try to find it. That sure wasn't happening.

No, I wasn't saying a word. Less said the better. Besides, there were a thousand places I could have lost the damn thing. It was probably in the car or stuck in my clothes. And if it had come off in Volterra, what were the chances that even a vampire would find one teeny tiny earring way out in the middle of nowhere?

x

x

x

**Unknown POV**

"Luke, dear boy, come and join me, won't you?"

"But of course, _mio signore_, my pleasure."

It was Aro again, and, doubtless, some repugnant duty awaited me. Generally, my talents weren't called upon unless something … distasteful occurred. I pocketed the phone and immediately joined him in his chambers. His back was to me as he bid me enter, and for a moment I enjoyed the view of his rooms. One could find many things to dislike about Aro, but none could disparage his taste. Art, furnishings, clothing, or lovers—everything he owned was of the finest quality.

Turning, he gave me a searching glance before reaching for my hand, and I had neither the reason nor power to deny him. Seconds later, he gently stroked my face, his never ending curiosity sated for a brief moment. My own interest was piqued, however: lust, for once, was not evident in his expression. How odd.

"My dear, you will be concerned to learn that Felix, Demetri, and Angelica have yet to report in from their recent rounds. Guards have searched the city, but the three have not been located, and they are hours late."

A lifted eyebrow betrayed my surprise. When I examined his face, I saw uncertainty there, and though he thought he concealed it, something even more unusual—a slight trace of fear. That _was_ intriguing. Angelica was a somewhat unknown commodity having joined the guard relatively recently, but Felix and Demetri—they were essential to Aro's construct of control. Few things on earth had the power to keep them away from his side.

"Curious news indeed, _comandante_, and, alas, most distressing."

"Do find them for me, Luke. I trust your … special abilities will help you to discover their whereabouts."

"But of course. Nothing, _mio signore_, would give me more joy than to return them to your … bosom, as it were."

Aro and I understood each other very well. Exquisite politeness always veiled subtle messages.

We were both cognizant of each other's agenda. Aro wanted one thing: power and the ability to gain more. On the other hand, I sought knowledge—highly specified knowledge—and I hoped to gain it in Volterra. Both of us realized each might help the other, and so I'd extended my stay indefinitely.

When I returned to my room, my brain churned with possibilities. Felix and Angelica's disappearances were of little interest. One was a troglodyte and the other a harpy; both possessed negligible talent outside the pugilistic arena and could easily be replaced.

However, Demetri's absence was a wholly other proposition. His abilities to hunt were legendary; nothing escaped him—ever. Like a dragon lurking on top of the towers of the city, he was always ready to pick off any mouse that was foolish enough to try to escape. Without him, the Volturi had a gaping hole in their defense, and no one was more aware of it than Aro.

Suddenly, I had become a much more valuable commodity.

Unlike others of my acquaintance, I had neither the urge nor the ability to follow an unfortunate's aroma along trails as if I were some sort of vampiric bloodhound. However, I did have an expertise that allowed me to locate certain persons _non est inventus_ in a more elegant manner. Aro expected me to employ those gifts to find his lost brood. As long as it suited my own plans, I had no qualms obliging him.

Working for Aro was a delicate and dangerous dance. A wealth of intelligence gathered at the feet of the Volturi, and Aro saw that I had access to it to keep me from straying, but his price tag was steep. Talent was coveted and tightly controlled within the walls of Volterra, thus I wasn't positive Aro would release me once I discovered what I wanted.

However, with Demetri's disappearance, the balance of power had dramatically shifted.

I gathered my hooded cape and a few essentials and then questioned the guards who had searched the city. Those unimaginative lummoxes had methodically followed every trail within the confines of Volterra, and it was obvious the three lost lambs were no longer in town. I headed out of the gates and strolled into the woods on the other side of the old walls. The rising sun felt delicious on the crystals of my skin, and I reveled in the sensual pleasure of it.

All too soon, a convergence of familiar scents interrupted my reverie; the trail was so heavy it could have been painted on the ground below. It was obvious all three vampires had been on the east side of the wall and had traveled towards the base of the hill. As I stood looking down, another odor drifted toward my nostrils: the fetid aroma of burnt vampire. Dear me.

I wandered to the bottom of the mount and made a fascinating discovery—my missing associates. There were tiny charred fragments of Felix, Demetri, and Angelica littering the area. Three powerful vampires set on fire underneath the noses of the entire Volturi guard, and not one of us had even noticed. Looking at the size and placement of the remains, it appeared that first the bodies had been broken into small chunks, and then each piece was burned individually to avoid detection. Why, how brilliant. It was the very method I would have chosen in a similar circumstance. I couldn't contain my laughter.

Someone had been very clever and very busy—but who?

There was no scent of other vampires about, and the area where my colleagues had lost their fight was scorched and provided no clues. It was all such a wonderful mystery. I sniffed carefully and noticed something … peculiar—the unpleasant stench of dog. My, my, had werewolves come to call? I smiled to myself. Caius would be beside himself with fear.

The day just kept getting better and better.

The smell headed off in the direction of Rome. Of course, I had no intention of following it. I couldn't track a scent through a busy city if I wanted to, and I didn't want to. Why on earth would _I_ attempt to catch a werewolf? The thought completely repulsed me, and the act would gain me nothing. In fact, I endorsed a commendation to the clever fellow who disposed of Demetri et al.

However, I did have a certain … curiosity regarding what took place, and Aro would be waiting with bated breath, so to speak. I looked for clues that utilized my talents; it could be anything from a safety pin to a bottle cap as long as someone had touched it. Scouring the grounds, I saw nothing and almost gave up.

Then, a tiny glint caught my eye.

There, in the burnt grass, I found it: a dainty silver earring.

I approached it carefully, with a smile on my face.

What would it unlock? I stretched out a finger, closed my eyes, and touched the gleaming metal.

Instantly, thousands of figures flooded my mind.

Thus it always began, and I waited while my brain made sense of the confusion. The images flickered momentarily and then fell into date order, telling me the age of the piece I held. A young woman, dressed in clothing of the 1950's, unwrapped the earring for the first time. The years went by. Pictures of her clipped along like a shuffling deck of cards. Each time I saw her, she aged until my glimpses of her revealed quite an elderly lady. Suddenly, she was gone and, momentarily, a younger woman appeared. Then the earrings were handed to a girl, barely in her teens. Her brown eyes and dark hair were quite unremarkable, as was her life.

I kept watching the images flip by, bored by the utter inanity of it all until, suddenly, a beautiful, icy white figure appeared. A clue at last—but what _was_ he? The bronze hair and strange golden eyes were completely foreign to me. Vampires' eyes were red or black. Why weren't his?

The montage moved slower at my command. My curiosity consumed me. I felt just on the precipice of something enormous.

Suddenly, a face surfaced, a very familiar and beloved face, and my world spiraled around me.

His dirty blonde hair was carelessly clubbed back in an untidy ponytail, while his lean body was covered in tatty, stained clothing. The face I looked at every day in the mirror stared back at me.

Finally, I'd found my brother, James.

x

x

x

**Author Notes:**

**Please review.** I'll fall into a deep depression if you don't. Seriously. Yes, I'm guilting you into it. As always, a sneak peek (this time of date night) goes out to reviewers.

So, anybody see that one coming? How did you like Luke, and what do you think his next move is? Think he'll go after them?

Next up, First Date Night. Any suggestions for what they should do? (Besides wild monkey sex?)

**Luke's Profile:**

Here's his picture:

i980. photobucket albums/ae283/leelator/caminsuitcloseup. jpg (delete spaces)

I can see why Aro wants him, can't you?

And here is James:

i980. /albums/ae283/leelator/James. jpg

Amazing how the same face can look so different. How did they make such a gorgeous guy look like such a troll?

**S'mores:** For those of you that don't live in North America and/or haven't gone camping, a s'more is a delicious treat of roasted marshmallows and a Hershey's chocolate bar sandwiched between two graham crackers. It's short for "I want some more!" and a necessity anytime you have an open campfire. I image vamp s'mores aren't nearly as tasty and could cause dental issues. en. wikipedia wiki/S'more

**Jake's Rental Car:**

Jake rented a Porsche Panamera after Light4Dawn's hubby suggested it, and it's drool inciting. Here it is:

i980. /albums/ae283/leelator/PorschePanamerametalic. jpg (delete spaces)


End file.
